Fifty Shades of Lies and Love
by Khiyo Gizele
Summary: After she was coerced and manipulated by her own mother, Ana was left out in the cold - abandoned and betrayed by everyone she's ever known and loved. Later on, her life becomes neutral and somewhat stable - but it's uprooted again when her past unknowingly follows her into the future.
1. Nine years ago

**Yesterday I got a new idea for a FSOG plot but the more I thought about it the more I realized that this idea slightly resembles one of my favorite stories.**

**So my latest inspiration comes a story called **_**Lies and Love**_** by **_**The Dreamer**_**, it can be found in the CCS fandom category. For those of you that read anime fandom will recognize parts of the story. But I have to mention that that story has been copied and plagiarized numerous times, yes it's that good. I promise this isn't a copy and paste; it's just my spin on **_**Lies and Love**_** FSOG style.**

**Also I want to thank The Dreamer publicly for giving me her blessing and approving my twist on her story, from one author to another it means a lot. Also I'd like to encourage you all to take a look at her story even if you don't know the characters, it's one of the best I've read on fanfiction dot net.**

**Chapter 1 – Nine years ago**

**Westchester, New York**

**Ana**

This day couldn't be more perfect even if I'd designed it myself; it's the kind of day any blushing bride would be content with. But I'm not, today is the day when my soul dies, this isn't a wedding it's a funeral. . . . .my own. New York's finest upper crust has assembled on the Grey Estate to witness, dissect and gossip about the rushed union of the Greys and Steeles.

I'm petrified and muddled. The reflection in the mirror mimics a haunting and unrecognizable young woman. This should be a happy day, a day of bliss, merriment. The conjoining of love between two families. Instead I'm drowning in unremitting grief; my life is careening out of control.

I love him, I really do. . . .but I'm not ready to be anyone's wife.

My body stands motionless before this vintage full length mirror, tears mixed with mascara flows incessantly, leaving an eerie blackened streak stained mess on my cheeks.

"Leave us" a stern voice roars in the room, jolting me out of my dazed state. I turn around in time to view my four bridesmaids scuttling out the room, all this time I thought I was alone.

"Anastasia, what are you doing?" she snaps, "The procession is about to commence"

"Mother please . . . .I can't do this, I'm not ready"

"Not ready? Not ready? I wasn't ready when I had to marry your father" she fumes, "we've already spoken about this young lady. Your father is dying and the company is on the brink of bankruptcy. This merger with the Greys will revive our status and secure our futures, I don't understand you Anastasia. I've had to make a lot of sacrifices throughout the years for the both of us. Don't you love the boy?"

"Yes, Mother but. . . . ."

We're startled by a thud outside the door, she places a well-manicured fingertip over her lips, gesturing me for absolute silence. Delicately, she moves quietly and fastens her ear against the door, in a swift motion she turns the handle and hauls it open. To our surprise no one is behind it or even prowling in the corridor, it was puzzling since we both heard a creak seconds ago. She shuts the door again and resumes the one-sided conversation.

"Alright, pull yourself together," she instructs.

"No Mother" I answer defiant.

"THAT'S ENOUGH. NOW I'M SENDING FOR LANA TO REDO YOUR MAKEUP YOU INCONSIDERATE, UNGRATEFUL, SELFISH GIRL," she explodes pointing dangerously inches from my face.

In all my years I've never had to cower to my mother. She's morphed into a frigid woman right before me. The dread in my eyes softens her temperament, I'm also certain that my reaction was well received and warranted. Fear is now mixing with hot rage coursing through my body, even her touch is unrecognizable, it's cold and callous against my cheek. I squeeze my eyes shut not wanting to see her face, "Now be a good girl Anastasia, you're going to wipe those tears, walk down that aisle and marry Christian Grey, today"

My entire psyche has now been officially violated by my own mother, this choice isn't my own. I'm nothing. A vessel without a voice. A pawn for my mother's survival, the key to continue her lavish and luxurious way of life. The thought of running away creeps into my head. I'm nineteen, I have no money and I have nowhere to go and our prestige circles do not take kindly to insolence. I should have told Christian about this, I know he would stand behind me no matter what and if Daddy was around he wouldn't have condone this either. Unfortunately he's fighting a bout of terminal cancer in a private hospital. Also my mother made damn sure that we're not on good speaking terms with anyone from my father's extended family.

"I've never asked you for anything, Anastasia. I'm asking you for this now, do this for me, for your Mother"

**Christian**

The crowd is beginning to get antsy, but that is the least of my worries, it's the look in my mother's eyes that grasps my attention. Quickly I make my way past my groomsmen and accompany her to a private room. When I enter she's seated, clutching her chest breathless. My eyes are overflowing with worry, the woman is breathing like she just ran a marathon to get here, I give her a minute to compose herself.

"I couldn't find Ana" she breathes heavily, "So I went to the dressing room. Carla was talking to her daughter, going on and on about their family's finances. The Steele family is bankrupt; Ana has been using you to get into our family, she just marrying you to keep them afloat"

My body goes limp, everything has been knocked out of me, luckily I slump onto a couch that I didn't know was there.

"No. . . Not Ana. . . ." I contend astonished, "Mother why would you do this now, today of all days. It's our wedding for God's sake. I know her; she wouldn't do this to me. She didn't do _this_, _I_ asked Anastasia to marry me because I love her. This wasn't orchestrated, Carla wanted. . . ." suddenly the blinders are removed from eyes. I bring my palms to my face and growled angrily.

"Christian what is it?"

"It's her mother; both of them have been playing me all along. . . . ." I hang my head in desolation wondering what did I do to receive this penance. Deceived and betrayed by the only woman I've ever loved, and her conniving mother. Without shame I become unhinged, sobbing uncontrollably, hunched over gripping the edges of a table, I'm numb, I'm not even aware that mother is consoling me, stroking my back.

"Son. . . .I'm sorry. She had me fooled too, she had us all fooled. I really liked Ana; it pains me to see you like this"

"It's off" I blurt out angrily, undoing my tie and wiping away the tears. "The wedding is off. Mother, get those people out of this house"

"Christian, you have to talk to her" she pleads, "I didn't raise you this way, if you want to end it, end it properly"

"You're right Mother you didn't raise me this way but you didn't raise a fool either, Anastasia Steele doesn't deserve anymore of my time" I conclude without mercy.

Before I can reach the door it opens, smashing against the wall. It's my father with a confused expression on his face. I storm out of the room before he can enquire about anything, disheveling myself in the process. I want to get the hell out of here, away from everyone . . . away from her.


	2. Like a deer in headlights

**Chapter 2 - Like a deer in headlights**

**Seattle, Washington**

**Christian**

"We've just arrived at the hotel, é bello Christian" she squeals in that annoying girlish way, I have to pull my phone a few inches away from my ear.

"I'm glad you like it Vittoria, buon compleanno and give my regards to the folks" I say in a nonchalant tone.

"Va bene, talk to you later, bye"

"Bye Vittoria" I conclude, then pocket my cell.

Relocating GEH Head Office to Seattle was the best thing I could have done for myself and my sanity. Over the last five, six years I've lacked passion for anything. No matter how many companies I've acquired or how many expensive escapades I take, it cannot remove the mental block that's locked my mind like a vice grip. And then there's my on again off again Italian girlfriend Vittoria Sana. I deliberately sent her and her parents away on a two week getaway to Madrid and Greece.

Seated inside the car, I take a moment to absorb the beautiful architectural structure of steel and glass next to me. This is it, the Grey Enterprise Holdings flagship, Grey House. Outside a fanfare is assembled on the steps of the building. City officials, my Executives and the media are gathered to participate in the official ribbon cutting ceremony. I look into the rear view mirror and Taylor is already anticipating my directive, I gave him a slight nod and he exits the car.

**Ana**

"Hello Ana"

"Hi Mr Baldwin"

"What are you doing behind the cash register today?"

"Jessie's straightening up and we can't allow José to touch the money," idly putting my hand next to my cheek, I whisper, "It contaminates the taste of your drink"

"Really?" his eyes crinkle and dips to the counter as if he's trying examine my words.

"Would I lie to you Mr Baldwin?" José smirks and shots me a deadly glare that can slice me in half. "So what can I get for you today?"

"Make it the usual with an extra teaspoon of sugar"

"Mr Baldwin" I admonish, "now didn't your doctor say to control your sugar intake"

"I know, I know. . .but my sweet tooth is acting up again" he says wriggling his eyebrows, "if only I was forty years younger"

"That's very nice of you to say, Mr. Baldwin"

"Mr Baldwin" José cuts in on my left, "how are you?"

"Good my boy, good"

"Great, so you want half-caff, a double tall non-fat chocolate peppermint without whipped cream and three teaspoons of sugar"

"That's right" he concurs. José double checks with me visually and I put up two fingers below the counter.

"You know" he announce, turning my attention back to him, "that baby out there is a beaut. What's your price?"

"You know my answer, Mr Baldwin; I'm not selling my Wanda. Now move along I have another customer" I say playfully.

"You drive a hard bargain, Ana, but there's always tomorrow" he shuffles to the side.

"And I'll be ready" I end turning my attention to the man behind him, "Good afternoon"

"Good afternoon, I heard you have the best coffee along this stretch"

"It's true" I say with pride. "What would you like to have?"

"Two regulars, double tall two percent, that's it"

"That's it?"

"That's it"

"You got that José"

"Yeah, I got you" he replies, without looking at me.

"That will be $7.50. . . . .You're new right?" his eyes flicks up to me before he hands me the ten dollar bill, "I mean I haven't seen you around here before" I couldn't help but eye him with curiosity.

"No you haven't. . . . . .Taylor" he introduces himself, presenting his hand over the counter.

"Oh, nice to meet you Taylor. Well I'm Ana, this is José" I gesture to my left "and that grumpy ray of sunshine over there is Jessie"

"I heard that" she yells from the dining area. His smile is far-reaching, going all the way to his eyes.

"Here you go sir" José comes back with his order.

"Good, you enjoy the rest of your day" he says in a firm, military style tone, "Ana. . .José. . . .Jessie"

We acknowledge him in our own way and watch him exit. My vision criss-crosses with my little boy strolling casually with his head down. Something is wrong; he has that disappointing look on his face. I move from behind the counter and meet him outside the door.

"Teddy" his head shots up by the sound of my voice, "how was school today?"

"I hate Math" he complains instantly.

"I know, but I'm here to help you. C'mon wipe that frown off of that cute, little face" I pinch his cheeks, knowing for a fact that he hates it.

"Moooom, stop it" he blushes, darting away from me scampering into the shop.

I sigh and grin at my half pint. Theodore is only eight yet he behaves like a fourteen year old, I adore that he's so admirable and mature then again; he shouldn't have to burden himself with taking care of me and. . . . The sound of a horn brings me out of my trance-like state. There's a rowdy chorus of noise and expletives coming from the traffic pile up heading in opposite direction of my home, it's a good thing I don't need to head that way.

**A week later**

It's 8:30pm everything is turned down after another day. We're about to exit the coffee house when Chester comes barrelling out of the back office.

"Wait you guys, wait" he says gasping. "I have some good news"

"Teddy, go wait in the car" I instruct, handing over the keys.

"No he can stay. . . . .Signature Coffee has opened another branch"

"Where?" José asks in astonishment.

"In the food court at the Grey House. We were asked to set up a location there and Ana, you've been given the position of Store Manager"

A wave of cheers goes off drowning out the silence in the empty shop. I should be elated but I'm not, it's another five blocks up the street and just the name Grey is making me feel uneasy. Since last week I've heard some of the customers talking about this new building, they say it's beautiful and grandeur but I haven't given it much thought far less go to see it, Teddy has been passing in front of the building every day since it was under construction, he thinks it's 'cool'. It's silly really, just the word grey is a curse in my mind, I don't even own a piece of clothing or any article that's that colour, just so I won't have to say the word.

"Congratulations" José flung his arms around my neck, invading my personal space.

All of a sudden I feel boxed in, claustrophobic. I know he means well but this is too much right now. I can't think straight, I yank myself from him like I've just been burned.

"Are you okay Ana, I'm sorry" he says apologetically, saddened.

"It's okay" I lie, everyone's face is washed with concern even Jessie's.

"Mom?"

"I'm fine Teddy. I promise" I try to reassure him, "when do I start?"

"Tomorrow" he beams, more excited than all of us put together. "it's shorter hours and a pay raise" My frown is obvious to all, I've spent the last four years as a Supervisor at this location. "C'mon Ana, it isn't different to what you're doing now. You get more money and you get to spend more time at home, do you need time to think about it"

"No I don't. . . .what time tomorrow"

"Same time, and José is going with you"

"Just him"

"No. You'll have two more attendants but he knows the ropes. . . .I'm happy for you Ana, your hard work has finally paid off" I avert my eyes quickly from him. Even though it's an old saying, his words raise the hairs on the back of my neck. . . .it's something _she_ use to say to me too.

. . . . . . .

"Hey guys" she beams as we enter the apartment.

Teddy races past me to her, "Hi Aunty Kate. Guess what, Mommy got a promotion"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really" José chimes from the doorway of the apartment. "And she being all sour and moody, can you believe it"

"I am not. It just came as a surprise, that's all" I say faintly.

"Yeah and she gets to work in that brand new building a few blocks away, tell her Mom"

"The Grey House!" Kate exclaims.

"Yeah" I say monotonous.

"Oh" she adds lifting her eyebrows.

José darts his eyes between us, "Am I missing something here?" his question is solved with deafening silence, he sighs "okay nobody's answering. I'll see you guys in the morning"

"Good bye, Uncle José"

"Buenas noches, adios" he shuts the door quickly.

I hate it when she does that. She's giving me that 'do you want to talk about it' look, well I don't, honestly . . . .I don't.

"Go wash up for bed, Teddy" he scoots off. Okay by now I'm totally ignoring Kate and she's catching on to the coldness that's oozing out of me.

"Mrs Stephenson would like to see you tomorrow, three o'clock. I'm guessing that you'll want to pick her up from school yourself"

"Yeah. . . .thanks. Was everything okay?" I move about the kitchen without making eye contact.

"Uh huh, the usual" she passed off nonchalant, "helped her with her homework, had dinner, we played Scrabble. . . .she's getting better at it"

I close my eyes and grin, leaning my back against the kitchen counter. "Kate, thank you for everything, for being here with me. You're truly a good friend. I don't know what I would have done without you and José"

"It's okay Ana; we're always here for you and the kids. When you're ready to talk, I'm here. No pressure"

"Thanks"

**FLASHBACK**

_We're sitting too close to each other, so close that it feels like we're attached. His fingers are intertwined with mine on his lap and his other arm is curled around my waist, his fingers are giving me featherlike circles close to my skin. Four pairs of eyes are staring at us, wide smiles, bubbly and with awe._

"_I've asked you all here to announce" he looks at me with longing, "that I love Ana very much"_

"_Chris-" I start almost apprehensive of our parents ogling. It isn't anything he hasn't said before, but to admit it to the world is another thing. He cuts me off before I can continue_

"_Ssshhhh, let me finish before I lose my nerve. . . .Ana I love you very much. I know that we're young but I know what I want. I want you. . . .I want you to be my wife" he gets off the couch and sinks to one knee, gently taking my left hand between his fingers, then slipping a pink diamond ring my finger. "Anastasia Rose Steele, will you be my wife?"_

_Quickly my eyes scan the faces on the opposite side of the room, everyone except for one is thrilled and jubilant, my Mother is holding her breath with a slight scowl on her face, prompting me with her glare to say yes._

_Tears begin to pool in my eyes when I look at his gorgeous face, he really wants this, I can't say no. "Okay" I respond, "okay" I repeat, that time was to encourage myself._

_In no time our parents are exchanging hugs with us and celebrating. Mother gives me toothy grin and a girlish scream then squeezes into a hug. This is nice. We hold each other swaying slightly from left to right, I close my eyes and lose myself into her warmth and comfort while her hand strokes my hair._

"_Ana" she utters without letting me go, "I'm so proud of you. . . . .your hard work has really paid off"_

_My eyebrows furrows, her statement appears dirty and offensive to me, to Christian. I gently pull away, her hands moves down to my waist. Making sure that no one isn't an earshot away, I whisper._

"_Mother. . . .I'm not like you. . . .and I'll never be like you. I love Christian and the only reason I said yes, was because of him, nothing else"_

"_Nothing else. . .what about your father?"_

"_Don't do this"_

"_Why not. . . .don't you think it's killing him that he can't be the way he was, give you everything your heart desires"_

"_Stop it. . ."_

"_Your father did all that he could to make you happy, just look at him" her sudden unexcited stare goes to him. I cast my eyes to a happy and proud man; he arches his eyebrows when he catches a glimpse of my sincere gaze. When I turn back to her façade, I tear myself away and storm out of the room._ _She's using my father's illness to strong-arm me to do her bidding. It's a conspiracy she's been drilling into my head for months since she found out about my relationship with Christian._

_Damn her. . . . ._

. . . . . . .

The smell of breakfast fills the air, rousing me from my slumber. In haste I jog down the corridor to the kitchen and smile. Teddy is standing by the stove preparing eggs and bacon. Phoebe is seated, swinging her legs under the table.

"What is this" I giggle.

"Breakfast" Phoebe singsongs, "Orange juice, Mommy?"

"Yes please", she climbs off the chair and I assist her tiny hands, pouring the juice into a glass.

"Sit" she directs, pointing to the chair.

Teddy portions out the eggs and sets the frying pan in the sink. We all sit, hold hands and say a prayer at the table. I'm so proud of my children they're all I have and I'm so blessed. Their gentle smiles remind me of how fortunate I am.

. . . . . . .

**Christian**

"Anything else. . ." I drone with Andrea walking by my side. She has to double up for every step I take. In the corner of my eye I notice the coffee shop I've requested Corporate to furnish in the food court. A whiff of coffee scented goodness wafts to my nostrils and I stop in my tracks, forgetting that Andrea is still talking to me. Absentmindedly I change my course and head towards the shop, Andrea is reminding me that I have a three o'clock appointment and it's five minutes to the hour. There's no one in line so this isn't going to take long, the attendant behind the counter smiles and greet me.

"Good afternoon, what would you like sir?"

"A regular, double tall two percent"

While he's preparing my beverage I take the time to scan the area, it's bit noisy from outsiders walking off the streets to scrutinize the lobby and food court.

"Hey Uncle José" next to me on my right, a young boy is addressing the Latino man.

"Hey champ, you're here early"

"Yeah, I ran half the way I wanted to see what the building looks like on the inside"

"Well. . . .you're here, go take a look around. But stay where I can see you" he warned, "here you go Sir, $3.75" I take my drink, but I'm focused on the boy. He reminds he of my older brother, Elliot"

"So you like it huh" I remark grasping his attention, he arches his right eyebrow squares his jaw, "the building. . .do you like it?"

"I know what you meant" he utters half-lid, "Mom doesn't like me talking to strangers"

"And your Mother is right. . . .Christian Grey" I held my hand out to him.

Instantly his face lights up, "Grey?. . . . That's your name out there" he points towards the lobby.

"Yeah it is"

"I'm Theodore, but everyone calls me Teddy"

"Well I'm not everyone so I'll call you Theodore"

"This is so cool, so this is like _your_ house"

"You could say that"

"Teddy" the man interrupts, "Do you have homework?"

"Tons, and Ms Tate threatened us with a pop quiz for this week. So I have to study"

I pay, then the man cast his eyes towards the eating area beyond the counter. "Well the office in the back isn't spacious like the old one, so I guess you'll have study out there"

"But out there is too loud" he pouts and groans

"Sorry champ" the man empathizes.

"He can come up to my floor, it's the 61st. We have a large, quiet Meeting Room"

"Thank you, Mr Grey" the man replies sheepishly, "I'll have to call his mother but she's in a meeting right now"

"Please Uncle José, please" Theodore interjects, pleading.

"Look, that young lady over there is my assistant" I summon her with a hand gesture while I'm talking, when she's at my side I continue, "Andrea, this is Theodore and this is. . . ." I eye the man.

"José. . .José Rodriguez"

"Mr Rodriguez the extension for that room I believe is 3562, you can call him there and he'll pick up, right Theodore" I turn to the boy.

"Yes Mr Grey"

"Well I guess it's okay. He does need to study. . . .alright you can go"

"Thank you, Uncle José" he grins

"Andrea, Theodore needs peace and quiet, can you escort him to the Meeting Room"

"That was really nice of you Mr Grey, thank you"

"You're welcome Mr Rodriguez . . . and good coffee" I commend raising my cup as I walk away.

. . . . . . . .

**Ana**

It's almost six; I wasn't expecting the meeting with Phoebe's Principal to take so long. As I approach the shop hand in hand with my little girl, I don't see Teddy but I see José packing up.

"Hey you two" he greets us, "how did it go?"

"Good" I boasts, "the teachers are impressed, she's doing much better"

"Before you ask, Teddy is on the 61st floor studying"

"How did he get up there?"

"The owner of the building happened to be here when Teddy was looking for a spot to study. He told him that he could use the Meeting Room on the 61st floor"

"Oh" I reply, I want to ask more about 'this owner' but my mind is backing down from that part of the conversation, something is telling me it's Carrick Grey.

"You can call him, the extension is 3562"

Immediately I make the call, the phone rings twice before I hear Teddy's voice. I release a silent sigh and smile, "Hey I'm back"

"_Hey Mom"_

"Are you ready to go?"

"_Yeah, I'm ready; you'll see me in a minute"_

"Wait, I'm parked in the underground carport so I'll get on the elevator when you reach the 1st floor okay"

"_Okay" _he hangs up.

Phoebe is in the middle of the eating area spinning on her toes like a ballerina, I go over to José to help him organise the chairs.

"That's okay Ana, you go on"

"You sure? I mean don't you want a ride home"

"Naw, Michele is coming by in thirty; we're going to catch a movie"

"Wow" I snicker, "lucky you. Okay, tell her I said hi"

"I will, see you in the morning"

Phoebe and I are waiting in front of the closed doors of four elevators, two are moving, heading down. My hand envelopes her tiny fingers, I look down and she wide-eyed and impatiently bouncing on her toes.

"Where is he?" she asks annoyed.

"He's coming sweetheart, you see those numbers up there," I point to the small display, "can you count them backwards for me?"

". . . .11, 10, 9"

The other elevator comes to a stop, when the door opens four people get out, and they smile passing me by, it means that Teddy is in the other one.

". . . . .3, 2, 1", the doors opens and Phoebe screams, "Teddy"

I take one step and my breath gets caught within my throat. Teddy is standing between two men, both I recognize. One of them is pleasantly surprised and the other is wearing a terrifying scowl on his face.

The one on the left is Mr Taylor, that nice man I met in the coffee shop last week and the other. . . . .is not Carrick, it's Christian Grey.


	3. Cornered

**Okay before you read I apologize if I've misled some of you. I think I'm misusing my words, if I am please tell me, and try not to be too harsh.**

**I had a few question in my inbox so I decided to put it out there and give an overview of the characters.**

**The main characters are Ana, Christian, Teddy and Phoebe. Others of course are José, Kate, Grace, Carrick, Elliot, Carla, Ray, Taylor and Ethan showing up now and then. There's no BDSM here, no Jack, no Elena. And the Grey family are all biologically linked, so there's no adoptions and furthermore no tragic backstory for Christian. . . . .now that's out of the way, read on if you're still interested.**

**Chapter 3 – Cornered**

**Christian**

Everything around me has screeched into a devastating, earth - shattering halt. It's her. . . .I can't fucking believe it. Somewhere in my mind I'd anticipated that she had left the continent with her mother, seeing that the last time I heard her name was on that wretched, unforgettable day. I've deliberately excommunicated everything that is or related to Anastasia Steele, not all at once, but I've had nine long years to do so. Presently I'm doing a piss poor job of channeling my emotions; I can feel my jaw squared and stiff.

"Teddy", I cast my eyes to the child in her grasp, she's clad in a school uniform, unlike Theodore. She's an exact facsimile of Anastasia, down to her sparkling blue pupils and the smile that they share at this very moment. Anastasia's effervescent eyes are trained only on Theodore who's standing between me and Taylor. Then she looks up and her body falters. I recognise that look on her face. . . .she wants to run and hide. If it wasn't for the little girl, whom I assume is her daughter, wasn't holding her hand she would have collapsed to the floor.

"Mom hurry before the doors close" Theodore beckons, _**MOM. . .WHAT THE. . .**_my neck does an unforeseen snap to the right. From the excitement in the little girl's eyes it's obvious that Theodore is her brother, she's younger probably by two years. The girl pulls away from Anastasia and skips into the lift over to Theodore then throws her arms around him. What happens next floors me instantly. I hear my father's signature giggle coming from Theodore's lips.

When I look back to Anastasia she's in the elevator, standing closer to Taylor.

"Ah, nice to see you, Ms. Ana" Taylor remarks out of courtesy . . . . well I can see they're acquainted.

"Good to see you too, Mr. Taylor" she replies meekly, then looks down, "Phoebe, come" she holds out her hand and the little one complies.

"Mom" Theodore bellows, "This is Mr. Grey, he let me use a room upstairs to study. It's so high up I can see the whole city. . . . and that's my sister, Phoebe" he says to me.

**ELEVATOR DOORS CLOSE**

I'm already looking at her, but she forces herself to make eye contact with me. "Nice to meet you Mr. Grey. . . . and thank you for assisting Teddy. I'm sure he's truly appreciative"

"A child's education is important"

"I agree" she mutters, then turns her attention to Phoebe, she's wriggling her hand uncomfortably, "What's wrong honey?" bending over to her.

"Your hand is icky and wet" she confesses.

"Sorry", there's a hint of embarrassment on her face as she wipes her hand against her coat.

In addition to the mild discomfort between Anastasia and I, little Phoebe is now staring right through me, our eyes lock but she's isn't deterred or intimated.

When the doors open to the underground carport, she gives us a curt smile. "Thank you again Mr. Grey. . .Mr. Taylor" she nods with her eyes lowered to the floor and makes a hasty exit.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Mr. Grey" Theodore second.

With my eyes fixed on her retreating back and the children, I calmly depart the elevator trying not to give the incident another thought. But it's hard to ignore, a few clips in that episode replayed in my mind. One of them was the shared gallantries between her and Taylor, and more prominent Theodore's laugh. The latter however makes my curiosity peak to an all-time high. Nevertheless I can receive an answer for the first dilemma.

"Taylor" I say casually.

"Yes Sir"

"How do you know that woman?"

"I met her last week at the Signature Coffee Shop, she works there"

"I see, thank you"

**Ana**

"Mom. . .are you okay?"

My palms are sweaty and I'm gripping the steering wheel tight. I don't want them to see my face, I'm slump forward with my head tucked downwards and my eyes are closed. Teddy is stroking my shoulder from the backseat consoling me, but I can't reply in fear that I my voice will crack. Taking deep, long, soothing breaths, I center myself and my thoughts. This planet isn't big enough for the both of us; chances are that I would run into him someday. . . .but I preferred if I was alone when that time arrived. I let out a huge sigh, open my eyes and smile. With my foot on the brake, I throw the car in reverse and turn to the worried faces of my adorable children.

"I'm fine honey, mommy needed a breather. How about we get some take out" I grin.

"How about pizza mommy" Phoebe bubbled.

"We had pizza the last time" Teddy complain, "besides, it's my turn to choose"

As I backed the car out all my troubles disappear, hearing Phoebe and Teddy argue, or rather 'discuss' tonight's selection for dinner is music to my senses, drowning out the funk I felt a few minutes ago.

. . . . . .

"How is my favourite patient doing? Are you feeling better?" with half-opened eyes she shakes her head slightly and balls her fist to give him a thumbs up. A small weak grin surfaces through the transparent mask covering the lower portion of her face. I present a reassuring laugh of my own and stroke the top of her head. "You're doing great, Phoebe. Your mom and I are gonna talk right over there, okay"

Taking me by the elbow, Dr. Kavanagh escorts me to the corridor, it's in a remote area away from her but she can still see me.

"Is everything alright?" I ask anxious.

"Yes, she gained some weight and her red blood cells count remains stable"

"So that's good right?"

"Yes, that's good. . . .What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How have you been, Ana?"

"I'm fine" I say unconvincing, avoiding his eyes.

"And Teddy"

"He's doing well, thanks for asking" I smile, wrapping my arms across my chest.

"Phoebe isn't the only one I care about" Ethan admits in a soft, tender tone. "I'm here for you Ana. . . .whatever you need" his fingers clasps my left forearm and I instantly heat up. I squeeze my lips together, appreciating his kind words and the gesture.

"When can I take her home?"

"In thirty minutes or so, I'll give her fifteen more minutes on the nebulizer then I'll come back and check on her"

"Alright"

. .

**Theodore**

After the first ring I pick up the phone, "Hey Mom"

"Sorry champ, not mom, she had to leave early to attend to Phoebe"

"Did something happen to Phoebe?" I yell.

"She's doing okay, champ. Don't worry okay"

"Okay"

"Your mother asked me to take you home"

"Okay" I hang up, gloomy. He tells me not to worry, but I can't help it, she's my sister.

With nothing else to do I leave the quiet room and I wander into the hallway. Andrea is sitting behind her desk talking on phone when Mr. Grey walks out of his ginormous office.

"These are the plans, Mr. Grey" Andrea hands him a roll of papers, then he sees me.

"Theodore, are you done with your homework?"

"Yes Mr. Grey"

"Good, so I guess you'll be leaving now"

"No, I have to wait for Uncle José, Mom had to leave early, she's. . .doing something with my sister"

"Alright! I'm doing a Skype chat with my brother; you wanna come into my office"

"Sure"

. .

**Christian**

Somehow I feel a connection with this young man, he's appears intrepid and responsible.

"Can I look around?" he asks politely.

"Feel free" I signal, going over to the monitor on the other side of the room. "Elliot, I have the designs so I'll follow with you"

. .

"So how's Singapore"

"It's hot, too hot. Another week in this heat and I'll have a conniption" his eyes squints pass me, "who's that?"

"What?" I turn looking over my shoulder, "oh, that young man is Theodore" I catch his attention when I say name, "Theodore meet my older brother, Elliot"

"Nice to meet you sir" he waves.

"Nice to meet you too Theodore" my brother's eyes are darting from left to right in his head, "Wow" he mutters, covering his mouth and hiding a sneer.

At first I don't get it, but if there's anything I know it's my brother. He wants to say something but not in front of the boy.

"Theodore go get your things, I'll take you home"

"Really?"

"Yes" instantly his face lights up and he jogs out of the room. "What?" I say turning back to Elliot.

"Okay be straight with me. Who _is_ that kid?"

"Say what's on your mind Elliot" I drone.

"That boy looks just like you", I don't reply right away because it's true. Between yesterday and today I've observed that Theodore possesses definite characteristics belonging to my family. He's serious minded like my brother, he has my father's laugh and most of all he has my features.

"Be careful Elliot, the weather is making you delirious"

"At least I'm not blind. Do you know his mother," there's a mischievous toothy grin across his mouth, and he moves closer so his face fills the entire screen, "probably we can decipher this enigma there?"

"Goodbye Elliot" I sever his statement quickly, ending the chat on that note.

. .

"Good afternoon, Mr. Rodriguez"

"Good afternoon Mr. Grey. Coffee break?"

"No, I've had my fill for the day. Theodore tells me that you're taking him home"

"Yes"

"I'm on my way out" he opens his mouth to say something but I speak before he could, "I don't mind taking Theodore home"

He curls his lips and confusion smothers his face. Unsure what to make of all this, his eyes darts over to Theodore standing next to me.

"It's okay Uncle José. Mr. Grey and Mom met yesterday. . . .they're friends" he says with assurance. Internally I flinch, the idea of Anastasia Steele and I being friends is nothing less than nauseating.

"Okay. . . .I'll let her know that you're on your way home"

"Thank you Mr. Rodriguez" I nod.

"Okay, bye champ"

"Bye Uncle José"

. .

Most of the ride has been quiet so far, something is weighing heavy on his mind, I can tell that's he eager to get home. Maybe I can converse a bit to make him more comfortable. But my actual choice of questions has to be curtailed, because of Taylor's ears.

"Theodore we've known each other for two days and I don't know anything about you"

"I can say the same about you Mr. Grey" he retorts quickly, his witty response blindsides me.

"Touché" I laugh, "Well. . .you know my name. I'm the CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, we have over two hundred companies throughout the US and branches across Asia, Europe and Australia"

"That's impressive. What do Grey Enterprises Holdings do?"

"We specialize in technology, security, architecture and petrochemicals"

"Wow that's a lot. Do you control all of those companies by yourself?"

"No. It's a family-owned, my brother Elliot is in Asia right now"

"Singapore, right?"

"You were paying attention?"

"Yeah. . . .so your family designed the Grey House?"

"No, not really. We don't have architects in our family; we have people to do that. It's one of the companies we acquired nine years ago. . . .you seemed fascinated with buildings, do you like architecture"

"I'm not sure. . . .but I like looking at them"

This line of questioning is taking another turn, but it's good to know that he's interested in the trade, just like his mother's father. . . .Ray Steele.

"Okay my turn" he cuts through my thoughts.

"I agree. . . . so what are your interests Theodore?"

"Like a hobby?"

"Yeah a hobby, what do you do for fun?"

"I dunno?" he shrugs nonchalant.

"Don't you go anywhere, do anything"

"I go out sometimes; two weeks ago Uncle José took me to a baseball game"

"Uncle José?" there's a follow up question in my mind but it's inappropriate for him, so I divert, "Who was playing in that game?"

"The Dodgers and Mariners"

"There's a Mariners/Rangers game tomorrow. . .you wanna go"

"Yeah" he explodes.

"Then that's settled. So, what's your surname?"

"Steele"

"Steele, is that your father's name"

"No, it's Mom's. I never met my father. Mom doesn't know where he is"

My eyes narrow at the statement, "Really" not wanting to harp on this moment I move right along, "what grade are you in?"

"Third"

"Third? How old are you?"

"Eight"

"Shouldn't you be in the second grade?"

"Yeah, but I skipped the first grade"

"Wow, now _that's_ impressive"

He shrugs his shoulders, "My mom helps me a lot, she's a good teacher"

Speaking of Mom, the car slows to a stop. Through the window I can see Anastasia pacing, wearing a hole into the sidewalk, I'm assuming that this is her apartment building. He turns around following my stoic gaze.

"Mom" he bellows, grabbing his things and bolting out of the car. He runs to her with open arms, then she squats to embrace him.

I stand a few feet away, watching.

"Is she okay?" he asks nervously.

"Yes she's fine dear. She's resting, Auntie Kate is watching her. Go upstairs, your dinner is on the table"

"Okay Mom. . .bye Mr. Grey"

"Goodbye Theodore" I say moving closer to his mother. When the door closes fully behind him my eyes flick over to her.

"Thanks for bringing him home" she states.

"I didn't do it for you" I shot back cold.

"Regardless, I'm grateful"

"I want to take Theodore to a baseball game tomorrow" my tone suggests that I'm not asking.

"W-What" she contorts her face confused, then it turns into awareness, "you told him didn't you?"

"Yes, I suggested it"

"He's a child, of course he's going to say yes but in future, I'd prefer if you check with me first"

"I apologize" I say, not putting much effort into it, "I'll pick him up around noon"

"He'll be ready" I can tell that she's annoyed by this, I'm about to comment but she doesn't permit it. She raises her hand in the air, "It's about to rain, I should get inside, good night Mr. Grey"

Rain? I look to the clear blue skies. What rain? Before I can say anything else she's already walking away.

She's avoiding me.

. .

Midday on the nose Theodore exits the building, without his mother. Nevertheless he has a huge smile on his face. Today it's only him and I, no Taylor.

"Good afternoon"

"Good afternoon Theodore, where's your mother?"

"She left a few hours ago"

"She left you alone?" my disapproval is clearly evident.

"No. Auntie Kate walked me downstairs, I bet she's looking through the window right now" I look over to the door and I could tell that the glass is one-way.

"I see, well let's get a move on. We have an afternoon of fun ahead of us" he nods, with a wide grin on his face.

. . .

**Ana**

Something is wrong with my clock. Every time I look at it, only one minute goes by. It's close to seven o'clock and Teddy isn't back yet, I'm trying to keep my cool. Phoebe has a knack of knowing when something is amiss, if I worry. . .she'll worry and that's the last thing I need right now, I have to keep her spirits up.

She's sitting next to José on the couch with a feather in her hand. He's deep in sleep, his head is resting on the backrest and he's snoring like freight train. Craftily she trails the feather on the exposed part of his neck and he slaps himself involuntarily. We both stifle a giggle, she does it again and he repeats the action, I don't stop her. . .this is too good. Suddenly there's a loud knock on the door, José is startled awake confuddled and the first thing he sees is Phoebe and the feather, she freezes wide-eyed.

"I'm going to get the door" I motion.

"What are doing with that feather chica?" José questions.

"Nothing" she answers, innocently.

"I believe you were tickling me, well I'm going to tickle you back"

"NOO" she shrieks. She bursts into laughter; José tickles her without mercy on the couch. When I open the door there's Teddy, and Christian is standing behind him. I move aside to let him in.

"Hi, did you have good time"

"Yeah, it was great" he beamed, he's wearing a blue Mariner's jacket and baseball cap, "then we got ice cream, see" he says sticking out his tongue.

"José" I call out to him, he's still tickling Phoebe, "that's enough" I say, turning back to Teddy, "your tongue is blue"

"Yeah it's cotton candy flavoured"

"Well I'm glad you had a good time" he runs into the living room.

"Teddy bear" Phoebe jumps off the couch, "I like your baseball cap"

"You do, try it on" She giggles, the cap covers her eyes and she stretches her neck upward to see him. "You can have it if you want"

"It's too big"

"You'll grow into it" he guarantees.

Christian clears his throat; I almost forgot that he was standing in the hallway. "Can I speak to you privately Ms. Steele" his demeanor is professional and formal.

"Okay"

José overhearing the conversation immediately pounces off the couch. "It's time for me to go anyway, bye guys"

"Bye Uncle José" they chorused together. When he departs he exchanged pleasantries with Christian. Next I invite Christian in and close the door.

"Kids, Mr. Grey and I need to talk privately. Can you go to your room?" instantly they obey and run down the corridor together laughing.

I wait to hear the door close, then turn around. I'm guessing that he was waiting for that too because before I can process what's going on he's already closed in on me inches from my face, grasping me by my arms.

"What are you doing?" I whisper, feeling a little intimidated.

"I need answers" he seethes, "today has been _very_ enlightening. Theodore and I had a lengthy and extensive conversation. All I need from you is to answer yes or no. Do you understand?"

"Yes" I tremble slightly, even though he's enraged, his eyes are gorgeous.

"Theodore is almost eight and a few months, include the duration of your pregnancy and that will coincide to the time when we were. . . ._involved_. Yes or no Anastasia, is Theodore my son?"

"Yes"

"Is Phoebe your youngest?"

"Yes but. . ."

"Yes or no, I don't want clarification. Is that why you treat him so differently to her?"

"What?"

". . .because he looks just like me"

"No. . ." tears pools in my eyes.

". . .you spend all your time with her. She goes to a private school and a sitter picks her up in the afternoon, Theodore goes to a public school and he has to walk to your workplace then wait for you to finish work so you can go home together. Then I come here and the man that's been playing Daddy to _my_ son is here enjoying his family, I bet he fathered your daughter. . . ."

I'm weeping and shaking my head relentless, shocked by the rapid fire of accusations spitting from his lips.

". . .So Ms. Steele, this is how it's going to be from now on. I want access to Theodore, within reason of course. Failure to grant me what I want can yield immeasurable results, and believe me it's not my heart's desire to bring discomfort to your children"

He's dead serious, I tremble within his constricted grip, "Christian, you're hurting me"

"I doubt that, this moment doesn't equate to the turmoil you put me through nine years ago. Just answer my questions; it'll be all over soon"

"Mom?" I flutter my eyes close. Christian finally lets me go and I wipe my face quickly before turning around.

"Yes Teddy" I answer, trying to keep the sorrow in my voice at bay.

"What's going on?"

"Mr. Grey just gave me some grave news, grownup talk" the doubt in his eyes isn't swayed by my explanation, "What is it honey?"

"Phoebe is tired; she's ready to go to bed"

"Okay, give me a minute; I need to see Mr. Grey out. Say goodnight to Mr. Grey"

He hesitates and I scold him with my eyes, "Good night, Mr. Grey" his voice is lukewarm.

"Good night, Theodore"

We listen again for the sound of the closing door down the hallway. I turn on my heels instantly, annoyed and fired-up.

"Now you listen, Christian Grey. Don't you ever put your hands on me, or speak to me in that fashion in front of my children" I walk past him, open the door and stand to the side, "Now get out"

There's a ten second delay, like he's recapping all things that went wrong minutes ago.

"I'm sorry. . . .it will never happen again" his voice is genuinely remorseful, but the damage has already been done. Before he departs he stops right before me, "but we still need to talk. Good night Anastasia" I'm too exasperated to respond.

He steps out and as soon as he crosses the threshold I shut the door behind him. I rest my forehead against the door with my hand against my mouth and I lose it, sobbing quietly.


	4. Coming to Terms

**Nice, thanks for recommending my story Grey girl 1989**

**Chapter 4 – Coming To terms**

**Christian**

There were times in my life where I had to make some difficult decisions for GEH International. I've withstood irate employees and death threats unscathed and without even flinching. But nothing is frostier than receiving the cold shoulder from your eight year old son.

Ever since the incident Saturday night, Theodore has been avoiding anything that he has to answer with more than two syllables. My guess is the only reason why he's even up here is because Anastasia told him to be polite; even though he hasn't spoken to me in five days I still get to see him. Whenever I welcome him, he only addresses me as sir. He's not upset, it's more like . . . . disappointed, and I feel the same way. I had no right to put my hands on his mother, no matter how angry I become with her, there's no excuse for that type of behaviour.

And worse, he doesn't know I'm his father and that's the example I present him with? It's funny that I'm able to see the error of my ways through the eyes of a child, my child. I feel like crap but this has to stop. I should have done this sooner, the next day perhaps. I'm supposed to be a man, I should have gone back to the apartment and apologize to her and the kids. But what's going to kill me right now is that look in his eyes. It's almost time for him to meet his mother downstairs. I lift my hand to knock on door but it swings inwards before I can touch it. When I look down at him he's staring at me dead on, waiting with a sardonic look on his face.

"I need to have a word with you Theodore" no reply, but he walks back into the room clutching the straps on his backpack. "Have a seat", he obeys, his actions are leaden and tolerant.

"I want to talk to you about what happened on Saturday night" I begin, "I'm not going to discuss our conversation with you, that's between your mother and I. However, I came into your home and made her feel uncomfortable and insecure; I had no right to do that Theodore. I apologize, I apologize to you, to little Phoebe and you mother. . . . .I understand if I've upset you and if you wish for me not to return to your home. I just wanted you to know that my actions were inexcusable and that I'm sorry. I'll apologize to Ms. Steele again, but I believe she's cross with me and. . . ."

"No she's not" his words are cut and dry and it's the most he's said to me in the last five days.

"Why would you say that?" I ask in a tender voice searching his eyes, tilting my head.

"Mommy is used to being sad. . . .a lot," I don't interrupt, "she used to cry in the middle of the night when she thought we were sleeping. I would hear to her through the bedroom door. She would say she's sorry over and over. It stopped when I was five. . . . .Mr. Grey, I don't want my mommy to be sad again"

I bring my palms to my face semi-frustrated, rubbing my eyes. How selfish of me. My conceited actions not only disturbed Anastasia but also her two children.

"Alright Theodore, tell me. . . . .What should I do?" the side of his mouth quirks up.

. . . . .

**Anastasia**

"Heads"

"Tails"

"Okayyyy" I grin, throwing the coin into the air and flip it on the backside of my hand.

"YES" Theodore celebrates in victory, "okay Pictionary"

"Pictionary? We don't have enough people honey. C'mon we can play Monopoly"

"Yay Monopoly" Phoebe radiates, jumping off the couch to retrieve the board game.

Unexpectedly there's a knock on the door. The kids freeze and shoot me their curious expressions, I'm baffled myself. I wasn't expecting anyone. Carefully and slowly, I cracked the door just enough to see the visitor. . . .it's Christian.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grey" I say, opening the door all the way.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Steele" his eyes cast over my shoulder to the children in the living room, "Did I come at a bad time?"

"If you came to talk, it's not a good time, we're just about. . ."

"Mr. Grey" Teddy grins gleefully, he all of a sudden emerges next to me, "come in" he grabs Christian by his sleeve and literally drags him into the house. "Mom you don't mind, right" I raise my hands defeated without saying a word, permitting whatever it is going on in front of me to continue.

At this point I'm very vigilant. I don't want a repeat performance of what took place last weekend. Teddy has been in a dull mood since that day; however I noticed a shift in his demeanour this afternoon on our way home. I'm assuming that he and Christian had a 'talk' but I hope it's not the one he should be having right now. It's not an appropriate time, I don't know how all of this is going to affect Phoebe, she's so fragile.

"It's game night, we were about to play Pictionary"

"No we're not," Phoebe objected pouting to her brother, "it's Monopoly" she asserts tapping the box.

"Pictionary"

"Monopoly"

"Hey, hey, you two can't agree then, we'll play Scrabble" I say final.

"Awwwww" they protest, all the same Teddy sprints for the Scrabble game across the room.

It's here I witness Phoebe with an empty visage, staring at Christian with wide, void eyes. I've never seen that look on her face before and I wonder what's going through her little mind. Christian observes it too, but his gaze doesn't linger for long.

"Honey" I whisper, "it's not polite to stare" she nods wordless to me; again she cast her eyes to Christian.

"Do you wanna play?" she asks quietly, knotting her fingers together.

He appears to be taken aback and he replies, "Why thank you Phoebe. . . .I'd love to play"

. . .

A few feet away I sit curled up on the sidelines watching the trio interact with each other, cheering, celebrating and giving each other high fives. I can see that they're all enjoying themselves, especially Phoebe. José is the only man that's ever gotten this intimate with them; Ethan was unable to make that connection.

A landslide of scenarios plays out in my head as I sit quietly thinking of the possibilities. How will the kids react when Christian and I tell them the truth, particularly Phoebe? But first of all, I must tell Christian about Phoebe. . . .And I have to tell him tonight. But answering one question will make room for many more and I'm already prepared to answer each and every one of them. If this is what it takes to make things right, then so be it.

It's after eight and remarkably Phoebe isn't tired. She should have been in bed an hour ago, it seems that she's been bitten by the game bug because my little princess is on a roll. I give them another half an hour then I announce their bedtime. . . . and of course they whine. Fifteen minutes later I come out after tucking my angels into bed with a plastic case in my hands. Before I go back into the living room I draw in a deep breath then exhale puffing my cheeks.

I go around the couch and stand before him. . . . Nervous.

"Before we talk . . . you need to see this" my hand is outstretched before him, case in hand.

It's been ten minutes since I handed over the documents. His wounded eyes are glued to each word, each detail. I've taken my place opposite him trying to decipher his demeanour or whatever he's thinking. Since I've given him the papers he hasn't looked over to me once. Silently he places them onto the center table and cups his face, I wait for him to say the first word, and it doesn't come. He quickly springs off the couch breathing heavily, he's pale in the face and he's whitewashed. The atmosphere in the room shifts drastically, I don't know what he's thinking and by extension it's making me a bit edgy. All he's doing is pacing the room and raking both hands through his hair.

Eventually he casts his dumbfounded grey eyes to me, distraught and downcast. "I came here to apologize for the way I treated you last Saturday, and now I have to ask for forgiveness for the things I've said" he utters softly, "God please forgive me. . . .What's wrong with her?"

"Phoebe's growth was much slower. She wasn't under-developed but she was smaller and delicate. She couldn't breathe on her own and she developed polycythaemia. It's a condition where she has too many red blood cells, then she has respiratory issues. The first five months of her life was spent in the hospital, in and out of incubation. Doctors told me to prepare myself but every year she gets stronger"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant before the wedding?"

"I swear to god I didn't know, I found out a month later"

"What does she need?" he asserts.

"She has everything Christian. . ."

"I just want her to get the best care"

". . . and you think I haven't been doing that all these years. Teddy and I have dedicated our lives to that little girl"

"I didn't mean. . ."

"I know what you meant, and I appreciate it . . . but don't you go thinking that this is about money. Money has destroyed my life, my family. I will not have my children brainwashed by it and don't tell me it can make their lives better, they have a good life now. . . .We all do"

"So what should I do, don't get involved"

"That's not what I'm saying. You're their father; I would never keep them away from you"

"So the follow up question would be why didn't tell me about this, but I'd be a hypocrite if I couldn't answer that partially. You tried to contact me after the wedding. . . .Didn't you?"

"Yes I did, in more ways than one"

"I have a son and a daughter" he mutters, gazing blank at the children's medical records and birth certificates. "When are we going to tell them?"

"I think you should get to know them, and they should get to know you. We need to work together, think how they'll react when we tell them. . . .I mean look at you" I gesture to him, "Christian, I didn't know where you were and no one wanted to help me"

His face changes instantly and he starts to probe, "No one? . . . No one like who? Who are you talking about?"

"Look," I say sidestepping his query, "this a lot to take in. Let's do this one day at a time. I have a lot to tell you . . . if you're willing to listen but I can't explain everything in one night"

"Everything? I didn't ask you about everything. The occurrences I'm concerned about here, are those surrounding my children. . ."

"_Our_ children Christian, those are _our _children" I say furiously pointing down the corridor, "You're so stubborn, for god's sakes we were kids when we decided to marry. You mean after nine years you don't want to know what happened."

"No. . .I don't" he says with an emotionless gaze.

"That's bullshit and you're a goddamn liar" I shot back gritting my teeth, "as a matter of fact, subconsciously, you're dying for me tell you. Without asking, you want me to pour my heart and soul out to you, give you an explanation for what went on. . . . but I'm not going to. As much as I was wrong, so were you buddy . . ."

"Excuse me?"

"Shut up, I'm still talking" his eyes widen, "You turned your back on me, _you_, of all people. You didn't love me; it was easy for you to walk away, too easy. A real man wouldn't do that; a real man would have. . . ."

"Would have what, listened to you, get to the bottom of it, try to work things out. That may be true, but like you said . . .we were kids. We both made some wishy-washy decisions. . ." now her eyes widen, "but _our_ children shouldn't have to pay for our mistakes"

His last statement was the breaking point for cooler heads to prevail. My gaze found itself searching the tiled floor for something and nothing, the deafening silence between us is awkward.

"It's getting late and I have to clean up" I motion at the games and pieces strewn across the table and the floor.

"I'll help you" he offers.

"That's okay, you don't have to"

"No. . .I want to" I don't try to discourage him, I'm too exhausted anyway.

. . . .

**Christian**

Anastasia is right, from the moment I saw her I've been wondering about the events that took place nine years ago. Honestly, it's been eating away at me, but the children Anastasia and I share takes precedence over whatever resentful feelings I may harbor towards her.

Moving around the living room I get a better view of the residence. Their living arrangements are quaint and modest. In the corner of the room there's a small table with framed photographs, in one of them is Anastasia cradling Phoebe in her arms. She's an amazing bright eyed bundle looking back at her mother. There are other pictures with Mr. Rodriguez and a woman hugging Phoebe and Theodore at a birthday party. . . . right here in this room.

"That was taken for their eight birthday party" I hear her voice next to me, "the woman in this picture is Kate, her 'sitter' as you say. She's the landlady; she helps me out with Phoebe, picks her up from school, and watches over her until I get home. José and Kate have helped me out a lot since I've moved here, they're my best friends. I don't know what I would have done without them"

There is gratitude and admiration in voice for these two individuals. I feel like a major asshole for making those assumptions about her associates.

"Do you and the children have plans tomorrow?"

"Well the children don't. . . . but I do" she states.

"Can I come see them?"

"Of course, what time?"

"I'll be at the office all day" she lifts her eyebrows to my declaration and says nothing, tomorrow is Saturday, ". . . .until six"

"Okay, well Phoebe usually goes to bed at seven and Teddy at eight. Kate will be here with them, I'll let her know"

. . . . .

**Anastasia**

"Did you have a good time?" Ethan started, walking down the corridor. He's been openly staring at me all afternoon, as if I would disappear if he'd blinked to hard.

"Yes I did, dinner was wonderful" I say gratefully, right now he's doing the 'walk me to my door' after dinner thing and I'm at a serious lost for words. Ethan and I were in a relationship that didn't last long; he puts in a lot of time at the hospital. We tried to make it work. I met him a day after I had the children and he's been Phoebe's personal physician ever since. Teddy who is regular chatterbox is unusually mum around Ethan; something tells me that they don't mesh well together.

I'm a few feet from my apartment, so instinctively reach for my keys in my purse.

"I'll call you tomorrow?" he breaks the silence.

"Okay" I nod, and the keys jingle between my fingers. He smiles then leans in; my heart is doing backflips, anticipating his kiss. Then suddenly, my front door swings opens and he steps away from me.

"Mom, you're back" it's Teddy with a cunning grin on his face. "Good afternoon, Dr. Ethan"

"Hello Teddy, how are you?"

"I'm fine" he replies, his eyes are darting between the both of us like he waiting for something.

Right. . . .I say inwardly, "Ethan thanks again, good night"

"Good night Ana, good night Teddy" he waves uncomfortably, while the door closes.

I walk into the kitchen unexpectedly to find Kate and Christian chatting. He gives me reserved once over and cast his gaze into the glass of juice he's now bringing to his lips.

"How did it go?" Kate enquires.

"The food was good" I remarked specifically.

"Uh oh, I know what you mean. I love my brother but he's not the best company. . . . well I'm going. He's probably lurking outside my door. Good night Ana" she embraces me, "good night Mr. Grey"

"Good night Ms. Kavanagh"

**Christian**

Unwittingly my eyes have been scanning Anastasia since she's entered the room. I have to say she looks very nice in that dress. She's been attired in pants and loose fitting clothes every time I saw her. Apparently she had an early dinner date with some guy and she's all dressed up in a burgundy dress that hugs her upper body perfectly then flairs at her slim waist down to her thighs. More or less her form hasn't changed much, her legs are still beautiful and her hair is pulled away from her face exposing that beauty mark on her neck. Something I'd always find my lips being drawn to.

"What did you guys do today?" her attention is cast to the open refrigerator.

"Phoebe showed me her favourite book from her book collection"

"The Story of Ferdinand" she remarks, reaching for a bottle of water.

"Yeah, then we all watched TV. Is The Amazing World of Gumball appropriate for them?"

"Yeah" she scrunched her face, "the rated Y7. . .why?"

"The show had me laughing too"

"That's good, you need to lighten up Grey" then she leans a little closer me and whisper "children will do that to you"

Our close proximity was short lived, she smelt like flowers this time. Usually she's drenched in vanilla and coffee fragrances, even though that wasn't ideal it would still be beguiling. She tips the bottle to her lips and she treks off into the living room, I'm not far behind. She goes around the couch and her eyes are wide as saucers.

"Wh-what is this?" she murmurs, Teddy has a Cheshire cat grin on his face, so do I, "no, no".

Phoebe is asleep, body hugging an oversized pink bunny. With panic on her face Anastasia begins to peel back Phoebe's fingers from the toy.

"What are you doing" I protest.

"What do you mean? I don't know if this is safe. You just can't give _them_ whatever you want Chris. . ." her eyes darts over to Theodore who's at this time fully engrossed with his mother's objection, "I mean Mr. Grey, she has breathing problems"

"It's asthma and allergy friendly, Ms. Steele. I have doctors and I've done my homework, I wouldn't put her or Theodore in harm's way"

"O-Okay" she stammers with a nod, "we should get her to bed"

Anastasia didn't have to tell me twice, I got to Phoebe before she did. I think I might have nudged her a bit, pushing her off to the side. Phoebe is so delicate and full of warmth, she feels so tiny within my arms and then there's her head resting on my shoulder. A smile along with a spark surges through me when I hear her soft breathing next to my ear. It's an effortless action, probably done countless times by many parents but in this moment I'm filled with pride and joy all at once.

After we put Phoebe and her new toy together in bed, Anastasia draws the covers up to her neck. We stand together at her bedside as she wraps her little arms over the pink bunny.

I haven't felt this in a while. . . .unadulterated happiness. I hope that all of this is the beginning of greater times to come.


	5. The First of Many

**Chapter 5 – The First of Many**

**Christian**

It's sheer happenstance that Olivia and I are standing in the corridor going over a few details for this appraisal when she gets off the elevator. I know that purposeful catwalk stride anywhere, the reverberating sounds of her pumps stomping across the floor towards me interrupting my mental serenity. Vehemently I lift my head and there she is, Vittoria Sana, the ideal male fantasy come true. Turning to Olivia quickly I say thank you in an effort to get her away so she won't be a helpless bystander when Vittoria recklessly crashes into me. I force myself to smile when her arms wraps around me, just out of courteous I hold myself back from rolling my eyes.

"Vittoria" I could only say, stroking her back.

Her French perfume is overwhelming, almost suffocating and I shut my eyes when a few tendrils of her dark brown hair strikes me on my face.

"Didn't you miss me?" she beams, her Italian accent effervescent and bubbly, "you didn't reply to any of my messages"

"I been very busy lately" I say truthfully. A smile shined through thinking about my time well spent with Teddy and Phoebe over last four weeks, "How was your photo shoot?" I'm not really interested, just making conversation. She's going to grouse and criticize the heat, the service, the food. . . .and she doesn't fail to deliver. I guide her into my office and pretend to listen as I pour myself a brandy.

"Aww well, no matter. I'm here now. We can have our own busy time this weekend" she coos next to my ear, I almost choke on my drink.

"This weekend?" my expressive horror is explosive, "How long will you be here?" I enquire derisive.

"Two days. . . .didn't you read my email?" she hums.

Actually I haven't, any messages with her name attached to it, I basically bypassed or ignored without opening.

"And where will you be staying?"

"With you silly" she replies, like if the answer should be _that_ obvious.

Nevertheless, I have my own plans tomorrow; I wanted to bring the kids back to Escala to spend the weekend with me. It's an idea I've only conjured in my mind, I haven't gotten around to asking Anastasia yet.

"I won't be available this weekend; I have some important matters to attend to"

"Important? So I'm not important" I can hear the hurt in her voice, it's not my modus operandi to make a woman feel less than anything. Although it's highly unlikely for Vittoria, she's so beautiful people practically fawn over her and wherever she goes she's the center of attention.

. .

We're on our way to the entrance of the building to meet up with Taylor. I've made arrangements for her to stay at a hotel for the weekend, and I _may_ have said that didn't want her to be alone at Escala because I won't be around, I know it's a lie but is wasn't hard to influence her when I said that she can stay at Hotel Andra. Vittoria is in love with luxuries and trinkets, without it she feels inadequate . . . . .Unlike. . . .her, who's standing in front the coffee shop. I stop abruptly and Vittoria faces me.

"Are you okay" she queries with concern.

"Yes" my voice drifts as I'm looking over her shoulder.

Anastasia is in the company of a man outside her workplace. He just handed her a dozen red roses along with a kiss on her cheek. There's a gleam in her eyes and she's blushing profusely. My intrusive stares alert Vittoria, she almost turns around but I stop her then we resume our journey to the lobby.

When I walk back into the building, Anastasia's 'friend' passes me on the way out. I take the opportunity to inspect him quickly; he's a tall good-looking fellow with green eyes and blond hair. A stethoscope is peeking out of his left pants pocket, it's then I conclude it's the elusive Dr. Ethan that Theodore and Phoebe mention from time to time. With meddling intent I enter the coffee shop. Anastasia is sitting in the far corner of the room with the vase of roses at the center of the table. She's immersed in paperwork in front of her, and doesn't see me approach.

"Because it's Friday" I read the card clipped onto the bouquet. "Nice, special day today?"

"Like the card says Mr. Grey, 'Because it's Friday'" her tone is clipped and she refuses to give me her undivided attention.

"Is that your doctor friend?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Is that your girlfriend?" she retorts now looking up to me, her eyes are bold and fiery, sending a jolt through me.

"So you were watching" I smirk.

"So were you. . . .but she's hard not to miss, she's very beautiful. . .Mediterranean?"

"Italian. . .and no she's not my girlfriend"

"It didn't look that way when she was latched on to your arm" she murmurs while getting back to the reports before her.

"I would like Theodore and Phoebe to spend the weekend at my home" she looks up again, half-lid and unperturbed.

"And where is this _home_ of yours"

"Escala Towers"

"Absolutely. Not" she enunciates slowly, "Phoebe isn't allowed to have sleepovers. . .not without me or Kate"

"Well join us, we can all . . . . sleepover together" I say with a hint of innuendo.

Immediately her eyes drift downwards and she bites back a smile, "I'll pass on your 'sleepover together' idea. When do you want the kids to come over?"

"From tonight" I maintain.

"Tonight?" she frowns and mentally deliberates the request.

"Is something wrong?" I enquire as her blue eyes comb over the bunch of roses.

"It's nothing" she stutters disenchanted, "What time tonight?"

. . . .

**Ana**

Promptly at eight, Christian comes to the apartment to get our things. I've never seen Teddy and Phoebe so excited. The ride to Escala felt like a road trip or a vacation, they were bouncing and laughing in the backseat of the car. We almost looked like a family. . . . .almost.

After we exited the private elevator to Christian's penthouse, we enter the foyer and pause, taking some time to scope the vast living space before us. The kids timidly poke their heads through the entryway then turned to me.

"Go on" I sanction.

They stepped into the apartment in awe. Their little eyes grow huge, scrutinizing the new surroundings. A broad smile covers Christian's face as he stood attentively to take in their reactions.

"Your bedrooms are upstairs. . . .go take a look" he signals to the staircase. The pair gleefully raced upstairs, leaving me behind with their father.

By the time Christian and I put away the children's things, they were a bit fatigued so they retired to bed.

Right now, I'm very skeptical of Phoebe sleeping all by herself. At home she shares a room with Teddy, he prefers it to be this way so he can take note of his sister's breathing at night, Christian purchased a monitor so I can keep checks on her. He tried his best to replicate the homey environment of the children's room and captured it here. Back home on Phoebe's side of the room there are a few reading and activity books, it's done here as well, but in addition to this there are stuff animals and dolls. Teddy's room on the other hand contained adventure books and a standing telescope.

After quenching my thirst with a glass of juice, I go to the balcony to enjoy the cool night air. I lean against the railings, casting my eyes to the streets of Seattle down below, it's almost ten. The winds are gusty up here, I wrap my hands around my exposed shoulders, I'm beginning to twice about coming out here. Then to my surprise I'm enveloped by a cover of warmth, when I look over to my right Christian has draped a blanket over me and stepped to the side. I thank him for the gesture and turn my attention back to the view and the buildings that surrounds us.

"This is beautiful" I say without looking at him, "thanks for inviting the children"

"No need to thank me Anastasia, I want to them to be a part of me now"

"I understand. . . .but try not to spoil them"

"I can't promise that" he grins, "I know you'll help me with that, right?"

"Uh huh" my thoughts are absent. Here standing against the railings, the disenchantment in Ethan's voice is echoing through my mind, I had to cancel our date so I can bring the children here. I wasn't about to ask Kate to come to a strange place with a man she hardly knew. . . .although she wouldn't mind.

"You know, I almost suggested that Kate spend the night but I didn't want to probe in your personal life"

I couldn't help rolling my eyes. This is what Phoebe and Christian have in common, their 'extra sensory perception'; too bad it failed him nine years ago.

"Don't worry about it, he doesn't mind. . . .I think"

"He seems like a nice guy"

"He is"

"How long have you known him?"

His eyes are on me, "More than eight years, why?"

"Just curious. . .are you two, together"

"Not yet. I want to take things slow this time; it didn't work out the last time"

"Yeah, slow is good" he added. Although it wasn't voiced as a recommendation, it was more like he was mocking me.

"And how long have you been with your Italian Bella"

"I told you, she's not my girlfriend"

"Did you tell her that or are you in denial"

"We're not talking about Vittoria" this topic made him a bit annoyed, I wasn't about to wear out my welcome, so case closed. Without warning I let out a light chuckle from a memory that came out of nowhere. "What?" he asks.

"I remembered the time you pushed me into that hedge"

"My recollection of that moment paints a different picture, I remembered saving you Anastasia"

_. . . . . ._

_**ELEVEN YEARS AGO**_

_Ever since I came home yesterday, I haven't had a moment's peace to myself. I feel like an animal at a zoo or a display in a circus, Mother has been showing me off to every socialite in Westchester. Yesterday I returned after spending seven years at Notre Dame International High School in France. Regretfully, Daddy is in California on business with Carrick Grey, he gave me his word that he would return tonight. . . .and Daddy always keeps his promises._

_When I heard Mrs. Trevelyan-Grey enter the front door I made my escape through the back into the gardens. Moments later, I can hear my mother calling out to me; she's discovered that I'm missing._

_I really missed being here, this is my favourite place. I love the afternoon breezes mixed with grassy fragrances._

_Walking deeper onto the gardens I hear crunching noises behind me, in the beginning I thought it was just my colourful imagination but they seemed to be getting closer so I wilfully stop and abruptly turn on my heels. I'm startled out of my skin when I don't see my mother but in fact it's a gorgeous grey-eyed boy. . . .Christian Trevelyan-Grey. Instinctively, I throw my arms up and I step back, stumble and collapse clumsily into a thorny hedge._

_I don't know what hurts the most, the abrasions on my skin or my humiliated ego. After carefully taking me away from my unforeseen death-trap, we sit on the grass together examining my scratches and bruises._

"_I was trying to catch up with you" he says, I ignore him and keep inspecting the extent to my injuries, "Mrs. Steele is looking for you. I figured you didn't hear her, so I followed you"_

"_I did hear her. I was trying to get away"_

"_Ohh, sorry I didn't know"_

"_Elliot, right?" I say convincingly, pretending to not know who he is._

"_No, I'm Christian. Elliot's gone off to college"_

"_Really? I'm An-"_

"_Anastasia, I know who you are. . . .Elementary School"_

"_Yeah I remember. You know this isn't good" I motion to my legs, "I haven't seen you since we were little and first thing you do is shove me into a plant"_

"_I didn't push you. . . .I saved you" he remarks confused, "did you hit your head too"_

"_Very funny Christian Grey. It's kinda nice to see that you haven't lost your sense of humour or become stuck up and shallow"_

"_Why would you think that?"_

"_I've seen a lot has changed since I've been gone. I assumed you'd be one of them" I say, struggling to get to my feet. His arms shoot out cradling me at my waist to give the much needy assistance. His touch is electric, thrilling and scary to put it mildly, I held my breath as I allowed this new sensation to penetrate me._

"_Are you okay?" he asks very close to my face._

"_I'm not sure" I mumble, I don't know what I'm feeling but it feels divine._

"_Maybe I should carry you to the house"_

_Under normal circumstances I would put up some strong and loud resistance, but somehow I wanted more of his hands on me. Whatever he was doing I didn't want him to stop, he was unknowingly drawing me in slowly, making my skin tingle and warm. He picked me up with ease supporting me in his arms; my hands are wrapped around his neck. Every time he'd look over to me, I would avert my eyes to some uninteresting dirt patch on the walkway . . .it's lame yes I know._

_I didn't even realize that we were a few metres from my house when Mother comes barrelling out of the side door, interrupting my mesmerized dream-like state._

_. . . ._

**Christian**

I've been lying in bed, gazing at the ceiling for the past five minutes reminiscing over our interaction last night. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that I could bring myself to be so civil with Anastasia Steele. Last night we had a one hour conversation, most of it was spent talking about Theodore and Phoebe. I have to admit, I did enjoy her company even though she wouldn't look at me, now _that_ was a bit unnerving.

Slowly my tenacious nature is beginning to dissolve, the more I spend time with my children the more I want to know what led all of us to this juncture. Most of this is my fault; if I hadn't given up on Anastasia I would have known she was pregnant. I could have found out where she was, what was going on. There were a lot of things that I could have, would have and should have done. . . .but didn't. Last night's brief interaction opened up the floodgates for more and right now I'm tethering on the edge.

Straight ahead, Theodore and Phoebe are singing, dancing and twirling each other around the living room. Anastasia is seated on the couch clapping and cheering them on, I stop short in the corridor and watch them in their revelry. They are truly happy children and that has nothing to do with me, it's all Anastasia.

"Yaayyyy" she claps and they both take a playful bow after their performance.

"Mr. Grey", Phoebe points to me.

"Good morning Phoebe, good morning Theodore"

"Good morning Mr. Grey" they chorus.

"Did you have breakfast?"

"Yes Mom made our favourite, strawberry pancakes" Phoebe declares.

"Wow that sounds good. Can I talk to your Mom for a moment? It's really important"

With brimming smiles they agreed and ran upstairs, afterwards I led her to my office. When we enter the room, we both remain standing, Anastasia is next to the door like she's poised to flee. I create enough distance between us to show her that I'm not a threat in any way. I've already made her uncomfortable once and I'm trying my utmost best not to repeat that action.

"I want to know what happened" I say, staring into the skyline ahead, my back is facing her.

"Before" she whispers sadly, "or after the wedding"

"Everything. . . .I want to know everything"

When I turn around, she's hugging herself and searching the floor.

"When I came back from Boarding School, Mom and Dad would argue a lot over money, he wanted her to be more conservative with her spending and of course she refused, she felt entitled to whatever she wanted. Then all of a sudden, my mother started encouraging me to befriend her acquaintance's sons. It went on for a few months but you and I were involved. I didn't tell her about you and me, I couldn't, she didn't really approve of you. . . . .Brent Cabot asked me out and I refused. . .when she found out she hit me. She apologized saying that she was frustrated with everything that's going. That's when I found out that the business wasn't doing so well and that Daddy was dying. I confronted him and he got angry at her for telling me about it. Anyway she told me about this 'elaborate scheme' for me marry into one of Westchester finest families. She said I'd be doing this to help my father, after all that he's done for me. That woman used my father's illness and my emotions to manipulate me. . . . .I believed her. I believed that I was saving our family, helping my father. I mean, why should I doubt my mother . . . . . Mother knows best, right. Then one day I found myself in love with you. . . .the whole thing seemed wrong, I didn't want to be with you under those circumstances. The more you doted over me the more she noticed, then she began suggesting things. Before I knew it she was toying with your emotions too, I remember that time when she recommended that I go back to a university in France. You were visibly upset, and it took off from there. I did nothing to stop to her, so yeah I had a part to play in all of that. But the day of our wedding . . . was my last straw. I told her that I wasn't going to marry you because I wasn't ready . . . . she didn't care. She insisted that I do it, she told me that I was self-centred and ungrateful. A part of me wanted to run away, the other part wanted to tell you everything. But despite everything that's gone on, nothing wounded me more when you called off the wedding. I figured that you found out the truth that I wasn't ready to get married. I thought you were mad at me so I decided to give you some time to cool off. Then everything went downhill Daddy died a few weeks later. When I found out that I was pregnant Mom told me I ruined myself, no one will want me after gave myself to the lowest bidder, who in fact wants nothing to do with me. She made arrangements for us to migrate to Europe, I told her that I wasn't going so she left without me. That same afternoon I found myself on the doorsteps of the Grey Estate. I was hoping to have a meeting with you, seeing that you terminated your email addresses, phone numbers. . . . and on top of that Mia didn't want to get involved, she asked me to stop calling her and I did. I wasn't permitted to come into your house until Mrs. Grey met me at the door. She told me that you weren't in the country and anything I needed to say could be conveyed through her. I asked to meet with her privately, and she agreed so we went to the study. It's there I told her that I was pregnant and she didn't believe me"

"WHAT? . . . .You told my mother about this"

"_You're lying, haven't you done enough" she spits, "Why would you do something like this?"_

"_I'm not lying" I contest. "I just thought he should know"_

"_So what do you want" her appearance is sizing me up._

"_I want to speak to Christian" I demand._

"_Like I said earlier, he's not here and he's in no mood to entertain whatever you have to say"_

"_Trust me; he'll be interested in this"_

"_Don't get ahead of yourself little girl. I heard the plot between you and your mother right before the wedding. I, standing behind that door listening to you two conspiring to deceive my family was divine intervention but what hurt me more was having to tell my son that his fiancée is a scheming, graspy gold-digger"_

"_No, that's not what happened. . . ."_

"_It doesn't matter. Right now we're in the process of taking Steele Design Collaborative. You should be grateful that your father's hard work isn't being thrown to wind, but it's a pity he ended up with two vile women at his side. Your father was a good man, you didn't deserve someone like him" her words bruise me deep, "I don't believe that child you're carrying is my son's"_

"_It is" I say adamant. I'm on the brink of tears, but I'm not here to cry. I'm here to make my point._

"_Well I'll give you two options. One, when the child is born we can have a paternity test to verify your claim. And if it's proven that the child is indeed my son's, my family will fight you tooth and nail for it. You wouldn't stand a chance and you're in no position to bargain, you literally have nothing"_

_This is where I'm broken, endless tears are cascading down my face. I thought of someone taking my baby away from me is not only heart-wrenching but also devastating._

"_And what is my other option" I sob._

"_Have an abortion" she states stony._

_My knees almost gave out; I couldn't believe that she even suggested it. I'm pregnant for her son, how could she say that, unless she doesn't believe me._

"_I have an alternative" I manage to say._

"_Okay"_

"_I'll go. I won't contact him or anyone from your family again. Just don't take my baby from me"_

"_Fine" she agreed turning to her desk, she scribbles on a piece of paper then offers it to me. It's a cheque for ten thousand dollars. After taking it from her hands meekly, I saw the corner of her lips curved. With that I rip the paper in half straight down the middle and dropped on the floor._

"Abortion? My Mother wouldn't propose an idea like that" I challenge.

"All mothers aren't the same Christian, some protect their children, and some don't. You would be surprised the lengths a woman would go through to protect their child from harm"

"I don't believe you"

"I knew you wouldn't, but that's the truth. _This,_ is what happened over nine years ago, what do I get from lying about it"

"She would have told me Anastasia"

"But she didn't. Look I don't want to argue. . . . we're done talking" she says final, escaping through the office door.

"No, I'm not done. Anastasia don't run away from me"

When I round the corner she's standing in the middle of the living room, staring straight ahead. I follow her line of sight to a woman standing motionless in the foyer.

"My God. . . . What are you doing here?"


	6. WHAT?

**Chapter 6 – WHAT?**

**Anastasia**

This isn't happening.

In the midst of finding relief from escaping Christian's unwavering train of thoughts, I end up running into another dilemma. On the other side of the formal living room I'm confronted by Christian's supposedly 'not Italian girlfriend'. She's tall, attired from head to toe in designer labels, matched with flawless make-up and a heavy dark-brown head of curls cascading over her shoulders. I had to agree, she's devastatingly beautiful.

"Vittoria," he voices, unsure of what is taking place, "Why are you in my home?"

Her eyes doesn't leave me, slowly she's scrutinizing every detail of my anatomy. I know how this looks, I'm dressed too casual to be just visiting and my hair is up in a messy bun. Whatever she's thinking it's justified, I'd be mortified myself if I saw my boyfriend chasing a strange, dishevelled woman through his house.

"I saw Taylor in the city this morning" she clarifies, "and I _know_ he doesn't go anywhere without you. So I realized that you were here, in Seattle. I called the office, you weren't there. You don't answer your phone or reply to your messages then I decided to come here. . ."

"And how did you get _in_ here?"

"I memorized your code when. ."

"WHAT?" he barks, making us both flinch.

Honestly, I don't want to be a witness to this, and furthermore I'm concerned about the children hearing this ruckus. Slowly Christian is inching his way towards her, by now he's standing between the both of us.

"Christian" I say breaking the screaming tension in the room, "I think it's best if we should leave"

"No, you stay right there" he commands me then turns to her, "Vittoria, go to my office"

"No" she stomps defiantly past him over to me.

"_Vittoria_" he says threatening, whatever was on her mind before she heard his voice was completely wiped away.

"Who is this woman? Is this reason why you couldn't be with me this weekend? The important thing you needed to take care of" then during her rant her words are instantly converted to Italian, "Christian, mi rifiuto di accettarlo, non ti perderò per questa..donna... e tu, sarà meglio tu non ci sia andata a letto, sgualdrina("**I will not accept this Christian, I will not lose you to this...woman**" she turns to me and her hazel eyes zooms in with her well-manicured finger pointed to my face, "**and you, you better not be sleeping with him you tramp")**

I leaned into her face, grinding my teeth, "se non mi togli il dito dalla faccia te lo spezzo **("If you don't get that finger out of my face I will break it off")**. Her finger instantly retracts, I don't know what surprised her more the fact that I speak Italian or that I threatened to disable her precious hand.

Defensively, Christian inserted himself between the both of us, shielding me completely. "Vittoria, go to my office now"

My eyes shadowed her until she disappeared out of sight, that's when I moved away from him and made my way towards the stairs..

Without warning he takes me gently by my wrist, "Anastasia. . ."

"No" I pull away, "you need time to sort whatever this is out. I don't want the kids here with your jealous girlfriend"

"She's not my girlfriend"

"I don't care; I'm taking the children back home, now"

"No"

"Yes. I. Am. Are you going to ask Taylor to give us a ride back or should I call a taxi" Sadly, he realize that that was the end of the conversation and I wasn't about to yield to his resolve. In my mind, this was in the best interest of the children and probably mine.

**Christian**

Together the kids hugged me tight around my neck, saying their goodbyes. Regretfully, I watch the sadness and misunderstanding on their little faces when they enter the elevator. Anastasia maintained a neutral temperament all the way. As soon as those doors close I make my way to the office.

When I enter the room she's on the defensive, she gets to her feet and blurts out, "I forgive you"

I don't understand. Confusion washes over me as I search my inner conscious. What I'm I missing here? "You forgive me? For what?"

"Your indiscretion with that woman"

"That _woman_ is a welcomed guest in my home and whatever you think is going on has nothing to do with what you actually did. It is not your place to confront anyone in my house. You on the hand, charge in here uninvited I have good mind to call the police"

"You're right and I apologize but think about how I feel. Just when I thought things are going well between us I don't hear from you in over a month, why?"

An eerie silence followed the forgotten question. Her hands moves upwards slowly to caress my face, I barely grab her before she can touch me.

"Vittoria, you're a very beautiful woman" I breathe calmly, "but this isn't working out"

"No. . .Chris. ."

". . .we should stop seeing each other, I've let this go on for too long"

"No, we can. . ."

"There is no _we_, Vittoria. You and I haven't been anything for a very long time. This isn't a request I've already decided. . .it's over"

. .

I've been lying on my back for hours gaping at the ceiling replaying the events of yesterday, Anastasia's confession, Vittoria's intrusion and the blistering slap I received across my face. Somewhere between my suppressed thinking, I hear someone calling my name from outside my bedroom door. Listening carefully, I realized who it could be. I can see that Vittoria has followed through on her threat to call my mother.

"Thank the Gods, Christian. I've been calling since yesterday afternoon"

"So you flew all the way from New York to make sure I was alright"

"No, your father and I were in California. We were carded to leave tomorrow but then Vittoria called frantic. So what happened, she said you jilted her for another woman. . . . Is this true?"

I couldn't stop myself, the words came out rapidly.

"Did Anastasia Steele tell you that she was pregnant?" the silence in the room is peculiar and derailing. The question presented itself like the proverbial elephant in the room. My eyes shadowed her to the couch as she slowly takes a seat with eyes cast downwards.

"Yes" she discloses, "Anastasia Steele told me that she was pregnant and yes I choose to keep that from you. She came to the house a week after you went to Europe" my hands found their way to the sides of my head. I doubted Anastasia again, I can't believe my mother is saying this, "But at the time Christian, you have gone through so much. . .we all did. I did not want her manipulating her way back into your life. I was trying to protect you"

I clasp my hands together, bringing the tips of my fingers to lips, "Mother I understand. I understand that you love me and you didn't want me to hurt anymore but that should have been _my_ decision. And why, why would say those awful things to her, threaten to take her child? Abortion?"

"That girl came back to entrap you in another lie. . ."

"But it turns out that it wasn't a lie, those children are mine" I assert.

"Grace?" we're startled by the voice of my father positioned a few feet away. Our discussion was so heated that we hadn't realized that he was standing there. "Anastasia came to you. . .and you didn't say anything to me or Christian"

"No. . .I told no one" she confesses in a low voice.

"I'm assuming that you didn't know about this" I say bewildered to my father.

"I didn't know she came to the house. . . .but I did know she was pregnant"

"You knew. . . both of you knew and you said nothing" my voice explodes.

"Son, listen to me" he gestures for calm, "You need to sit down. . .please. As you may know Ray and I were very close. I told him what had happened at the wedding, he was distraught over the fact that Anastasia was now left alone with her mother. Before Ray died, he asked me to look after his daughter, he knew her life would be difficult without him so I gave him my word. Then I found out that Carla moved to France without her. Anastasia had to fend for herself when she moved here, that's when I discovered she was pregnant. I took it upon myself to make _certain arrangements_ to make her life more comfortable. I promised Ray to keep her safe, I didn't want to meddle in her life, when I found out she was pregnant I assumed she moved on with someone else. You have to believe me Christian, until this day I had no idea that you were the father of those twins"

"Twins?" Mother begins to sob, astonished, "She had twins. . .she was telling the truth. Oh my God what have I done? I. . .I told her to. . .to get rid. . .of our grandchildren" her light sobs turns into winded bawling, "Christian I'm so sorry, please forgive me"

. .

This has been a weekend of sharing secrets and ugly truths, after all that I've heard from my mother and father the only place I needed to be was with Anastasia and the kids. I'm so beside myself that I'm not sure of the events that took place nine years ago. I was so hasty to believe that Anastasia was deceitful and dishonourable that _she_ in fact was the one who held the answers to this mess.

I knocked on Anastasia's apartment door twice. When the door swung open I was met with Kate instead. After all that has happened I really wanted to see her. The fact that Kate was here means that she wasn't.

"Good afternoon Mr. Grey"

"Good afternoon Ms. Kavanagh. I'm guessing Ms. Steele isn't here"

"No, she's. . .out" her answer is stated carefully, like she doesn't want to give anything away. "but come in. I'm sure the kids will be happy to see you"

"Of course, thank you"

"Mr. Grey" they chant, running towards the door.

"Hello, what are you guys up to?"

"Ora-gra-me" Phoebe pronounces.

"Yeah" he chuckles, "Mom has this great book on origami. We were just about to make something"

Kate walks down the hallway and I follow them into the living room.

"So . . . where is your mom?" I say innocent as I can.

"She's out with Dr. Ethan" Theodore answers dismissive.

"Yeah" Phoebe cut in, "they're out on a date"

"Phoebe!"

"Well he wanted to know Teddy. They went to a fancy place; Mom says it means small memories in French"

"Petites Memoires?" I ask.

"That's it, Pe-teets. .Mem-o-wars" she giggles, "I love when Mommy speaks French. My Mommy can speak French, Italian and Spanish" I watch how her face lights up with pride when she speaks of her mother.

"Really?" I say astonished, but I already know this.

. . .

From the corner of my eyes I keep checking the time, before I leave tonight I wanted to see Anastasia.

"Teddy, I'm hungry" Phoebe whines.

"I'll go call Auntie Kate" he replies. Just then I had an idea.

"Hey you two, how about we go out for dinner. We won't have to wait, I'll order and we'll go pick it up, Auntie Kate can come too"

Together they run to the back and came back ready with shoes, coats and Auntie Kate who looked like she was taking a nap. Twenty minutes later we pull in front of the restaurant and make our way in and opting to leave Ms. Kavanagh who's dozing in a reclined position in the passenger seat.

"Ah good afternoon Mr. Grey"

"Good afternoon, Pierre"

"Table for. . three?"

"No, we're just here to pick up some food"

"Very good. . .right this way" he ushers us alongside the dining area.

The twins have been whispering since we stepped out of car, their bright eyes flick over to the far corner of the room and I see it too. I know I shouldn't, but it's been eating away at me all afternoon.

"Mr. Grey?"

"Yes, Theodore"

"Can you give us a minute? We'll be right back"

"Alright" I smirk, "I'll be waiting right here"

**Anastasia**

". . . You should try this, it's really good"

"I believe you" Ethan laughs, "I bet you enjoy desserts more than . . . Teddy and Phoebe?"

"I won't say that, ice cream yes, but. . ."

"No, it's Teddy and Phoebe" he signals behind me.

I turn around surprised to see my two smiling angels walking through the dining area of the Petites Memoires restaurant. What are my children doing here? Wiping my mouth quickly, I excuse myself from Ethan and met them the rest of the way.

"How did you get here?"

"Mr. Grey ordered dinner; we're here to pick it up" Teddy replies.

"Mr. Grey!" before I could say anything else Christian has already descended on us.

"Ms. Steele, what a coincidence" there's a grin on his face, "I didn't know you were here"

"No Mr. Grey, I told you that Mommy was at the Pe-teets. .Mem-o-wars, remember" her eyes are innocent glancing between the both of us, Teddy on the other hand is biting his lip hard, preventing himself from laughing.

Phoebe's admission doesn't surprise me; however I'm concerned that he used our children to stoop so low.

"Let's go kids" he declares, his chuckle is conceited and triumphant.

"This isn't over" I mouth, angrily.

"I'll be there when you get home" he challenges.

And eager to get home I am. Fifteen minutes after Christian and the kids left I asked Ethan to take me home. I was too upset to enjoy the rest of my night and I needed to give Christian Grey a piece of my mind.

Before I turned the doorknob I inhaled and exhaled, thrusting whatever residual anger that's weighing on my chest. Kate and the children are seated in the kitchen having dinner; I smile, keeping up all appearances that I'm okay.

"Hey you're back. Was everything alright?" Kate enquires.

"Yeah it was. . . .Is Mr. Grey here?"

"He's watching TV"

I leave them calmly and marched up to him, "Outside. Now" As soon we step onto the sidewalk I explode, "Why would you do something like that?"

**Christian**

"Do what? All I did was get dinner for the kids"

"At a French restaurant. . . .the same French restaurant that I happened to be dining at. You used my kids to sabotage my date, how could you? Don't you dare get them involved in whatever punishment you have for me. Is this what you plan to do now that we're back in each other's lives? You're going to punish me for what happened nine years ago? Are you going to ruin every relationship I try to have from here on? Christian, I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I ma. . ."

Her words faded away as I find myself staring into her glassy blue eyes, the curves of her face, the motions of her lips. Looking at her now I remember exactly how beautiful she is.

Without hesitation, taking my hands to her face I quickly reduced the space between us to nothing. I press my lips firmly against hers. My fingers rake through her hair and I cupped the back of her head. As the seconds ticked by the deeper I kiss her, sucking any traces of chocolate and wine from her mouth. Her body arches into me as her hands clutches my coat for support.

I'm sorry but I couldn't deny myself any longer. If this was the only time where she would permit me to do this, it's worth it. Eventually our lips smacked apart then I open my eyes, she's staring back at me shocked. I withdraw myself from her and take a step back. God I wish she'd tell me what's going through her mind right now.

"Ana I. . ."

_**SLAPPP...**_

My eyes are scrunched painfully from the instantaneous pain and my head is twisted to the side. Two slaps from two different women in one weekend. I watch her stomp away wordless back to the entrance of the building, even though my face burns and she didn't kiss me back, I'm not angry. She may not agree with my sudden kiss . . . . .but she didn't disagree either.


	7. I didn't Remember to Forget

**Chapter 7 - I didn't Remember to Forget**

**Anastasia**

I purse my lips at the sight of the pink package set in his hands. The fragrance is recognizable and sinfully tempting, stimulating involuntary actions within in the pit of my throat. My tongue licks my bottom lip and my taste buds are watering uncontrollably. Ethan and I are standing outside the coffee shop near the food court, and he's accompanied by the only thing this coffee shop doesn't provide in our arsenal of pastry delights, a box of sugar-coated cronuts.

"Try not to eat all this time" my face turns crimson, hot with shame, "Yeah José told me about that"

"Turncoat" I mumble before grabbing the box from him, "I'll make sure he gets two"

"There's a dozen cronuts in there, Ana"

"He doesn't know that" I counter swiftly, lifting my eyebrows, "so. . .you came by to deliver confectionery pleasures"

"Yes, and to see if you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Why'd you ask?"

"Well the last time I saw you, you were angry"

"Oh, sorry about that. . .it's not every day you expect your children to be safe at home then they show up next to you on a date"

"Who was that man with Teddy and Phoebe. . .he looked like Christian Grey?"

"Yes it was. Do you know him?"

"Who doesn't, the man is one of the youngest industrial tycoons in the country. How did you meet him?"

It doesn't make sense lying anyway it will come out sooner or later, "I've known Christian for most of my life. . . .we grew up together"

"Really. . .wow"

"And. . .he's Teddy and Phoebe's father"

His face undergoes a series of transformations, mild shock, confusion, curiosity. All the while keeping silent and his eyes glance over everything except me.

"Where was he all this time?"

"He didn't know" a judgmental expression comes across his face, "don't give me that look, it's complicated. He didn't know I was pregnant. But I told him over a month ago, we're working together so the kids can get to know him better. When the time comes we'll tell them, Teddy's already smitten with him but I don't know about Phoebe.

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"How do you feel about him coming back into your life?"

I know _exactly_ what he's asking, but the truth is I don't even know myself. Over the years I had to might myself to forget about him, all the while never allowing myself to become void and bitter. Yes, it didn't work out between us but I had my children, I had to be strong for them. And by extension, Teddy and Phoebe is the result of our short-lived love.

He's waiting for an answer; I can see it on his face.

"It was that bad huh" he remarks, "Can I call you later?"

"Sure" my shoulders shrug.

"Enjoy the rest of your day" he concludes. Same time I turn and head back into the shop, I'm not in the mood to watch him walk away from me. José's eyes follows me from behind the counter, I rest the box on a table and proceed to dig in. Before I can look back, José and my two other staff members pounce on me, filling their hands with the pastry.

I'm left with the one I'm holding between my fingers and there are three more in the box. Even though, I'm disappointed about the numbers, the sharks have departed and I can enjoy this moment in peace.

My first bite of the confectionary explodes my mouth, sending shivers through my body. . . ._damnit these things are good_. Unintentionally, the sensation triggers a memory.

. . . . .

_Is it because it's Valentine's Day?. . . . ._

_After an entire day of romantic exchanges and spending time together, our resolve is beginning to wear thin. Unfortunately, Christian and I have found ourselves in a position where we can't stop kissing each other. Every time we touch, we'd find ourselves pushing the boundaries a bit more. When his lips landed on the crook of my neck a few months ago I wanted to scream to the heavens. To date I've never felt anything so exhilarating. Slowly, we've progressed from unpretentious touching to caressing and right now we're both hanging on to the edge of our carnal desires._

_His hands find my hips, anchoring me to him briefly, before pressing upwards to create the beautiful friction that we're now fully aware of. I can feel his heart beating against my chest, he's just as anxious as I am. We separate for a short moment as I permit him to bring my sundress up and over my head and unclasp my bra. His eyes dances when my swollen breast springs free, he gives me a bruising kiss. I couldn't help but revel in the sensation of our naked chests pressed together in a tightened hold. My breath quickens as his open-mouthed kisses trails from my jaw to my collar bone._

_Soon, he gropes me fully in his hands, flicking my pebbled nipple with his mouth. As my stomach tenses, my hand slips to the back of his neck so my fingers can comb through his hair. This time, everything is different the atmosphere is fully charged, our previous 'almost' sexual encounters dimmed in comparison to this. His touch is doing the world to me, Christian has me spellbound, totally ruined for him, he's the only man I need._

_We're still down to our underwear, I lean back in his arms onto his bed and he follows me, nestling himself between my thighs. His erection grind sweetly against the dampened fabric of my panties making me pant against his lips._

"_God you're so beautiful, Ana. . .I want you now" his admission comes as he suckles my neck with ferocity._

"_I know. . .I want you too Christian" my breathing is shallow and restricted, "I want you now" I can't believe I just said that._

_Whenever we understood that we were going too far, we'd find the strength to stop, but it seems that we've reach the point of no return. We gaze into each other's eyes for mental approval, it's there._

"_Are you sure about this Ana?"_

"_Yes. . . .I'm sure"_

"_The wedding is two months away. . . .so, you don't mind if we. . ."_

"_No, I don't mind. You'll be my husband very soon and I want to give myself to you and only you"_

_My hands found its way to the elastic waistband of his briefs. Keeping our eyes locked, his underwear slowly shimmies down with the assistance of my feet. The silence between us is thunderous, our stares penetrate each other, a brief stroke of fear creeps into my chest. This is going to be our first time, the combined physical sexual experiences between the both of us is down to naught. I lift myself and he skillfully with one hand, draws my panties down tantalizing and unhurried against my legs. Our bodies are warm and pressed together. Slowly the hardened flesh of his length presses between my moist folds, the tips of my fingers sink into his arms along with a wispy moan escaping my throat. Skin to skin now more than ever, I feel protected and a sense of belonging with him, we were made for each other._

_Towering over me, he comes down and mutters against my lips, "I'm going to make love to you Ana, hold still. Try to relax"_

"_I am relaxed" my response doesn't persuade him._

"_You can't lie to me" he smiles, then added a deep kiss. His mouth travels painstakingly slow from my lips to my neck, his body moving away, going further down, silently I complain about distance then I realize, his tongue runs down over my navel. Feeling a bit apprehensive I attempt to sit up and shut my legs. His hands clasp my hips steadying my actions; he looks up at me serene and reassuring._

"_Relax Ana" all I could do is nod, trembling within his grasp as he casually widened my legs a bit more._

_Breathing heavily, I look on and his head trails further, placing subtle kisses along my inner thighs, alternating left to right. Then it happens. His mouth caresses me, tender at first, slowly mounting the pressure. His tongue takes possession of my swollen sex, licking me in long strokes. Drowning in euphoria, my fingers sorely scrunches the sheets below me. I was wrong. His mouth isn't only talented on my neck; he delves into sucking the lips of my mound. I could only lay helpless and shiver, stifling my moans against his ministrations. Eventually he finds my clitoris and begins to licking me playfully. The reasons for how and why he's doing this are overshadowed by the overpowering senses surging within me. I hadn't realized that my hand had moved to his head, egging him to suck deeper._

"_Don't stop Christian, please" during his actions, I can tell he's satisfied by my entranced outbursts. . . .but then again, I'm pleased of his submission to me._

_Is this wrong? I don't know. . . .and at present, I don't care._

_Mistakenly, my legs locked his head in place by the sides, but he doesn't falter. A thunderous eruption starts from my core, tightening my insides and pulsates through me. The wave lasts and lasts, making my body tremble, producing more wetness from my passage and from the corner of my hazy eyes, bursting out of the tips of my fingers and toes._

_I'm breathing heavily; I have no time to recover from my first dizzying orgasm. He kisses me hotly, full on, thrusting his tongue in my mouth allowing my senses to receive the fragrance and taste of myself on his lips. My toes curl as I feel his erection brushing lightly against my heated flesh. I press my palms against his shoulders, his beautiful, hooded eyes gaze into mine._

_The colour of my face deepens, "I want to see it"_

_My request was silently settled when he lay on his back, keeping his eyes on mine. Finally I permit myself to steer my vision along his masculine form, my eyes increase by a fraction. Pushing aside my obvious embarrassment, my hand starts from the base groping him gently, tightening and stroking his smooth, hardened arousal. He's enjoying the attention I'm giving him, he responds, groaning without shame. Between the both of us and looking at his shaft, I'm not sure if I can take him on. Bravely, I lower my lips to him and suck the smooth tip, licking and slurping, not sure if I'm doing this right. Nevertheless his reaction says otherwise._

"_God Ana. . .don't. . .please stop" quickly he grabs my arms and pins my body back down, hips and pulsating groin pressed against me, between my spread thighs._

"_Hey I wasn't done yet. . ."_

"_Yes you are" his eyes are dark and voracious, I'm a bit startled by his behaviour, gradually his facade softens, "I'm happy I'm doing this with you Ana. . .do you trust me?"_

"_Yes" I smile, nodding, "I trust you Christian"_

"_Okay. . .relax yourself" he instructs gently against my neck._

_His hand aligned himself to my entrance, slowly easing himself into me. Unwillingly, my muscles clenches the intrusion as he moves, under his breath I hear him growl, my body seems to be repelling his advances. In return I close my eyes tight and begin to move my hips, writhing under him. Not much of him is inside, I'm scared as hell. He stops, through my anxiety I realize this and I open my eyes, he appears to be troubled by my actions._

"_I won't do this if you don't want to, Ana"_

"_I want to. I don't know what's happening"_

"_It's alright, you're nervous" he stills himself and kisses me gently, nipping my jaw, sucking my neck. Briefly he's able to distract me, moving a bit further inside, my eyes burst open when he comes upon an obstruction. I hear him sigh and I understand, he takes my lips in a deep kiss, pushing himself completely into me. We both gasps against each other, he stills again. "Are you okay"_

_I need a few seconds to assess myself before I can give an honest answer, "I think so. . . .go ahead" it's more of a discomforting pressure than pain._

_As he moves, little by little my body begins to settle down, allowing him to take charge. Together in our union, we allow ourselves to move in harmony, exploring the limits of this new experience. Along with aching bliss, he's clenching his teeth, now I'm concerned, I hope this isn't painful for him._

"_Fuck. . .Ana you're so tight. . .and you feel so good" Oh no, he's good! I smirk while he looms over me._

_There's a current building within my loins, my back arches harmonizing his thrusts measure for measure. It comes quick but not a moment too soon, my climax is matched with an earthshattering glorified release from deep within my channel, and it seemed I've activated his. His body rocks me hard once. . .twice. . .he presses his pounding penis deep within me, spilling himself. His body collapsed on me then he shifts his weigh to the side being mindful not to crush me, breathing passionately against my ear._

_I turn to him and we're both smiling like idiots._

"_Did I hurt you?" he asks._

"_Not really, I'm a little sore" I answer._

"_Okay" he breathes, "that's good. . .because I want to do that again. And this time. . . it won't be that short"_

_I laugh as him pulls my face towards him, kissing me between my wide, toothy chuckle._

_. . . . . ._

**Christian**

Dad is standing on the sidewalk waiting for me to exit the car. We've just returned to Grey House after having a cordial business meeting with a potential supplier. Together we approach the entrance when I observe Dr. Ethan exiting the building.

"Dr. Kavanagh" my father calls out to him. He presents a broad smile and extends his hand; my father returns the gesture with a firm grip.

"Mr. Grey? I didn't know you were here. It's good to see you again"

"Dr. Kavanagh this my son, Christian Grey"

"Good to meet you" I reply, bewildered, "How do you know my father?"

"We met years ago in Washington at a medical conference and we've been keeping in touch ever since"

"I see" my voice dips, uncertain.

Not noticing my glare, my father turns his attention back to him. "It's good to see you my boy. I need to have a talk with you before I head back"

"Okay, looking forward to hearing from you" his answer hurried and edgy, "Nice meeting you Christian"

"Nice meeting you too" I hadn't realized that my father had already entered the building, leaving me behind with my thoughts. When I step into the lobby he's waiting. "Did you know that that man is dating Anastasia?"

"No, I didn't", then in a moment of realization his faces changes, "well, I should've expected that. Dr. Kavanagh is Phoebe's personal physician. . ."

"Don't tell me, because you made it that way"

"Yes Christian, I hired him to pay close attention to Anastasia's daughter since birth"

I sigh heavily from this bit of information. Walking briskly towards the elevators I scope her sitting in the coffee shop, I halt instantly.

"There she is Dad" I say, lifting my chin her direction, he looks over and smile broad, "I'm gonna talk to her a bit, I'll meet you upstairs"

"Sure son" he snickers.

My sights are set on her; I make a beeline to the table she's seated at. Her mind is far away and she appears to be in a daze, I dip my hand in the box posed in front of her.

"Hmm, where did you get these?" I ask after taking a bite, my enquiry awakens her, stamping a shocked expression on her face.

"You took my cronuts" she blasts, "You know if you want something you should ask"

"Are you sure about that?" I smirk, in turn her face reddens.

"Christian, I'm not playing with you"

"I'm a serious man I don't 'play', besides you cut my weekend short with the kids, and, we hadn't finished talking. You and the kids should come over tonight, I can arrange for them to be picked up from school"

"And I can ask Kate to pack some things?"

"Good well it's settled" I finish the pastry just in time to grab another before I leave.

"Hey" she protests, "ughhh"

. . . . . . .

Earlier I decided to retire from the office very early, instead of requesting Taylor to pick up the children from school, I settled on doing it myself. I can sense that Phoebe doesn't trust me; she looks at me through huge, apprehensive eyes. When she's in my presence she doesn't talk much, she's very reserved, or like I said before maybe she doesn't trust me. Putting everything aside, I spent the balance of the afternoon assisting my children with their homework assignments.

Phoebe's cognitive understanding is very inquisitive, she enjoys asking a number of questions and in the end whatever she's taught has to be clear. I realized that her thinking is analytical and it needs to be logical, or else everything would appear unrealistic. It's a characteristic I proudly share with her. Theodore, just like his mother, has abhorrence for math. It's here I worked alongside him for an hour, one on one, engaging his knowledge of the subject. By the time we were done, he was grinning from ear to ear after discovering a new outlook on the topic.

Minutes after seven, Anastasia is accompanied by Taylor into the foyer. I'm expecting her to challenge my handling of the children. She's clearly disappointed and silenced when she sees that there is no reason to be alarmed over my perception of being a dependable adult or even a new parent. The children had already finished their homework, eaten dinner, had their baths and changed into their pajamas. I have to say though; this one time opens my eyes to Anastasia's daily routine. Having to work and take care of the kids is very arduous and demanding, I don't understand how she could do this for all these years, practically alone. It's a good thing she has her friends to assist her, Anastasia has proven herself to be a very strong woman.

From the look on her face I can see that she's shocked and pleased. Before she could get out of her coat the kids clamor to greet her and announced that they were off to bed. Not long after, together we tucked them in. Anastasia and I found ourselves back in the living room, I insisted that she take a bath and unwind but she declined, it appears that she wants to get into our discussion right away. After I offer her a glass of wine she accepts and I take my place on the couch opposite side.

"I apologize for the intrusion on Saturday. . ." I begin; she's quick to interrupt me.

"It's okay, I don't expect you to discard your personal life now that know about Phoebe and Teddy"

". . . .and I'm sorry for kissing you last night" her reaction is just as I expected. Mechanically, she averts her eyes and frowns, slightly shifting in her seat.

"It's alright. . .we all make mistakes" she replied dismal.

"I'm sorry that my mother threatened you, but that doesn't explain why you didn't contact me all these years. I wouldn't have stood idly by and permit my mother to challenge you for the children"

"I see that now Christian. At the time I was terrified and I knew that Grace Trevelyan-Grey isn't a woman you trifle with. But at the same time, I never thought you'd leave me either and when that day passed I realized that anything was possible. How was _I_ supposed to know that you wouldn't side with your parents? I lost everything and my children were all that I have. I wasn't sure if I wanted to risk contacting you then losing my children"

I heave a frustrating sigh and rub my face, "What went wrong between us"

"It didn't work out. . .so we moved on"

"That's not what I meant"

"I know, but I wanted you to believe that everything was okay. I thought I wouldn't have to deal with my mother once you and I were married"

"Still, you should have said something. You perceive to assume my reactions to a lot of situations when you should let _me_ decide. You're lucky I wasn't rash enough to file for custody for Theodore" her eyes flares wide and she pales, "Trust me, it did cross my mind. Rest assured, it will never come to that. I would never want to hurt our kids, especially Phoebe. Besides, they don't even know I'm their father, yet"

"Not yet" her voice repeated, cheerless.

"I can't keep pretending that I'm this random person that just happens to be fond of them, I want them to know"

"Of course" she concurs, "What do you propose?"

"Let me keep them for a month" a noticeable gasp escapes her lips, "I can hire a nanny with nursing experience to look after Phoebe"

"I. . . I don't know, please let me think about it"

"Fair enough"

. . . . .

**Anastasia**

After conversing for another half an hour with Christian, I laid in the bathtub until the water turned cold and my skin pruned. Memories of my yesteryear flickered through my mind over and over. In hindsight, Christian was right about my failure to contact him, but I didn't want to take that chance. In some way I felt like I've robbed him of his time with Phoebe and Teddy.

I stand in front of the opened massive refrigerator faced with too many choices just to quench my thirst. Eventually, I drag the carton of orange juice out and shut the door. Then I noticed a figure next to me in the corner of my eyes. Without thinking I drop the container, throw my hands in the air startled and step back tripping over my feet. I was expecting to hit the floor painfully, but it doesn't come. Instead I'm looking up at Christian.

"I've got you" he mumbles, a bit surprised himself.

He has his arms around me by the waist, clutching the small of my back, holding me in place as he's leaning into me. I can't help staring into his eyes; they're one of his best features. Our proximity is making my heart pound in my chest, I'm not even sure if I'm breathing. Time seems to have stopped as we stay frozen, searching each other's eyes. Deep down, I'm still in love with him, but I can't let him know that. Although I think I'm about succumb myself to this moment. Suddenly I noticed that he's leaning in closer. My breath hitches and my hands trail up his chest, the palms of my hands wraps behind his head, rummaging through his hair.

"Christian" I whisper, there's a hint of lament and desire in my voice.

His caress tightened pulling me to his chest, closing the space between us. When his lips settle on mine I crumbled, we kiss tenderly. It wasn't like last night where he was trying to catch my attention. This feels real. A wave of warmth and comfort surges through me; it's also a sense of familiarity. Remembering how perfect this is, the urge to kiss him intensifies. I feel myself being pulled further into him; it's all coming back to me, these sensations. The way his hair feels through my fingers, his crushing grip on my body, the synchronized motion of his lips on mine.

It's just like old times; we can't stop kissing, but it feels like an eternity ago. A tiny moan surfaced when his tongue gains entrance to my mouth, he pulls back gently just enough to trail kisses along my neck. Automatically, my jaw lifts exposing my neckline to him, taking that sweet spot that would often make me melt against him. I gasp and volume of my moans increases when his lips begins to lightly suck, his teeth mildly grazing my skin. My breathing is erratic, I could hardly stand. I'm clutching on to his t-shirt for dear life, my treacherous legs are about to give out any moment.

Again he returns to my mouth and I don't hesitate to continue, but this ushers in something else. My cheeks are wet; he stops and realizes that I'm sobbing silently. Pulling away slowly, he pursed his lips and wiped my tears with his thumb.

"I'm not sorry this time" he admits.

"Neither am I"

He trails his thumb over my lips and place chaste kisses on both cheeks then one on my forehead. Reluctantly, his hands begin to uncurl from my waist, releasing me; I make sure to steady myself. Keeping his yearning eyes on mine he steps back, then turns and walks away.


	8. It's a Start

**Warning short chapter below**

**Oh also, thank you to justinmymind who offered the ACCURATE translation to my Italian dialogue in chapter 6. . .GOOGLE TRANSLATE you suck. . . .sometimes.**

**Chapter 8 – It's a Start**

**Anastasia**

"Get a grip Anastasia Steele" I mumble, berating my image in the mirror, "It was just a kiss"

Apparently the aftereffects of last night are still tingling through my body. I grab my keys and handbag to head out of the bedroom, the children should be ready by now.

As I'm walking towards the kitchen, I can hear Teddy and Christian having an animated discussion and the morning news from the TV is blearing in the background. Phoebe is seated quietly next to her brother; her eyes are bouncing back and forth between Christian and Teddy. Christian sees me first and his eyes are searing, for a while we're locked into a magnetic gaze.

"Mommy" Phoebe's squeals, it brings me out of it.

"Hey, good morning. I see you're both ready, have you had breakfast yet?"

"Yeah, Gail made us toast and eggs"

"Gail?"

"Hello Ms. Steele" a gentle voice came from the side of me.

"Oh. . . .hello" I smile, "You must be Gail"

"Yes" she replies extending her hand, "I'm Mrs. Gail Jones; I tend to Mr. Grey's household. Your children are very beautiful"

"Thank you" I take her hand, accepting the compliment.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Umm, I'm not sure; the kids need to get to school"

"Taylor will take them" Christian offers then turns to the children with a broad smile, "Is that okay kids? Mommy needs to have breakfast"

"That's okay" Phoebe chimes, pointing her finger "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day Mommy, you should eat"

"You're right, I should eat something" I concur with a twinkle in my eye.

"Taylor is waiting for them in the foyer" he says, hopping off the barstool.

"Okay, we should walk them to the door"

After exchanging hugs and kisses, I reluctantly hand them over to Taylor. There were times when I had Kate drop them off for me, but those times were very rare. Taking the children to school is part of my daily routine that I enjoy, however I didn't want to make them late. This morning I woke up a bit light-headed, I hadn't eaten since those cronuts around lunchtime yesterday.

When we get back to the kitchen, I spot a hearty breakfast plate waiting for me. Christian resumes his place on the opposite side. I eat in silence listening to TV behind him, combing my eyes over the plate and occasionally looking up at Gail as she gingerly attends to her activities. Christian is boring holes through my head, I can feel it. From the moment Gail exits the room, he speaks.

"Are you going to avoid me from now on?" he says calm almost in a whisper.

_**. . . . .and, how do you know the strength of a resilient woman,**_

"Why should I?" I answer; my fingers are rounding the brim of my teacup.

. . ._**later on in program we have an exclusive tell-all by Italy's angelic model,**_

"You're not looking at me" he's right, I'm not. As matter of fact I'm afraid to.

_**. . . .Vittoria Sana. She's going to divulge the circumstances and challenges that led up to her walking away from billionaire mogul. . .Christian Grey.**_

I raise my head, wide-eyed and his head is craned to the side, curious and astonished. The female newscaster smirks wickedly, almost like she's looking directly at him through the TV screen.

"Wow, she beat you to it" I remark bland, his head snaps forward.

"That isn't true; actually _I_ broke up with _her_"

"You know, that would make sense. . . ." my tone is mocking, "you usually break it off before you get hurt"

"That isn't necessary Anastasia" his eyes narrow, "There's no need to cast aspersions on my character. I had my reasons for breaking up with Vittoria, and regardless of what you think, you forget that your actions weren't so squeaky clean either"

"I already admitted that Christian. Not that you're willing to forget that anytime soon"

I hadn't realize that we're both standing, glaring at each other with contempt. Suddenly the tension in room soars, we're alone. A decade ago, we couldn't keep our hands off each other. Throughout the years my feelings for Christian dwindled into nothingness. Then, when we came to a truce over the kids, my attitude was one of benevolence. In the back of my mind, I've long moved on but somehow I can't deny the lingering attraction I felt since he first kissed me. Incredibly, after nine years, despite all this disappointment and caution flowing through me, my heart still yearns for him. I've been fooling myself, my emotional attachment to him hadn't diminished at all, it has just been lying dormant all this time.

"I don't like this Anastasia. We shouldn't be chastising each other about our past indiscretions. If we keep this up we'll get nowhere. . . .Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No, you don't make me uncomfortable" I say in a composed tone, removing my eyes from his handsome face.

Quickly I grab my purse and keys that are sitting on the counter. I have to leave; the air is becoming thick and choking me. My emotions are on high, just like last night.

"Stop lying, you can't even look at me. . ." he's hot on my heels as I tread towards the foyer, "Where are you going?"

"To work Mr. Grey, I have obligations to fulfil and you have an empire to run" I sneer.

He catches the end of my jacket and yanks me to his hard chest. We collide into an embrace, one hand cups the back of my head gently, the other at the base of my back.

"Stop running away from me Ana" he whispers, his chin resting on the top of my head.

I shiver against firm body, this is the first time he's called me 'Ana' in so long, "What do you want from me Christian?"

"Why do I have to _want_ something from you?"

"I don't know. I already told you that you have access to the children and I know you hate me for what happened at the wedding"

"I don't hate you Ana, believe me I've tried, but I can't"

"You should, my mother abandoned me and so did you"

"I'm sorry Ana, I'm so sorry for hurting you back then, I was foolish. I didn't know what to do"

"It's alright, like I said before, we both made mistakes"

He eases away still holding on to me, "I better let you get to work"

"Yeah" my breath hastens, he's very close to my face. I want to kiss him again, I really do. He leans in slowly, his lips brush against mine, "Christian don't, we shouldn't be doing this. If we start, we won't be able to stop"

"And what's wrong with that?" he grins devilish.

"You should get to know the children better, before even considering you and I"

He straightens his posture and smile with a nod, "You're right. You're absolutely right. You have a good day, Ms. Steele"

"You too, Mr. Grey"

. . . . . .

**Dordogne, Southwestern France**

**Carla**

"Allo"

"Is this Mrs. Carla Langlais formerly known as Mrs. Carla Steele?" it haven't been addressed as such in years, clearly this is someone from my past, "Yes this is she. Who is this?" I demand. I'm not about to entertain someone who's desire is to remain anonymous.

"This is Cassius James, your former family lawyer"

"Oh, it's you Cassius" I drone with a straight face, "How did you find me?"

"My employer has unlimited resources"

"Your employer? You mean after you and your Accountants weren't able to salvage Raymond Steele's fortune, someone actually hired you. How come, you're the worst attorney in New York State. You must be desperate, why else would you be contacting me. What do you want?"

"I see you haven't change Carla"

"Enough with the small talk Cassius" I bark annoyed.

" . . . .it's about your daughter, Anastasia Steele"

"I don't _have_ a daughter. . . .I have a six year old son"

"I knew that you were are unsympathetic woman Carla, but it's disheartening to know that you can disown your own daughter"

"Is this why you've called, to lecture me about my past"

"Aren't you even interested why I'm asking about Anastasia?"

"NO" I say firm, "I just told you, I don't. Have. A daughter" there's a brief pause after my statement. I'm tempted to put the receiver down on the cradle, but I want to listen for what's coming next. There's a reason why this man is calling, and I want to know.

"Can you identify the Executor to your late husband's estate?"

"What" a disdainful scoff leaves my throat, "You really _are_ pathetic, everyone knows that my husband lost everything, there is _no_ Estate. Did you call me to waste my time?"

"Clearly you don't know what I'm speaking of. I do apologize Mrs. Langlais, enjoy the rest of the day"

My eyebrows furrows on the sound of the dial tone. That was a peculiar conversation. After all these years, what is Cassius James doing poking around in my late husband's affairs?

And why is he asking about Anastasia. . . . .

**Carrick**

Phone calls and damage control has been the order of the day thus far.

Our Public Relations team has been on the ball all morning with this Vittoria Sana fiasco. The media has been trying to reach Christian for comment surrounding her statements of alleged infidelity and his vindictive possessive nature. The media is lapping this up like manna from heaven.

This scenario has come at the worst time. Not only can this impinge on Christian's image and the GEH but it can affect Anastasia and the children indirectly. She's almost twenty-nine so it's time for me to execute his will. Despite all that has happened over the past nine years, I can safely bet that Raymond is proud of his daughter.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear my phone vibrate on top the desk, it's one of my lawyers, Cassius James.

"Cassius, you found her?"

"Yes Mr. Grey. She married to Gregory Langlais, he's. . ."

". . .a well-known wine maker in France and his owns a number of vineyards in Europe, I don't know him but I know _of_ him. I apologize, please continue"

"By all appearances, it seems that she isn't aware of Mr. Steele's Estate. You know legally you _are_ the rightful Executor, and by law the former Mrs. cannot challenge you"

"I'm not sure about that Cassius, there has to be a loophole and if there is one, Carla will find it. We have less than two months to finalize everything; I want this to go smoothly. Ray entrusted me with his daughter, and I'm going to make sure she gets everything he left for her"

"Another thing Mr. Grey"

"Yes"

"Carla has categorically renounced her daughter"

"After all that she's done to that girl" I shake my head in disgust, "she wants nothing more to do with her. Well I hope when the time comes it remains that way. One more thing, I've decided to relinquish my shares of Steele Collaborative Designs, I've determined that it should be given back to its rightful owner. . .I expect absolute confidentiality in this matter Cassius"

"Of course, Mr. Grey"


	9. Green is NOT your colour

**Chapter 9 – Green is NOT your colour**

Even though my miseries of the past were more or less self-inflicted when I left Anastasia on our wedding day, this is a hundred times worse. Compared to the real-time separation from my former fiancée, my mind is in an unfamiliar and terrifying place. . . .and I hate this. The surface of my skin is cold and sensitive, everything around me is noiseless and at a morose standstill.

I've been looking through this glass for over half an hour with my arms folded across my chest. Watching her lying in that bed is giving me a surreal bottomless sensation. My precious daughter is currently resting at the Seattle Children's Hospital after she hyperventilated and succumbed to an anxiety attack.

To my right down the hallway, Ana is sitting in the waiting area with Theodore asleep and his head on her lap. Soothingly, her fingers skim over the surface of his hair, but the action I believe is to pacify herself. My thoughts mull over the fact, that Anastasia Steele is an incredible mother. All this time, she and Theodore have been here anytime, day or night at Phoebe's side. What I'm doing now pales in comparison to their devotion to her.

My eyes turn back to the sleeping girl on the other side of the glass pane. All of this could have been avoided. As I stand here the only thing I _can_ do is take full responsibility for this situation. I'm not about to leave the safety of my children up to my GEH security detail.

_**Five days earlier**_

"_That's my decision Christian"_

"_WHY?. . .there must be some other alternative" my eyebrows are creased, exasperated._

"_Ssshhhhhhh. . . .Would you please lower your voice? I don't want them to hear us discussing this" her finger directs my eyes to their room down the corridor._

"_I'm sorry, but you can clearly see that my disposition comes from an emotional place. Summer break starts in a few days and I want to spend time with them Anastasia"_

"_I understand that" she argues softly, "Summer break is two months. . .Two. Whole. Months" her words exaggerate, "You expect me to do without them for so long. Uh-uh, that's __**not**__ going to happen. I'm not denying you your parental right to be with them but you have to understand my position and that there are delicate conditions with Phoebe. I need to keep an eye on her" her voice abruptly relaxes and pacifies, "For the past seven weeks, she hasn't had an attack and her health has improved immensely. I've never seen her like this and I'm not about to upset her or disrupt whatever it is that's going on here. I have to admit, even though she says very little to you, somehow you're contributing to her emotional state. . . .thank you. But having someone over to supervise them when you're __**not**__ there, isn't spending time with them. They need to be with __**you**__ not some caretaker"_

"_You do the same thing, you have Kate" I counter marginally bothered. . . . .Wait! I shouldn't have said that, there's a contemptuous scowl on her face, "Okay, what do you propose?" I say defeated._

"_Well" she turns away, and begins to quietly pace, "it's either we all go to your place. . . .or," she sighs reluctantly, "you stay here"_

"_Me, move in here?" I smirk and downplay my delight._

"_Don't be so cocky" her lips quirk to the side, reminding me of her coy visage, "You're not __**moving in**__ here, you're just visiting. And this will be a great opportunity to view the children in their element, their routines, their habits. . . . .Look, I haven't taken time off in years and my vacation time has accumulated to ninety days or so. I thought about taking two months off, it will coincide with the kid's vacation, so at least when you're not around. I will be" she gestures from me to herself._

"_What? You think I can't get time off from work" I challenge, searching her face. In return she says nothing, merely arching an eyebrow, "Okay. . .I'll do it, two months away from work and I'm moving in here"_

"_I just said. . . ."_

"_I know what you __**just said**__ but technically, I'm moving in" a broad grin stretches across my lips as I launch myself closer, inches from her face. For a moment she stops breathing and her bright blue eyes widen, "so, where will I be sleeping Ms. Steele" I say in a soft voice, she reddened instantly. Her lips quiver slightly, fighting to keep herself from smiling._

"_Before you worry about that Mr. Grey, you should worry about. . . ."_

_Her body jerks startled as a cursed heavy knock raps off the door, interposing our moment. A displeasing frown and irritated eyes appears when she vanishes from my view. She in contrast is overly grateful, even welcoming the disruption. I resign myself to a seat while she attends to her visitor at the door. Seconds later I can hear her coming back into the room, there's an extra set of footsteps echoing behind her, which prompts me to look up._

_It's no other but the good doctor, Ethan Kavanagh._

"_Mr. Grey" he says firm, extending his hand to me, "it's good to finally meet you"_

"_Yeahhhh" Anastasia drawls awkward, "He wanted an introduction, so" my eyes flick back to him and I maintain my blank countenance. Obviously something is going on here; I met this man a few weeks ago in the company of my father. I don't understand the need for a__**re **__introduction . . . . Unless he's trying to conceal something from her._

"_Yes" I could only manage to say, it comes out frigid._

"_Ethan is Phoebe's doctor" she clarifies, which is something I already know. He shoots me a conceited glance when we grip hands and lock eyes for a nanosecond._

"_I should have called" he states, "but I was in the area, so I just thought I should drop by"_

"_That's okay" Anastasia assures, much to my dismay._

"_I know how much you guys like Cristobal's tarts, so I got a few. You can treat Phoebe tonight; she hasn't had anything sweet in months. I think she'll enjoy it"_

"_Yes she will. . . .thank you" she grins, taking the package from his hands._

"_I should get going. Mr. Grey, nice meeting you" I nod to his acknowledgement._

"_I'll walk you. . ."_

"_No that's okay, I'll see myself out" he directs, placing his hand under her face, lifting her chin upwards. Before she can defend herself, he plants a rushed open-mouthed kiss on her lips, which makes her squeal mildly. She doesn't respond, which goes unnoticed by him, I figure that saying goodbye wasn't the point of his kiss._

_As he exits the room, her eyes dart back and forth in daft confusion. There's a confused expression on her face and she's clutching the corners of the box in abject horror but I can't blame her, the woman was just attacked by his uncoordinated sloppy lips. I can bet that she's asking herself 'where the hell did that come from'. The man's performance had everything to do with me, like a Neanderthal marking his territory. It was disgusting, rude, overdramatic and unnecessary. Or was it? Her nonresponse told me that she wasn't comfortable with his actions._

"_Anyway" she waves it off dismissively, breaking the awkward moment, "I was saying, you need to worry about the paparazzi"_

_Over the last week I've been forcefully jostled into the tabloid spotlight, not for being the magnate that I'm often being praised to be. This time around, I'm being painted and judged with a broad brush. One, as an insensitive villain and two, a philandering dick. My so-called ex, Vittoria has rallied_ _an army of unwavering supporters locally and on the international front, from family to Hollywood. I decided to leave everything up to PR and Dad. Even Mother tried talking to her, but to no avail. I refused to give a statement or to clear the air on the matter, I wasn't about to give credence to her juvenile antics. But it would appear that the longer I wait, the more that there was merit in her declarations. Yeah how stupid was I, but in hindsight I could see that I wasn't thinking straight._ _This disturbance interrupted part of my schedule with the children; I had to be very keen and mindful not to lead the media back to Anastasia's apartment building._

. . . . . . .

Through the teeming bustle of nurses and hospital staff close to the administration booth down the hallway to my left, I can see Dr. Ethan heading my way. His attention is pierced to the clipboard in his hands.

"Doctor" I announce forceful, making him jump. At first, there's a puzzled look in his eye it doesn't linger though, recognition surfaces.

"Oh. . .right" he voiced cynically, looking back at his notes.

"Excuse me" I ask, curiously.

"Ana told me" he squints and moves closer, "You _are_ the twin's father?" he queries added with a mocking tone.

"Yes. . .I am" I reply, I didn't think that Ana would tell anyone before we'd resolve this with the kids, there's an annoying smirk on his face.

"Are you surprised that she told me? Ana and I have a very good relationship, we tell each other everything"

I know that is a blatant lie; however I don't understand why he's being slightly arrogant. Mechanically, I fold my arms across my chest matching his attitude, before I answer I pause looking off to Anastasia where she's seated. She's perched upright and attentive, staring questioningly at the both of us.

"Everything? Did she tell you that we were engaged?" his eyes open by a fraction, clearly, no. There's a slight pinch of satisfaction coursing through me, "and did _you_ tell _her_ that my father is paying you for tending to Phoebe and all of her medical expenses" the corners of his lips curves downwards, "I didn't think so, don't play this game Dr. Kavanagh,"

"Or what or you'll tell her, you'll tell her that her daughter has been getting the finest care since birth compliments of Carrick Grey. What's wrong with that? And what would be the rationale for disclosing this, she doesn't have to know . . . and who said anything about playing games? Ana is more than _this_, she's worth more than a fancy dress and dinners at expensive restaurants. I care about her and the children. . . .a lot. You left her high and dry, and now all of a sudden you want to come back here and insert yourself to save the day, you've got some nerve Grey"

I feel myself inch a bit closer to him, "If she and my son wasn't sitting over there, by now I would be kicking your ass up and down this corridor" I snap imprudent in harsh whisper, my both fist are painfully balled, fearing that I'm about to grab him by the throat. "Stay out of this. Who the fuck are you to lecture me about my family"

"_Your_ family?" he mocks, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. . . ._my_ family" I repeat firmly, "I'm not going to participate in a jousting match over Anastasia. . . there's no need to" I fire off with confidence turning back to her, her eyes are locked onto to us, "Ana is a big girl, she's very determined and independent so in the end, she can make her own decisions. However under the circumstances, I'm not about to strong-arm her into a relationship. . . . if that's what's bothering you Dr. Kavanagh"

"Trust me, your money and your ego doesn't bother me. . .I'm not worried at all" he admonishes, lying through his teeth.

"Good to know, because in the end I _always _get what I want, even if it's going to be Ana. But lucky for you right now, my primary concern are my children. Now please if you don't mind, give me update on my daughter" I seethe through clenched teeth.

. . . . . .

_**Three hours ago**_

"_You look beautiful" I praise, admiring the contours of her face and her elegant chignon hairstyle._

"_Well, you have great taste, you always have. I love this dress, thank you. . .and thank you for the new clothes for the children"_

"_No. . . .thank you for accepting my dinner invitation"_

"_It's alright. I'm surprised that we were able to get here undetected" she sips on her cappuccino and cast her eyes to the children._

_We're seated on a reserved private deck at the back of the restaurant located within a hotel. Theodore and Phoebe are roaming, running and playing freely on the grassy area within eyeshot of us. Under the starry night sky, the expanse is well-lit with a sequence of icicle lighting and white tulle fabric._

"_So. . . .did you enjoy your dinner?" Wow, how unoriginal. But I can't think of anything else to say._

_She smiles and rolls her eyes at my mediocre effort to drum up a conversation. "Yes it was good Christian, and for once Theodore didn't scrunch his face at broccoli florets. I can tell that they both enjoyed their meals. . . .We should be heading home; with all that running around she's doing she'll be getting tired soon"_

"_It doesn't look that way" I chuckle, "They both have a lot of energy"_

"_Yeah from that caramel vanilla ice-cream" she mocks, gazing affectionately at them._

"_You're amazing" I say, thinking out loud. She turns to me emotionless and unreadable. "I mean that. Thank you. Despite my absence you've made our children very happy"_

"_Christian" she sighs, "You may not have shared a past, but you'll definitely have a future with them. I promise. . . .Let's have a truce you and me, or a do-over. Let's forget that day in June, put it all behind us, for good"_

"_You mean like it never happened?"_

"_Of course not, that's not what I'm asking. It happened but I don't want that day to hinder anything in the future. Basically I'm saying that we should forgive and forget. . . .although forgetting will take some time" she points out, "So? We can shake on it" she proceeds to stretch her hand across the table._

_Instead I lean closer and I confess deadpan, "I'd rather kiss you" Quickly she curls her fingers into her palm and she clears her throat._

"_I told you before. . . .we shouldn't be doing that"_

"_Why not? Is it because of your doctor friend?" I state with a sly grin. She slumps against the backrest of the chair, crossing her arms and staring at me poker-faced. "I can tell that you're not that into him"_

"_Oh yeah" she contest, cocking her head to one side, "How would you know?"_

"_I know. . . .You didn't kiss him back. If you wanted to you would have, whether if I was standing there or not" my eyes bore straight into hers, fastening her attention, "You enjoy kissing Anastasia . . . .especially kissing me. Just talking about it now is making you unsettled and fidgety in that chair. And I know that you still love to be kissed on your neck by your birthmark" she stops moving and sits rigid, spellbound, fixated on my words. Like I'm exposing her secrets to the world, "Does he know that? . . . .Does he do that to you? Make you feel the way I use to?. . . .He doesn't. Because if he did, your body wouldn't reacted the way it did when I kissed you at my place"_

_The kids explode in a loud shriek, tumbling to the ground in playful laughter. She's jolted back her surroundings and takes a look at them._

"_We should go" she says, her voice sounding nervous and cracked. "Phoebe, Teddy" she calls out to them, "Time to go"_

_I simply follow her with my eyes as she scurries out of her chair and darts away from the table towards the children. Without any retort or verbal confirmation from her, I've received my answer. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that my children are in my life and getting to know them is also fulfilling but having Anastasia back will a welcomed extra addition. It's been two months since I first saw her, standing outside that elevator hand in hand with Phoebe._

_I don't __**only**__ want Theodore and Phoebe in my life. . . . . .I want Ana too. If I say that I didn't want her back, I would be lying._

_Before we approach the exit to the restaurant, I place my hand on the small of her back, ushering her outside the door to the awaiting car that I asked the valet to bring from the car park. She gives me a quick glance, blushing mildly._

_Without warning, a flurry of confusion and mayhem ensues before we have time to process it. A mob of people suddenly pounce on the four of us, well mainly me. Anastasia holds her ground as a burst of shouts and flashing lights bombard us. Through the disorder, her chin is tucked downwards and her eyes are frantically probing the pack. It's the children, she searching for them. My mind doesn't want to acknowledge the questions, accusations and theories that are being thrown at me. Blindly Anastasia pushes her way through the crowd, calling out to Phoebe and Theodore. I wait stationary between them with my eyes trained on her movements, they weren't after her. . .they're after me. I'm about to lose my cool and tell the man who's directly in front me with a microphone shoved in my face to go fuck himself when I see Anastasia dip and surface with Phoebe in her arms._

_As she turns and pushes her way through to exit the mob, I can see Phoebe with her tear-strewn face resting on her shoulder. She has her eyes closed awfully tight, like she terrified of what's taking place around us. Out of the multitude, two photographers home in on Anastasia and my children devoid of prejudice, following them closely and taking their pictures all the way until they shut door of the car. Without given it a second thought I thrust myself through the closely crowded mob to the car, ignoring everyone around me, I don't even bother to say no comment._

_When I get behind the wheel, I turnabout fearful observing Anastasia and the kids piled into the backseat. My Phoebe is curled into her mother's arms, her damp cheek is pressed against Anastasia's chest and her eyes are closed shutting out the world. Her small frame is shivering and she's breathing staggered._

"_We need to go to the hospital, now" Anastasia announce with urgency, rubbing small circles on Phoebe's back._

"_Okay" I start the car immediately, leaving the throng of reporters and photographers on the sidewalk._

. . . . . . .

"She's doing great. . .it appears that she had an anxiety attack. As you can see she's resting, her vitals, blood pressure and blood count is normal. The entire incidence took her by surprise and frightened her. May I suggest that you speak to her about this, let her know that everything is okay. . . . .she told me that she couldn't see any of you. . . .especially Teddy, she thought she was lost, it terrified her"

Anastasia has her hand cupped over her mouth and water-logged eyes.

"I'm sorry about this Anastasia" I say with mounting regret, "I didn't know the media was outside. I should have taken more precautions, I let my guard down, I should have had my detail on standby and this. . . ."

She grips my forearm gently, rubbing her thumb over my skin, "This isn't your fault Christian, neither of us could have anticipated this. It's okay, we just need to be more careful in the future" her words reassuring and soothing. But unfortunately, they have no effect on me. If it wasn't for my inaction she wouldn't be laying in that bed right now, "And Ethan thank you. Can we go see her?"

"I don't see why not, but you should let her sleep, I'll discharge her in the morning"

"Thanks Ethan"

"No problem ,Ana, if you need anything have them page me" he concludes, turning on his heels.

As he strolls away, she looks over to Theodore sleeping peacefully stretched out on a sofa in the waiting area.

"So. . . .What were you two talking about?" she enquires, turning her attention back to me with a smile on her face.

"Who?" I feign, ". . . . your boyfriend and I?"

"Don't do that"

"I'm not doing anything Anastasia. . . .Phoebe, we were talking about Phoebe"

"The whole time?"

"Yes, the whole time"

"You're lying, Christian"

"What is this? If you're so damn concerned about what we talked about why don't go ask him. What are you afraid of, that he'll kiss you again?"

"What is wrong with you? You're acting childish, I can't speak to you like this, excuse me"

_Shit_ . . . . She's right, I close my eyes and exhale as she walks past me and heads into Phoebe's room.

**Two persons asked what I thought about the movie and I didn't respond at the time because I only saw it yesterday. In my honest opinion, I expected too much. There were scenes I wanted to see that weren't there. It wasn't bad, but it left me wanting. But like someone said, the book was condensed into two hours, what did you expect?**

**Dakota did well in her role as Ana, although I love Jamie, he seemed a bit rigid, however he's perfect in The Fall **_**(check it out if you haven't seen it, he's fucking awesome)**_**. And every time he spoke I kept hearing his Irish accent, not that it was bad, but I kept hearing it.**

**I'll update when I can. . .real life is beginning to collapse on top of me.**

**Take care everyone and thanks to all you new readers and followers.**


	10. For All the Right Reasons

**Chapter 10 – For All the Right Reasons**

_I can't believe we're doing this, she was right._

_As soon as we started we couldn't stop. Everything seems to be careening out of control. I mean one minute we were arguing and the next minute she looked so goddamn sexy that I had to pull her into my arms and ravage her soft, inviting mouth. Not wanting to destroy the occasion I embrace her waist tenderly and slowed the rhythm of my mouth, savouring the taste, the feel. The measured paced of our lips welcomed its way greedily for our tongues to intertwine and caress. We both found ourselves opening our mouths wider, deepening our hot and heaving kissing. She nibbles my lower lip teasing and taunting the nerve endings below my waist. Clearly we're both out of breath and the surface of our lips is steaming from the intense friction, shamelessly, I groan against her mouth in unmodified pleasure._

_Moving to her jawline, my hands tighten its hold on the side of her hips almost digging into her flesh through her clothing. Soft pleading moans escapes her throat permitting me to continue. She tilts her head easily exposing the length of her neckline. Wasting no time I satisfy my growing urge to claim her, my lips worked along the new area of skin, sucking and skimming my teeth along the surface. Her melodic exhales harden me further, I mechanically press my groin against her and she pushes forward into the zipper of my trousers, grinding against me. Shit, my thoughts are screaming in my head. Her body feels to good to let go, my fingers desperately curl and twist around her t-shirt, I'm this close to tearing the garment away from her heated body. I can feel the caged lion inside of me growing more and more eager to pounce._

_When my lips find its way to the top of her cleavage, she throws her head back and her breathing become more laboured, then, I hear the words that flip the switch and plunges me over the edge._

"_Christian. . . . .take me" she implores._

"_Is this. . ." I insert my palm into her top, releasing her left breast out of its confines, "what you want Ana" my breath skims the surface of her tight pebbled nipple, her body jerks slightly against mine and her voice strains as if she's on the brink of weeping._

"_Yes Christian, I want you. God I want feel you inside of me, all over me, please", like a ravenous animal my mouth takes charge of her swollen breast fully, flicking and swirling my tongue._

_With fire in my eyes and a low growl, I take possession of what I deem to be mine and tear her clothes away with no effort, shedding and clawing. Quickly I lift her in my arms as I was meant to on our wedding night and lay her delicate body gently on the bed. I take a moment to let my eyes glide and linger on the beauty that is mine, her hair covering the pillow and the length of her body is so fucking gorgeous. She's even more stunning than when we were teenagers, her womanly features would bring any man to his knees, fuller breasts and deeper curves. Keeping my eyes on hers I slowly slink out of my clothes. Her eyes widen when my briefs slid down my thighs, I'm not sure if she's impressed or if she mortified. Leaning myself onto the side of the bed, I run my hands up her calves and arch her knees. Catching a glimpse of my intended target, I can see that she's ready for me, plump and deliciously wet._

_I slowly inch between her spread thighs placing the head of my cock at her moist opening, I moan with pleasure just feeling the wetness on the tip my flesh. Slowly I push myself into her tight, wet pussy, marvelling at the expression on her face and her beautiful mouth forming the perfect O. Her back arches, thrusting her hips upwards to meet mine._

_I begin to move, slowly pulling out and pushing back in, rolling my hips to meet hers, the sensation of her muscles clenching firm around me is sheer ecstasy. She lifts her legs higher wrapping them securely around my waist. The fragrances of hot sex infused with sweat saturates our space, body heat exchanging, breaths mixing, everything about this moment is perfect. It always has been and it always will be, Ana and I belong together. The pitch of her moans are beginning to swell, egging me to penetrate her deeper and harder, rocking her body into the mattress, pounding the bed against the wall._

"_Ah, yes Christian, yes. . . ."_

"_Come for me baby" I whisper, my breath fanning against her lips, "I want to feel your sweet smooth pussy dripping all over me. Nine years has been long, too long, I'm never letting you go. . . .you hear me, never. You belong to me, I'll die before I leave you again. . . . I love you. . . ."_

I scrunch my face mildly as my eyes begin to flutter open and sting from the natural light that's forcing its way through the blinds, my chest rise and falls from my laboured intake of breaths. Turning on my side I look over to the nightstand the clock tells me it's almost ten in the morning. Clearly I've overslept and it's happened again, I'm waking up from a recurring dream that I've been having for more than a week and there's a stiff, painful erection pressing against the front of my pants. My remedy, which has become a morning ritual, would be to take a very cold shower. But right now all I can think about is taking my hand to myself, releasing this internal pressure that has been building and heating up within my loins.

Anastasia Steele's room is two doors down from mine. She's the last one I see at night and the first person that invades my thoughts when I open my eyes the next morning. Nevertheless, I'm not going to disrespect her by wanting to seduce her against her will, we're working on the children. She's the mother of my children and a lady, and I'll treat her as such.

But one thing's for sure, when she's ready and if she has fallen out of love with me, I'll make damn sure that that fire she once felt between us, is rekindled. And this time I'll earn her love.

But for now I have to get up.

Throwing my legs lazily over the side of the bed I manage to shuffle myself to the toilet. I must apologize to her for oversleeping and probably leaving her hanging with the kids this morning. I gave Gail a month off so Ana and I can prepare meals on our own for them. Surprisingly it has been. . . .fun. You can probably call it our kitchen time and I actually look forward to it.

Shit, I forgot Ana has a lunch date with Ms. Kavanagh in an hour.

. . . . . . . . .

**Kate**

Great. . . .I'm stuck in a taxi a block away from the café where I'm supposed to meet Ana. Common sense dictates that I should get out and walk the rest of the way. In the end I hesitantly do so.

Stepping through this high-end and unchartered part of Seattle peaks my curiosity. There's one building that catches my eye in the middle of the towering, majestic skyscrapers, it's dwarfed in comparison. It doesn't appear to be a place of business, more like a dwelling. Yeah that's it, they're luxurious apartments. As I crane my head to side my feet keep walking along the concrete pavement until I smash into a wall of robust muscle and cologne. After a low "oooffff" escapes the pit of my throat, a series of unfortunate involuntary bodily actions caused my backside to find its way to the hot, hardened concrete.

"Oh god, are you okay?" my assaulter bellows.

"Yeah. . .I think so" I struggle to say, brimming with embarrassment. Before I know it, he's scooping me up off the ground with an arm around my waist. Our connection feels good, very good. So good that parts of my body are beginning to tingle.

"You're not gonna sue me right?" he asks suspiciously, narrowing his striking grey eyes at me.

"Why would I sue you?" I ask confused, "It was an accident. I mean, I wasn't exactly watching where I was going either, don't feel bad"

"Well at the moment I'm not, if the reward for knocking you down is to hold you this close to me then I won't mind doing it again"

I withdraw myself instantly from his grasp as my gorgeous assailant smirks and gives me a thorough once over.

"So. . . .what held your attention that you didn't notice me standing in front of you"

"I was looking up at that building across the street" I indicate casually.

"Escala Towers? Why?"

"I've never seen it before; it looks like an apartment complex"

"It is actually, would like to see it" he asks, as if it's nothing. How odd? A man is offering some random woman a tour of a building, his gesture blindsides me for moment.

"Do you live there?" I enquire.

"No, but my brother does. Sorry, I'm going on and on and I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Elliot Grey and you are. . ."

"Katherine Kavanagh", the cogs in my head begins to turn as I hear that oh so familiar surname, Grey. It's a name that I've hearing for the last two months from Ana and the kids, but I can't help but wonder if the man before me is somehow related. Maybe or maybe not, Christian Grey is sought of a hard-ass and reserved while this individual is a bit outgoing and jovial.

"Katherine" he grins with approval.

"No, please, call me Kate, really"

"Alright, so do you want to go?"

"What?" I mumble confused.

"Do you want to go?" he signals to the building across the street, "I'm going to surprise my brother, he doesn't know that I'm here"

_Okay. . . his brother. Most likely it's Christian_.

"No sorry, I'm going to meet a friend right down the street and I can't ditch her. Actually I won't"

"Well go get her, you can bring her too" he gestures.

My legs become strong and firm, fixed and motionless to the sidewalk. It feels like a life or death situation, this decisive decision making process is crushing my brain. I'm actually thinking about this like I'm under a pop quiz. The rational part of my mind is signalling me to leave and to keep my appointment with Ana, but my body doesn't want to depart. Thankfully, the blaring horn from a passing car rattles me back to reality.

"I'm sorry I can't, but thanks for the offer" I say whole-hearted and half smiling.

"Are you sure?" he prompts.

"No I can't, and why I am standing here debating whether I should I leave or stay. . . . .you're confusing me" I blush, "I have to go"

"Is there anything I can say or do to make you change your mind" his voice dips low and husky. My eyes intuitively travel to his mouth where he's wearing a sexy one-sided smirk. At this point I'm mentally kicking myself for wanting to refuse him again.

"I-I have to. . . . ., I have to go. I'm sorry Mr. Grey"

"Elliot" he corrected, politely, "Here," he says, dipping into his coat pocket and pulling out a card holder, "when you're done with your friend, call me"

"You don't know me" I state, flicking my eyes from the business card between my fingers to his handsome face.

"Do you believe in fate Kate?" I purse my lips tightly; the overwhelming feeling of me wanting to flush hot red threatens to burst through me. "Please call me"

With that he takes a small step away from me with his hands in his pockets, looking down at my face in wonderment. I turn on my heels eager to get away.

Two stores down, I come upon the café. Trying not to look too obvious, I turn my head to the side and I see that he's still positioned in the spot where I left him. I do a silly finger wave and haul my ass inside the place, almost bumping into someone else.

. . . . . .

**Anastasia**

After bringing the glass of water from my lips, I see an effervescent and bright red-faced Kate Kavanagh approaching the table.

"What's the matter with you?" I probe with my eyebrows knitted together.

"It's nothing" she takes her seat and reddens even harder, "I just bumped into someone interesting"

"Well this _interesting nothing_ sounds very good" I say pausing, prompting her with my eyes for details. . . .which doesn't come.

"Wow. . .you're out, that's good" she diverts, "I thought you'd be cooped up after that media fiasco last week"

"Yeah we were but Christian took care of it. He said he did everything but bought every media house in the state"

"He would do that?" she query scrunching her face.

"Maybe. . .I don't know"

"And where are my godchildren?"

"With Christian"

"Good, nice to see that you finally trust him"

"I have to give him a chance, he is their father and he's really good at it"

"And have you told them yet?"

"No" I sigh and mentally prepare myself for a reprimand.

"C'mon Ana we talked about this. You have to tell them. . . .soon. What are you two waiting for?"

"Phoebe"

"Phoebe? What about Phoebe?"

"I'm afraid how she's going to react to all of this. Remember when I started seeing Ethan and she thought that he was going to be her new daddy. She grew to like him more than I did, and then things didn't work out between us. I don't want to get her hopes up again"

"You're being ridiculous Ana, who you're trying to feed that horseshit to. Me? You don't want to get _her_ hopes up. . . . .or yours" we lock eyes, challenging each other, but my glare doesn't perturb her so she goes on, "Look Ana, I love you dearly. . .but you're using Phoebe as an excuse. The difference between Christian and Ethan is that Christian is their real father. You shouldn't keep that information from them because you think that it may affect them in a negative way. That little girl is smarter than you think. All you need to do is be honest with them, and yourself. Of course, they'll have questions so you provide honest answers and they will do the rest. I know you Ana, you're trying to protect them and yourself but having the kids stay with Christian while you're dating someone else is even _more_ confusing"

"I'm not dating Ethan" I firmly counter, "we talk and see each other from time to time, it isn't romantic. Not since Chr. . ." I stop instantly.

"You can say it. Not since Christian came back into your life. . . .What?" she shrugs her shoulders, "You think I'm going to tell Ethan?"

"Well he _is_ your brother. . ."

"And what? He's a big boy. If _I_ can see what's going on, why can't he"

"And what's going on Kate?"

"What's going on? Okay, since you're down playing everything today, I'll tell you" she declares, leaning closer on the table, my left eyebrow arches slightly, "Christian Grey isn't just some childhood friend that you fell in love with and had a jilted romance. He's the love of your life. . . . and you're still in love with him this very moment. Everyone can see it when you're near him. It oozes out of you bouncing off the walls of every room, anyone who doesn't notice this has to be in complete denial, for instance, Ethan. . . . .hmmm, maybe he already knows" she grins mischievously.

My jaw tightens slightly at the end of her melodramatic speech but she's right. . . .and she knows it. Her confident attitude makes me want to laugh; instead I roll my eyes and beckon a waiter to our table to order lunch.

"When we're done here, you want to go see the kids." I say

"Of course"

"We're staying across the street. . . .Escala Towers"

"Really" her eyes darts to the window, "Wow, second invitation in one day, it must be fate" she mumbles below her breath.

"Did you say something?"

"No. . . . It's nothing" she waves away.

. . . . . .

**Christian**

"Okay time out" Teddy announces, "I'm going to the bathroom, no cheating and don't start without me"

"Okay" I assure him and look over to Phoebe; quickly she averts her eyes to the board game set on the table. "Do you need anything Phoebe, some juice or water?"

"No. . .but thank you" her voice is tiny and polite, "you can help me with something else"

"What is it?" I smile, huge. A surge of delight courses through me, she wants me to do something for her and I'm all too eager to assists her.

"We have to go to my room" she directs.

"Sure"

She scurries up the stairs, racing ahead of me. When I enter her room she's patiently waiting for me near her bookcase.

"I'd like to have that giant book" she points to the top of the cabinet.

"No problem" I say, stretching my arm over my head to get the activity book down. When I turn around, her tiny outstretched hands are waiting for me to hand it over. "Will that be all?"

"Yeah" she smiles, gazing up at me.

She remains stationery and I wait for her to exit the room. For a few seconds we lock eyes and then it becomes uncomfortable, then I observe her fingers curl around the edges of the book. Second by second her eyes stare into me, she clutches the book tighter, eventually body hugging it. I don't understand what's going on and my mind prepares itself for the worse.

"What's the matter Phoebe, tell me what's wrong?" I enquire, moving closer to her then bending to one knee.

There's something on her mind, her eyes dart from left to right, searching my face and she's looking at me like she's trying to find the words. Then, her voice breaks in a wispy exhale.

"Daddy?"

That one word knocked everything out of me made my heart leap and bounced with excitement. The back of my eyes began to flood with tears of elation, which I decline to hold back. I squeeze my shut for a brief moment debating what to do. I don't want to lie to her, she asking if I'm her father and I shouldn't lie.

"Yes Phoebe, I'm your father" I whisper gently as the waterworks flowed freely.

"I'm sorry, don't cry" she pleads softly.

"I'm not sad honey, I'm very happy" I confirm with a smile.

She takes a miniature step toward me and I reach out, taking her in my arms gently then scooping her off the floor. I kiss her cheek and hug her little body as close as I can muster without hurting her, trying not to squeeze, but I have her fastened securely in my arms. It's like the first time I held her but this is even better. Her hands are locked around my neck and she lets out a small giggle. I pull away just enough to see her face.

"When did you find out?" I smile, curious.

"I've always known, since the first time I saw you in the elevator. You're just like Teddy"

"Of course" I concur, "you're such a smart girl. You know that" I grin and she agrees shaking her head.

"Christian"

Our moment is interrupted by my name being called from downstairs. I gently place her to the floor and she takes her warm hands away from me.

"We'll talk about this when mommy gets home, okay"

"Okay" she chimes happily.

Elliot is casually chatting with Theodore when Phoebe and I enter the living room. His forehead wrinkles when he observes her walking towards her brother.

"Hi" he says jolly and a bit interested.

"Hi" she replies.

"I'm Elliot, what's your name?"

"Phoebe"

"Phoebe and Theodore," he simplifies, "Christian I didn't know you were having guests or else I would have brought something back from Singapore. How old are you Phoebe?"

"I'm eight the same age as Teddy, we're twins"

"Twins, wow" his eyes and his smile enlarge. He turns to me with his 'care to explain' expression. "Well Christian and I are brothers, I'm older and better looking of course" he states categorically.

"Kids, go put in a movie, my big brother and I need to talk"

"Okay" they chorused.

I watch them go to the other side of the room, make a selection and flopped down on the sofa. Without a word I walk away from Elliot to the kitchen, but he refused to be left behind. The man is inches away from the skin of my heels.

"You're keeping secrets little brother?" he accuse in a low cunning tone.

"No, I won't say that. Ask me anything?"

"Okay, are those _your_ children?"

"Do they _look_ like my children?" I strain playfully, which I know would agitate him. Elliot hates when someone leads him around in circles, especially when he needs answers.

"Don't be facetious, months ago I already pointed out that little Theodore is the splitting image of you and now I see he's part of a twin. Dad told me that you're taking a 'vacation', I found that was odd"

"Why is that odd Elliot, everyone should take a break once in a while"

"Not you, two or three days, yeah. But two months, that's not Christian Grey. I tried to get it out of Dad but he himself was very shady with the line of censored answers. As much as you would hate to admit it I know you better than anyone, you won't take a two month hiatus just to babysit, something is going on"

"And you're here to investigate. . ."

"Damn right I am" he grins with his arms folded across his chest.

After taking a huge gulp of sparkling water, I settle myself against the kitchen island and stare into nothingness, recapping the brief moment I shared with Phoebe fifteen minutes ago.

"Yes" I finally say, "Phoebe and Theodore are mine" he doesn't respond, well not physically, but why should he. I bet he has all the answers and deductions in his mind.

"Why didn't you say something when I asked about Theodore months ago?"

"I didn't know at the time"

"You didn't know" his eyebrows furrows with a confused look in his eyes, "So you're saying that you just found out about this. How come?"

"Long story"

"Well I came all the way from Asia to get a good story, please don't disappoint. . . . .And another thing they're both eight. The only person you were with around that time was. . ." he pauses then the epiphany hits him, "Anastasia. . .Anastasia is their mother"

I merely shake my head, acknowledging his astute conclusion.

He's wide-eyed and shocked as he covers his open mouth with his hand, "Wow"

"Yeah"

"Do Mom and Dad know about this?"

"Uh huh, as a matter of fact Ana approached Mother after our botched wedding and told her that she was pregnant. She condemned her, refusing to believe that the pregnancy had anything to do with me; she accused her of trying to deceive me again. Mother thought by writing a cheque she could coax Ana into having an abortion and to leave me alone. In the end, Ana agreed to stay away but she didn't take the money. She moved to the other side of the country, had the twins and moved on with her life"

"Mom knew about this? I get that she was angry after the wedding. . .but why would she keep this from you?"

"She didn't want me get burn again. But not knowing that I had kids all this time, hurt me even more. I was annoyed at her for weeks"

"I would be too. . . .but throwing money at her and abortion? That's a cruel recommendation, coming from her"

"I didn't believe it myself, but when I confronted her about it she opened up about everything that transpired that day. Dad was just as oblivious as I was about the whole thing"

"Mom keeping secrets from us, especially Dad. What else is going on in our perfect family unit?" he snide.

"Well Dad had his fair share of omissions himself. Apparently before Ray Steele pass away, Dad promised that he would keep an eye on Ana for him. He's been discreetly assisting her with the kids and Phoebe's medical expenses, all the while never realizing that the children were mine"

"Why am I always the last to know about anything in this family?" he throws his hands up animated and loose.

"Well if it's any consolation I haven't said anything to Mia yet"

"Really, she's going to have a fit when she hears about this. You know she hates to be out of the loop and I remembered she and Ana were pretty close. . . . .I knew it, I told you that boy looked just like you"

"Yeah you called it" I raise my glass to my lips, finishing the contents.

"Let's go so you can introduce me to my niece and nephew"

"Not just yet" I state making him pause in mid-step, "They don't know that I'm their father. Well at least not both of them, just when you came in, Phoebe told me that she knows that I'm her father"

"W-What? You mean, you and Ana haven't told them yet. Why not?"

"Ana wanted to wait for the right time, especially for Phoebe"

"And look how that turned out, she figured it out and let you know that she knows, and if she knows mostly likely her brother knows too. Twins are usually very close and they don't keep secrets from each other"

"Yeah, maybe you're right"

"I'm always right" he snickers.

"MOM. . .AUNTIE KATE" the children bellows from the other room.

"Is that her?" he enquires.

"Yeah" I reply pushing my body away from the counter.

. . . . . .

**Elliot**

Even though her back is facing me I recognize her instantly. A small yet satisfying smile penetrates my lips. Her attention is currently occupied by the children's enthusiastic and high-pitched description of all the fun they're having.

"Elliot" I hear a voice gasp to my left, it's Ana. I've been so engrossed with the sight of Ms. Kavanagh that I actually forgot the reason why I came out here, to see and say hello Anastasia Steele.

"Ana" I grin and spread my arms, inviting her to come to me. She walks straight into me and we embrace, rocking mildly in each other's comfort. Behind us Christian suddenly clears his throat, the obvious cue for me to unhand the woman. I huff and roll my eyes at the interruption; she pulls away with huge lively smile.

"How are you?" she beams pushing up the sleeves on her cardigan.

"I'm great, came to see what my little brother has been up to. And I see that a lot has been going on around here"

"Yeah. . .I know" she concurs, casting her eyes over to Kate and the kids who are now staring at us, "Oh Elliot, meet a good friend of mine this is K. ."

"Kate Kavanagh, I know" I smirk, boring my eyes into her, again.

"You know each other?" Ana questions with interest.

"He ran into me and knocked me down, flat out on the sidewalk. That happened just before we met up an hour ago then he. . ." Kate began flippantly.

"That's not how it happened" I chuckle, cutting off her playful rant, "I recalled that you were the one who wasn't watching where she was going"

"Yeah, and then you begged me not to sue you" she added.

"I like your friend Ana, she very colourful" I remark, pointing in Kate's direction, "See what I told you, fate, you should have taken up my offer"

"What offer?" Ana interjects.

"To give Ms. Kavanagh a tour of this building, she was staring it while she was walking down the street. Hence the reason why she collided with me and fell onto the sidewalk"

"Ohhh, I see" Ana raised her eyebrows with a toothy grin, "the _interesting nothing_ Kate"

"What?" I enquire, looking between the both of them for an answer.

"Anastasia" my brother says awfully formal slicing the light-heartedness within the room, "we need to talk. . . .Privately" he notes candidly, "Sorry Elliot I know you just got here but this is important"

"That's okay" I remark, "You two go ahead. . . .Kate and I can stay here and get to know each other better, right Kate"

". . . . . . ." her beautiful green eyes gives me a conjured half-lid, uninterested glance, "I'll watch the kids Ana, go on" Her eyes follows them until the exit the room, then she looks my way. "Stop staring at me, Elliot"

"Why, you're beautiful. . . .Have dinner with me, tonight"

"What? . . . .No" she answers red-faced.

"Why not, and don't say that we don't know each other" she closes her mouth, defeated, "We can fix that by going out, so how about it, tonight?"


	11. Of course, we knew that

**Chapter 11 - Of course. . . . We knew that**

**Anastasia**

"What do you mean she knows . . . how? When did this happen?" I whisper shocked.

"We were in her room, she asked me to get something for her, but thinking about it now I figured she wanted us to be alone. Anyway she began staring at me, you know, like she always does. I thought something was wrong her; it scared the shit out of me. . . . Then she called me Daddy. . ."

My breath begins to accelerate unconsciously as my eyes examine the floor of his office. The back of my mind is screaming with remorse, Kate was right, I shouldn't have waited so long and evidently I've underestimated the intellect of my children.

"What did you say to her?" I say, knotting my fingers together anxiously.

"I didn't want to lie to her Ana"

"I'm sorry" I say absentminded, "that's not what I'm asking. How . . . how did she react when you told her?"

"She was calm. . . . and very happy" he replies effervescent.

My gaze is fixed downwards, I feel guilt-ridden for not telling them first, "They probably hate me" I mutter below my breath. I'm jolted out of my remorseful state by Christian's touch on my elbow. Entranced, I find myself being guided to the chair behind his desk.

"Sit down, Ana" he instructs gently, he remains standing and leans on the desk next to me "the children don't hate you, as a matter of fact they adore you. I know this isn't what you expected but we need to have a talk with them"

"I agree, and it has to be today. No, now. We should talk to them now." I rush to stand but he stops me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Hold on. You need to pull yourself together . . . . . okay"

"Alright" I nod a bit dazed, slumping back into the chair.

"I have an idea. Let's go to New York"

"New York" my eyebrows furrows, "your family's house. . ."

"Yes and before you say no, there's no one staying there at the moment. Mia is in Australia and Mom and Dad are here in Seattle"

"Your parents are here?"

"Yeah" he shrugs nonchalant.

"So they know about the kids?"

"Yes"

"What did they say?"

"It doesn't matter"

"What do you mean it doesn't matter, it matters to me Christian?"

"I understand what you're saying Anastasia, but my personal life is of no concern of my parent's. If it wasn't for all these hindrances we wouldn't be here in the first place, things could have been different"

"I know what you mean" my voices trails off and I cast my eyes out the window, a hint of regret is etched on my face. The thought of what 'could of' or 'should of' is enough to bring tears to my eyes. Our personalities meshed well, in the past we always had similar ideals and morals. Having a life together was something we both desperately wanted.

Across the desk my cell phone vibrates on the tabletop, slinking its way close to the edge. Quickly, Christian captures the device before it tumbles over the side, but before handing it over his eyes scan the name flashing across the screen and there's a dismal frown on his face.

"I'll give you some privacy" he mumbles irate just as it stops ringing.

"You don't like him"

"How can I?"

"He's good person Christian and a great doctor"

"Yeah, well an asshole with a PhD is still an asshole"

"Hey, sorry if you don't approve but Ethan has been a good friend to me since I moved to Seattle"

"Of course he's been _a good friend _Anastasia, you're alone and completely available"

The fire in me begins to swell, "And something is wrong with that. Let's get something thing straight Christian Grey I don't need your approval to be with someone I like"

"No you don't need my approval, but if I don't like the guy I will voice my concern especially if he's around my kids"

"I'm not an idiot; I'm very aware of the people around me especially those around Teddy and Phoebe. I not wanting to be with anyone have everything to do with them and have nothing to do with you. So don't think all these years I've been pining away for you and kept to myself because of it, while you had your choice to lay between any pair of legs that's willing to open for you"

"That's what you think I've been doing all these years, fucking every chance I get"

"And why not, you're rich, you're powerful and just like me you're readily available. You may not like Ethan but what I do in my personal life is my business"

"Your right, I don't like the guy but you don't like him either at least not more than a friend so stop pretending, you can do better than him"

"And who's better, you?"

**Kate**

"So how often do you travel?"

"As often as it's required of me. Why, you don't travel?"

"No, I mean, where will I go? Who will I go meet; I can't take off into nowhere and not know where I'm going"

"You won't be going into nowhere, exploring the world heightens one's curiosity, it gives you a sense of gratitude and appreciation for the rich diversity and cultures that exists"

"Wow, you sound very enlightened"

"I am"

"Where is your favourite place?"

"Umm. . . . Ireland. It's beautiful and panoramic" he props his elbow on the countertop placing his palm under his chin, "Is there anywhere you'd like to go?"

"Honestly, I've never thought about it"

"Okay, have you ever left Seattle?"

"Of course, but I haven't done so in a _very_ long time"

He sighs, his eyes gaze through me with passion, it's the same look he gave me over two hours ago when he had me fastened in his arms. He moves slowly from the other side of the kitchen island with his eyes on me, I size him up enough to make the corners of his lips curl. He stops at a respectable distance being mindful not to invade my personal space.

"There's something about you Kate Kavanagh, I want to get to know you better, I permitted myself to stay here for two days but I think I'll linger a bit longer. . . . . . Unless you're asking me to stay"

"And why would I do that, Elliot Grey?" I say with a playful smirk.

He leans closer and tilts his head, seductive grey eyes digging into me, "Because I have a feeling that you feel the same way about me as do I about you"

My eyes narrow slightly examining the truthfulness in his words, "Alright, I'll say yes to your dinner invitation, because I'm curious, only curious. It has _nothing_ to do with the fact that you're. . ." my lustful eyes scans the length of his frame up and down, ". . . .very good-looking and charming"

"Of course not Kate, you're a very intelligent woman," he starts with heavy sarcasm, "Me being six foot tall and desirously chiseled has _absolutely nothing_ to do with your interest"

"You're mocking me aren't you?"

"No" he teases, making me blush.

_There's something about this man that's sucking me in and it's making me giddy. . .and I like it, I like it a lot._

. . . . . .

**Christian**

She's annoyed, we both are. Without looking in my direction she swiftly move past me and bolts towards the door. Before she could reach out to grasp the door handle I have my hand planted against the door. She gasps and becomes motionless, reading the expression my face.

"Christian. . . . .stop" she mouths, trying to convince me not to do what I'm about to do.

"No you stop" I whisper, inching closer to her. She's takes small steps backwards, trying to maintain the space that's between us, "tell me you don't want me to kiss you, tell me that you don't want my hands on your body right now"

Needless to say, from the moment we were walking down the corridor to my office I want to pin her against the wall and kiss her deeply. Let my desperate lips roam all over her skin just like the images haunting my dreams. Being this close to her is nothing less than torturous. She stumbles and the back of her legs bumped into a small table knocking over a vase. Her body jerks in fright when it shattered to the floor. Quickly I take her face in my hands and crushing our lips together in an abrasive and intense kiss. Her hands take charge, grappling and running her fingers through my hair. She moans impatiently against my mouth as my hands creep under her blouse, brushing against her bare skin. She's denying me what I want the most right now; I want to explore her mouth with my tongue. Insisting that I do for the third time my tongue traces her lower lips prompting her to comply. A while ago this room felt cool in the comfort of the air conditioning, now it's warm. Her skin is on fire, my curious fingers snakes its way up her back, skimming the surface of her soft skin. My actions make her gasps sharply into my mouth.

Swiftly she pulls away centimetres from my lips in desperate need of air, we stare at her blazing blue eyes, it's screaming at me, she wants this, in fact she wants more.

"I told myself that I wouldn't, but how can I be this close and not want to kiss you" I mildly brush my lips against hers, and she trembles within my arms, "and now I can't settle for one"

Again I kiss her with the same intensity as before; everything within my body is beseeching me to go further. To tear off her clothes, lay her down on the carpet and not just fuck her, but make love to her.

"God Ana" I plead, trailing kisses and grazing my teeth along her jaw and neck, "I want more of this, I missed you so goddamn much, if I made you believe otherwise then call me a liar"

"I missed you too, Christian" she gasp softly, mumbling incoherently.

"I want to be with you, let me have you" my breath tickles her ear, she squirms within my arms, "I want to be the man you deserve. . . .I can't stop thinking about you Ana" I close my eyes drinking in her fragrance, "we can take things slow and easy" I encourage her, and myself.

"Are you sure about taking things slow and easy?" she exhales, "the front of your pants doesn't agree with you"

"I think you're right" My mouth suckles her neck reddening the surface of her skin, she shrieks softly in giddy pleasure clutching my shoulders buckling under the weight of her legs.

Outside the door, down the hallway, we hear a commotion, someone is quarrelling. . . . .we both stop to listen.

. . . . .

**Elliot**

". . . .and you did it without me" Teddy shrieks, "ughhhhh. . . . .Phoebe. I thought we were doing this together"

Kate and I are suddenly drawn to the ruckus on the other side of the room. Teddy just jumped off the couch and is standing perturbed staring daggers at his sister.

"I know, but I had to ask him" she replies.

"You couldn't wait?"

"No" she pouts, folding her arms and turning away from him.

"What if Mom finds out? We could be wrong you know, why didn't you. . . . ."

"We're not wrong," she yells getting to her feet, preventing him from completing his argument, "he said yes"

"Hey hey hey," Kate bellows concerned and worried, sprinting towards them. Phoebe is so worked up that her little hands are balled into fists, "What are you two arguing about?"

Ana and Christian comes running down the corridor, my guess they heard the children quarrelling and another guess is that they were in the middle of something hot and heavy, they look tousled and flustered.

"What happened?" Ana enquires, "Why are you two fighting, you never fight. Teddy, Phoebe, what's going on?"

The scowls on their faces melt away when Ana and my brother approaches them, involuntarily their eyes flick from Ana to Christian. It doesn't take long for the four of us to realize what their heated debate was about. Mischievously I smile and settle myself on a single seat watching on like a fervent spectator, I'm eager to see how this is going to unfold before my very eyes. Of course I was right, both Phoebe _and_ Theodore know, and why would they be anything less than brilliant, they're my niece and nephew.

"Elliot" Kate says sheepishly, taking me away from the scene before us, "you want to get some coffee. . .downstairs"

My forehead crumples as I scan the other faces across the room, Ana and Christian share a bland disapproving glare, I roll my eyes and lift myself off of the chair, "Oh don't look at me like that you two, how did your talks go" I remark snide, instantly Ana purses her lips "Let's go Kate"

. . . . . .

**Anastasia**

"Mom. . . . how do you know someone before you even meet them" I scrunch my face at her statement, "that's how I felt when met Mr. Grey, like already knew him. I always wanted to ask him, but I was afraid"

"Yeah me too," Teddy cut across, "then I realized that we had a lot in common"

"Yeah and he always combs his hair with his fingers, just like Teddy"

They both laugh and their voices explode talking at the same time, a series of jumbled words and high pitched, both trying to compete with each other to get their point across.

"Okay, okay" I raise my hands trying to calm their excitement, Christian stands by my side, hands deep in his pockets delighted.

"So is he Mom, is Mr. Grey our Dad?" Teddy asks. I look over to him with a small smile on my face, prompting him to answer himself.

"Yes Theodore and Phoebe, I am your father"

Huge smiles stretch across their faces as they're bouncing in their seats. You can see this is what they wanted, an answer to a question that probably plagued them for weeks. How did I not see this?

"Mom" Phoebe says in a tiny voice.

"Yes sweetie"

Her face is pleasantly mischievous, "Does this mean that you and Daddy would be getting married now?" just then Teddy matches her grin.


	12. Something for Something

**Chapter 12 - Something for Something**

**Carrick**

Since Andrea escorted her through those doors she's had that dreadful insipid expression on her face, it's so potent that it dampened the immediate surroundings. However, I refuse to let this dreadful mist of trepidation seep into me. No matter how formal or polite anyone has been to her, her demeanor declared that she isn't a bit interested by formalities or any niceties.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" Instead of a verbal response she stares at me deadpan, interlock her fingers and place them on the desk, then draw herself closer. "Obviously, you're not here to catch up old times, so why are you here Carla and please, speak quickly I have a lot of work to do"

"Oh please, don't pretend that you have no idea why I'm here, I should have known it was you behind this. You were always getting in my family's affairs, always trying to drive a wedge between Raymond and me"

"Don't sit there with that venomous condensing tone and accuse me of ripping your family to shreds when you did that perfectly on your own. Raymond adored you, the man gave you everything and you couldn't do the one thing to keep your family together. . . .love your own daughter"

"I loved Anastasia in my own way, but she became a distraction to him. . . ."

"His distraction or your target of envy, you were always jealous of that girl, Raymond doted over her and you couldn't stand it, so you sent her away"

"Like I said, she was a distraction"

"And like I said earlier I have lot of work"

"Honestly I wasn't expecting you, where is your son, Christian"

"Why? What do you want with him?"

"I find all this" she waves her around her, "interesting. Cassius James contacted me and by his senseless and improper line of questioning I figured that he was doing some sort of enquiry. Well after launching my _own_ investigation my lawyers have informed me of your current role of Executor to the Steele's estate, something that you omitted to divulge during the reading, which I think is proscribed. Then a few weeks ago I see Anastasia circumventing photographers with two children and your son, I would say I lot is unravelling here in the US"

"You should have stayed in France, Carla. You gave up the right to anything when you abandoned your daughter in New York"

"She made her choice" she snaps viciously, rising to her feet, "she chose your boy over a new life and look where it got her. She had to move here, work odd jobs and scrape by with two children. And all for what. Just that she won't do what she has to, to survive. So she could manage a coffee shop and live a mundane life in a mediocre apartment in some lower class run down building. If she left with me, I would have taken care of her, maybe found her a suitable husband, those children wouldn't have been a burden to her. She was young and foolishly in love with that boy, and what did he do. The first challenge he's faced with, he cowered and ran, in a way I'm glad she didn't end up with such a man but regretfully he got her pregnant"

"You're wicked woman, you've known this all along and you've never assisted her. Ana lives a very content life and those children were never a burden to her, she's an exceptional mother, that's something you'll never grasp Carla. Why are you here?" I raise my voice feeling somewhat infuriated, "You came all this way to spout accusations at me and look down on your own daughter's life. . ."

"No, I came here to get what is rightfully mine. You're holding my deceased husband's estate for your family. You claimed to be his friend when all you were doing was spearing your hooks into him. He entrusted you to manage his affairs and all you've done is to conceal everything in order to build your influential Grey name. In the meantime, I've had to watch twenty something years of assiduous work diminish into nothingness, snatched by the Greys. By God Carrick, if I have to fight you and your family tooth and nail I will. I promise I will take everything from you, a spiteful and grieving wife has a sympathetic ear in the courts"

"You would love that, won't you? Going out of your way to challenge me for something that you assumed you're entitled to. Here's some advice" I smile, pacing slowly across the room, "fire your legal advisors, they clearly aren't doing what is required of them. . . . . What's left of Raymond's holdings doesn't go to me or my family; it belongs to your daughter when she comes of age"

Inside, I'm delighted as her face is washed with utter astonishment and dissatisfaction from this revelation.

"You're lying" she barks.

I sink my hands into my pockets wordless, gazing straight-faced at her pale façade. By the silent but loud tenor of my attitude I let her decipher the rest. Permitting a few seconds to pass by, I submerge myself in this moment. And by the looks of it, it would appear that my present exuberant state has defeated her staunch callousness.

"Well," I begin, with the vision of concluding this brief encounter, "if you don't have anything else to ask this should be the end of this undesirable meeting" her eyes darts to mine deadly, "Sorry you had to travel all this way for nothing"

"I'm not done here in Seattle" she retorts.

"Carla, stay away from my son"

"I'm not after your son. . . ."

"Well if it's Ana, stay away from her too. . ."

"You have no right, she's my daughter, you can't. . . ."

"I can," I threaten stepping closer to her, "and you don't have a daughter, you have a son, remember. And besides, if I told her you were here she wouldn't want to see you"

"I prefer if she tells me that herself, Carrick" she points out.

"Oh, she will. But I'd like it better if you don't interfere with her life. Ana is a good person and she's gotten ahead without your intrusions, she doesn't need you now"

"If she's anywhere near your son, trust me. . . .she needs me. He'll only hurt her again" she reproaches spitefully.

**Ana**

Never in my life has the weight of two pairs of excited eyes had me flabbergasted and glued to the floor. Miraculously, Christian was able to curb the eagerness behind my cunning daughter's big question by simply saying that he and I had to talk about a lot of things. To my astonishment they were delighted and contented with his answer. Every day since then has brought Christian and children closer to each other, especially Phoebe who has enjoyed Christian's presence and horseplay, their bond is so natural you wouldn't know that this was something recent.

I remembered Christian asked about us and starting over. I haven't given it much thought honestly, my primary concern is the relationship being formed between him and the kids. Last week Ethan called to invite me to the Children's Hospital Annual Charity Ball, unfortunately Christian asked me the same night we had dinner and was mobbed by reporters, which I accepted. Apparently Grey Enterprises has been sponsoring the institution for some time now, hence Christian's prowess on the event. I had to tighten my jaw when I heard the disappointment in Ethan's voice after telling him that I was already going with Christian, he told me that it was okay, but I didn't believe him. In the back of my mind I told myself that I have to set things straight between Ethan and myself, again. I've told him a few times that I wasn't interested starting another relationship with him, but these days he's been circling the proverbial waters because he smells the blood of Christian Grey. I'm not about to play ditsy and pretend that I don't know that the man likes me.

I smile taking a mental note of how beautiful I look right now. Nervously I press my palms against front of the floor length champagne color dress and inhale. Quickly I grab the matching clutch and make my way down the staircase. Instantly I blush and pursed my lips tight, never minding that I may ruin my lip-gloss. Phoebe is bouncing on the couch clapping and overjoyed while Teddy is grinning scoping out the expressions between Christian and I. When I reach the bottom I stand baffled by Christian's face, I myself becomes worried.

"You don't like it?" I ask, looking down at the dress and pinching it between my fingers.

"Yes I do" he remarks in whisper, "You look beautiful, Ana"

"Yeah Mom," Phoebe comes to my side touching the fabric with the tips of her fingers, "You look like a princess"

"Well I feel like a princess, honey, thank you" I look over to Teddy for approval, "Do I look okay, Teddy?"

"Okay? You look great Mom and so does Dad" he answers flicking his eyes over to Christian.

Just then Gail comes over, grasping her hands and smiling huge.

"Thanks for doing this Gail. . ." I say.

"Nonsense" she cuts me off, "you two have a great time, everything will be okay here" she assures

. . . .

Everyone, which is almost the entire room who greeted Christian, subliminally wanted to know the reason why my arm was notably intertwined with his. He would simply state that this is Anastasia Steele and unconsciously their inquisitiveness would lean in closer to get the rest of the introduction, which would never come.

I almost forgot how these things go, the who's who in Seattle's upper crust society. The uncountable number of social gatherings and cotillion events I attended when I came back from boarding school bored and sickened me to death. Still, I'm appreciative that this event is for charity but then again it's quite boring. I'm appreciative for the fact that Christian never left my side; he's been the perfect gentleman. In the car he told me that tonight is not about making business deals and forging future relationships. Tonight is about spending time together, when I blushed he called it a semi-date.

After a delectable and scrumptious dinner and dessert, I found myself staring at the couples waltzing and fox-trotting on the dancefloor. Unexpectedly, Christian brushes slightly against my forearm jolting me away from the scene.

"Come" he instructs, holding his hand out for me.

"I-I can't" I stammer weakly.

His left eyebrow arches, "You know you want to, Ana. Come dance with me"

Unknowingly, I bit my lip and simply nodded to his request. Next thing I knew I'm gently fastened in the arms of Christian Grey being shuffled gracefully along the dancefloor. My body shivers slightly from the shock contact of his hand on the small of my back. I know it's reticent but I can't look upon his face, my eyes are almost lowered, fixed on the lapels of his jacket.

For a moment I bat my lashes and cast my gaze around Christian only to be penetrated by Ethan's own eyes. He's standing amongst three other men but they're conversing close to the bar area. He lifts his champagne filled glass to me along with a timid smile. Suddenly, I feel myself turn away from him, a complete 180, looking up at Christian I can see his eyebrows are scrunched and he has an awful scowl on his face, then I deduce that it's directed at Ethan. It's obvious that Christian observed my attention was drawn to something else besides our dancing. His eyes narrow for instant then he stops, grasping my hand to lead me away but before he can say anything, I hear Ethan's voice behind me.

"Good night Ana. . . .Mr. Grey, I was just about to ask the lady for a dance"

I turn around and open my mouth to reply only to be intersected by Christian, "Not a chance Dr. Kavanagh, I need to speak to Anastasia, alone. Excuse us" he concludes icy.

I walk through the crowd hand in hand with Christian, I look back just in time to notice Ethan downed the rest of the champagne in his mouth with a matching glare of his own. Then out of the blue Carrick Grey appears and strides right up to Ethan. They're exchanging hearty smiles and handshakes like they're very good friend. Like they've known each other a long time.

"Christian where are we going?" he doesn't answer, he keeps his pace guiding me closer to two huge doors leading out to a gorgeous balcony, "Are your parents here?. . . . .Christian, Christian"

I take a quick glimpse over my shoulder again, this time I see Taylor walking steadily behind us but he halts at the doorway.

The cool night air is a little nippy, automatically my shoulders hunch over by change of temperature. He lets go of my hand long enough to take off his jacket and drape it over me. Slowly, his hands glide from my shoulders to my face, where his warm inviting touch caress my cheeks.

"What's wrong" I ask a bit worried.

He pauses.

"I'm not in the mood to share you with him, not tonight. . . .Not ever" His eyes are gentle yet the color deepens, I bring my hands up curling my fingers around his wrists. My eyes closed shivering from mild sensation of his nose touching mine, drinking him in, savoring the moment. Our desires haven't dwindled; instead they've remained the same. Each day I find myself being unable to resist him whenever he's near. Together we stand concrete, absorbed and comforted by each other warmth. His thumb strokes my cheek softly heating my skin a bit further. I can no longer wait for his initiation; instead I decide to be bold, sealing my lips against his. Everything in me dissolves, slowly my body melds further against him. His hands roam freely under the hefty jacket, snaking tenderly around the curves of my waist. Our lips and tongues glide across each other gingerly in sync, deepening as the seconds tick by, our connection gradually intensify forgetting the world around us. Not wanting to let go, I inhale deeply when his strong arms clutch my back making me feel secure and sheltered. Eventually the intense round came to crawl with him kissing the corners of my lips then his mouth running down the side of my neck softly peppering electric pecks along my jaw and neck. I couldn't help but squeeze my eyes shut and constrict my already firm grip on his upper arms, surrendering to this carnal torment. Reflexively the muscles in my thighs tense in an effort prevent that sweet tingle and awkward moisture that I know is already presenting itself.

Footsteps slowly trod against ground a feet away from us, we pay it no mind. We remain locked in a passionate embrace, lost in other. It's only when the person clears his throat we reluctantly pull away, staring into each other's eyes.

"God you're devastatingly beautiful, Ana" he whispers, his lips brushing against mine.

Aversely, his eyes drifts away from me to our interrupter, he becomes aware and a bit astute, "Father" he exclaims, my own head snaps to the right, surprised myself.

"Sorry to intrude, but I need to have a word with Anastasia"

"What is this about?" Christian enquires direct, he's being very protective.

"It's alright Christian" I assure, touching his arm gently.

He nods hesitant then turns to his father with an unsure look in his eye before walking back the ballroom. Carrick has never been unkind to me in all my years of knowing him. I know that he and my father were very close, probably best friends. And I'm also curious about his relationship with Ethan.

"You look lovely my dear"

"Thank you" I smile. He purse his lips for a moment and look onto the dark night skies.

"Anastasia, your father has entrusted me with you and your family's affairs before he died, but there were conditions" I tilt my head slightly, staring at his face, "He wanted me to wait until you were twenty-nine and that you were solely independent from your mother. Even though she treated you unjustly, he knew you'd always love her, because she's your mother. He believed that she was very manipulative, so do I. He didn't want her to control you anymore, so his time was ten years"

"What if it took twenty years?" I counter.

"He left that up to me, he said I'd know the appropriate time to do this. In my heart I believe the time is now"

"But I'm not twenty-nine yet, not in a month or so"

"That's why I want to meet with you, tomorrow at Grey House around 1:00pm"

"Alright" I say, pulling Christian's jacket by the lapels for extra warmth.

"Since you moved here I've been making sure you were alright without inferring, you're so headstrong and prideful like he was, I didn't want to tell you. I apologize for Grace. . . .I didn't know, and I didn't know your twins were my grandchildren"

"I find that very hard to believe Mr. Grey" I retort firm.

"It's the God's honest truth. Grace never told me that you came by and that you were pregnant. It goes against everything you father asked me to do. If I knew that, Christian would have known and I would've made sure he'd do the right thing. . . . . . I bet Raymond is very proud of you Anastasia, I have no doubt that he smiles down at you every day"

"Wait" I blurt out as he turns to walk away, "Are you friends with Dr. Ethan Kavanagh?"

"Yes I am" he states, "I told your father that I would look after you, Anastasia that means Phoebe and Theodore too"

He leaves on that echoing note; it plays over in my mind a few times. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize that Carrick has contracted Ethan to be my children's doctor. Although I'm eternally grateful for the care Carrick has ensured for Phoebe I couldn't help but think that Ethan could have said something to me. I thought we were close, I thought he was my friend.

I storm past Taylor guarding the door back into the room.

"Ms. Steele" he exclaims, "I will take you to Mr. Grey"

"I'm not looking for him" I answer absentmindedly. Soon enough, I find him standing close to exit talking a young woman smiling, close to drunk and sipping on either whisky or brandy.

"Why didn't you tell me" I bellow, getting between him and the woman. This was her cue to exit gracefully. He brings the glass down from his lips surprised wiping a bit of spillage from the corners of his mouth.

"Ana?" he fumbles. "W-What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were being paid by the Greys to aide my children?"

"I didn't know I was supposed to tell you, Ana. Besides what difference would it make, doctors _do_ get paid for assisting patients. And I didn't know his son was the father of your children"

"I thought you came into our lives was under different circumstances not because you were paid to do so, I thought you were my friend, Ethan"

"I am your friend, Ana" he replies hurt.

"Ana, are you alright" Christian's voice cut in, he's gazing apprehensively at my expression.

"She's fine Grey" Ethan slurs annoyed, getting straight into Christian's face "you couldn't wait to tell her, huh. Anything just to get what you want"

I take a step back from both of them, Christian notices and turns to me, "Ana. ."

"You knew about this?" I mumble, he reaches out to touch me and I flinch rejecting his touch.

. . . . . .

**Christian**

My feet are cemented to the floor as she blindly exits the ballroom. Without any directive I see Taylor shadow her until the both disappear from the room.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to go after her, because God knows I want to" Ethan's voice brought me out of the silence in my head. He swiftly exchanges his empty glass for champagne from a passing waitress.

"What did you say?" I warned, daring him to repeat it. Mentally I was begging him to say it again, because right now my true desire was to punch him repeatedly on his smug face.

"You don't get it, do you?" he scoffs, "I'd give anything to have her look at me the way she looks at you, instead of going after her you're standing here trying to square off with me. . . .Ana is a gem, she deserves happiness, even if it is with you. . .even if I think you're not good enough for her" he smirks bringing the champagne flute to his lips throwing all into his mouth.

Clearly he's a bit tipsy, but for tipsy man he's making a lot of sense. Instead wasting any more time I dart through the exit, frantically looking for her. It's not until I depart the building that I see her still draped in my jacket standing within a small garden, and Taylor is not too far, watching her movements.


	13. Another One

**Chapter 13 - Another one**

**Anastasia**

My eyelids gently open, once, twice.

A very slow but delighted grin stretches across my face when see her smiling back at me. She lovingly touches the tip of my nose with her little fingers. Covered from head to toe, we're both laying in my bed submerged beneath the warm covers. I stir for a few more seconds, still fluttering my eyes sleepily. Waking up to Phoebe's blissful blue eyes always filled me with joy. Sometimes she and Teddy would climb into bed and cuddle next to me, especially if they awoke too early.

"Good morning sweetie"

"Good morning mommy, did I wake you up?"

"No honey" I assure her, taking stock of her hair and clothing, "You're all dressed up"

"We're going out with Auntie Kate, remember?"

"Yes I remember. But you got dressed early"

"No, she's already here, downstairs with Uncle Elliot and Daddy"

Unconsciously I lift my eyebrows by her affectionate use of the word. Hearing her precious voice say Daddy is something I don't mind hearing over and over.

"Hmmm" I smile, "Do you know what time it is?"

She brings her wrist to her face; she's wearing a new My Little Pony watch. No doubt it's another new item that I haven't seen that was purchased by Christian. As a matter a fact, she's outfitted in a purple tutu and matching top with Twilight Sparkle on the front.

"It's almost eleven o'clock, mommy"

"Really" I groan, "I'm late, sorry" I pout.

"That's okay, you were a princess last night and a princess needs her beauty rest" she recommends.

"Yes. . .I like your outfit, you're Twilight Sparkle today?"

"Yeah, and Daddy got me Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie"

"And your hair looks lovely"

"Gail helped me with it; she asked if I needed help. She's really nice you know"

"I agree, she's a nice a lady. Is she downstairs, I have thank her for helping you"

"I already did mommy, and she's not here. Daddy sent her home early"

"Oh, okay. Well we should get out of bed, I don't want you to mess up your adorable hairdo and crumple your beautiful outfit. I'm going to take a shower then we'll go downstairs"

Carefully, I lift the sheets away and we both sit upright. Her legs swing off to the side of the bed, she's a bit hesitant.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie" I reply, just as I'm getting to my feet.

"Did. . .did you and Daddy break up a long time ago" she fidgets, playing with her fingers and staring at the floor, "I mean, did he leave us"

"No, no Phoebe, your Daddy didn't leave us" I soothe coming around the bed quickly, "I don't want you to think that he'll do such a thing. Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know?" she shrugs, "How come he wasn't with us before? Where was he all the time?"

I unclench her fingers gently and give her hands a tiny squeeze and I crouch down to meet her at eyelevel.

"Phoebe, your Daddy and I love you both very much. . . . I hope one day we'll be able to tell what happened to us before you born. But what happened between your father and I has absolutely nothing to do with either you or Teddy. I want you to know that. . . .Okay"

"Okay"

The corners of her mouth tug slightly, but I can tell that she doesn't understand. Of course she'll want to know these things, it's only natural. But how can I begin to explain everything that has happened to my eight year old twins. I open my arms wide and give her smothering warm hug before she jumps off the edge of the bed.

. . . . . .

**Christian**

I'm caught in another quandary. The frown on my face is obvious. I'm listening to my brother and Kate playfully canoodling in the kitchen, away from prying eyes, but not mine.

I try not to look, sometimes, but from time to time I would hear them snickering and squealing. Kate is hunched over giggling while Elliot holds her firm against himself, tickling her to death. My right fist is clenched tight and I can hear my molars grinding in my head. I've painfully learnt my lesson from last night. I gathered that Ana isn't angry because my father sought after Phoebe's health. She angry that the people she trusts don't think it's necessary to tell her basically anything. In her words she's simply tired of secrets and lies and she wishes that everyone would be open to her and stop walking on eggshells.

It's so ironic that the day after, I'm berating myself for yet another secret. I walk towards the kitchen breathing steadily, I have to. If I don't, I think I'll fucking explode.

"Elliot" I call out to him. He looks from Kate and quirk his eyebrows. "We need to talk"

I remain fixed until I see him move away from her. When he joins me we head straight to my office and he has a huge grin on his face, he bursting with delight and happiness. That's why it irritates me to do this, but it has to be done, even if I appear to be a killjoy. He throws himself on a random chair and crosses his legs, still grinning like abject idiot.

"What are you doing?" I gesture, lifting my hands up.

"I like her Christian, I really do"

"I can see that . . .don't you think I can see that? But Kate is a very nice woman; she's Ana's best friend and the godmother of my kids for Christ sake. How can you string her along like that?"

"I'm not stringing her along, Christian"

"Oh yeah, then what about Ember?"

"What about Ember? You of all people know how I feel about that"

"I know Elliot, but you can't carry on a relationship with Kate Kavanagh whilst you're miserably engaged to someone else. You said that you're not stringing her along then you need to fix this. . . .you have to tell her and you have to do the right thing"

"What" he jumps to his feet and whispers, "I can't tell her this, she'll want nothing to do with me and we've only been together almost a week"

"Elliot, you need to find a way to tell her. . . . .Or else I will" I declare adamant.

Our attention is torn when there a small rap on the door. Frustratingly, he rakes his fingers through his hair, "Alright, I'll tell her but let me do it, and please, don't tell Ana"

"I can't guarantee that, but I won't say anything, for now," I respond dubious, "Come in" I shout.

The doorknob turns slowly and in comes Phoebe dressed in all purple. Forgetting all about my brother, I leave him behind to scoop up my angel in my arms. Her effervescent and contagious smile beams as she comes skipping towards me, when I pick her up she giggles, clasping her hands around my neck.

"We're ready to go, I came to say goodbye"

"You have?. . .where's Theodore?"

"I left him outside talking to mommy"

"Well, I'll come see both of you off" before I exit the room I give Elliot a stern glare.

"I'll do it" he pledges once more.


	14. Confrontations

**Long chapter ahead. . . . .enjoy**

**Chapter 14 - Confrontations**

**Anastasia**

Christian and I gaze side by side smiling as Phoebe and Teddy embark the private elevator. With Kate and Elliot accompanying them, in all appearances they look like an actual family, especially that Teddy resembles his uncle. They all smile back waving while the doors close between us.

When that's over I walk away from Christian saying nothing, I'm famished so that's my number one priority and then there's that one o' clock meeting with Carrick at GEH. My current heading is the kitchen so I make a beeline to the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter. The plan detoured from making a smoothie into me washing and wanting to devour every edible fruit I can put my hands on. And so I carefully cleanse and pile one of each item onto a plate. Christian is standing on the opposite side of the kitchen island, staring daggers at me.

"Are you feeling any better?" After popping a grape in my mouth I turn my focus to him, however I remain agonizingly silent, "Look I think we should talk about last night, I know you've already explained yourself and I absolutely understand your feelings and where you're coming from. But you didn't speak to me for the rest of the night, I have to know what you're thinking" my face remains unresponsive and I keep my eyes on him, maintaining my unvoiced performance, "How long are you planning to do this?" he questions irate.

"Well" I pause to bite into a fresh juicy apple, chew then swallow "I'll be done in maybe. . .ten or fifteen minutes, then I have to go get ready, I have a meeting with your father for one o' . . ."

"That's not what I meant, but what? You have a meeting with my father?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"From what I gathered last night it has a lot to do with my father" my view moves from him to the counter, "Will you go with me to see him? I mean. . . I want you there with me"

"Yes. . yes, of course I'll go with you, Ana. For a while there I thought you were still angry with me"

"Now that you've mentioned it, yes I am. Well I'm not really angry, but I'm a bit annoyed. I have to admit, my mind did get carried away last night. I assumed, you having knowledge of the arrangement between your father and Ethan also meant that you knew about Teddy and Phoebe for a long time. But I was wrong, and I'm sorry. . . . .Christian. . ." I pause, taking a deep breath, "Three months ago I had a settled routine life, it was just me, Teddy and Phoebe, I had my job, I had my friends and a small apartment, everything was so simple," in the middle of my speech, I blush, "then, you came here. Out of all the cities in the country you came here and found us, and since then our lives have been anything but a quiet routine . . .and I'm glad. I'm glad that we found each other. The children are glad, they're both overjoyed and Phoebe is doing so much better"

"I'm glad too" he exhales with a smile.

"You have to understand Phoebe; she's much different from her brother. Teddy will readily accept everything that's happened so far, Phoebe on the other hand will want to know how, why and when. . . . She's trying to find out what happened between us, Christian. She asked if you left us a long time ago. . .she wanted to know where you were all this time. How can I answer that?" I inhale deep feeling the back of my eyes sting and my voice about to break, "What do I tell her and Teddy, Christian? I-I don't know how to answer their questions. . . ."

My hand covers my mouth when the tears spill over from my cloudy vision. In an instant I sense Christian's rock hard chest against the side of my face and his firm arms around me in a warm embrace, swaying me gently.

"It's alright, Ana. We'll get through this and anything else that comes our way," his splayed hands cup my moist face and he forces me to look at him, "I swear to you I'm not going anywhere, not this time"

All I can do is smile and nod as I gaze into those steely grey eyes. I feel a soft chaste kiss grace my forehead before he places he own cheek on the top of my head.

That's what I truly love about Christian, when it comes to my comfort and peace of mind; he always knew what to do. And right now all I need is for him to hold me like this. In this moment I feel safe and loved, it's something I've missed, it's something that only _he_ can do.

Christian Grey holds my heart. . . .he always had, and he always will.

. . . . .

We've been abnormally mute since we had our _moment_ earlier on.

Being in the company of Christian Grey is a dignifying experience; his take charge persona is very domineering and sexy. I've noticed every time we exited the sanctuary of his penthouse a switch is flipped. Out goes comforting and jovial Christian and in comes authoritative, practical Christian. He doesn't smile when he's in the company of Mr. Taylor or Mr. Sawyer; his demeanor is well reserved and imposing.

The drive to Grey House is peculiar. Why? Honestly I don't know, but somehow there's a gradual cosmic shift, I feel like seventeen again. Occasionally, when I believe he wasn't looking, I would steal a quick side glance. It wouldn't last though; he'd always catch me looking at him. The last time I did it we ended up being locked in a gridlock stare, all I can do is hold my breath. Unfortunately, the bang of the driver's door slam shut jolted me back to our surroundings. God how I adore casual Christian and he's so modest, from the moment we exited the car he's been turning heads. Clad in a white shirt, jeans and a simple blazer, Christian's bold confidence and charisma stands out as we walked through the lobby, he shadows me all the way to the café when I go to say hello to José and the guys.

Standing at the elevators I had time to scan the faces of a few passersby. Seeing Christian and I together in public are sending a few raised eyebrows and glances our way, and maybe it might have reignited the image of that week where pictures of us and our children were circulating in the media. Oddly no one entered the lifts when we got on, it seemed strange; however by Christian's reaction this was typical.

His hand presses into the small of my back when we step onto the floor. He doesn't know, but this effortless action and close contact is making me shiver under my clothes. Lately, whenever he'd touch me I would feel this way.

"Good afternoon Mr. Grey, good afternoon Ms. Steele" a petite and very attractive young woman greets us close to the entrance of the office. She extends her hand to me and presents a pleasant smile, "Right this way" she proceeds to usher us towards the doors.

"It's alright Andrea" Christian asserts, "We'll go in on our own"

"Very good Mr. Grey" she respectfully reply.

"Ana this is Andrea, she my most trustworthy executive assistant. Andrea, this is my girlfriend Ms. Anastasia Steele"

On the outside I don't react but inside bells and whistles are going off in my head. He just called me his girlfriend and why is this news to me? How come I'm now finding out about this? And who proclaimed that Christian and I are officially a couple? When she leaves he stiffens his jaw, holding back a triumphant smile. We enter the massive office where we observed Carrick seated behind a huge oak desk and already in the middle of a phone call; using this opportunity I grab Christian by his arm.

"Your girlfriend?" I snap in whisper, "Why did you do that? I thought we were taking it slow"

"We are," he says composed, "but what was I supposed to say 'please meet the mother of my children' no, I'm not going to say that. You're my girlfriend and that's that" he states placing his hand on my back once more. We move to the eastern side of the room where a fully stocked mini bar is located. He reaches behind the counter for a frosty bottle of water then he motions it to me and raises his eyebrows, I nod in agreement and he pours the liquid into a drinking glass. Carrick wraps up his telephone conversation just as I've finished having my drink.

"I apologize, Anastasia" he acknowledges.

"It's alright"

"Son, you're here because. . ."

"Because I asked him to" I state defensively.

"That's okay" he smiles, clasping his hands together, I can't help but notice a tiny glimmer in his eyes.

The office doors swing open and two middle aged men walk into the room, I recognize one of them.

"Ms. Steele" the familiar man extends his hand.

"Mr. James, Cassius James, right?" I say unsure.

"Yes, you remember"

"Of course, you were my father's attorney"

"That's right, and this is Mr. Berry Torres, he also represents the GEH Group"

"Also, so you work for GEH?"

"Yes I do, since your father's passing. Shall we?" he recommends, gesturing across the room.

The five of us designate ourselves to a comfortable looking leather couch furniture set. Mr. James places his briefcase on the coffee table and proceeds to remove three brown envelopes. I silently observe as he passes the packages to Carrick.

"Anastasia, before we get into exactly why you're here, you should have this" Carrick notes, directing my attention to one of the envelopes he's handing me from across the table. Compared to the other two, this particular one is paper thin; the others are bulky and stuffed. My lips part in slight gasp, which haven't gone unnoticed by Christian. Before retrieving the package, my alarmed eyes dart to Carrick's then Christian's. When I look down it's weightless between my fingers, I can't take my eyes off my name that's neatly written on top.

"This is my father's handwriting" my voice trails away; slowly I flipped the sealed envelope and carefully begin to release the lid.

Using two fingers, I slowly withdraw a single fragrant page, this was his special stationery. When I view the first words I get to my feet and begin to pace insentience.

~0o0o0~

_My precious Anastasia,_

_I wish you didn't have to read this letter, because reading this means that I'm not with you._

_Being your father has been the most pivotal point of my life, no father could be more proud or ask for a better daughter. I thanked God every day for bringing you into my life. Even though you made me happy, I was unable to reciprocate the same to you. As a father I have failed you, I often blamed myself for not giving you a bigger family and sometimes I believed you were lonely, it was wrong to leave you as an only child._

_I wished I could have shielded you from the affronts you had to endure at the hands of your mother. But somehow in my own way I believed that those experiences have made you into who you are. Over the years I've watched you grow into a beautiful, carefree woman with a strong and tender heart, and when I depart from this world nothing would make me happier knowing that your life will continue in this way._

_It troubled me when I learnt of your misfortune with young Christian Grey, I know you loved him infinitely and as a father it distressed me when I saw the regret and hurt in your eyes that day you told me everything was dissolved and lost._

_Ana, I want you to find love again, don't become bitter or trapped within a world of grief. You're tougher than you appear to be so I have no fear that you will be able to do so once more. Seeing you fall in love for the first time brought me immense joy, your passion for life and your selfless quality to love unconditionally will ensure long-lasting happiness._

_I'm sorry that I wasn't able to walk you down the aisle, then or in the future. I'm sorry that I wouldn't be there to see my first grandchild or to even grow old with you and your new family. And I'm sorry for doing this now, I'm sorry that I requested that these words reach your eyes no sooner than I when I instructed. I hope my timing doesn't cause any inconveniences or setbacks in your present life._

_Carrick has been my truest friend for most of my existence, as a business associate and as an ally, we're closer than brothers. So I hope that you can grow to trust him as much as I have. Don't be afraid of him, I believe he will offer the necessary guidance for you to take on this new venture._

_And Ana, I'm beseeching you to please be happy, keep smiling, find love and share love. I'm so proud of you my dearest Anastasia and I will always love you._

_-Raymond Steele_

~0o0o0~

I finally raise my head after reading it for the fourth time; I'm standing in front of the vast windows of the office. My cheeks are wet, saturated and dripping with tears, my eyes are aimlessly staring ahead to the adjacent buildings on other side of this glass. I close my eyes, steadily breathing. The words on this page along with my father's voice are reverberating through my head. I know he wanted to be here, I know he wanted to be with me on my wedding day, but it wasn't his fault, and he shouldn't be apologizing. He was unwell; I understood that, I understood all of it. I didn't want him to feel my pain, but his pain was also mine.

"Ana. . . . .Ana" I hear a soothing voice next to me. Dazedly, I slowly turn my head to see Christian's dismal expression, his eyes searching my face.

"I'm okay" I shudder slightly, glancing down at the paper in my hands. I can read this for hours; the tenderness and warmth of my father's words unearthed an isolated part of my soul.

With a smile, Christian offers me a handkerchief, I dab my tears away and gather my thoughts. More than ever, I'm curious and intrigued to know what these three men have to say to me regarding my father; he mentioned something about a new venture. Whatever it is I want to know. I resume my position amongst the group and quietly clear my throat.

"Thank you for this, Mr. Grey" I acknowledge pointedly to the note.

"Are you alright?" his voice is laced with concern.

"Yes, please let's continue" I prompt revealing a weak smile.

"I sat in the hospital with your father the day he received these documents. He had me double check the details, I understood his final instructions and what he wanted to convey, it was just a matter of terminology or legal jargon. Basically, your father wanted to ensure that in ten years Steele Collaborative Designs, its subsidiaries, family owned property be all turned over to you"

I'm suddenly freefalling, "You mean. . . .I'm about to receive my father's companies"

"Yes, Anastasia" he concurs.

"How? I thought everything was gone, mother said we were bankrupt"

"Not quite, the companies' assets were re-evaluated, but it lost most of its shares and stock. That's when he posed that I acquire the companies and merge them with my own. At first I refused, this was his blood, sweat and tears, and over the years I've watched him worked so hard keeping it together, I didn't want to take it from him. We discussed it and I came up with one condition, Steele Collaborative wouldn't remain with Grey family. It should be turned over to the Steeles, which is you Anastasia"

"But I'm not the only Steele, Daddy has two older brothers, my uncles, and then there's my mother. I don't know the first thing about running a company. I didn't learn much when he was alive"

"That's okay" he extends his palm to calm me down, "He didn't want them to have it. . . .only you. When you turn twenty-nine, 51% of Steele Collaborations will be released to you, 49% will remain with Grey Enterprises Holdings. This is a temporary measure until you've gained the knowledge and proficiency to operate the company, there's no sole holder of the 49%. At present Elliot manages everything within the Steele Collaborations Group and apart from gaining the most experience, he has a greater understanding of the company, on both the operational and strategic levels. Hence it will be best if Elliot and I work alongside you.

Both of my hands are crossed on my lap, gripping both elbows. I'm wide-eyed and shocked by all of this. A few hours ago I'd mentioned that my life use to be a simple routine, now everything is careening at Mach 5. Silence grips everyone around me; Christian is as shocked as I am. It's obvious that this is another secret his father has kept from him, not just him, the entire family.

Carrick revealed the contents of the other packages. Splayed before me is a barrage of documentation, contracts, deeds, share certificates, articles of incorporations. All my father's work, his legacy spread across this table. He goes on further to say that this isn't all and there's more, Christian at this point is dead silent and is slumped back into the sofa.

"This is lot, Mr. Grey. I don't want to fail my father"

"You won't, I promised your father that I would assist you"

"I will too" Christian pledges, "I'll help"

"Now this is a brief sit down, on another date Mr. James and Mr. Torres will come to your location and explain what we see here in detail. This meeting was carded to take place a week before your birthday, Anastasia. However, there's been a development, can you gentlemen excuse us for a moment"

The two attorneys quietly gathered their cases and politely departed from the room.

Carrick sighed and interlocked his fingers, and before he speaks he makes sure to look me in the eye.

"Anastasia, your mother is here, in Seattle" my body goes cold and rigid, "she came to see me yesterday"

"Why?" I mutter.

"She knows that you've inherited something. How much she doesn't know. But it's just a matter of time before she finds out the extent of your wealth. I have no doubt that she will try to contact you in order to gain something from you. You know she's a persistent woman, especially when she wants something. Do you wish to see her?"

"I-I don't know, truly I don't know. I don't want to but she _is_ my mother"

"I understand, if you do want to meet with her, I strongly advise that you do so in the presence of one of our attorneys, which I'll make available to you"

"Thank you" I say grateful.

"Father"

"Yes Christian"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Before he replies his eyes shifted to mine, "You remembered the day after your wedding, you were bitter, withdrawn. You didn't want to hear her name or see her face, and it's been this way for the past nine years until now. I'm a betting man, but I'd never bet on this. Never in million years I'd believe that you two would get together again. Raymond tasked me with fulfilling his last wishes; _I_ decided to incorporate Steel Collaborations under Grey Holdings after Ray's passing. You presumed that the company was one of our acquisitions and by all means you're within your right to assume that. But you never wanted anything to do with that company, that's why Elliot manages it"

"So Elliot knows" he clarifies.

"Yes he does, he knows everything. . . .Christian, I know you would have challenged me on this and your personal feelings would eventually supersede your better judgment. Tell me, if you had loathed this young lady sitting next to you, would you have willingly turned over Steele Collaborative to her?"

"No" he answers vehement, without looking at me. It's here I get a glimpse of the powerful business mogul's personality.

"I rest my case" Carrick ends in a definite tone gruffly turning away from him, "Anastasia, thank you for coming, James and Torres will be in touch. I have a meeting with Ros in few minutes"

"Thank you again" I say for the millionth time as we all stand together.

Christian offers his hand and I gladly take it; his father grins briefly and eyes us all the way until we exit the office.

"You shouldn't be mad at Carrick?" I admonish.

"I'm not mad at him, why would you say that?"

"It seemed that way, for a minute it was all heated"

"No Ana, that was just business. And the answer to the burning question that's churning in your head right now would be an unmistakable yes. I would do everything in my power to retain a valuable asset to this company, it's nothing personal"

"I can put up a good fight you know" I dispute making sure that he got the underlying denotation in my tone.

"Good, you'll need that attitude. Running your own company isn't easy, and as the years go by it becomes mind-numbing and ruthless"

"It's a good thing I have you" I remark.

"Christian?" we both stop and turn around.

"Ros. . .Ros this my girlfriend, Ms. Anastasia Steele. Ana this Ros, my second in command"

"Sneaking in and out I see", she asks whilst her eyes scrutinize me.

"Yes, I am" he comments dryly.

"She's cute"

"I'm glad you approve. I have to go, like you said I'm sneaking in and out, and stop calling me. Deal with my father"

She smiles at me and doesn't retort, she simply turns in her four inch stilettoes and stride towards Carrick's office.

"She's pretty and friendly" I remark when the doors to the elevators open.

"Yes she is, I can tell she likes you very much. If you weren't already with me she would've made a pass at you"

"She's a lesbian?"

He gives me an artful grin and I purse my lips, almost on the brink of laughter.

. . . . . . . .

"I have a great idea" I disclose walking leisurely next to him through the lobby of the Escala building. "Let's celebrate and I'll cook"

"Only if you let me help you" he contends with a grin.

I turn to face him and maintain my pace, walking backwards playfully, "No problem, and for dessert cherry cobbler"

"Ooohh, we _are_ celebrating"

"You still love cherry cobbler"

"You remembered? As a matter of fact I do however I'm yet to taste one that's better that Mrs. Cameron's"

"Well I can't guarantee that it's better than Mrs. Cameron's, but it is good" I praise myself for a moment.

Christian halts and his lively smile is wiped clean turning into an uncaring frown, he's looking past me over my right shoulder. His demeanor is disquieting, I hastily turn around, then I understand the expression on his face. Mechanically, I step back bumping into him, he clasp me at the back of my forearms to keep me steady.

"Hello Anastasia" her tone is pompous, hearing her voice is making my jaw and my body tense. I remain mum and petrified, Christian's thumbs are rubbing back and forth in an effort to comfort me, it's only then I realize that I'm pressing myself against him.

"Alexander" he summons, alerting a mountain of a man behind the reception desk, "Please, remove this woman from the building"

The man moves brisk, coming from around the counter heading straight towards my mother.

"Don't touch me" she cautions making him come to a stop, the poor man stands immobile, uncertain of what his next course of action should be. Christian dismisses him with a nod. Again she turns to my unblinking eyes, "Anastasia, I haven't seen you in so long. Is this any way to greet your mother?"

"Sorry I'm not rolling out the red carpet, but you're right" I agree offended, "I haven't seen you in such a long time yet I can't help but wonder why your timing is so impeccable"

"Impeccable?" she pauses, "Why would say that?" her eyes narrows and she moves closer.

Christian's feet are planted firmly as I reflexively push into him further. I can feel my body rejecting her existence, the closer she gets the more I want to get away.

"That's enough, Carla" Christian's voice blasts, "leave, now"

"You don't address me like that boy; I'm here to speak to my daughter. . ."

In a hot flash Christian moves from behind me to my side, his hand is resting on my waist, "And the only reason why you're still standing there is because I'm tolerating it, also I don't want toss you out on your ass in front of your daughter. So don't test me Carla this _boy_ will sink you where you stand"

The resentment and frostiness oozing from his voice put her preconceived advantage in its place, her relaxed pose become alert and upright.

"Anastasia, I need to talk to you" she orders resolute.

"And why should I?" I yell, shaking, "Where were you all this time? Why come here now?"

"I haven't been to US in a while so I decided to come visit my daughter. Is that so wrong?" she smirks, "Sorry I couldn't come sooner, but I really didn't have a reason to"

"You didn't have a reason, well I can give you two" I seethe, pulling away from Christian's protective grip and closing the space between her and myself, "Phoebe and Theodore Steele"

"The twins?" she questions disdained. My eyes widens by fraction after hearing the level of contempt in her voice.

"You know about them?"

"Of course I know, you're my daughter, Anastasia. It's my business to know what's going on with you"

"But it isn't your _duty_ to get to know your own grandchildren" I counter shaking my head and grinding my teeth, "Unbelievable. . . . . stay away from me" I finish disgusted, darting away from her heading straight for the elevators.

"You didn't want to come with me, you made your choice. You choose _them_ over me, and now you're doing it again" she's stomping after me, "Just face it Anastasia, we all have to live with the choices we make"

"Yes we all do", I fume when the doors open, "and I can live comfortably with mine"

I step onto the lift and Christian coolly boards, then punches the code into the panel.

"Anastasia, don't walk away from me" she warns.

"Why shouldn't I, you walked away from me a long time ago" the doors begin to close, dramatically slowly.

Our eyes locked onto each other until I saw my reflection in the metallic doors. My fists are painfully clenched; the tips of my fingernails are pierced within my palm. I'm even unaware that I'm trembling, not in fear but in rage. Suddenly, I let out a breath that I hadn't realize I was holding, there's an agonizing pang in my chest, my feet buckle as I wobble forward and let out a quiet sob. Christian captures me around my waist and pulls me close to him. I smother my face in his shirt as I begin to cry uncontrollably and my hands grip his jacket for support. When the doors open he scoops me off the floor and carries me into the penthouse. He attempts to lay me down on the couch, however my grip is iron and I don't want to let him go. Instead, he sits with me cradled in his arms, the more he kisses my forehead the more I cry against his chest, dispersing my sorrow and grief onto him. He doesn't say anything, we stay this way until I tire, until sleep envelopes me.

**Christian**

The melody of random notes balances into the quietness of the dark room, my fingers lightly touch the ebony and ivory keys of the grand piano. It's been two hours since I put her to bed, and ever since I've been sitting here replaying the incident in my mind over and over.

It was hard to hold her and listen to her weep into an exhausted and slumbering state. At the beginning of the confrontation, the thought of Ana fleeing from her mother came to mind, her attitude did suggest that that was the course she was going to take. At the point I took a stance to readily intervene, I wanted to remove her mother and protect Ana from her vicious words and her vile presence, but something told me that this is something that Ana had to do for herself. It was hard. Regretfully I stood by and did nothing. In the end, I was proud of her, she made herself clear and her feelings known. And even though she cried in the end, she didn't do it in front of Carla. She didn't show weakness when she began to challenge her, she held her composure until those doors were closed, and for that I respect her even more. Ana is a very resilient woman especially when it comes to the kids, and I think that was the catalyst that ignited the fuse. The fact that Carla used that disrespectful tone when describing the children enraged us both.

This time I left it up to Ana, the next time Carla will not be so fortunate. If ever she comes near Ana again she'll have me to deal with.

I hear shuffling, when I look up Ana is making her way down the stairs bear feet and wearing a t-shirt that stops at her mid-thighs. The faint luminance from the surrounding buildings lends adequate lighting to view the length of her exposed legs. As my eyes trail upwards it doesn't stop at the hem of her garment, naturally I was curious, curious enough to want to explore what my eyes couldn't see.

"Where are the kids?"

"I asked Kate to let them stay over at your apartment. I wanted you to get some rest, and I didn't them to see you this way"

"Thank you. . . . .Why are you playing the piano in the dark?" she asks, her voice slightly hoarse.

"I don't know" I say unsure, "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. . . .sorry for ruining your shirt"

I smile at her modesty and shuffle around the bench gesturing her to sit next to me.

"So. . .what are we playing" I announce, glancing at the piano.

"Christian, I haven't played in years"

"Don't worry your hands will remember, and I'll help you"

"Alright" she blushes, pursing her lips.

"Balakirev, On the Volga" I propose, she nods.

Together, we begin slowly; she unremittingly follows her own fingers with her eyes. She knows this piece, we only played it once but she performed it so many times with her father.

Sporadically, she would falter but as we come to the end, her hands remembered like I suggested. When it's over she pulls her hands away and rests them in her lap. Consciously, I can feel the warmth of her skin touching mine. Right now I have a sudden urge to take her in my arms and devour her, but she's been through so much today that it doesn't seem appropriate to take advantage her present susceptibility.

"I ordered dinner for us" I say getting to my feet and looking away from her mesmerising eyes to shut the fall on the piano, "We should eat"

"No" she whispers, standing next to me.

"No?"

"No"

I didn't have time to process anything; all I could do is react. Ana thrust herself to my lips; and we kiss with endless fervor and yearning. My hands made no qualms, roaming freely under her t-shirt, caressing the surface of her stomach and back. A soft moan escapes her mouth when my thumbs brush her sensitive, hardened nipples which are evidentially penetrating her bra. The mood is escalating; my fingers sneak away from her chest, curving around her body. I run my hands below her clothing cupping her delicate backside, lifting her off the ground. She wraps her legs around my waist with vice grip strength. Quickly we get to the living room and lay her down on the couch, smoothly nestling myself between her thighs. Her delicious taste and the energetic way her small hands are threading through my hair is making my groin harden against the magnetic warmth between her legs. It's taking everything I have not to tear her clothes off, but I was the one that suggested that we take everything slow. Now I'm mentally cursing myself for it. Deliberately I press myself against her core making her whimper against my lips. Like a lone rogue, my left hand splays against her leg, torturously moving upward. My thumb sinks lightly against the side of her inner thigh, close to her sex, again she moans but she doesn't remove my hand. Taking my hand to the moist exterior of her panties, I begin to stroke that delicate place, her breathing accelerates. Her legs become relaxed, widening even more. Taking this chance, I pull her wet panties aside and kiss her deeper.

Slowly, I insert two fingers into her tight, slick folds; the contact jolts her causing her hands to crumple the fabric of my shirt. I begin to pump rhythmically, she writhe her body beneath me, groaning and lost in pleasure. My movements are excruciatingly slow and delicious, she responds by grinding her hips against my hand. For now I'm willing to cast my own hungers away just to let her desires soar. Her back curves, extending her neckline, I delve into her, sucking and nipping at her skin. Against the velvet softness of her entrance, I sense her muscles begin to constrict and convulse. She screams to the heavens and calls my name in a muffled cry; she's overwhelmed and plummeting into her obvious orgasm. Her arms encircle my neck and she buries her face against my shoulder panting steadily and shivering.

Her climax was dreadfully powerful, so much that it exhausted her frame, making her go limp beneath me.

. . . . . . .

"We shouldn't wake them, they look tired"

"I'm not going to wake them. I'm just looking"

"No Phoebe come back, we should go"

I scrunch my face forcing my eyes open, the natural light stings my eyes blurring my vision of two little persons standing before me. After blinking rapidly three times, I realize that Phoebe and Theodore are standing before me. . . .us, I mean us. Ana's back is pressed against my chest, sleeping peacefully and my hand is draped over her stomach. Seemingly, we forgot about dinner and fell asleep on the couch. I take a quick glance at our attire; thank god we're fully clothed.

"Hey" I grin, whispering so I don't wake Ana.

Phoebe cups her mouth trying to stifle her giggles.

"You fell asleep on the couch?" Theodore asks.

"Yeah, we did" I answer. Just then Ana begins to stir, and her eyes open.

"Hmnnn" her lips curve on the brink of coming to. When she realize who is standing in front of her, she flinches, surprised. "Hey, good morning guys"

"Morning mom" they chime together.

I sense Ana beginning to move so I tighten my grip on her waist, I shift enough pinioning my erection into her back. Physically, she doesn't react but her eyes glance to the side, I quirk my eyebrows and shrug my shoulders.

"Where's Auntie Kate?" Ana enquires swift still lying lateral.

"We ran out the elevator, she's probably taking off her coat by now" just in time Kate walks into the room, her steps came to a crawl as her eyeballs flicked between me, Ana, Phoebe and Theodore.

"You two feel asleep on the couch" her voice strains with innocence, "You know, that happens to me all the time when I'm watching TV" she continues, this time talking to the kids.

"Kate, can you take the children upstairs to their rooms" Kate scrunches her face not comprehending Ana's request, "Kate, Christian needs to get up . . .but he can't. . .right now" it's crystal clear and obvious to all the adults in the room, and with that I can feel myself withering, I throw my head back in sheer embarrassment.

"Oh" she replies in realization and straight-faced, "Let's go kids, you promised to show me your rooms"

When the trio scurries away Ana leaps to her feet blushing, her eyes linger to my covered loins. Suddenly I feel naked; the woman is undressing me with her eyes.

"Sorry" I say a bit embarrassed and exposed.

"Really, Christian. You're sorry, sorry for what" she crouches down meeting me face to face, her lips brush against mine seductively, "it's not like I've never felt your cock pressed against my ass before"

Through my toothy grin she gives me a chaste, playful kiss and walk away.

. . . . .

Instead of the dinner as Ana suggested yesterday, today we decided on lunch. I willingly devoted my morning to assisting Ana prep and prepare this meal. The banquet is laid across the kitchen counter ready to be transferred to the table.

She stands behind the sink concentrating on drying a stack of plates. Suddenly, I find myself craving to touch her so my hands snake around her waist. Instinctively her head tilts as my breath lingers on the side of her neck.

"I'm getting use to this" I whisper on the shell of her ear.

"So am I" she flushes.

"Then stay with me" I implore. She stops her present task and turn to face me, "I'm serious Ana, in six weeks this will all be over, the children will resume school, you'll be busy involving yourself with Steele Collaborative and I'll be back at GEH"

"That doesn't mean we won't see each other."

"No, but I'll come here every evening to an empty penthouse. . .I want ask to Phoebe and Theodore how their day was at school, I want to tuck them into bed. I want to stay up with you to help study when you begin your courses. When you get tired I want you to stretch your legs over my lap so I can massage the balls of your feet," she giggles bring her hands to her face, covering her eyes and blushing. Gently I pry them away, "I'm serious Ana, I want you and the kids to stay here, please think about it"

"I don't need to think about, I'm willing to try. So for now, this will be a semi-permanent arrangement"

"I can accept that"

"Wow you move fast, yesterday I became your girlfriend and today you're asking me to move in"

"Is that too fast for you Ms. Steele because there's a lot more to come" I walk away from her on purpose into another room.

"Like what?" she enquires impatiently, following me.

"I can't say, Theodore, Phoebe, come down for lunch" she's still gawking at me, but I step around her back to the kitchen.

"Hey mister, you can't just throw that out there. What do you mean?"

"You're so eager Ms. Steele, we're taking this slow, remember?"

"You're such a tease" she smirks.

Same time the kids come racing into the kitchen.

"Good" I praise, "you're here just in time, Mommy and I need help taking the food to the table" I deliberately ignore her while she's busy pouting and staring at me with narrowed eyes.

When we enter the room, our guests lend a hand by helping the kids arrange the table. After a moment of prayer, Ana and I take the opportunity to enquire about the children's uncontainable fun day with Elliot and Kate while we pass the containers of food around. During their candid recount Ana radiated a flurry of condemning squints towards the couple on the opposite side of the table. In between, I found myself laughing as the kids described how they surely had their way with Kate and Elliot.

"Oh that reminds me" Kate unexpectedly announces, "I have something for you, excuse me"

Everyone is unsure of who the comment should be directed to, we all stop eating when she gets up from the table and darts out of the room. In under a minute she comes back strutting briskly towards Ana, she has a small white envelope in her hand, "Some lady came by last night, I caught her shoving this under the door"

Kate places it on the table and Ana makes no effort to touch it.

"Did she leave a name" Ana queries, her eyes still fixed on the envelope.

"No, she said you'll know who it's from"


	15. King sized thrill

**Chapter 15 - King sized thrill**

The night is at a late hour. I run my fingers through my damp hair and twist it in a hair tie whilst walking towards him. He's sitting on the couch reading something that was constructed by one of those famous motivational speakers and bestselling authors. I stand at the base the stairs watching the back of his head. Last night we slept together, now we're heading for different rooms. This is kind of awkward.

"Good night, Christian. I'm going to turn in now" I say, smudging my clammy palms against my thighs nervously. Twenty four hours ago he was on top of me on that same couch.

"Let me take you upstairs" he comes around swiftly, dashing the book recklessly, making it land softly on the cushions.

He takes my hand in his and I cringe, expecting mine to be very sweaty. I sucked my lower lip in my mouth as he led me hand in hand up the stairs. Rounding the corner towards our rooms, my lips twitched but I pressed them together.

"Stay with me tonight" he announces out of the blue and I stub my toe, embarrassingly stumbling into his side.

I stopped breathing and stare at some random spot on the floor. "I-I don't. . ."

"Don't over-think this, Ana"

"Why shouldn't I, Christian? I don't want to rush this; we have more at stake now. I don't want what happened before. . ."

"To happen again" he finishes. "Ana, swear I'm not going anywhere"

"And I believe you. It's just. . .I'm. ."

"Unsure?"

"No. .no, I want this. This is our second chance and I don't want to waste it. I want us to be careful"

"And how do we go about doing that?" he asked confused, tilting his head. It sounded dumb. Really. How are we going to _be_ _careful_? Wow, I couldn't answer myself. "Okay. . .I promise tonight that I won't make any advances to you or do anything to make you uncomfortable. ."

"You don't make me uncomfortable" I guarantee, squinting my eyes.

"Then why are you so nervous to go into my bedroom. C'mon I want you to sleep with me tonight. The bed is big enough for the both of us _and _the children"

My eyes glance from him to the door we're presently standing in front of. Deep down I want to go in, I don't mind sleeping with him tonight but that isn't the issue. Regardless what my feelings are one thing is for certain, whenever he and I got together everything was usually hot and heavy and moving at a breakneck pace. We were always right for each other, I could walk into this thing with blinders on and I know I'll come out safe.

"Alright" I concede.

He was right, his bed is huge, it even looks bigger than a king size. Once he closed the door behind me he turned on one lamp and head straight for the bathroom, it's a good thing I already had a shower because there was no way I'm going to shower in here with him. This room is different from the rest of the place, it's plain and functional, no additional furniture and hardly any color, a lot of grays and whites. The only thing this room has going for it is his fragrance, it saturates the entire space.

My comfy nightwear normally would consist of two pieces of clothing, a t-shirt and a comfortable pair of panties. Presently, I'm wearing too much but I'll resort to taking off one, only one. I hear the shower turn off; hurriedly I climb out of my shorts, fold them neatly and place it on a lone stool in the corner. Like an idiot I clamber into the bed, choosing any random side and pull the covers over my legs. When the door opens he walks out, sporting a towel on his lower half. I can't look away, the man is divinely chiseled and had that definitive V from his stomach to his. . . .Sweet Jesus. He didn't look my way and I'm glad too, I was gaping at the man like some unrefined creep. But god, how on earth can I tear my eyes from the epitome of masculinity. He enters his massive closet and turns on the light, this in itself was worse. The length of his shadow loomed in front of the doorway, and I sit up attentively eavesdropping on his actions, it's official now, I'm a perv. He tugged his towel away from his body revealing his divine form; I had to clasp my mouth to suppress my squeal. It doesn't stop there; I watch every move this shadowy figure make by flexing and by putting on his pants and a t-shirt.

When the light came off I lie down quickly, pull the sheets close to my shoulders and turn on my side. I strain my ears listening to the perceived sounds that were going on behind my back. I hear him walk from here to there, turn off the lamp and gently slid into bed. In the darkness, I bet you can see the white of my eyes, my body tightens and I remain motionless, pretending to have already fallen asleep.

"Ana" I remain still, "Ana, I know you're not sleeping"

_Shit. . . ._

I don't reply, instead I close my eyes hoping that he'll just leave it alone, turn over and go to sleep. This is awkward; I haven't slept in bed with a man in a long time not since Christian, not even Ethan. He's staring at me; I can feel it gnawing at the nape of my neck, I sighed defeated and turn on my back.

"What are you doing?" I remark at the way he's lying on his side and he has his hand propped under the base of his neck.

"You weren't sleeping"

"Yes I was" my voice sounded a high pitched that time.

"You're terrible liar" he scoffs, "You can't fall asleep that easily. To fall asleep you either need to be exhausted or it takes you half an hour of tossing and turning"

"It's gotten better, fifteen minutes max" I corrected.

A pause lingered between us, then he shifts and roll on his back next to me, his head on the adjacent pillow. Now I definitely can't sleep. I bet he can hear my hearting pounding in my chest, my belly was beginning to knot and my eyes were open wide staring at ceiling that I can't see. I'd wish I would hear him slowly breathing then I'd know he was asleep, instead I heard his voice.

"Ana, why Seattle? Why did you come here?"

His tone fused within the darkness and my body relaxed hearing the tenderness in his voice.

"I wanted to get away from everyone. . . .Everything that I've ever known is on the other side of the country, I wanted to leave it there, I wanted to get enough distance between me and the past. I didn't want to go to California my uncles are there and then there's too many variables and what ifs. The less connections, the better, my preferred choice would have been Hawaii, but I didn't have enough money. I don't know why I chose Seattle"

"How far along were you when you moved here?"

"Two months. . . . the first day I got here, I sat at this diner for a few hours just drinking water and buying whatever I could with what little money I had. That was the time I needed access to a bathroom because I either needed to pee or throw up. A waitress, a woman named Gillian heard me hurling in the bathrooms. She noticed what was going on and she asked, so I told her that I was pregnant and I had nowhere to go. That night she took me to her place that's when I met José. She was his mom; anyway, I got a job tutoring in the After-School Homework Centre for a few months. It was great, interacting with kids it kept my mind off of everything New York related. Whatever I did I didn't want to be depressed, I wanted to keep my spirits up for the sake of my babies. Funny that I didn't know about Phoebe until the fourth month, she was hiding behind her brother and she was much smaller. In my fifth month José was able to get me work at the café he worked at, around that time one of the apartments became available and Kate let me move in until I was able to pay her. Everyone was so nice to me, they chipped in and bought stuff for the kids, Kate or José would take me to the doctor, make sure that I kept my appointments. Whenever I had to go see Phoebe in the hospital José often stayed with me while Kate took care of Teddy. I owe them a lot, they're my best friends, I don't know what I would have done without them"

"I don't think my father would've allowed you to be homeless, he would have found a way to take care you"

"Maybe. . . . .Once I birthed the children that's when my health began to fail, suddenly I was anemic, under pressure and overwhelmed. Doctors said I had postnatal depression. But I knew it wasn't that. . . . I simply missed you Christian, I just had two beautiful babies and you didn't know about it"

"I'm sorry"

Warmth heated my chest, "Please don't apologize, I'm not telling you this for you to feel bad or for you to pity me. Believe me, I'm not sad or angry with you. I got by, and I did it for them. . . .Let's talk about something else, your turn. What happened when _you_ left New York?"

"I didn't bother going to Harvard"

I gasped softly, but there's no denying that he heard it.

"I couldn't go there. All of our plans were based around that place"

"So what did you do?"

"I did nothing; I went to Europe for a year took up sailing then the following year I enrolled into Oxford. Three years ago I came back to the US, that's it. I didn't bother to make durable relationships like you did, I preferred to make opponents"

"Why?"

"It was easier. . .and less time consuming"

"So, how did you meet Vittoria?"

He didn't move but I knew him all so well, he's scrunching his face at my question. He answered after the wave of uneasiness and reluctance washed over him, "I met her at Oxford"

"Really?" I say with genuine curiosity, "What did she study?"

"Music"

"Performance?"

"No. . .Composition"

"Impressive, I wouldn't have . . ."

"Can we talk about something else?" he cut across in a level tone.

"Why? We're talking about out pasts, nothing wrong here. Why don't you want to talk about her? Didn't you love her?"

"No. . .I cared about her; she got my mind off of things"

"What things?"

"You for starters" heat flooded my face; I'm actually flattered that he was thinking about me sometimes, "Did you love Ethan?"

Now I'm scrunching my face.

"No" I deny categorically, "We were trying but it fizzled out, we never really had that connection. But I know he liked me a lot, I liked him too, but it never got to that place"

"Poor him. . . . .I'm glad it didn't work out though"

With whatever strength I could muster, my fist collides with his exposed robust upper arm.

"Ouch" he giggles, "It's the truth, I'm not going to act like I feel sorry for the guy, his misfortune is my good luck. . . .You're here with me. . . .in my bed"

"Just talking" I add quietly.

"Yeah . . .just talking. . . .Are you going to open it?"

"No. . .maybe"

"You should, it can't sit on the dining table forever. Whatever's in that envelope may not be important, but at least you'll know what you're going up against" he notes sleepily.

"I already know what I'm up against" I grumble.

"Still, you should open it"

Christian sounded tired, that was my cue to shut up and prepare myself mentally to fall asleep. Instinctively I turn on my right side, this is the only way I can sleep comfortable, I close my eyes sinking my body into the bed, drifting off to sleepyland.

"Good night, Christian" I whisper.

Then. . . . I feel him move.

Christian is pressed against my back, and my eyes shot open, "What are you doing?" I asked bewildered.

"Getting comfortable. . ." his hand drapes over my waist.

"But you said you wouldn't touch me"

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Pfttt, of course not, this is nothing. . . ." I lie.

"Good, let's sleep"

"But. . ."

"You can't sleep and talk, Ana. Be quiet"

"And you don't need to caress me while you're sleeping" I point out.

"Ana" he drawls, "You know me and you should know that I'm _not_ caressing you" he assures, his breath is tickling the hair at the nape of my neck.

Our close proximity is giving me goosebumps and making my toes twist. My body is becoming flushed, all of a sudden I want these sheets off, it's hot in here.

"Relax" he demands in a whisper tightening his grip, "you're getting all worked up for nothing"

"How do you want me to relax with your bedroom voice and your lips inches from my neck?"

He chuckles.

I rolled my eyes beaten, instead of fighting I eventually snuggled against him. This is nothing new and I should have expected this, especially from the fact that this was the same way I woke up this morning, fastened and secured in his arms, his front is pressed against my back, his thighs against mine. My lips curved slightly when I felt his wispy breath touch my cheek.

. . . . . .

My eyes shot wide open, looking straight ahead to the other side of the room, it's morning. Waking up against Christian for the second day in a row and I'm trapped against him. He's pressed against me but now one of his legs are overlapping mine, and his hand is under my clothes centimeters from my breasts. My t-shirt is hiked up to my waist exposing my lacy boy shorts, and the sheets are strewn over the edge of the bed. His breath is stirring some loose tendrils along my temple; our heads has to be sharing one pillow.

Jeez, Christian is spooning me again.

Slowly, I begin to peel his fingers away from my skin, thinking that I could get away once I remove his hand. Well he proved me wrong. The moment I moved his fingers, his hand latches onto my tummy drawing me in further, if that's possible. Before I had time to protest, he was already snuggling his face into the side of my neck.

"Where do you think you're going?" his lips brushes up against me, "It's early" he complains in a raspy voice.

"Christian. . ." I mutter, as my body starts to burn up.

"Go back to sleep" he orders.

"The kids are probably up" I shift feeling a quiver between my legs, _god what is he doing to me_.

"Don't worry, Gail is here. I called her yesterday afternoon" he mumbles, my stomach stiffens from the close contact, "Good thing too, she thought I wouldn't need her anymore. I don't know where she got that idea from" he says lazily.

"But Phoebe will come looking for me, and then she'll think that I'm. . ."

"Sleeping with me," his lips curve, sending shivers through me, "Mommies and Daddies normally sleep together, it would make sense"

My hands grip the sheets and my eyes tightened in agonizing torture, Christian has no idea of what he's doing. Or does he? I'm totally submerged in what I'm feeling that I hadn't realize that his hand is splayed on my stomach and slowly moving upward under his my t-shirt, the hem is still resting on my stomach, painfully I squeeze my legs together.

"I-I thought. .thought you said you weren't going to make any advances" I manage to stutter out.

He lifts his head so I could see his hooded eyes and I shift on my back, "I did promise. . . . .last night" the side of his mouth kicks up, _shit I'm in trouble now_.

And then he kisses me, slowly. Like he was reacquainting himself here, my fingers release the sheets and I place them on his covered chest. With morning all around us in the coolness of the room I felt the heat emanating from our bodies. Christian is a great kisser, that's how he expresses himself and that's when I knew how he felt about me years ago. It's the same way I'm feeling now, his kiss. . . .is moist and intense, more intense than the night before. Could it be the fact that we're in his bed, he inserts a leg smoothly between my thighs nudging them apart, my stomach and muscles tense constricting his leg.

He tastes me fully and I eagerly kiss him back, right now I can't think about anything else and my brain is starting to shut down, submitting myself to him. Everything is converging into one sweet place, and it's here I relax and my legs are flaccid. My hands round to the nape of his neck pressing his lips harder on mine. I moan and bite his bottom lip softly pulling it through my teeth.

"Fuck, you haven't changed, god you're delicious" he groans.

His hand explores the curves of my body stopping at the hem of my boy shorts, cupping a cheek in his palm. He gently grasps and I exhale, shivering. "But your body has changed, your breast are fuller," he squeezes those too, "you're a beautiful woman, Ana. And you're all mine" he growls, taking my mouth again. His knuckles skates gently over my inner thighs shocking all of my nerve endings, I grab his biceps sinking my fingernails into him. A melody of hums and sighs croon from my throat as he slowly shifts himself between my legs. The soft fabric of his pajama pants do little to conceal what's going on with him. His fingers gently tips the skin of my legs making me shiver, automatically my knees arch while he find his place and bind himself at my center. My back lifts off the bed under him, I'm going to have a heart attack.

Without shame I spread by legs more, lifting my hips by an inch and grind against his hardened groin sweetly. His mouth breaks free, finding its way to the crook of my neck sucking and nipping. I've lost all focus as my dazed eyes are rolling around in my head and I'm desperately gasping for breath.

"God Ana you taste so good" his pants tickle my skin.

"Christian. . . .god. .please"

"Please what, Ana. What do you want baby?"

I want him inside me; I'm aching for it, for him. I'm aching to feel his warm skin on top of me, pressing his rock hard abs on my stomach, crushing his chest against mine, desperately wishing that his hands were gripping my hips and slowly push into my pulsating heat. This is what I want but it's difficult to form a sentence right now. The only thing I can concentrate on now is breathing evenly; this is enough to make me pass out from excitement. As I feel our bodies move against each other, my eyelids flutter and I'm drunk in ecstasy.

His expert touch fondles its way to my delicate pebbled nipples; he pinches them mildly sending me closer to the edge of that cliff. His tender pinch turns into him greedily molding my breast in his palm. I'm not moaning anymore, it's more like a pathetic whimper, like I'm begging for him to devour me whole.

_Take me Christian; remind me why we fell in love in the first place_. If only he can read my mind.

He pulls away from my neck and pause staring into my eyes, in a tender grip he clamps my wrists with one hand send them over my head against the bedhead. Breathless and surprised, my chest heaves in anticipation, his focus moves downward and my muscles tautens from his intense and petrifying gaze. There's a devilish look in his eyes that's also examining my face. I'm drowning from the tension between my legs; he palms me, then gyrates his thumb against the fiery collection of nerves in my undies. I take a sharp intake of air filling my lungs, but before I could scream he seals his lips to mine, plunging his tongue and exploring the warmth of my mouth. My toes painfully scrunch capturing the sheets, my back curves again and I squeeze my eyes shut, drinking in the pleasure of his actions.

"God I've missed this" his lips brushes against my mouth, "I couldn't be this way with anyone else, Ana, Only you, it could only be you"

_Only me, I love the sound of that._

This time his hand doesn't invade me, his fingers lingers on the wet surface of my panties, making circles, pressing on the sensitive mound of flesh. I can't fight the continual swelling that's uniting and fusing at my core anymore. My hips buck and my head thrust back as I cry out, I wound my body so tight that unraveling it brought me to verge of tears, and I may have whispered his name in a strained cry. I can't remember.

As I ride the aftershocks of my high, he lets go of my wrists and they sluggishly fall to my side of my head. I flutter my eyes close and turn my head to the side. He's hovering over me taking in his handiwork, and not only that, he's delighted with himself. He still has power to turn me into a hot steaming mess; I inhaled deeply and opened my eyes.

And yes, his grey eyes were protracted over my face, "Are you okay" he asked with a huge grin.

"I think I need a minute" I admit, "I don't think I can stand up, my legs are shaking"

"Mmmmm, maybe next time you'll listen to me and go back to sleep"

"And what if I don't want to" I dare.

"Then I'll make you. . . .only next time I'll have to get inside you to put you to sleep. . .deep inside you"

My eyes widen, the man is dead serious, the muscles around my entrance tense up again and I squish my thighs together, I'm drenched down below.

"Christian. . .you didn't. . .you know" my eyes dip down and shot back up.

"That's okay, I'll fix that now. I'm going to take a shower and I'll be thinking of you. . . . .I can scream your name if you want me to" he mocks.

I huff pursing my lips, my eyes jump by a fraction turning my face hot with shame.


	16. Later that day

**Chapter 16 -. . . . . .Later that day**

**Christian**

Little Phoebe and Theodore are sitting sleepily with their elbows propped on the kitchen island, they're faces appear like they've just woken up. After our family luncheon yesterday the pair recluse themselves in the new indoor gaming room I had prepared for them a few days ago. They spent hours romping, playing foosball, hockey golf and video games, it lasted way into the night until Ana and I in our united front had to tear them away from the room. While tucking Phoebe in she said the only thing missing from the room was a trampoline, before I could fulfil her doe-eyed request Ana intervened and staunchly refused over my shoulder.

Their heads suddenly snap when they heard the sound of my footsteps coming towards them.

"Daddy" Phoebe smiles bright.

"Good morning angel" I herald, giving her kiss on her forehead, "Good morning chief" I tousle Theodore's hair. He doesn't complain he simple sways in the chair. "You two just woke up"

"Yeah, and I'm still sleepy" Theodore grumbles.

"So why didn't you sleep late" I ask.

"Hungry. . .Need. . .Food"

"That's what you two get for skipping dinner" I grin.

"Good morning Mr. Grey, what would you be having this morning" Gail approaches the kids with two hearty bowls of colourful and sugary cereal.

"That looks interesting, I'll have what they're having" I request, taking my place on the opposite side of the counter. When she retreats I take the opportunity to pour the milk in their breakfast.

"Good morning" Ana announces, sidling herself on to the chair next to me.

"Good morning mom" they chime in unison, however Theodore's greeting lacked luster.

"What's wrong with him?" she enquires with her eyebrows furrowed.

"He's tired from yesterday" I say below my voice.

"But I'm fine" Phoebe clarifies jovial, it's seems to be too jovial for Theodore because he groans and crumples his face.

Gail returns with the cereal box and a filled bowl, Ana eyebrows lifts when Gail deposits it in front of me.

"Lucky Charms Christian"

"What? A man can live a little, I've never had this"

"Good morning, Ms. Steele. . ."

"Gail, please call me Ana"

Her eyes flicks to me before she opens her mouth, I gave her tiny nod, "Good morning. .Ana, what would you like for breakfast?"

"I'll have the same as everyone else. . .when in Rome" Ana states pointedly as Gail grins and pace away, "Christian, I was thinking, now that we're staying here I'd like to have my things packed away. . .the things at my apartment. Or, it would be good to give most of them to charity"

"That's a great idea Ana, we should do that soon"

Gail gently rests a bowl in front of me, and goes to the refrigerator.

"Well, I was thinking that we can do it today. . . Unless you have other plans"

"No, of course not and I'd love to help"

"Great, well between all of us we don't have much things and it shouldn't take more than a day or some hours. I know a few charities that would happily come collect the stuff as soon as we're done packing"

"Alright" I say then turning to the children, "You hear that kids, we're going to mom's apartment and pack up her old things and give them to charity"

"Does that mean that this is our new home?" Phoebe blurts out with the spoon inches from her mouth.

"Yes" Ana began, but before she could continue Phoebe and Theodore eyes became huge circles and they were rejoicing bouncing in their seats. The doldrums my son was immersed in a few seconds ago suddenly dissipated, "but it's only semi-permanent for now. There are a few things we need to do, remember this all new and I bet we _all_ want to make this work, right"

They both nod grinning, then Theodore speaks half-lid, "It's going to work mom, you and Dad are already sleeping together" Ana's face went white as sheet.

Then Phoebe joins in, "Yeah, I remembered Pauline, she's my friend from school," she directly informs me, "her Mommy and Daddy fought a lot, they slept in different rooms, then they had to get separate houses. Pauline was sad all the time after that. But things are different here" her voice perks up, "You and Daddy are happy so you're sleeping together, everybody knows that Mommies and Daddies are supposed to sleep together"

I smile and shovel a spoon of cereal in my mouth, Ana is flabbergasted by our children's keen logic, "Wow Ana, good looks and brains, it's good thing they don't take after you" I tease.

"Oh shut it" she mouths with a one-side smirk.

. . . . .

**Anastasia**

When I flicked on the light to the apartment my entire perspective on the place I've called home for almost nine appears to be no longer satisfactory. Living with Christian has changed my conventional standards; my apartment is dark with no natural lighting, cluttered and small. Still this was my home and I'm proud of all that I've accomplished for my children in this space.

Teddy and Phoebe agreed to give all of their toys away, but they didn't want to part with their books. When we identified what they needed to keep, the rest were being packed up to be carted away by the movers.

Christian and the kids are huddled together in the living room, and they're awful quiet. Christian is talking very softly almost in a whisper.

"What are you three doing there?" I say, making their heads pop up from the book they're presently engrossed in, "What is that?" I ask getting closer.

"We found your pictures mom" it's the second time for the day that the blood is suddenly draining from my face.

Christian is looking at me with a glint in eyes, my album in his hands and the children on either side of him. They seemed to be very taken by what they're seeing. The small book is only filled halfway but contains many pictures of myself as a teenager, some with Christian and I. He turns the page and Phoebe squeals, and I know why. Christian's face is frozen staring downwards at the image between his fingers.

"Mommy, you look pretty" she bubbles.

"Yes she does" Christian agrees below his breath, he doesn't look up at me.

I fold my arms across my chest and purse my lips. I haven't looked at that picture since the day I placed it there. Any pictures from thereafter were started in a new album, I completed forgot about those, especially that one. It's a picture of me ecstatic and giddy on the day of our wedding in my dress.

Silence stretched for some time, instinctively Teddy and Phoebe realized that something was wrong so they quietly stood up and left us, and began to shuffle through some other things on the opposite side of the room, never taking their eyes away from us.

"I never saw you that day. . .you looked beautiful Ana"

"Thank you" I reply softly.

"Mommy," Phoebe voice mumbles behind me.

"Yes sweetie"

"Is that a wedding dress?" she asks.

"Yes honey"

"Did you get married?" Teddy probes.

"No, I didn't. . .but it's alright" I say to soothe any guilt that may arise from asking.

"Well I like it. . .maybe you can wear it to the wedding"

I fight hard not to giggle or blush, "And what wedding is that?"

"When you and Daddy get married?"

"I don't have it anymore baby" I say a bit disappointed.

"Well you can get another one" she enunciates optimistic, "and I can get a princess dress and Teddy can get a. . .a. . ."

"A tuxedo" I indicate.

"That's it a tuxedo"

"And I'll hold the rings" Teddy declares.

"Oh no, I'll hold the rings" Phoebe counters boldly.

While they're glaring at each other I can see that they're both eager to make our family whole, I'm so elated by them but I don't want them to be disappointed in time, "Hey guys, your father and I have a few things to work out. Give us some time. . .okay"

"Okay" they chorused.

"How are things coming along?" we hear a voice from the entrance. Kate and José poke their heads through the opened door.

"Um. . .good. The kitchen and the kid's room are all done and Christian and kids have just finished the living room. I have to go into my bedroom then that's it"

They enter and I meet them in the middle. I look back in time to see Christian placing the album on a stack of items that are designated to go back to the penthouse. Internally my heart is overflowing and skipping many beats, I thought it would have been too much for him. I was wrong, I've been wrong about many things, Christian's attitude is blatantly clear, he's not caught up on our pasts, he wants to move forward for our children. And from hereon I promise to do the same.

"You're really leaving" José shrug his shoulders and his eyes scan the surroundings.

"Yeah, sorry to be leaving so soon Kate"

"That's alright; I knew this day would come. . . .C'mon I didn't expect you to live in two places at once. Besides, I know where you live and I could drop in from time to time"

"I'd love that, and you're welcomed anytime, you too Jose"

"I second that" Christian announces coming to my side and wrapping his hand around my shoulder, "Ana speaks very highly of you two and you've assisted her and the children so much. I'm also in your debt, thank you" he extends his hand to José and they firmly shake hands.

"Anytime Mr. Grey, Ana is a wonderful person. . .you're lucky to have each other and I know you'll take care of her"

"I will" Christian swears wholeheartedly.

"Jose and I were going to get lunch, we wanted to know if you guys needed anything" Kate offers.

"I'm good, I don't know. . .Christian?" I turn to him in doubt.

"No I'm fine" Phoebe, Theodore are you hungry?" he enquires.

"Yes" they boom simultaneously, running towards the adults.

"What are we having?" Theodore questions anxious.

"Um, we don't know yet. Is it okay if they come with us?"

"Mom, Dad can we?" Phoebe begs.

"Wherever we're going that's where we're having lunch guys. We're not coming back anytime soon" Kate says resolute.

"That's alright Kate, the movers will take a while to get here so I think it's okay. . . .Christian?"

"Sure, why not" he consents.

The children screamed in delight, hurriedly grabbed their jackets and exited the apartment before we could have time to change our minds, pulling José along with them.

"Wow" Kate giggled, "Whatever you all were doing in here was putting them to sleep. I've never seen them so eager to stuff their faces"

"How are you getting there? Are you walking or driving?" Christian enquires.

"Well we were going to walk a few a few blocks?" Kate say impartial.

"Taylor is downstairs, I can have him take you wherever you like"

"Wherever I like. . . .okay"

"What's the big deal Christian" I cut in, "If they want to walk, let them, everyone knows the kids in this neighborhood"

He turns to me with a blank expression on his face, I've just attempted to override him in front of my best friend, his demeanour is enough to flip me into silence.

"Ms. Kavanagh" his tone becomes commanding, "Do as I say"

Kate isn't easily rattled by anyone; she simply nods without apprehension but with understanding and departs from the apartment. As soon as she leaves Christian goes to the front door and shuts it, when he turns back to me he's got a fire in his eyes, he's staring me down and anger is pouring out of him. I'm already fuming at him for questioning Kate's judgement, I trust her more than anyone.

He starts stalking back towards me that's when I realized my predicament, I'm alone with him so I begin to retreat backwards. My temper is long gone and easily evaporated when my eyes became big and round. He backs me up quickly into the back of the couch, my fingers digs into the fabric and my upper body leans away from him.

"What was that Ana? There was a reason why I made that request"

"What reason? You don't trust Kate or José, they're. . . ."

"You don't see the bigger picture here, Ana. Phoebe and Theodore aren't just your children, they're mine too"

"I'm fully aware of that Christian"

"No Ana you're _not_ fully aware, their father is _me_. . .Christian Grey, dogmatic industrial tycoon. I've reshuffled, bought out and taken over many companies in a short period of time. There are a lot of people that won't shed a tear if I fell off the face of the earth. Payback is something that was far out of anyone's reach. . . .but now I have three precious treasures that people can use bring me to my knees. I'm not going to take that chance with my children, or you. Wherever they go, wherever you go, I'll use whatever resources I have to keep all of you secure. I'm not going to apologize to your friend when she has alternative arrangements that I find unsuitable for my children. You have to understand I have to be respected and not necessarily liked, you'll see what I mean when you delve into the corporate world. Some decisions will eat away at you, keep you awake at night, nevertheless you must do what's necessary to keep everything from crumbling and those around you safe and happy"

I chew my lip hearing his riveting speech, he's right I was inconsiderate and not thinking of the bigger picture. I'm being naive, having Christian in our lives means a lot of things will change, he was a package whether I liked it or not. But in this moment I liked it, my breath quickened, making my breast rise and fall faster. His superior presence was so sexy and alluring; I sink my fingers into the couch in effort not to throw myself at him.

"You're right, things have to be different now. . .for the kids"

"No Ana for all of us, you're mine now"

"Hey, you can't demand or assume that I'm yours just because you say so, it would have been nice for you to ask" I point out, "and I never agreed to _me_ being _yours_ at any time"

"Yes you did"

"When" I fume, letting go of the couch and straightening my posture.

"The night before and this morning when I had my hand between your legs and you were writhing in desire and calling my name" there's a sly, smug look on face.

I gasp then raise my open palm to strike his face, he catches my wrist in mid-air, I try to wriggle free. "Let go of me you arrogant bastard"

"I allowed you to hit me once Anastasia Steele, that won't happen again" his haughtiness his replaced with a fiery steel gaze.

We're touching chest to chest and hypnotized by the closeness of each other. His iron grip is transformed into something tender; my hand slowly falls to my side. In the stillness of the room, I hear him growl and he sealed the gap between us, grabbing me in his arms and crushing his mouth to mine. His tongue pushes against my lips, demanding entry; against him my body goes limp in surrender. Slowly his hands run down my back to grasp my behind and press my body against his obvious arousal. I pant into his mouth as my heated core feels him; I throw my hands around his neck as we begin to devour each other in an intense frenzied kiss. He slides his hands at the back of my thighs and lifts me off the ground, wrapping my legs around his waist. He takes me to the corridor and presses me against the wall, my shoes dangles from my feet and the eventually tumble to the ground. I can hear us moaning and breathing, loud and hungry; his mouth nips and sucks my neck merciless. The hardened front of his pants is grounding against the urge that's pooling in my middle, I think I'm about to die if I don't get what I want.

"Christian. . . .please" I beg.

"Where's your room?" he breathes before kissing me again.

Speechless, I lift my arm and pointed to my right down the hallway. He grips my thighs and starts down the corridor, the door explodes open and bangs shut. Removing my legs from him, I plant my feet on the ground and break away for an instant. In sync we both pulled our t-shirts over our heads and toss them aside. We reconnect hungrily and his hands rove freely over my bare skin curving around my body.

**Christian**

Everything wasn't moving fast enough, I can feel myself turning inside out filled with desperation and the need to satisfy my aching desires. My lips worked her mouth whilst my hands free this blasted clasps that are keeping her breasts imprisoned, I draw the lacy garment from her body and fling it somewhere. The weight in my palms is a magnificent feeling to behold, I mould her tenderly and she hums sweetly in our kiss. My lips and hands release her and I move to her slender neck, my upper body presses against her tightened nipples gently guiding her backwards towards the bed, down on the mattress. Her hips rise instinctively when my fingers hook into the waistband of her leggings and panties. My patience is almost running out, at this rate I'll explode before I even penetrate her. I strip her of the rest of her clothing and swiftly do the same to myself, not caring wherever they may fall.

I stretch my body against hers, skin to skin and we're both on fire, I can't stop touching her beautiful body, from her plump breasts to the roundness of her hips and smoothness of her thighs. Kisses are being plastered along her neck feeling the momentum of her pounding pulse. When we younger she was naturally passionate during our encounters but now her frame is exotic and mature, she possesses a woman's body and yes the years have been good to her. My mouth greedily lavishes her pink pebbled nipples, moving between them paying them both equal amounts of attention. Her back curves and I have to clamp her waist in my hands to keep her steady. The agonizing journey continues down towards some small scarring across her tummy which adds to her sex appeal. Without a second thought my head dips between her thighs, plunging into her womanhood and claiming what has always been mine. God her scent and her taste is so fucking delicious, my mouth and tongue voraciously kiss her in the most intimate way possible any man can make love to a woman. It didn't take long, when she shouted my name I knew she was more than ready for me, and I was right. I return to her lips and kiss her hard, allowing her to taste herself on my mouth. My engorged erection presses against her damp folds, the contact makes me pulsate with excitement.

"Christian, I-I. . ." she pleads below me, "I can't take this"

"Say it Ana. . . .say it" I demand, breathing against her neck.

"I want you, I want you now" On her command I thrust into her moist warmth and I still myself.

Her hands clutch my arms instantly when we felt that instant electric connection. She holds her breath boring her eyes into mine. The tightness from her core is making me lightheaded with euphoria, but my eagerness will make this end too soon and I won't be able to give her the pleasure she need if I don't get myself under control. Slowly I began to move in and out, the motion begins to build between us. She's just as impatient as I am, I can see it in her eyes, her body, her breathing. The anxious actions of her hips as our bodies slide against each other with a light film of sweat coating our naked forms. Our tongues tangle voraciously moaning to the erotic pleasures we're giving each other. Desire is shooting throughout my body, her body is so fucking amazing, I never imagined that our lovemaking can be better than it was. But the years have brought us mental wisdom and distance has definitely made our hearts grown fonder. I can feel it building within her, her muscles gripping and tensing around me, I begin to thrust harder and faster into her. The erotic cries from her throat and the rhythmic slapping of our heated damp skin fill the silence of the room. I'm getting there, my hand locks her hips in place as I rock her body giving her my entire length hitting her straight to the hilt. She gasping for breath and keep her eyes trained on me, the desire on her flushed face is egging me on to fuck her senseless.

She lets out a scream, throwing her head back as I feel her body convulsed against my cock. She grips me forcefully, deep within her womb; I shoot off instantly rocketing along with her into a euphoric state. This is the most satisfying thing I've ever felt; even though I had sex with Vittoria it was never this intense or gratifying. I begin to shake and clench my jaw as my hot release spurts deep inside of her, I continue to tremble as I held our link until the very last spasm shot through our bodies and she drains everything from me. This was most powerful orgasm I've ever had.

Looking down at her glistening skin and reddened cheeks, her beautiful breasts heaving heavily catching her breath, she's perfect and clearly the most gorgeous woman in the world. . . .and she's mine. I lay down next to her feathering my fingertips along her stomach and ghosting my lips along her neck, her body quivers under my touch.

"Did I hurt you?" I mutter lovingly.

"No" she breathes in a moan, "You were wonderful, but I don't remember you being that big"

I smile at her pleasing compliment "I love your body Ana; I want to take you again"

"Yes, take me again" she incites.

I grip her wrists and restrain them above her head just like this morning and kiss her fervently again pulling her lip through my teeth, her eyes flutters and she moans. My other hand trails along the curves of her body. Whether she was tired from our first round it didn't matter, her yearning was on high again. Her body is coiled tight, evidence that she hadn't taken any lovers in a while.

I push back into her slowly, gently thrusting my entire cock into her entrance; she's tight, hot and wet. My drives are controlled and measured moving my length feeling the velvety curves of her channel, I exhale with each movement. She grabs my butt pulling me harder against her core.

"Christian. . . .faster, harder" she implores.

My plan to be gentle and tender is now derailed; I'll give her whatever she needs to feel pleasure and euphoria in my arms. My pace quickens against her and I don't stop until I hear her scream my name and she crumbles beneath me.

We were both naked and depleted from our bout; I pull the covers over our exposed bodies as she turns herself towards me and curls into my arms. I listen to her steadily breathing until she falls asleep. In my mind this solidifies our union, she loves me and I love her. And nothing is going to tear our family apart now.

. . . . . . .

"Mommy. . . .Daddy" Phoebe's voice shouts from outside the door.

I come to when I hear a door open then close down the hallway, her footsteps end at the room we're presently in. Ana is still asleep, nestled in my arms and Phoebe is going to open that door. I make sure that we're covered before the doorknob turns; I pull the covers all the way up to Ana's neck and midway over my chest. She opens the doors and we lock eyeballs, she stands frozen within the doorway and looks back and forth between her mother and I, her eyes dip to the messy floor.

"Mommy's sleeping?" she questions.

"Yes honey, where's Auntie Kate"

"She's coming" she answers as she looks to her left down the corridor, "Why are your clothes on the floor?"

Just in time Kate comes in the doorway gobsmacked and her mouth hanging open.

"Phoebe, honey let's go" Kate states taking her gently by the hand, then she quickly closes the door.

"Are you and mommy sleeping naked?"

"Phoebe" I overhear Kate scold her through the door.

I look down at Ana expecting her to be asleep but she isn't, she's wide awake and her eyes are huge saucers.

"Oh my god" she chuckles hiding her face in my chest, "How long have we been asleep?"

"Almost an hour" I grin, "And if our children weren't outside you'd be in serious trouble by now"

"Well. . .there's always tonight, when they go to sleep"

"Yes, but we have to make sure your daughter's asleep, she's very inquisitive Ms. Steele" I tease, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Oh, now she's _my_ daughter. What about her not taking after me this morning?"

"That part of her is definitely you"

"Or maybe it's you" she jokes, her right eyebrow quirks up, "Your curiosity landed you right here in my bed"

"That wasn't curiosity Ana. . . .this happened because I love you" I whisper against her lips.

Her face softens as she seals her mouth with mine, I could feel myself hardening again and she feels it too, I pull away gently.

"That's enough Ms. Steele, if you keep this up Kate will think we're negligent parents because I may want to hold you captive in this bed for the rest of the afternoon"

"You're right, let's get dressed" she replies, giving me a chaste kiss. I shift enough to let her go but she doesn't budge, she's staring enamoured into my eyes. I hear her take a big gulp of air, then breathe out.

"I love you too Christian"


	17. Gift Giving

**Chapter 17 – Gift Giving**

So that's it.

It's been a week since my old apartment has been vacated and is now up for a new person or a family to occupy. Solemnly, I remembered how I felt when the place was transformed into a shell. I perused the area three times ensuring that nothing was being left behind in the cupboards or the glaring empty shelves. Then, I sat on the floor at the kid's bedroom door frame for about five minutes passing my fingertips along the etched markings that reflected their growth from the time they could walk.

My life had drastically changed, in a good way.

Even though, I'm almost in a position to get practically anything I want, I won't abuse it. One thing my father taught me was the virtue of modesty and humbleness, and I want Teddy and Phoebe to learn the importance of those values also. A tear rolled down my cheek in that quiet moment of silence reminiscing over the fantastic memories this place has entrenched.

In the end, I stood up quickly squaring my shoulders and departed the apartment feeling confident about the future, and that time when I closed the door. . . . .I didn't look back.

I come out of my daydream when the bells chime against the door swinging open. My face becomes alert when I see him walk up to the counter, he's prompt. Jessie stands behind the cash register with her usual emotionless façade. For the twenty odd minutes I've been sitting here, all efforts to put a smile on her face by any customer proved useless. After he requested his usual coffee, Jessie revealed that I'm seated across the room and that I've asked to see him. When he turns my way his entire body lights up, so do I. Forgetting about his coffee he beams excitedly towards me and joins me at the corner table of the room. He's overjoyed with excitement and he sits on the opposite side of the small table but not before giving me a kiss on my cheek.

Luke Sawyer is stationed on the table adjacent to us dissecting every detail about elderly man that's sitting in front of me.

"It so good to see you Ana" he praises for the millionth time, "I went to see you a few weeks ago at that place you were transferred to in that new building, José told me you were on leave and you won't back out for a few weeks"

"He's right, but, I don't think I'll be working at Signature's any more. A lot has happened recently. . . .a few, changes"

"I hope it's nothing bad, are the little ones okay?" he questions with concern.

"No, everything is fine, we're all great. That's why I'm here, I came to see you Mr Baldwin" the wrinkles across his face deepens in astonishment, between my fingers I'm clutching my keys to my Wanda, she hasn't been driven since I moved in at Escala, Kate has been starting her up every other day just to get some of her juices flowing. "I know you've been enquiring about Wanda and I told you before that I don't want to sell but she needs a new home and I can't think of anyone else who will take better care of her, than you Mr. Baldwin"

I rest the keys on the table and slide them gently towards him, he smiles generously. "Thank you my dear but, are you sure about this, that car is priceless. I'm willing to pay anything you ask my dear"

"No Mr Baldwin, I'm not concerned about the money, I want you to have her"

"Alright, I'll take care of her, I promise. . . .Are you going away?" he asks.

"I don't know" I smile, "but what I do know is that everything is going to be different from now on"

"Just as long as you're happy Ana"

"I am"

. . . . . .

When the elevator door opens on the ground floor I receive a pleasant surprise, Christian is standing alone with his hand extended to me. Sawyer departs walking back to the lobby of the building and I enter the lift taking Christian's hand. When the doors close, my handbag slides off of my shoulder clanking to the floor when his lips crash against me and his arms caresses my body. It's us alone in this space, my fingers rummage through his hair and scrunch in a light grip. His kiss is urgent like he missed me but I've only been gone for three hours. My eyes remain shut taking in everything that I'm feeling against his body, he moves from my mouth and pepper sweet kisses along my jaw. He tugs the ends of my hair gently extending my neck to his delight, his lips presses against my birthmark, I squirm slightly in his grasp. If anything he's going to make me lose it right now.

"Is this your way of saying hello" I breathe distractedly.

"Yes it is, I really missed you" he grins against my neck.

"It's good to be missed" I agree. He gives me a peck on my lips before smoothing a strand of rouge hair behind my ear.

"Yes, we all missed you" he notes as we step into the foyer. "How did everything go?"

"Fine, Mr. Baldwin was shocked and he said thank your over and over. He gave me his address just in case I needed to see Wanda anytime"

"Why name a car Wanda?" he enquire curiously.

"It seemed fitting I guess" Teddy doesn't notice Christian and I entering the room, he's all dressed up and his eyes are diligently searching the room. "Teddy?" I call out to him, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for Ms. Gail and Phoebe, they're hiding somewhere. Wherever they are I can't find them"

"Did you look everywhere?" Christian asks.

"Yeah, I checked everywhere, the bathrooms, kitchen, bedrooms, your office, the entertainment room, I even checked the pantry"

"Everywhere?" Christian gestures with his eyes to the coat closet in the foyer.

A broad smile stretches across his face as he whisk past us quickly and draw the door open and one swoosh. Phoebe came skipping out and triumphantly laughing at the top of her voice.

"You found us" Gail remarked amused, stepping out of the room, "or did you have help" she eyes Christian and I suspiciously.

"Oh, I didn't say anything" I clarify instantly, but jerk my finger to my left in Christian's direction.

"Daddy you help him?" Phoebe complains with a pout.

"Not really" he denies, ". . . .well just a little" everyone including Teddy is giving him a barrage of disapproving stares. "Alright, alright, I helped him" he grins.

"That's not fair Daddy"

"I know, I was wrong, it won't happen again" he says apologetically to her.

"Okay. . .I forgive you but it's still your turn Teddy and I bet next time you won't be able to find me, Gail has the coolest hiding places"

"Gail showing you all the _coolest hiding places_ isn't fair either"

"He has a point there Phoebe" I concur over my shoulder whilst I'm walking towards the living room.

In the corner of my eye I notice that it's gone.

The envelope that's been sitting on the table for a week and half is gone, but I swore I saw it before I left. I cast my eyes on the empty spot recapping if I really did or did not see it this morning.

"Christian, where's the envelope?" suddenly I hear Phoebe's breath hitch her throat.

Immediately Teddy comes to my side guilt-ridden.

"Sorry Mom, I opened it, I opened your envelope. . . . .I'm sorry" he apologized, taking it out of his pocket.

"Theodore, you know what you did was wrong, right?" Christian advised.

"Yes sir" he replies hanging his head.

"He knows Christian," I say raising his head to look me in the eye, "he didn't do this, he wouldn't" I turn to Phoebe who's standing frozen and playing with her fingers, "It's very noble of you to cover for your sister Teddy, but Phoebe needs to take ownership and learn to be responsible for her actions, okay"

"Okay" he agrees in a whisper, "But she didn't read it. I found her before she took it out and I kept it"

"You did a good thing by taking it away but you can't keep lying for your sister" he nods, understanding the message within my words.

Christian remains silent and is dumbfounded by what just happened, at least he saw that this is the tip of the iceberg and he has a lot to learn about this duo.

I calmly go over to Phoebe with the envelope between my fingers. "Phoebe. . . .look at me" I whisper.

She raises her head before I can see her eyes, her saddened face. She knows what she did was wrong and that I'm disappointed with her.

"I'm sorry Mom"

"Why did you open this?" I ask in a low tone.

"I remembered the lady at the door, the lady that gave Auntie Kate that envelope. . . . .I wanted to know her name"

"Phoebe it's wrong to open something that doesn't belong to you, no matter how curious you become"

"I know. . . . but she looked at us angry like she didn't like us, tell her Teddy she didn't smile at all"

"You saw her" I gasp switching my stare between the twins.

"Ana" Christian bellows across the room next to Teddy.

"I have to call Kate" I say final, retreating out of the room.

. . . . .

I'm shut away in Christian's office listening to Kate's quasi explanation on the reason why she forgot to tell me about the deliverer of the letter and then insisted that it was also my fault for not enquiring, which I do agree with. Eventually she gets on with it picking up from when she heard shuffling outside the door and the envelope slid under the door.

_**Anastasia Steele**__. . . . ._

_There are no other markings on the package besides her name and it's thin, I open the door swiftly and see her purposefully walking down the corridor swaying her hips._

"_Excuse me" I beckon._

_She halts looking over her shoulder, I wave the envelope in the air to catch her attention. She turns gracefully blinking at me bewildered, her body is covered from head to toe in designer labels, her makeup and skin is flawless and immaculate and her hair is cropped neatly over her shoulders._

"_I must have the wrong place, that note was meant for Ms. Anastasia Steele" she states coming to towards me._

"_No it's alright, Ana lives here. But she isn't here at the moment, I'll make sure she gets it"_

"_You do that" she instructs stern._

"_Who should I say it's from?" I add to please my own inquisitiveness._

"_Auntie Kate" Phoebe interrupts from behind._

"_Give me a minute Phoebe, I'll be right there" she doesn't move, Phoebe stands petrified in the doorway fixed to the spot, staring at the exquisite woman. Seconds later Teddy approaches Phoebe commanding his sister to get inside the apartment._

"_Listen to your brother little girl" the woman disciplines, "Didn't your mother tell you it's not polite to stare. Why I never, are those Anastasia's children"_

"_I can't answer your question since you haven't told me who you are" I say in mild but aggressive voice._

_She scoffs and turns her scolding eyes back to the children, what's amazing is Phoebe matches her glare and she doesn't falter leaving Teddy and I to wonder what's actually going on._

"_Hmmm" her ruby lips curves into a smirk, "You make sure she gets that, she'll know who it's from"_

"Whoever she was Ana, she made the children very uncomfortable. I didn't want to ruin our lunch by mentioning her at the table . . . . so, who is she?"

"She's my mother" I mutter into the phone.

"Did you open it as yet?"

"No, but Phoebe did. Thanks Kate, I have to go, talk to you later"

"Sure will, Elliot asked me to go to New York with him" she squeals.

"Huh? Wait. . ."

"Bye"

Before I can further that conversation she leaves me hanging onto the silence of a finished phone call, my hand quickly exchanges the cell phone for the brown envelope. I took a deep breath and pulled the note out, unfolding it before my uneasy eyes. It's typed and signed by my mother, I didn't know she remarried but it's no surprise.

_Anastasia,_

_I know you won't read this right away. . . ._

I roll my eyes and huff frustrated at her words, my fingers are tempted to crumple or tear this paper and throw it into the waste paper basket across the room, I take another mouthful of air and continue.

_Two years before you were born, your father and I were separated working out the details of our divorce. Around that time everyone agreed that our separation was for the best, including your new found friend Carrick Grey. There were things Raymond wanted from me that I wasn't willing to provide during our first stint. In the meantime we were free to go our separate ways, he found someone and so did I. You have to understand your father and I weren't 'in love' when we married, it was more like a business arrangement. So when you were born I approached our 'rekindling' with the same attitude. Your father promised to take care of me once I took care of you and be a good mother._

_I didn't want children at that time Anastasia and it never bothered me. It was something I couldn't do for Raymond, but he wanted a family and I was unwilling. Your natural mother died while giving birth to you, she was the woman your father was enthralled with when we were separated. He didn't want you to grow up without 'motherly figure', so the opportunity presented itself. But as you grew older you gracefully matured into the splitting image of your biological mother. Through the years I knew he stilled loved her, because she lived on through you._

_Your father promised to take care of me and he denied me this. I want you to reconsider everything, and I do know that this is an inappropriate way to communicate this information to you. However when I approached you denied me an audience._

_I am not your biological mother Anastasia, so YOU don't owe me anything. I want what your father promised, and thereafter you'll never see or hear from me again._

_Carla Langlais_

Even if what she's saying is true, I understand that she isn't my biological mother but I've never seen her as anything else, she's the only mother I've known. Why tell me this now, why say you're not mother when I've considered her to be everything to me.

Twenty minutes past when my head turns to the clock on the desk. In this moment, I feel. . . .nothing. . . . Absolutely nothing. My eyes are fixed to the wall when I hear the door open, the paced and recognisable footsteps of Christian Grey approaches me and he comes into my view forcing my eyes to look upon him.

"Are you alright?"

". . . . . ."

"Ana, answer me. . . .Are you alright? What did the note say?" he demands.

"Carla is not my real mother. . . .It would appear that I never had a mother to begin with" my voice dips and my eyes stare right through him.


	18. The first road to Honesty

**Chapter 18 -The first road to Honesty**

**Christian**

My eyes peer into the rearview mirror scanning the soft curves of her face as her enthusiastic gaze combs over the words on the document for the second or third time. Occasionally, a tiny smile would peek through her pink lips giving the impression that she's delighted but not saddened by her reading material.

Always keen and astute my reliable detective Sullivan was able to procure some information on her biological mother early this morning. He delivered the package over an hour ago; there I left her in my office so she could have a private moment to herself. It didn't take long for her to summon me to share the details.

Anastasia Riley was born and raised in Fayetteville, West Virginia, stunningly beautiful, outgoing and owned a thriving floral boutique. When she made the move from her hometown she was able to secure a loan to open her business in Scarsdale. Carla was right, the woman was the splitting image of the daughter she's hadn't had the honor of meeting and regrettably she was only twenty-nine when she past, complications after giving birth to Ana.

As if she remembered why we're even out she closed the case and cuddled Phoebe in her arms. Our daughter has been extremely quiet since she woke up this morning. I could understand, she dislikes this, and I dislike it even more.

We pulled up to the entrance of the hospital and pile out the car leaving Taylor to exit the passenger side and take the wheel. Unexpectedly and wordless, Phoebe lets go of her mother's grasp and gestures for me to lift her off the ground. I comply taking her beneath her arms; she quickly wraps her hands and legs around me. Mentally I agree, this place is making both of us uncomfortable. In future I'll be sure to request that Dr. Kavanagh schedule her appointments at our home or his private practice, if he has one. This impromptu visit became due to my hastened intent to whisk Ana and the kids to the Rye tomorrow and before her birthday, which is less than a month from now.

"You scared kiddo" I asked her quietly.

"No. . . .I just wanted to hug you" her bravery makes me smile, with her chin resting on my shoulder.

When we step onto the ward Dr. Kavanagh approaches us with a pleasant attitude, I know he's especially thrilled to see Ana. It's written all over his glowing face.

"Teddy, you've grown half a foot. . . .Ana, Mr. Grey" he nods, acknowledging us briefly. I can tell it's less than what he'd actually like to do.

"Thanks for clearing this time for us" Ana says gratefully.

"It's no problem, anything for Princess Phoebe" his flattering remark grabs her attention.

"Like I said over the phone nothing's wrong, I just need her to get checked out and a refill . . . . . about a month's supply"

His eyebrows takes a noticeable dive towards his eyes, "We should still run a few tests just to make sure she's A-Okay" he stresses.

"Of course"

"You ready Pheebes" he appeals to her.

Reluctantly, she removes herself and I place her gently on the floor. Teddy and I walk a few paces behind with Ana and Phoebe leading the way with the doctor.

"It's okay Dad, she's doing much better now . . . . . you shouldn't worry" Teddy reassures, gripping my fingers a little tighter.

I guess it's _that_ obvious . . . . Is my apprehension on full view of my family?

**Ana**

Christian and Teddy sits quietly on the other side of the private room while I smile meekly at Phoebe dangling her feet over the side of the bed, patiently pressing a small piece of cotton against her forearm. Ethan extracted blood over fifteen minutes ago; he should be back any moment with the findings.

And right on cue he pushes the door open slightly motioning me to come into the hallway. I hastily excuse myself thinking that Christian will be right behind me but he doesn't follow.

"Sorry Ana, we have to do a phlebotomy"

"She's not going to like that Ethan, she hates it" I sigh heavily peering back at Phoebe through the window, Christian and Teddy are gazing at me too with apprehension in their eyes.

"I know but she's overdue for one. Look, she has too much iron in her blood, not because she isn't displaying any physical symptoms doesn't mean that there isn't anything wrong. It's a good thing you came by. Has she been taking her aspirin?"

"Yes, I make sure, everyday" I respond swiftly, Ethan never questioned my ability to care Phoebe and right now his voice is bordering on scolding.

"Good. . . .So you're going away?" he enquires, firm.

"Excuse me?"

"You requested a month's refill for Phoebe; I assumed that you're going away"

"I would answer you Ethan but honestly I don't appreciate the aggressive tone in your voice"

"Do you blame me?" he charged closer to me with fire in his eyes and faster than I could blink. Ethan's nearness is unsettling so I step back quickly out of view from the window of the room, "You've been avoiding me"

"What? . . . .That's not true"

"Well I haven't been seeing you either, you and the kids have been locked in his fortress over two weeks now"

"We're not prisoners Ethan, you're being ridiculous"

"Am I?"

"What's wrong with you? I didn't want to fill your head unrealistic expectations Ethan that's why I've been truthful, that's why I tell you everything and still you can't appreciate my straightforwardness. The last time we spoke I made it crystal clear on our relationship, we can only be friends"

"No doubt Ana I remembered everything you said the last time we spoke, but the problem I'm having was that it was so easy for you to say. He comes back and off you go, don't you see what's going on here, he's confusing you"

"I'm not confused; I know _exactly_ what I want. You're the one who's confused, one minute you're cool about my decisions and next you're trying to badger or bully me for answers for redundant questions" I reply defensively.

"Well excuse me for wondering what went wrong here, but I love you Ana and I love those kids like they were mine. I may not be disgustingly wealthy but I know I can be a better man to you than he can"

"You can't say that, you don't even know him and I'm not with him for his money. How dare you suggest something like that?"

"Then why can't you give us a second chance, why Ana?"

His last accusation was the last straw, I'm seething with pent up rage and disbelief. Ethan has never raised his voice to me, never accused me of being anything less than virtuous. So he wants the truth then I have no problem sharing.

"Because I don't love you Ethan, at least not the same way. My feelings for you can only go so far . . . . but I do care about you, only as a friend"

"I don't believe you Ana and like I said before you're confused" his voice becomes calm and he steps closer to me.

"Stop" I demand, raising my hands to stop him.

"Get away from her" the growl in his voice is unmistakable. It's Christian; we didn't hear him come into the corridor. He approaches Ethan from behind and shove him frontal against the wall, foaming with wrath.

"Get off of me, Grey" he complained.

"She told you to stop . . . ." Christian is twisting his arm in a painful grip, "I have a good mind to break your hand"

"No Christian, it's alright, let him go . . . . . please" I implore"

Christian is beyond angry, and it's a good thing we're away from the children. The alpha male in him is rearing its ugly head and appeared to be ignoring my pleas, so seconds later when he released Ethan it was a big deal for him. I can tell that he wanted to hurt him really bad. Slowly and not taking his eyes away, Christian reliefs his rigid grip from his arm and re-entered the room. I waited for the door to shut before I explode.

"This won't happen again and I'm not going to say this again Ethan. Christian and I are working things out, for us and the children. This," I motion between us, "isn't going to work. . . .if you can't be my friend or be happy for me then we _shouldn't_ be friends at all. I'm not going to choose between our questionable friendship and my love for Christian, it will be a simple elimination"

"Ana. . ." he says apologetically.

"No Ethan . . . . . Phoebe requires a phlebotomy I'm granting permission for you to go ahead. You're my daughter's physician. . . . For today" I resonate potent and swiftly darting towards the door.

He didn't bother coming back into the room for the next forty minutes. One of the familiar nurses who have tended to Phoebe in the past did the minor procedure.

Ending this inapt relationship with Ethan is needed I tell myself. He has been a good friend, but now I have a nauseating sentiment that he's been my friend all this time with the expectation of receiving something more, something that will never come to pass.

. . . . . .

Thank goodness we're leaving Seattle; the city's been gloomy and raining incessantly for the last four days.

Everything is ready to go as I stand here serene leaning against the kitchen counter. The alarm on my phone blares bringing me out of reminiscence. I can't get yesterday's incident between Ethan, Christian and I out of my head and I chastise myself for constantly thinking about it. This morning Kate didn't bother to call, she sent a text message – WHAT HAPPENED – and I replied – I'LL TELL YOU WHEN I SEE YOU – and that was it. After I turn off my reminder I fumble through my purse for my pills.

The adjacent room echoes with laughter as Phoebe and Teddy are hurriedly whisking Gail into the foyer by her wrists. They both insist that Gail accompany us to New York, they're so taken with her, they've considered her to be another aunt. I can see that they're excited as ever to go on this trip and they should be. I've never taken them out of the State. Christian enters the kitchen just as I pop the pill and swallow with a mouthful of water.

"You know one day you'll have to stop taking those"

My eyebrows quirk up from his comprehensible suggestion, "And when that day comes you and I will have to discuss that"

"Agreed, but I am curious about something?"

". . . ." I gesture for him to continue.

"Why take them, you weren't really doing anything"

"_I wasn't really doing anything_" I repeat, "Is that a question or a statement? I want to know . . . . . how you're so sure I wasn't _doing_ anything." I enquire, folding my arms.

". . . . ."

I can tell by his furrowing eyebrows that he's not at all entertained by my jeering nevertheless I bite my lip with the urge to burst in laughter from his expression.

"I take them to regulate my cycle . . . that's it"

"That's it?"

"That's it"

He grabs me by my waist sandwiching our bodies together.

"Don't mock me Anastasia Steele" he breathes against my lips, "I have a good mind to toss you over my shoulder"

"Yes" I whisper, mesmerized.

"Take you upstairs. . ."

"Hmmm"

"And fuck you one last time before we leave"

"I believe we have five minutes" I challenge, melting in his arms.

I wrap my hands around his neck as we begin another passionate and bruising kiss. We breathe exceptionally loud competing for air; I can feel his possessive fingers groping me under my coat.

In the midst of it my right eye opens intuitively and I shriek into his mouth and pull away instantly, halting our hot make out session. Teddy and Phoebe are standing a few feet away from us; their appearance instantly reminds me of the twins from The Shining, talk about creepy.

"Sorry" Teddy says genuinely embarrassed, but Phoebe is wearing a radiant smirk, "we came to tell you that we're heading downstairs with Gail"

"We're right behind you" Christian acknowledges with a smile. When they scuttle off, my eyes flick over to Christian's wiggling eyebrows, "You see I told you the only time we don't get caught by those two is when they're asleep"

"Yeah, I think you're right" I concur, lining a finger along my swollen lips.

He caresses my face amorously then gives me a kiss on my forehead. In a tender gesture he takes my hand in his, our fingers are intertwined when he leads me to the foyer towards Gail and our adoring but impatient children.

. . . . . .

**Christian**

Ana and kids rove the plane wide-eyed and flabbergasted at the amenities on the Boeing business jet.

"Wow Christian . . . . . This belongs to Grey Enterprises"

"Yes, the family's private jet is a bit smaller. . . .This one has beds" I remark coy. She stops walking and gives me a blank, questionable stare, "Just in case the kids need to take a nap" her left eyebrows moves upward, of course she doesn't believe the interpretation in my answer.

"Anyway" she dismisses, "It's quite impressive"

The children are out of sight as we walk back to our seats. Instantly my lips brush against her neck, "I know, that's why later we're going to go to the mile high club"

"I got that from your previous statement, mister" she blushes.

"Good, it will be my pleasure to fuck you over 50,000 feet in the air"

"To _fuck_ me?"

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No. . . . but it sounds so, what's the word . . . brute, crass, vulgar"

"Vulgar? So what should I say? Ms. Steele, can we go for a roll in the hay" I mock.

"Or do some canoodling" she mocks.

"How about jumping in the sack?" my voice lowers.

"Or make whoopee"

"Or maybe I'll shag you until you can't walk for the rest of the afternoon"

"Maybe, or how bout we make love"

"I can do that. . . ." my lips move closer.

"AUNTIE KATE" Theodore and Phoebe screech.

Ana and I stand frozen nose to nose, staring at each other bewildered. When I hear my brother's voice greeting the children that's when we begin to stroll towards the commotion. I couldn't help it but I instantly scowl when Elliot Grey comes into view. I knew I shouldn't have mentioned this to him.

"Hey little bro" he hails me overzealous and undaunted.

"Elliot" I grimace, "a word . . . please"

Everyone's eyes are peeled on us, so robotically a plastic smile is splashed across my face until we get to the end of the hallway and the door shuts. Before I could grab him he steps out of my reach and raises his hands protectively.

"Now before you say anything" he starts and my hand noticeably turns into a fist, "Or do anything you'll regret, I knew you would disapprove if I recommended that Kate and I come along"

"You're damn right Elliot and I have good mind to throw your ass off this plane"

"Really Christian, threats. This is the company's plane and I'm a senior part of the company and if you want to play the seniority card I'm the eldest son" he proclaims smug.

"Why you mother. . ."

"Uh uh uh, if Dad hears about this he won't be pleased" he warns playfully.

"This isn't funny Elliot; I'm taking my family to the house to spend some much needed time, alone"

"So how come Gail and Taylor get to come along"

"That's none of your business"

"I thought we could all spend some time together, brothers, best friends, my little niece and nephew, instead you want to toss Kate and I off"

I take a cleansing deep breath and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Elliot there only so much of you I can tolerate, Kate on the other hand I happen to like, so I won't express my true feelings in front of her, especially knowing that she's too good for you"

His self-righteousness transforms into a deepened frown.

"Ouch, that really hurt Christian. . . .I like Kate, a lot. I can even go as far as saying that I think I love that woman" he declares vehemently.

"You love her?" I ask skeptical, "It's only been three weeks"

"So. I can see that you're head over heels with Ana"

"Ana and I have history"

"Still I love Kate"

"Do you?" I whisper laden in heavy doubt, "Do you love her enough to tell her the truth? By god man, she doesn't deserve this Elliot, why should _she_ be the other woman? I know how you feel about this arrangement with Ember but it's wrong to do this to both of them"

"Wrong to Ember, she took advantage of me"

"Oh please you were both drunk, as a matter of fact we were all drunk. But then again I didn't fuck anyone and proposed in one night, it just goes to show that even in _that_ state your senselessness has no boundaries. And when was the last time you saw Ember anyway?"

"Over a year ago"

"That's right, over a year ago when you hauled ass over to Singapore, and now you're going to the Rye to flaunt your new girlfriend while your fiancée is a few estates away. C'mon Elliot, what were you thinking? I mean what are you going do with Kate, keep her imprisoned at the mansion"

"Of course not. . . .Look I don't need the maximum guilt trip"

"Yes you do, I'm your brother and it's my job . . . you would do the same thing to me, and if I recalled accurately you _did_ do the same thing to me . . . you told me to go after Ana but I didn't listen. Now look at me trying to make up for lost time. Don't wait too long on this Elliot"

"I'm not; I'm going to end it with Ember when I get over there"

"Okay . . . but what's your excuse for taking Kate along"

"I need her with me. . . ."

"What the hell? Why? Do you need her to hold your hand you selfish asshole. You have no right taking her with you at this time, you should be confronting this thing head on . . . by yourself" I stress my last words.

His eyes leaves my face as he stands in front of me speechless and gulps, I shake my head and scoff, leaving him with whatever thoughts before walking back to the middle of the plane.

I want nothing but to desperately wash my hands of this, then again how can I. . . . he's my brother and I know everything.

. . . . . . .

As it turned out my coquettish thoughts were overridden and the original remarks actually materialized, Theodore and Phoebe reserved their rights to the bedroom and slept for three hours of the five and a half hour flight, so my 'roll in the hay' was cancelled. But no worries, I doubt that that will be the last time I get Ms. Steele on an airplane.

Glancing at the evening skies, I can spot a tiny hint of blue overwhelmed by orange hues dancing towards the horizon. Our convoy of three black SUVs pulled onto the illuminated, circle driveway of the picturesque and well-manicured estate. Not much has changed throughout the years, the only difference is that the file of trees along the entrance and scattered across the fields have soared and blossomed. The massive doors to the mansion open before we could depart from the vehicles. Ana gets out unhurriedly as her eyes scan the familiar surroundings, the children gets out and gather at their mother's side. Before Kate and Elliot assemble next to us Taylor and Gail round the vehicle, then we all heard gentle footsteps approaching.

"Good evening, my, my, what a gathering we have here. Mr. Grey . . . Mr. Grey. I wasn't expecting such an extensive entourage"

"Good evening Mrs. Cameron, neither was I" I state looking to my brother on the left, "but regardless the more the merrier. This lovely lady is Ms. Katherine Kavanagh my insufferable brother's girlfriend" through the introduction Mrs. Cameron and I hold a tacit gaze, but a small smile manages to surface.

"Oh Mr. Grey, don't say such things about your brother" her eyes take the opportunity to scold him for what we both know is going on, "he's a challenge but I wouldn't call him insufferable"

"Don't listen to them Katie" Elliot remarks, sidewinding from his discomfort.

"Of course you know Mr. Taylor and this is my house attendant Ms. Gail Jones"

"Nice to meet you Ms. Jones" the woman extended her hand for a gentle handshake.

"Please, no need for such formalities, it's alright you can call me Gail"

"And this beautiful pair is Theodore and Phoebe, my children"

"Oh" she gasped astounded. Her puzzled look trails to Ana's face, and it gradually morphs into realization "of course, I recognize those eyes. . . . Ms. Anastasia Steele"

"Hello Mrs. Cameron" Ana replies reservedly.

"It's quite refreshing to see you my dear" she says with honest conviction, ". . . .Well, we should get inside, you all must be famished. There's a banquet prepared and delicious desserts"

"Do you have ice-cream?" Phoebe bubbles.

"Of course we have ice-cream little miss and, we can add some toppings if you'd like"

"Can we mom, please" she begs, doe-eyed.

"Alright but dinner first and you must both clean your plates"

"Yay" the twins cheer, giving each other high fives and bolting up the stairs through the doors.

Everyone has gone through the entrance except for me and Mrs. Cameron when she grabs me by my elbow. I know she wants to know what's going on with Elliot but before I can quell her thoughts she turns to me speaks first.

"Mr. Grey, we're planning a get-together, it will be in a few days"

"A what. . . .For whom"

"I don't know but Mr. and Mrs. Grey requested this"

"Perfect" I grumble, rolling my eyes. Common sense is also telling me that they would be here very soon.

"And there's something else" she hesitates, "Ms. Mia . . . she's here"

"What? When did she arrive?"

"This morning"

"FUCK"

"Mr. Grey" she gasps, "Language"

"Sorry Mrs. Cameron"

"Hmm, you're forgiven; I'll let you by this one time" the elderly woman advised stern.

"So I guess it's going to be a full house. . . .Just like old times"

"Yes, I think it's wonderful Mr. Grey, just like old times like you say and with some new additions. It's magnificent to have children in this house once again"

I walk in just in time to see Mia punch Elliot solid in the arm and reprimanding him to his face with her finger, he glares at her rubbing the slight injury. Kate and Ana are standing a good distance away watching the interaction between my brother and sister. The children on the other hand are in awe ogling at the decorative pieces inside the house, they're too busy to notice that the tension in room has been kicked up a notch. I look again to Ana and she has a worrisome look in her eye and I totally agree.

"Mrs. Cameron I need you to escort Gail and the kids to other side of the house, please" I instruct gentle but forceful. With a hint of disappointment she purse her lips and give me a tiny nod.

Ingenious Mrs. Cameron approached them and proposed that they all explore the rest of the mansion with Gail. In their enthusiasm the twins eagerly scampered away with the two women without looking back. I'm on the receiving end of a disapproving glare from Mia. I want to ignore her, but ignoring it would be unwise, as I approach, her eyes dart between Ana and I.

Christian. . . . Elliot. . . . what is this?"

"Mia. Don't. ." I caution.

"Don't what? Don't make a scene; don't try to find out what's going on"

"Why are you here? I thought you had a few more months to go"

"I do, but mom and dad ask that I come this weekend" she crosses her arms on her chest, "And upon seeing me after an entire year goes by this is how you greet your only sister, but why is _she_ here?"

"Mia" I call out to her but she simply disregarded my tone.

"Wait a minute. . . . Vittoria told me about this. It's her isn't it, your new girlfriend is Anastasia Steele . . . . You've got to be kidding me"

"Mind your own business Mia"

"Mind my own business" she repeats with contempt, "It was _my_ business when she and her mother took advantage of our benevolence and acceptance and in the end they tried to manipulate our family. It was _my_ business when her self-interests shattered your heart into an infinite number of pieces. . . And it was _my_ business when the rest of us had to stand idly by and watch you morph into a distant, emotionless recluse. Or have you forgotten Christian? Have you forgotten what it felt like to be torn, to be disappointed, to be away from your family, to not let anyone in because of her?"

"Everything is different now and you don't know what you're talking about"

"Of course I don't" she scoffs, her reprimanding scowl floats between Elliot and I ". . . . You two are foolishly hopeless" her tone chastised before she stomps away and take a discourteous and speedy leave.

Her departure was blatantly followed by the front door opening and smashing shut. I exhale irritated as wave of awkwardness and discomfort displaced everyone in the room.

"What's going on? Who was that?" Kate enquired uneasy gesturing towards the front door.

"That was our adorable little sister Mia" Elliot replies sardonically, "She's really something, huh"

"Mia and I were close once" Ana added quietly gripping her arms and not making eye contact, "I guess she's still mad at me"

"You're not serious. Are you feeling bad about this? . . . .I won't allow you to be uncomfortable here. If I knew this was going to happen I wouldn't have brought you and kids . . . . . We'll leave now and go to a hotel, a resort, or maybe go to the city"

"No, it's alright. I want to stay and the children are already having a good time. We'll have to talk to her, or at least I have to"


	19. And the truth is?

**Chapter 19 - And the truth is?**

**Mia**

The delectable aroma of breakfast finds its way up the stairs, under my bedroom door and drags me out of bed to the kitchen.

Barefoot and clad in my long pyjamas I shamelessly shuffle towards the desire needed to pacify my angry stomach. When I enter the room, is there I remember Elliot and his new girlfriend. They're quietly eating pancakes and sausages at the breakfast bar. On the opposite side, the little girl is timidly cutting her pancake into tiny pieces.

"Good morning" I say impartial, striding towards the coffee pot. Everyone replied enthusiastically, including the little girl.

"Would you like breakfast Ms. Grey?" Mrs. Cameron enquired.

"Yes I would" I reply hastily, "and stop it with the Ms. Grey, you've known me since birth. My name is Mia, Mrs. Cameron; call me by my first name"

"Yes. . .Mia" she answers reluctant.

"See, that wasn't so bad" I smile taking a seat next to the girl.

When I look over to her she gives me a bashful grin before she swallows her food. I raise my eyebrows and smile at her endearing temperament, she's really adorable.

"Hi" she initiates while I'm sipping my coffee.

"Hello, I'm Mia Grey" I dip my head a little to see her face.

"I'm Phoebe" her striking blue eyes plunged to my extended hand, "sorry my fingers are sticky"

"That's okay" I encourage, permitting her to place her tiny hand in mine. "So you like the house"

"I do. It's really big and the gardens are pretty"

"Are you going to try the pool?"

"Yes. . . well I want to. As long it's okay with mommy"

"Why wouldn't it be okay, Phoebe?"

"Mommy and Daddy take extra pre. . .precautions when it comes to my health"

"That's cool, they should be concerned" my voice dips slightly, "Don't worry about it, all parents are that way, even when you're grown up"

"Really? Your parents still worry about you?"

"Uh huh"

"But you're a grownup; you can take care of yourself"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean your parents won't stop worrying about you, they will always love you" Her entire face beams with delight from the revelation. "Sooo, how old are you Phoebe"

"I'm eight"

"And your brother?"

"He's eight too" as if she expected it, her eyes scan the doubtful expression on my face, "We're twins" she adds.

"Oh. . . . Twins. That's cool. So where are you from?"

"Seattle"

Mrs. Cameron arm slices between us, lightly setting a plate of boiled eggs and sausages in front of me.

"Wow that's on the other side of the country. So I guess you, your brother and mommy are on vacation"

"Yup, and don't forget Daddy. He's on vacation too" Elliot coughs and hit his chest on the opposite side, for a moment I forgot that he and Kate were still sitting there.

"Daddy? . . . .Where's your father?" I ask.

"He's up. . ."

"Phoebe honey, you should go see if Teddy's up" Elliot interrupts impolitely, much to my dissatisfaction.

Little Phoebe and I mirror the exact countenance; we're both confused by Elliot's interjection. Kate is humbly smiling at the little girl prompting her to get going. She complies obediently and scuttles out the room making her way up the stairs, but before I could train my irritated gaze on him he cuts me off.

"For starters you're wrong Mia" Elliot reprimands.

"Excuse me?"

"I know what you're doing, she's a child"

"And? We're just talking"

"No, you were beginning to interrogate her. If you want to know more about her, ask her mother"

"You mean Anastasia. Sorry but I'm not exactly on speaking terms with the woman"

"But you have no problems questioning her daughter" he snaps.

"Like I said before we were just talking, and we were just getting to the good part too" I wave off sarcastic.

We stop talking altogether when the sound of the doorbell echoes through the house. We only heard sounds, Mrs. Cameron's footsteps, voices murmuring at the door then someone brazenly pushing past her entering the house.

"Elliot. . . .ELLIOT"

Our heads didn't move, only our eyes. Elliot springs off his seat and bolts towards the source of the commotion. Kate shoots me her confused expression as I try to paint an unconvincing smile on my face. I love my brother and even though what he's doing is wrong, I don't want him to be the center of a massive brawl between his two companions, especially in the house. Mother will have a conniption if she found out about this.

**Elliot**

_Holeee fuck. . . . . ._

It's Ember, it's Ember Mitchell and Kate is in the kitchen. I run my hand through my hair and down my face anxiously. She probably heard that I came back yesterday, it's now or never. I stroll towards her fired up and ready to tell her truth, ready to face the consequences. Christian and Mia are right I shouldn't have let this gone so far.

Her eyes are a bit worrisome, not the greeting I was expecting from a woman who had barged into my home to see me.

"Now before you say anything Ember I was going. . ."

"No" she cuts me off, "We have to talk, it's important"

"Alright"

She looks back at Mrs. Cameron and turns to me again, "Somewhere private, please"

My fingers impatiently drum against the couch whilst she paces back and forth. For someone that needs to talk urgently, she's taking a long time to reach to that point. I exhale loud enough to catch her attention.

"Oh yeah, right" she purse her lips nervously and sit next to me. "Elliot, what happened between you and I was a mistake. . . . .I'm here to call off the engagement"

My stomach is doing back flips and I can't believe my ears. Who would have thought that being dumped by a woman would be so exhilarating? I try hard to mask my excitement and give her a solemn nod.

"Can I ask why?" I say softly.

"I'm pregnant, and I fell in love with someone else" my eyes narrow in wonderment, "You don't know him, he's not from around here. My parents aren't too thrilled about it, but I'm happy"

"Well just as long everything is okay and the baby"

"Hardly a baby, I'm only six weeks. Carter wants a girl; we're hoping to get married before the baby comes"

"Carter, that's your boyfriend?"

"Yeah"

"How long?"

"Since. . . .you went to Singapore"

"Oh" my eyes shot open, "I see"

"I know, I'm sorry but I wanted tell you face to face, I didn't want to send you an email or tell you over the phone. I told myself as soon as you came to the Rye I would let you know"

"I'm glad you did"

"Look, Carter is waiting for me outside, I got to get going. We're still friends right. . .no hard feelings"

"Nope, no hard feelings"

"Great" she embraces me on the couch and I close my eyes relieved.

Seconds later, I'm happily escorting Ember towards the door when Kate comes into view. My smile instantly turns into apprehension; she's heading straight for us with a strained grin.

"Hi" she beams. Oh god she's addressing Ember.

"Oh hi" Ember replies all smiles.

I remain calm standing on the sidelines as the both of them interact.

"I'm Kate"

"Ember. . . You're a relative?"

"No, actually Elliot's my boyfriend, he invited me here"

"Oh, I see" Ember remarks straight-faced, "Why didn't tell me you had a girlfriend Elliot, I felt so guilty about Carter. Mentioning Kate would have been easier for me. . . . thanks a lot"

"Well . . .you wanted to talk, so I let you" I say in my defense.

"You made me feel awful about breaking off the engagement" she admonishes.

"What engagement?" Kate intervenes.

Ember lifts her eyebrows to me and shakes her head in disapproval, "At least I told Carter. Don't bother walking me out. Kate, it was nice meeting you, truly"

The sound of the door closing seems louder and more intense. Kate is standing before me with a blank look in her eyes; I don't know what she's thinking.

"You were engaged and you didn't say anything"

"That engagement was a mistake" I found myself raising my voice defensively, "I don't love her, I love you"

"Then why didn't you tell me"

"I didn't want to lose you. Getting engaged to Ember shouldn't have happened. You would have shut me down if I had told you the truth. . . . .Look it's over, she found someone else, she's pregnant and happy. I want you, I want this" I motion between us, "You and me, please Kate. C'mon don't be mad"

"Oh I'm mad alright. . .I'm mad that you didn't have balls to tell me about this. I'm mad that you assumed what my actions were going to be. I'm mad that after that woman came to you bearing her soul, you still didn't have the strength to tell her about us, she would've left here thinking that she alone didn't want to be with you. When _you_ didn't want the engagement either"

"You're right, I couldn't tell her that"

"Then how honest are you with me Elliot?"

"You're different Katie and besides that I've been completely honest with you"

"What's going guys?" Ana walks into the room slowly, clutching her arms. Mia is already taking in everything propped up against a wall. God knows how long she's been standing there.

"Elliot was involved with someone else, her name is Ember. She just came over to call off the engagement, she seemed nice. . . .I'm just going to go upstairs and . . . ." Kate doesn't finish. I watch her walk away, disappointed.

. . . . . .

**Ana**

"Elliot. . .why didn't you tell her"

"I'm not sure, I fucked things up. . .didn't I"

"I'm not sure; I think you got off easy. If she was really angry she would have punched you in the nose" my eyebrows quirks up enough to solidify my message.

"If I was her I would have" Mia utters.

"You told her, didn't you" Elliot accuses.

"No I didn't, but she knew something was up" she shot off instantly, "You think I would stoop so low. Why would I sabotage your relationship? Kate appears to be a nice girl" her dead-pan eyes turn to me, "although people have had a tendency to bamboozle our family in the past"

"Mia we should talk" I say steadily.

"Talk. . . you and me? Anastasia Steele, you and I have nothing to say to each other"

"Yes we do"

"Well I don't want to hear it" she pushes herself from the wall in an effort to leave.

"Mia I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you so badly. . . "

"Then what stopped you. Why couldn't you tell me then? I would have been there for you Anastasia. We were sisters, best friends, you used to tell me everything, but no, not this. I wouldn't have judged you, I would have helped you find a way out. Instead I have to hear about it from Christian nine years later. Why didn't you come to me?"

"I don't know, I didn't want to involve you"

"That's a stupid answer, Christian is my brother it _does_ involve me. . .it involves all of us. We're a family. What did you think, it wouldn't affect me. Of course it did, I lost someone too you know"

"I understand, and I can't say it enough, sorry. I know you'll do anything to protect your family"

"You damn right I will Anastasia. But what my mother did was wrong and I don't condone her actions. One day she'll have explain why she did what she did. . . . . .Now if you'll excuse me I have to go properly introduce myself to my niece and nephew"

Oh how I missed energetic, cheeky Mia. I purse my lips as she turns on her toes and begins to strut away.

"I thought you didn't know about the kids" Elliot remarks.

"I never said that" she counters, "You assumed I wouldn't figure it out. I'm stubborn Elliot, not stupid" she winks with a smirk heading towards the staircase.

We all hear someone at the front door. Mrs. Cameron and another household staff member move quickly to the entrance.

"Good afternoon sir, ma'am. Apologies, we were detained elsewhere" the young man greets the persons entering the foyer.

"It's alright Joshua, how's everything"

"Good Mr. Grey, good"

"Daddy?" Mia beams, zooming past me to the front door.

I can hear them, both of them, it's Carrick and Grace. Elliot heads for the entrance also, they're all out of sight. They're giggling excitedly, pats on backs and hearty welcomes are being exchanged. I stand poised, staring straight ahead expecting Carrick and Grace to appear any moment now.

Unexpectedly, my hand is suddenly being scooped up and grasped tightly, it's Christian. His fingers are intertwined with mine as he brings my hand to his lips.


	20. That Face of Deception

**Chapter 20 - That face of Deception**

**Christian**

Shit! This isn't what I wanted and it's not what I was expecting. From the moment we got on that plane everything has been diverted onto another route. And I don't like it. How the hell did it get to this point?

Everyone is here. I don't know if it's a good or bad thing but I begrudgingly tell myself that it's all for the best. Makes no sense running away from it. Perhaps it's better that it happens now and get it over with. But I can't help but study Ana's face. If it was up to her, she probably won't let it happen at all. I know where she stands with my father, he has and will always be in her corner, he won't meddle. He's never had to. Mother on the other hand, said some unforgiveable things to Ana, which can't be wiped away. As her son, I understand why and I forgive her. But I'm not about to force Ana to see it my way. On the other hand, Ana's heart is bigger than she would let on.

"Who is it, who is it" she shrieks, racing down the stairs with her brother.

She's stands frozen with her unreadable eyes fixed to the empty doorway that connects the foyer to the living room area. Her palm is moist. She's squeezing my hand.

The children come stand in front of us. Phoebe leans against Ana's stomach, boldly taking her mother's limp hand and drapes it over her chest. I mimic my daughter's actions and I place my own hand on Theodore's shoulder.

The voices are nearing.

I steal a glance at her. God she's gorgeous. I take in the image of her profile view. Her thick brown hair falls over her shoulders to the middle of her back. My eyes follow the length of her exposed creamy skin, she looks soft and so inviting. I'm tempted to place a tender kiss along her neck and arms. She's always had this effect on me, it's so mesmerizing. The corner of her mouth twitches into a frown. It's enough to suppress the thoughts that are careening through my head. Deliberately, I rub my thumb against her hand to calm the ramblings that's going through her mind right now. It's my reassurance to her. I want us to be a family and I'm not going anywhere . . . . Not this time.

"Breathe Ana" I murmur a bit alluring against the intoxicating aroma of her hair.

My breath is suddenly caught in my throat when I see her perfect pink lips part for air. Even though we're in the company of our children, is it wrong to want to pull their mother away and kiss her feverishly. And furthermore, not caring about my own parents and siblings coming from the other room. . . . . Anastasia Steele, I want you so badly.

"Thanks" Ana replies as her skin is reddened by instant heat. She looks up at me and our intense eyes lock. I may be wrong but she has this 'please come fuck me' look in her eyes. All of a sudden I'm breathing heavily, and so is she.

Dad crosses the threshold with a huge grin while Mia is briskly talking and expressing herself with her hands. He catches my eyes and my sister halts when she realize his attention has dwindled.

"Mr. Grey" I greet, Ana releases her grip and my hand in taken into a firm handshake by my father.

"Mr. Grey" he nods firm to me, "We have a full house so I kidnapped both Sawyer and Ryan. Hope you don't mind!"

"Of course not" I refute.

"Anastasia, you look radiant"

Her glowing smile is unpretentious, "Thank you Carrick, I feel radiant. How are you?"

"Well as you can see, we're all gathered here" the man wiggles his eyebrows mischievously. I'm curious as to what he has in mind.

We hear Mother's mouth going a mile a minute and Elliot is at her side. He freezes in doorway noticing that my family and I all huddled together with Dad. His eyes dart to Dad and Mia then back to me. Now the entire space is quiet. Mother is not surprised at all, she expected this. Silence drags on for a brief awkward moment when I notice Phoebe fidget against Ana. She's trying to analyse the atmosphere and wants to make sense of all of this.

"Who are they Daddy?" she whispers.

"They're your grandparents precious"

"We have grandparents?" After his wispy whisper, amazement washes over Theodore's face, "COOL"

Ana appears to be in an oblivious state, her gaze are transfixed on Grace Trevelyan-Grey. Mother on the other hand is focused on the children before us. Her eyes softens as she takes gradual steps into the room with her hands pressed against her chest.

"Hello" Phoebe's confidence shines through, "My name is Phoebe, and that's my brother . . ."

"Theodore" he cuts her off, "but you can call me Teddy"

She's taken aback by their audacious introductions, everyone is. Phoebe and Theodore's personalities are quite infectious. They're reserved when they ought to be, but recently their interest to identify members on my side of the family has peaked. Mother's gaze trails to the only place it can go now, to Ana's face. Between the two women, mentally, one desire consent to approach and the other stared back expressionless. In addition to this, the moment is compounded by everyone else in the room.

Ana places her hands smoothly on the kids' shoulders and smile tenderly. "Theodore, Phoebe, go introduce yourselves to your grandparents"

Ana straightens her posture before watching them scuttle to the other side of the room. There's a sense of pride and admiration we're both enveloped in. Her hands are clasped across her chest and her eyes are glued attentively on the interaction between my parents and the kids.

She chuckles. Phoebe is shaking Mother's hand, "You orchestrated this" Ana gingerly accuse through a smile and without turning her head.

What! "No" I reply, amazed by her allegation. Yeah I knew they were coming but this whole thing wasn't my idea. There's no way I would force my mother on her. Especially knowing that the last time they saw each other it ended with bitter taste in their mouths. Nevertheless I wish, one day, they can get along.

"I can't forget Christian" She knows what I'm thinking, "but I'm not a bitter, callous monster. Phoebe and Teddy deserve the chance to get to know their grandparents. I'm not going take that from them, notwithstanding the unfortunate misunderstanding between your mother and me"

Unfortunate misunderstanding isn't the words I would use for that occasion. What my mother did was downright impertinent. And furthermore her actions reflected the inaccurate convictions of the rest of the family. But after I confronted her about the incident she's been asking for my forgiveness and making countless requests to speak to Anastasia at Escala. Not wanting to make Ana uncomfortable I didn't pose the idea of her having a sit-down with my mother.

"She's sorry Ana, I know she is" I clutch her by her forearm, forcing her to look at me, "What she said deeply hurt you _and me_ and there's no excuse for that. I wish it didn't happen at all, I wish I could wipe it from your memory. I'm sorry there's nothing I could do to take away what you're feeling right now. . . . But I know she's sorry"

"You may be right Christian, but I don't know"

Just as I thought, she isn't ready. There's a slight pang in my chest. My lips are pressed extremely thin, her shimmering blue eyes begins to gloss over.

My hand is easing towards her cheek, "Ana. . . ."

She takes a deep breath to steady her voice, "I'm gonna step outside for a moment"

No don't go.

She's out of my hold. I should to go after her, I should, but she needs her space. I watch her walk away and exit the room without being noticed. Or so I thought. My cunning sister slips away from the group and shadows Ana closely. I'm about to take off after them when Mia glares back to me with a scowl on her face, giving me a graphic gesture telling me to back off and to calm the fuck down.

"Where are they going?" My head whips around to Elliot who standing rather close to me.

I give him a once over, "I don't know" Despite Mia's ignorant outlook towards Ana up to last night, I know she's bit more understanding over Ana's position today.

"You shouldn't leave Mia alone with Ana, I think she's still upset over the wedding . . . ." he advise. Yes she is, but my sister is a bit more level-headed than my brother. So I'm a bit more comfortable leaving them alone together.

While I'm listening to him, across the room in the background, Mother is gazing at us, reading our lips. It's one of her attributes that I can barely tolerate. There's nothing wrong in wanting to be on top of the family's affairs but there's a line, and sometimes, she goes too far.

"Mia and I spoke last night, I told her everything. From the moment Ana moved to Seattle, Dad's involvement, Carla, the inheritance, everything. I don't think Mia will give her hard time, you know our sister does things differently to attain an unexpected result, I trust Mia"

Undaunted, my eyes exasperatingly move back to my brother, "Are you sure? You weren't here a while ago when she was putting Ana through the grinder"

"I heard them Elliot, I was listening upstairs. Mia won't step out of line . . . . Wait. Don't you have your own fire to extinguish? I think Kate is upstairs in her room wondering why you're such monumental asshole"

"I think she doesn't want to see me right now"

"Lucky her, _I_ don't want to see you right now but I don't have a choice do I"

"Hmm, no you don't little bro" he sighs sarcastically, "Everybody hates Elliot"

The moment is light and through his troubles he can still make me smile, "Finally, something we can agree on" I taunt playfully.

. . . . . .

**Ana**

It's okay Ana, just breathe.

I can't believe this is happening.

I gaze at my reflection dancing in the clear waters of the backyard pool. I was able to suppress my emotions when I stepped out of the stiffness that flooded the house. Oh great. Why is Mia here? She's standing a safe distance away with her arms folded across her chest and her eyes directly on me. I keep my eyes stationed on the shaky waters below my feet.

"You shouldn't let her see you like this"

Like what? I just needed some fresh air, I tell myself "Your parents are inside Mia, you should go be with them"

Her smoky grey eyes narrows into slits, "You trying get rid of me Anastasia Steele"

"No, of course not" I lie, looking to the vacant space on my right.

"Good" she lifts her chin upward, "If you must know I'm here to take the air, the wind is very crisp on this side of the estate"

"I bet it is" I remark, grinning mentally. "For a moment there I thought you were out here to give some kind of pep talk"

"I was, before you tried to shoo me back inside. But I've changed my mind, you practically dampened my mood. So sorry to disappoint you, and besides, if I were to give you some kind of pep talk, it would mean that we were close, acquaintances, friends even"

"Noooo, friends Mia? . . .Us? Pffft, what a crazy and outlandish notion" I indicate, grimacing impishly at the idea.

We both grin and chuckled a bit at the edge of the pool. It's like a battle of wit and cheerfulness, we're looking at each other's reflections in the water. Then, my senses start to dull as I remember the times when we were true friends.

"You think we can get back to that place . . . you know, being friends?"

"Hmmmm, I don't know, maybe" she jokes flippantly, "But I'm still mad at you for not trusting me with your problems"

"Really Mia, you were seventeen . . . ."

"And? Anastasia, never underestimate the mind of Mia Grey" she says in a low intimidating tone.

"I'll remember that" I respond with raised eyebrows.

Using one hand, she slings it around my neck and pull me closer to her, sandwiching our sides together. "C'mon Anastasia, don't let my mother's presence sour your mood"

I look at her with crinkled eyebrows, "She's not souring my mood, I assure you"

"Am_ I_ souring your mood? I mean, Christian _did_ mention his plan to have some romantic alone time with you for the next month or so here at the house. But I guess that's all gone now since we showed up here unexpectedly"

The surface of my skin heats up instantly. I was thinking the same thing when he asked us the come to the Rye. And it's long overdue, Christian and I haven't had any extensive encounters recently.

"No Mia, I don't mind that you're here, although. . ."

"Great, because all of us are here to relax and have fun" her hold around my neck tightens significantly.

Mia has that smirk on her face. It's the same smirk I've seen on Christian and Elliot. My eyes shift from her face to the body of water we're standing in front of. And then, my body stiffens, followed by a flash of her extremely white teeth.

"MIA, NO" I scream.

After the watery splash my feet touches the bottom of pool before I resurface. Breathing heavily and swiping the water away from my eyes I observe Mia threading quickly towards the steps.

Everyone comes bolting out of the house through a side door. Teddy is smiling and Phoebe is laughing and bouncing on her feet. Christian is mortified and scowling at his dripping wet sister emerging from the pool. Grace has a judgmental demeanour, Carrick is all smiles while Elliot snickers with his hand over his mouth. Then, Kate comes barrelling through the open door with a confused look on her face.

Mrs Cameron moves pass the onlookers and approaches Mia daintily, towels in hand.

"Mia" Christian growls.

"I love you too Christian" she grabs him around his neck and crush their bodies together in a constricted embrace, making him wet as well.

"Ughhhh" he groans before pulling away from her to grab a towel from Mrs Cameron. He rushes to my side and drapes the towel over my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" his enquiry sounds like a need for concern instead of a circumstance after a round of playfulness.

"I'm alright, Mia and I were just messing around"

"Well" Carrick interrupts, "This is a great idea, Mia. Kids, how about we all go change and come back to the pool" They didn't even bother looking our way for approval. They were gone in record time.

Instead of leaving a messy trail through the house, Christian and I opted to change in one of the quarters downstairs. As we're walking to the room he's asking me over and over if I'm okay. After my repetitive reassurances he goes and comes back to me in the same drenched clothes and a new stringy takini in his hand.

"The kids are already changed" he declares.

What the. . . it's kinda sexy for a family affair, "Where did you get that?"

"Before we left Seattle I some things picked out for you" he lifts the bottom piece to my face and grins over-delighted. This thing is too tiny, it can hardly cover my butt.

My god, "I can't wear this in front your parents"

"Who said anything about wearing this in front of my parents" he says in a seductive tone, slowly loosening the towel making it fall to my ankles.

"Then why did you did you bring them Mr. Grey" I grin.

His eyes and lips move but no words can leave his mouth. He dazed, trailing his eyeballs all over my body. I'm naked, my hair is matted to my face and I'm melting under his scorching gaze. Our lips collide in deep passionate open-mouth kiss. The touch of his hands on my skin heightens the sensitivity pooling between my thighs. His shirt slips off his body revealing his bare chest and in no time he's completely naked. My body is on fire, our chests are pressed together, my back is against a wall with my legs around his waist and his warm pulsating cock pressing against the opening of the swollen moist flesh of my pussy.

"Hurry up Christian, make me come" I beg.

"Shhh, you don't want anyone to hear us Anastasia" he toys, "You think I can fuck you hard without making you scream"

"Yes" I lie breathless.

"Are you sure Ana?" he says against the crook of my neck.

"Christian please, stop doing this" I'm about to explode. His thick hard rock penis is rubbing against my slit. I can feel my moisture trickling on to him.

"You're so wet Ana. Hold on, because I'm gonna fuck you deep, hard and slow" I didn't have time to feel his fingertips sink into the flesh of my ass. On the first strike, his dick impales my pussy without mercy. We've barely begun and I feel like I want to climax already. His hands caress my waist and our passionate kiss drown out the merriment of the splashing and laughter we can hear outside not too far from this room.

Under hooded and mesmerised eyes, I plead for more against his warm lips. He's all the way in, grinding and gyrating slowly against my throbbing clit and deep inside me. I want to come desperately, but I don't want this to end. This feels too good to stop now. My usual high-level screams are reduced to simple whimpering and abridged pants.

"I love your body Ana, fuck" he praise through gnashed teeth.

"Christian. . . . Christian dear" Shit! Grace is knocking on the door.

I gasp and my shocked eyes dart from the door to his, which are strictly focused on me. I open my mouth ready to protest but he shushes me silent. He doesn't stop, his assault continues against my middle. Damn, he's so thick, I can't hold out any more. My pussy is beginning to tighten and convulse.

"No" I strain.

"Yes, Ana. Come all over my cock baby" He commands softly as he begins to pump faster.

"Christian are you in there?" she questions, and this time the door handle jiggles.

My breath hitches as I bite down my lip tasting blood, making tears come to my eyes. He groans from his chest, pinning my body hard against the wall. He pumps few more times before his cock empties his liquid heat.

"You alright" I'm more concerned about Grace standing outside that door, but I reply brushing my lips against his with a satisfied uh-huh. Feeling him pull out was alien, I want go again but Grace is probably lurking around. I scuttle away quickly to the bathroom as soon as he lets me down. While I close the door behind me see him pull up his pants.

The room door opens and hear Grace's voice not long after. I turn on the shower quickly then stand against the bathroom door with my ear pressed against it. I can hardly hear them, but she complains that she's being knocking and looking for him since Gail didn't know where to put our change of clothes. She's asking for me. Christian cuts her off gently by stating we'll be by the pool in few minutes and closes the door. Not long after, my secretive desire for round two was granted when he accosted me under the shower, and in the end there were promises of more tonight. I hope our room upstairs is equally soundproof like the one at Escala. I knows he gets off on me screaming his name.

. . . . . .

A lengthy afternoon in the pool was rewarded with a hearty late lunch and desserts. Carrick took the children to the entertainment room to view a family movie. They've been by his side for most of the day. Mia is reading in the sitting room and Kate is still giving Elliot the cold shoulder. Christian and I on the other hand are presently seated with Grace.

She began the conversation by asking Christian to speak to me privately. Which he steadfastly refused and reminding her of the outcome of our last discussion years ago. He wasn't going to leave me alone with her. Honestly, I didn't want there to be any bad relations between Christian and his mother. There's no denying that Greys have always been a tight knitted force against any adversity, so I understand her bewilderment as Christian is vehemently taking my side. Reluctantly, she clarified her part and the judgements made against me surrounding the day of the wedding. She confessed that her inclinations were hasty and she should have permitted me an opportunity to explain myself and to reveal the circumstances of my rushed nuptials with her son.

The more she spoke the more I felt better of a promising relationship between Grace and me. The meeting concluded on the hope of a new beginning.

Phoebe and Teddy were fast asleep on either side of their grandfather before it got to the middle of the movie. Christian left me to assist Carrick with taking the children to their respective rooms. It would appeared that energetic playtime in the pool coupled with Mrs. Cameron's feast must have tired them out.

So, this was the perfect time to visit my favourite part of the grounds, the gardens. Sunset comes a bit quicker here, it almost 8:20 in the evening and skies are already starting to dim. When I get to the doors I hear Grace call my name. She asks to speak to me and I accept willingly. We return to the private area where we had our first discussion.

"I want to find out bit more about yourself. We haven't communicated in such a long time I just wanted to know what you have in store for the future"

My eyes shift slightly. Well for starters Grace you and I didn't even communicate in past, but if we just turned over a new leaf I guess I can share, "What would you like to know?" I answer politely.

"I understand Raymond has left a substantial amount of financial wealth to you when you turn twenty-nine"

From her inquisitive attitude I'm assuming her husband must have filled her in recently, "Yes, Carrick has already outlined the details surrounding my inheritance. It's a small fortune, nothing compared to what the Grey family is worth of course"

"Oh don't be so modest child. It was very noble of your father to ensure that you would be outfitted with the means to support yourself and the children"

"Yes it was, even if he did so unwittingly"

"So what are your immediate plans, I guess you and Christian are going to pick up where you left off" her eyebrows shot up.

"Ummm, we are" I say timidly, "But we're not rushing it this time"

"I understand. But what about the children" The children? She comprehends my confused expression, "It's only natural that they'll want to see their parents together Anastasia"

"Yes, but we agreed to take things slow. We all did"

"Anastasia, I don't think you realize, you're involved with a very powerful man. Soon, the media will know the full extent of your relationship with my son. Do you want to be known as his _wife_ or his rekindled ex-fiancée that bore two children out of wedlock?"

It's uncanny how unbelievably calm I am, "_If_ or whenever Christian and I ever decide to marry that will be _our_ decision Grace. And what's going on between us shouldn't be any concern of yours. . . . .Were you _this_ meddlesome in his previous relationship?"

The woman leans forward and scowls, "Vittoria didn't bear a child for my son, and if she did they would be married. . . .I'd see to it"

"You'd see to it! Well Grace, I believe in these times being unwed with children isn't a capital crime"

"You're right it isn't. But think about his reputation, this family's reputation. Wouldn't it be better if you and Christian marry soon? Oh c'mon don't be so catty Anastasia" the woman is smirking, "I'm just offering some motherly advice"

I sigh feeling a bit emotionally drained. Time to divert this conversation. "Well I plan to commence my studies to attain a degree in a business related field. Christian will be assisting me of course, he says besides course modules I'll need a bit of hands on experience if I'm left to delve into my father's work"

"I see" her eyes drifts to her hands lying her lap, "Are you planning to manage Steele Collaboratives"

"Yes I do" I say proudly, "It's what's father would want, and I plan to do good job at it. I want him to be proud"

"But there's no rush dear, Elliot and Carrick are doing well running the company. Besides if you _delve_ into the business as you rightful say, how much time are you going to devote to the children? Are you planning to leave the children with a caretaker or a nanny?"

"I wasn't planning on leaving Teddy and Phoebe with anyone. I managed a coffee shop for four years and always had time for them"

"The venture you're about to undertake is no mere coffee shop my dear" her snub tone resonates, "Grey Holdings Enterprises has invested a lot money and manpower into Steele Collaboratives. All I'm saying it would be fair to keep your father's company where it is now. Your father's company has stood well under the Grey Holdings name. It's being managed and thrived successfully since his passing"

"And I've thanked Carrick for taking such good care of my father's legacy" I retort deadpan.

"Taking Steele Collaboratives out the group is senseless when you'll be marrying Christian soon"

"I never agreed to marry your son any time soon" That is totally wrong though. If he asks me to marry him now I'll say yes, but I won't admit that to her, "I know what this is, you're trying to discourage me from taking the business from your family"

"I never said that. By rights the company _is_ yours, Anastasia. You have shares and partial control. But why would you want to take away something my husband and son have worked so admirable on for last nine years. Your father was on the verge of bankruptcy, if it wasn't for my husband Steele Collaboratives would be no more. Now that it's fruitfully and it has an extra leg to stand on Raymond Steele's ungrateful daughter wants to take it away"

"Ungrateful?"

"Yes Anastasia, you're acting ungrateful. You want to manage a multi-million dollar company when your experience is based on running some rinky-dink coffee shop. And those children, they've gone so long without a father. . . ."

"Yeah, no thanks to you. You refuted my pregnancy, staunchly denied that the children I was carrying had anything to do with this family and in hindsight called me whore. Now after spending less than eight hours with them you know what's best"

"All of that is past tense Anastasia. Your children will become targets for the media. They'll be considered illegitimate . . . . ." What the fuck! Did she just call my kids bastards? My vision becomes cloudy with rage. I can see her mouth moving, she must be still talking, but I can't hear her. She just called my children bastards, little Phoebe and Teddy.

In a flash my lips turns into a thin line and my nostrils are flared. I can hear myself screaming inside my head. I'm going to scream, yes, I'm going to scream.

**I'm seeing red and trembling I start scream like a woman gone mad, "DID YOU CALL MY CHILDREN BASTARDS?" I blast.**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**YOU BITCH"**

**She screamed before I could get to her. Someone must have heard it. In no time I was top of her, squeezing the life out of her throat. The tips of her well-manicured nails are barely brushing my face in a feeble attempt to get me off.**

**The room is mess, we must have been shoving each other against the walls and knocking articles from their bases. The bitch is strong but there's venom rushing through my body. It's enough to keep her pinned to the carpeted floor.**

**No, I'm being pulled away by my waist. She grapples her neck, coughing and struggling for breath. What's going on here? Who's got me? It's useless but I begin wriggle from my detainer. It's Christian, he has me restrained and Carrick rushes to his wife's side. On the verge of tears, my mouth unleashes anything worthy to say to Grace Trevelyan-Grey.**

"**If I'd listen to you years ago my children wouldn't have made it. If it weren't for your fucking meddling maybe Christian and I would have had a chance. I hope you burn in hell, you deceitful scheming witch. Never come near my children, I hate you" Christian is struggling to get me out of the room, "DON'T EVER COME NEAR MY CHILDREN, YOU HEAR ME BITCH"**

"Anastasia. . . . Anastasia" Oh! She still seated in that chair, and the room is untouched.

My goodness, what happened there? "I must have drifted away"

"Do you normally _drift away_ in the middle of a conversation" she scoffs.

"No, I've never had to. Excuse me" I turn to depart.

"Why are you leaving? We have much more to talk about. . . ."

"No we don't Grace, you've said enough and I heard you loud and clear. It's a shame our conversation took a different path when Christian was here earlier, he has no idea what you really are"

"And what's that Ms. Steele, wanting the best for my children. I'm not going to fight you on this, and you shouldn't fight me. It would make Christian very upset. I can see clearly he chose you again. But this time, there'll be no surprises Anastasia. "

"I think it's best if I leave now, because in my mind I don't see this chat ending well" I warn menacingly then walking out the door without closing it.

I didn't know where I was going, I just wanted to get out of here. Mia is sitting on the couch with huge bowl of popcorn and her upturned book.

"Mia, can I borrow your car?"

She pause and her eyes dart questionably, "Why?"

"KEYS MIA" I shout frustrated, "Sorry, I really need your keys"

"They're in my jacket in the coat closet" I'm gone before she finishes her sentence. She gets to her feet and follows me to the foyer. I find her jacket and throw it on, making sure the keys are in the pockets.

"The remote for the gate is on there also . . . Yeah, you can use my jacket too," she mentions by the way, "Where are you going?" I don't bother to answer, I can't hear her anyway, "Anastasia . . . . Ana"

I don't look at her before I exit the front door, "I'll be back later"

Whilst bolting down the stairs, I touch the car alarm to be flashed by a silver BWM Z4 convertible within the fleet of vehicles. Just what I need something fast. Hearing the sound of the throaty engine of this car makes me smile. As I look into the rear-view mirror Mia and Sawyer are standing in the doorway. I hope they don't follow, I need them to leave me alone so I can clear my head.

This is the turning point, I've had it with this shit. People interfering with my life. It's clear that Grace is prepared to give me fight. Yeah I know, the same fight she indicated earlier that won't happen in order to save face with Christian. But she wants to tell me what is best for my children, then suggest what relationship I should be having with her son and on top of that, how to go about my father's business.

Well I have news for her. If that she-devil thinks I'm going to lay down and let her meddle in my life one more time, she's fucking mistaken. This is one fight I'm willing to take to her.


	21. A Comedy of

**Chapter 21 - A Comedy of . . . . .**

". . . . . errors" Kate barks whilst walking away from him, "Is that what it was, a series of unfortunate mistakes that suddenly converged on your life"

"What happened between Ember and I was a huge mistake"

She stops abruptly and whips her body around, "Oh yeah Elliot, then what about us. Bumping into me in Seattle was a mistake too"

"No, we're different Katie, I actually _want_ to be with you and I'm not lying about that. As a matter of fact, I've never lied to you. . ."

"Really? I told you I was single"

"And I told you that I wasn't seeing anyone, and _that_ wasn't a lie. The last time I saw Ember was over a year ago. ."

"What? Are you serious right now Elliot? For God's sake you were engaged to someone else and you didn't tell me about it. Wasn't I supposed to know about that?"

"No . . I mean, yes. You're right, I should have said something, but I didn't want to marry her. It wasn't going to happen anyway, this was a problem that simply solved itself. You came into my life Katie, and the better I got to know you, the more I forgot about the things I didn't want, and I didn't want Ember"

Kate scrunches her face, and so do I, "Yeah Elliot, you should stop talking" I recommend.

"So basically, I was your mental buffer because you didn't want to face your problems"

I agree with her and it's evident by the deep groan that rises out of my throat. Their heads turns to me as my fingers gather another handful of popcorn from the bowl. I'm enjoying the show and they have my full attention. I sit back and watch my brother dig this hole, jump in it and try to cover himself up.

"I didn't say that, look we need to talk about this Kate. You can't be mad at me forever you know"

"Oh yeah, well you watch me Elliot Grey . . . . And why are we doing this now"

"Because you're here and you've been avoiding me all day"

"Yeah that's the truth, but I didn't come downstairs to do this, I'm here to make sure Ana's okay. I heard she took off. I'm trying to reach her but she isn't answering"

"Yeah, here's her phone" I point over to the coffee table.

"Christian went after her, she'll be okay" Elliot reassures, getting closer to her. Kate quickly backs off and raises her hands, keeping him at bay. Ha, Elliot isn't as slick as he think.

"I'll talk to you Elliot, but not tonight. Right now, I need to know what happened to Ana, you on the other hand need to reflect on your actions and choices. So you don't _need_ me right now"

"That's not true"

"Oh yeah, how do you feel right now? How does it feel that I want _nothing_ to do with you at the moment? I'm using this time to question your honesty and your resolution" his lips become a thin line, "If you and I were to have problems, would we talk about it? Would you avoid me or would you bump into someone else"

"That's not fair, Kate" he responds solemn.

"Well that's how I feel Elliot. We've only been together a month and a half and this happens. Everyone is entitled to their secrets but this was important Elliot, it was important to me. I keep nothing from you; I'd wish you'd do the same too"

She pushes past him and enters the foyer as my brother remains immobilized to the spot, and laden with guilt. Normally I would get my kicks when he does something stupid, but he's genuinely saddened and I almost regret the look on his face.

**Ana**

Oh shit! As I step merrily through the café door, I see him. It's Christian, he's stewing and he's mad as hell, leaning against Mia's car. I grip the cup firmly, fearing that it may slip through my fingers. Taylor and Sawyer are robotically poised under a streetlight a few feet away. My body instinctively leans back wanting to retreat, wanting to go into possum mood. Maybe if I play dead he won't unleash his wrath. _That's stupid Ana, if you do that he'll freak out and that'll only make matters worse. Just face the music like a big girl._

He pushes himself forward and stalks towards me, my mouth opens but he speaks first, "We talked about this Anastasia. You can't just take off, especially in the middle of the night"

"It's no big deal Christian; I needed some coffee"

"Coffee? Taylor or Sawyer could have gotten coffee for you. Hell you could have gone with either one of them"

"No, I wanted to get out by myself"

"Why, explain yourself" he scowls, inches from my face. I freeze and don't say anything "You left the house without your phone in my sister's car, driving like some reckless speed demon. . . ."

"I wasn't driving reckless" I countered, insolent. _Shit, not now Steele._

"Don't cut me off Ana, I'm not in mood for it" I feel my essence shrink, "So you just go off in the middle of the night, leaving the kids asleep without telling anyone, to go get coffee"

"Yeah, I guess I did" I reply calm and defiant, sizing him up.

"You don't get it do you, you can't do this. You're a part of me now, I thought I made it clear in Seattle" he barks angrily. My eyes widen by the amount of rage seething from him. He closes his eyes and took a breath to compose himself. "What's going on Anastasia, this is not you. You don't just take off and go for coffee"

"Yeah well I decided to do it now" I mumble.

"Stop the bullshit, you're hiding something"

"I'm not hiding anything Christian" I try move around him but he darts in my way.

"Don't walk away from me" I'm looking off to the side unable to look at him in his face, "Don't do that . . . . Look. At. Me" he grinds and I comply without reluctance, "Why did you leave the house?"

I remain silent, balancing on the tightrope of his frustration and by extension playing with fire. I've seen Christian angry before and I'm not sure if I able to stand up to his temper presently. There are throngs of passersby, couples, groups and in all fairness Christian isn't one to make a scene, but right now it's obvious that he could care less. I shouldn't be testing him, not here. Thinking about it, challenging Christian's patience is a huge risk. His frustration is written across his face and it's reached the crescendo. He close his eyes again, swallows then exhales, that's when I brace myself for whatever may come.

"Give me the keys and get in the car" he says in a commanding whisper. My eyes dart to his ready to object, "And do not falter Anastasia, or I swear to god I'll manhandle you and take you back to the house kicking and screaming. . . . Now give me those keys" I don't dillydally to do what I'm told because I don't want to push it.

The entire ride back to the mansion was noiseless and arctic. Periodically I would glance at him gripping the steering wheel white knuckled. My French vanilla cappuccino didn't taste the same anymore. We pulled onto the compound and parked whilst Taylor and Sawyer pulled up alongside us in separate cars and departed their respective vehicles. Suddenly my unoccupied hand clutches my forearm, waiting for him to address me with heightened fury.

"Anastasia," he utters coolly, "I don't want you driving this car ever again. Do you understand?"

I roll my eyes inwardly, "Yes"

"Whether you agree or not I hold myself responsible for you and the kids. No matter where you are, you're not to leave without telling me about it. Do you understand?"

"Yes", my eyes dip to my lap.

"I know something is wrong and I'm not going to bully you into telling me what it is, but I trust you'll tell me sooner or later . . . . . Just don't make me worry like that ever again, that's all I ask"

His final words made me look up. He's staring straight ahead into nothingness and I feel terrible. It was reckless of me to take off without telling anyone, something dreadful could have happened. I let my emotions dictate my actions, quite unfit for a young woman and mother. I open my mouth preparing myself to apologize profoundly when he exits the car. I can't do anything else but to sit here frozen and watch him walk away.

**Christian**

The doors open and I come upon Kate pacing the foyer and my brother keeping watch over her. She scans the empty spaces around me wide-eyed searching for evidence of Ana.

"She's in the car. Just give her minute" I direct, before walking past her.

Mia throws up her hand motioning for me to throw her keys, and I do. "Is everything alright?" she enquires.

"Yeah she's fine"

"And you?"

"Why did she leave?" mother probes, interrupting Mia "Did she say anything?"

"Is there something she needs to say?" I rattle off, making my tone and facial expression absolutely clear.

"I think that was a bit reckless. Don't you think so, Christian? We were all worried about her. Is this something customary? Is she in the habit of just leaving and taking off all hours of the night? That isn't healthy for two young children; I think it's a bit irresponsible"

"No mother, this isn't her habit as you presume and you need not worry, she's _my_ responsibility, I will take care of her and don't you _dare _question her maternal capabilities. Ana is a good mother"

"Her impromptu display says otherwise" she maintains.

"MOTHER STOP IT, I SAID I WILL HANDLE IT" her lips are meshed together in thin line and slowly her eyes soften.

"Christian, we were all worried about her. I didn't mean to question her character. . . . sorry I was out of line"

"No mother, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you"

The front door opens and Kate comes to life. She and Ana are speaking hushed in the foyer. Eventually, she walks into the room ahead of Kate. Her aura is frosty accompanied with a fierce gaze, which is trained on my mother. It remains that way until she passes her completely and head up the stairs. I remember that look and I saw it a while back in Seattle, at that time Carla was on the receiving end of that frigid gaze. My astute sister remains silent as her eyes wrinkle and flick over to mine. The incident spoke volumes, whatever is going on with Ana has something to do with my mother. But mother's face remains emotionless and neutral, she's giving nothing away.

. . . . . . .

**Ana**

I found myself alone last night, no Christian. I regretted not telling him sorry, because I am. His side of the bed is untouched so my guess is he spent the night in another room.

I decided to seek him out to make things right but he's nowhere around. Christian's gone and the kids are asleep, he's probably still mad at me. Absentmindedly I walk into the kitchen pushing my sleeves up to my elbows while Mrs. Cameron stands in front the dishwasher taking out a few dishes. After a few words and pleasantries she informs me that he's gone out with his parents more than two hours ago. Where, she doesn't know. My hands were becoming a bit under-utilized and against Mrs. Cameron's sanction, I decided to prepare breakfast in this wonderful, dreamy kitchen. It's a beautiful combination of cherry wood furniture and stainless steel appliances.

I'm making blueberry waffles from scratch; it's a favorite with kids. Half an hour ago the house came to life with Kate and Elliot having a 'loud discussion' through the house. I'm in middle of pouring batter into the waffle maker when the couple comes into the kitchen. I follow their antics with my eyes, she's mad and she's ignoring him, while he's groveling and whining. Mrs. Cameron doesn't bother to look up while she slices into her plate of warm waffles, melted butter and syrup. After her first bite she smiles. "These are wonderful Anastasia"

"Thank you. . . . . ."

"Save some for me Ana" Kate mutters before taking off again, with Elliot stalking her.

Teddy and Phoebe come running down into stairs into the kitchen. I caution them for running through the house; it's a habit they've picked up over the last two months. Living in a larger space has given them the access and freedom to carouse and trample without consideration. They climb onto the breakfast bar next to Mrs. Cameron waiting patiently for their round of waffles. Mia shuffles into the kitchen tousled and half-awake. Her original course to the coffee pot was deterred when she noticed me preparing breakfast. She pulls a waffle from the top of the pile and begins to eat, "What's wrong with them?" her chin nudges towards kitchen window. She sees Kate going off about something with Elliot, waving her hands angrily and pointing to his face.

"They're fighting" I indicate, placing the children's breakfasts before them.

"Whoaaa, they are?" she laughs, "It doesn't look so to me"

I tilt my head to get a better view only to see Elliot capturing Kate's lips in an ever worldly kiss. The kind of kiss that can move heaven and earth, he clutches her body hard yet tender. Watching them was like watching a romantic couple on TV. Viewing their emotional display is making my skin tingle. Teddy and Phoebe stand on the crossbar of their stools and poke their heads upwards, I give them a stern glare and they quickly sit back down.

"What are you all looking at?" Grace probes with Carrick and Christian following her into the kitchen.

"Ana said that Elliot and Kate are fighting" Mia shrugs.

"Well they were a few minutes ago, but I guessed they've made up" I wave off.

"Ahhh," she leers looking out the window, "I knew they would reconcile their differences" Grace says proudly, "That girl is quite fond of Elliot, they shouldn't let a mild misunderstanding get in the way of a budding relationship"

"Kate, Mother. Her name is Kate and this isn't a _mild understanding_, you speaking about this as if she fell and bumped her knee"

"Don't be so melodramatic Mia. She and I had a little girl talk yesterday, and a mild misunderstand it is. Those two needed a bit of common sense knocked into them"

"Yes Mother, always the ardent go-between. Of course you had a part to play in them getting back together"

"I didn't say that Mia, but it could be implied"

"That won't help Mom; Elliot should be apologizing to Kate. In the end what he did still makes him a douche and no amount of _assistance_ from you can change that" she says pointedly while Christian is snickering in the background.

"Why would you say that about your brother?" she admonishes openly.

"Because it's the truth, you shouldn't side with Elliot because he's your son. You know Elliot can be a moron sometimes. What he did wasn't right and you know it. Would you have someone do that to me, Mother?" Grace gapes like stunned fish as Mia scowls and takes another bite of her waffle.

"Okay, that's enough" Carrick interrupts momentarily, "Since we're all here, I want to talk about our plans. Christian, I know you had your arrangements, but your mother thought it would be a good idea if we all get together for the weekend" Christian gives his mother a deadpan stare.

"Why?" he presses, shrugging his shoulders.

"I've requested to speak to Anastasia on numerous occasions and you refused" Grace replies gently, my head snaps to Christian, who's outwardly dark towards his mother. This is news, why would he keep this from me, "Also, I wanted meet my grandchildren months ago, you denied me of _that_ privilege also"

"Mom" Mia cautions.

Christian's eyes narrows viciously at her remark and so does mine. Teddy and Phoebe are still seated at the breakfast bar and their little faces reflect confusion. Everyone else including Mrs. Cameron turn to her and frown. That was so uncalled for. She didn't have to make that remark in front of the kids.

"Christian" I murmur clearly and quietly fuming.

"I know" he reassures.

There was an innate pause from Carrick, as he pursed his lips and sighed at his wife before continuing, "To commemorate this reunion, I think it will be appropriate to hold a gala this Saturday. This type of thing is long overdue, so it's going to be close friends, family, business associates nothing big"

"Nothing big, this sounds huge. Can I invite _my_ friends?" Mia questions with a mammoth smile.

Grace proceeds to speak but is cut off by Carrick, "I don't see why not sweetie. I'm sure your mother will put them on her invitation list, she's planning the event along with Mrs. Cameron"

"That's right. I've concluded the list of invitees yesterday; Mrs. Cameron and I will start the planning in a moment. The decorations, caterers, ushers, lots of things to do. . . ."

"What if we all help" I suggest zealous, "This will be great time to really bond as a family" I remark, trying to minimize the glassy sarcasm in my voice while I look into her eyes. "And Mrs. Cameron _should_ be considered part of this family; I've known her since I was a little girl. If this is a family event as you say Carrick, you should give Grace and Mrs. Cameron a break. There's enough of us who can help organize this event, Kate and I can arrange the settings and the venue. Oh, we can have outdoor brunch" Grace's eyebrows furrows, and I ignore, "Mia can take care of the list of invitees. . ."

"Now wait a minute, who says I wanted to help with this . . . . . Besides, if I'm going to be forced into using my free time working instead of relaxing. I want be on food selection duty"

"Okay, Mia can handle the caterers. . . ."

"That's very admirable of you Anastasia, but _I_ usually arrange these socials for the family. These types of events in this part of society is not easy to assemble my dear"

"I know Grace, you forget, I was born and raised in _this_ society, I think I know how to plan a little get-together"

"But you've been away so long, and much has changed. This place is different, the people are different. I believe much of Seattle have rubbed off on you . . . . Maybe next time" she concludes.

"I just wanted to help" I say in a tiny voice.

I knew she would object. I bow my head and put on my puppy dog eyes making my demeanor reflect disappointment. Everyone buys it, especially Christian who's critically offended by his mother's standoffish behavior. She's at the center of everyone's judgmental daggers. My subconscious is laughing scandalously at Grace's sudden drop in popularity. Ha, take that devil woman.

"Grace," Carrick grits out, "I understand what Anastasia is trying to do and you should accept her offer to assist with this family affair"

"Can we help too?" Teddy queries excitedly.

"Sure" Mia answers, "I'll need help tasting all that good food and making those phone calls. We can get started now" The kids cheer and scoop up their dishes before rushing out of the room, "Mom, I'll need your invite list and contact info, if that's not a problem" she chides insipid.

Christian gives me a kiss on my temple and his arm is around my shoulder. Somehow, I'm able to whisper an apology for last night during his consolation. In the corner of my eye I observe his mother's attitude but I'm trying my best not to respond to Grace's mental challenge. She gives me brief smirk and a quick once over before departing the room.

Yes Ana, that round was well played. . . .Well played indeed.

. . . . . . . .

Over the next few days, Mia virtually kidnapped my kids and Grace has been smooshing with Kate. Of course, divide and conquer and Kate is none the wiser, she thinks Grace is great. But I can't blame her, the woman has been the perfect host and supposedly future Mother in Law to my best friend. Telling Kate that Grace was a snake would be useless, letting her see with her own eyes . . . . now that's a different story.

Planning is going superb; Kate and I made the final arrangements with the Event Decorator two days ago, so I was thrilled when I receive the email from the Events Management Company. The total cost seems a bit pricey but that can be negotiated. As I scrolled down the page my mouth drops open. I'm gawking at the pictures on the screen, the arrangements are hideous and the color schemes are off. I'm about to have fit when I tell myself to breathe. This isn't what we discussed what's going on here. I grab Christian's laptop and rushed out the bedroom hollering for Kate through the house. When I find her she's lounging poolside with Elliot.

_Sorry for doing this Kate but I have to interrupt. _"Do you know about this?" I blast stomping up to her, laptop in hand.

She sits up from the chair and gasps, covering her mouth, "Ana, I didn't do this. Maybe they sent you the wrong pictures, it's probably a mix-up"

"I'll give them a call and clear this up right now"

"I'm coming with you" she says, scampering to her feet.

. . . .

"I swear Ana, I did not make those changes"

"I believe you Kate, don't worry about it. I told Marlene not to take any instructions without an email confirmation from either of us. Things should go smoothly until tomorrow morning"

"But why would she say I called her when I didn't, I swear I didn't" she repeated for the fourth time baffled. _I know you didn't Kate, but I have a fair idea of who did._


	22. The Last Straw

**Chapter 22 -The Last Straw**

It took me a little over ten minutes to peel Christian off of me. Today is the day, and Marlene will be here in twenty minutes with her crew. From yesterday midday until this morning I've been constantly liaising with her. By now she's labelled me a pest but I don't mind. Grace Trevelyan-Grey is not going to sabotage this event and there no way we're going to fail. My thoughts are derailed as I'm coming down the stairs. Sawyer is carrying a couple of bags through the living room towards the foyer. I silently follow him then I see Kate outside the front entrance poised to the top of the stairs with an elderly man. I look on in the background, Sawyer is packing the bags in the trunk and other man gets behind the wheel of the taxi. _She's leaving_.

"Kate" I say in dismay. Her head whips around from the absolute terror in my voice. She slumps her shoulders when I approach her, "You were going to leave without saying anything?"

"I was going to call when I get to the airport" she admits.

"I thought you and Elliot were doing fine. Why didn't tell me you weren't going to stay?"

"Because you would have talked me out of it, Ana, I can't stay here and sorry to leave you here alone. You, Christian and the kids have your stuff to work out and I need to get back home"

"So you're running away, just like that"

"Ana I'm not running, I need some space, I'm not sure about this anymore . . . . You see why I didn't tell you anything"

Yea, I see. I shouldn't be doing this; I should respect her decision and not badger her to stay with us. If this had happen to me I might have done the same thing, I would have wanted my space and time to think things through. I say nothing else and wrap my arms around her giving my utmost support. When I pull away she displays an iridescent glow with the morning beams across her face.

"Call me when you get back" I comment sincere. "Love ya Kavanagh"

"Aww, I love you too Steele" she gives me a crushing endearing embrace.

My tiny reluctant wave goodbye continues until the car leaves the crescent and drive onto the road to depart. Two cars and a moving truck are crisscrossing the taxi and are heading towards the house. I bet it's Marlene, ever so efficient and prompt. From the time they came everything flew past quickly. She and her entire team were done by 8:30. The grassy spread on the side of the house was transformed into gorgeous outdoor teashop. A widespread canopy with white tables and chairs are accentuated with light blue tablecloths, floral bouquets as centerpieces, matching cups and saucers, plates and cutlery. There are two reserved tents for food and drink, which is the only thing missing to bring this event together. I'm caught in a whirlwind of satisfaction and gratitude when I hear the frantic sound of my name coming out of Elliot's mouth.

"Ana, Ana I can't find Kate. I went to her room and she isn't there, her things are gone, and, and I'm trying to call her but. . ." Elliot is heavily rambling and I'm trying to get a word in. I'm hearing myself say that she's not here, but he's not listening.

"ELLIOT . . . . . she's gone" he's frozen in shock.

I can see he's having a hard time processing those two words; his eyes are darting back and forth in his head.

"When?"

"She left early this morning"

"Did you know about this?" he denunciates.

"You think I had something to do with this" I respond guarded.

"I don't know, this is something you would know beforehand" he accuse staunchly.

"Elliot Grey, what you did was wrong and you should deal with that. Stop looking for someone else to blame for this. She didn't tell me she was leaving, I caught her right before she got in the taxi . . . . . I'm sorry Elliot. I think you should give her some time"

Without another word, he turns away dazed and thunderstruck. The front entrance opens and bangs shut as I'm standing inert. He's appears devastated. My mutual melancholy is deadened when I view Mia's agitated expression. She approaches me, force her eyes close and pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Ana" she begins in a serious tone, "the caterers aren't coming"

"WHAT?" I scream, miffed. Just then, Grace strolls into the room where she's attracted to my outburst. I turn my back standing shoulder to shoulder with Mia. "What do mean, where are they?"

"They claimed that someone called and altered a few things. The event was changed from an outdoor brunch to an indoor luncheon and also the menu and . . . . . they'll be here in two hours"

My senses turn my body around and I'm gazing half-lid into the wicked eyes of Grace Trevelyan-Grey. "Two _fricking_ hours, we're supposed to start in the next hour" I whisper below my breath keeping my gaze on her.

"I'm really sorry Ana"

"Things are going to work out, Mia. I can feel it" I end absolute before walking past Grace's condensing appearance.

. . .

Elliot's absence is flagrantly apparent and worrisome; his parents have been trying to contact him ever since they questioned Sawyer about the events with Kate, then Elliot. Christian and Mia however, are strangely calm. People are beginning to trickle onto the compound and Grace's face reflects her discontentment of the obvious absence of food and refreshments on the compound. Since she found out about the 'strange mishap' she's been giving Christian the 'I Told You So' scowl.

After much threats and badgering from Mia, the caterers were able to cut their two hour time lapse to one. They bought half the order now and a crew will return with rest later, so there is enough to please the present gatherers. Mia called on a couple of bartending friends to arrange some light alcoholic beverages. Teddy and Phoebe are involved with a group of children that are running freely on grassy fields and I'm strolling arm in arm with my Christian. Yes, the proverbial train was back on track and I couldn't be more contented.

"Are we happy now?" Mia beams holding her hands to greet me.

Her ensemble puts everyone in the shade, Mia looks so pretty. She's wearing a white lace dress that goes up to her mid-thighs and a high updo with fresh flowers in her hair.

"Yes, I'm relieved actually"

"Good, Christian I want to steal her away" her hands boldly removes my fingers from him, "I want you to meet my friends"

Christian crossed his arms and chuckles, "Go have fun"

I look back he's already accosted by three older men, they look like business associates. When we get Mia's friends I see why they suit her personality. They're just as loud, witty, intelligent, and funtastic like her and for this reason they all stick out among this snobbish socialite group.

Mia's face turns from exuberant smile to mild shock in under a few seconds, she eyeing someone next to me. The expression on her face is giving me the chills and afraid to look myself, but eventually I do look over.

And there in all her glory, towering next to me in a pink flowery sundress and legs a mile long is Vittoria Sana. The rest of the group exchanged hug and kisses with her, Mia and I stand on the sidelines. I can feel my eyebrows scrunched together tight, what the hell's going on here.

"Don't even think about it Ana, I didn't invite her here, she wasn't on the list. I invited her parents, they're shareholders" she clarifies.

"Mia" Vittoria squeals and embraces her unnecessarily solid making her loose her footing for a while.

"What are you doing here, Vittoria?" Mia enquires deadpan.

"What do you mean? I receive invitation, I come. I'm not welcomed here" she ask a bit alarmed then turns to me "Hello Ms. Steele, nice to seeing you again"

My eyes stare questionably at her outstretched hand, and how does she even know my name. I give her a dangerous glare before I reply. "I don't understand. Why are you talking to me?"

"We got off on the wrong foot. We can be friends, no?"

"No" I respond, before looking over to Mia, "What's going on here Mia. This woman called me a tramp . . . . . I'm not doing this"

Before I even realize it, I was walking away from Mia's group. Somehow, I meander through the gathering without being spotted by Christian; he's too engrossed with his many business associates to see me pass by quickly. I don't blame him though; he's been away from GEH long enough. I'm surprised he doesn't miss it or even show it.

**Christian**

Family, this thing should have been strictly family. Hearing all this chatter in my head about the latest acquisition is boring me to death. And half of the procedural shit-slides that took place in my absence are enough to fire everyone who had a hand in the deal. It's a good thing I'm not at work. I can hardly hear a word that's coming out of anyone's mouth as my eyes periodically searches for Ana. In the midst of my vagueness, I turn when I feel a sudden grip on my arm.

"Christian, Mr. and Mrs. Sana were asking for you" my mother proclaims, "I hope you don't mind"

"Of course not" I say professionally acknowledging the couple. Besides I have no qualms with the Sanas, it's their self-centered, belligerent daughter. Still, the fact that they're here is a bit uncomfortable and pointless.

"How are you Mr. Grey?"

"Good Mr. Sana, Mrs. Sana. I'm glad you could make it"

"Thank you for the invitation," his wife smiles generously.

"You're absolutely welcome. Don't think otherwise, you're shareholders. You'll always be a part of GEH" I say firmly.

"I've always admired your maturity Mr. Grey, even though Vittoria was a bit irrational in her thinking. It was nice of you to invite her today" he commends.

"Excuse me . . . invite Vittoria?" my eyes narrow. I bite back my words and a deadly glare flicks to my mother's face.

"Come along, you'll sit at my table" she affirms instantly, herding them in the opposite direction.

Not long after I found myself searching out my sister. She's responsible for inviting these people here and if she had a hand in welcoming my ex to this gathering, then there'll be hell to pay. She notices me from across the way and breaks away from her friends and meets me halfway.

"Christian, calm down" she says defensively.

"Calm down, how the fuck do I calm down? Why would you do this?" I charge.

"I didn't do this; I knew what happened between Ana and Vittoria. Why in God's name would I want to bring those two together? I only invited her parents, they were on the list not her" her words are clear-cut, and I know my sister. If she says she didn't do this, then she didn't do this.

A soft tapping of a fork against a glass caught our attention and everyone else's around us, Dad is about to welcome the guests.

"Where's Ana?"

"I'm right here, I was just checking on the food. The desserts are in the kitchen. . . ."

"Ana, Vittoria's here" I wait for a negative reaction that doesn't come.

"Uh huh" she replies calmly.

"You know?"

"Yeah, I saw her a few minutes ago"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Christian stop worrying, her parents are here and she came with them. Look, we should all enjoy ourselves. The kids are happy; everything is going according to plan. . ."

"Kate and Elliot are gone" Mia cuts in sardonically.

"Please, no negatives, okay" whether Ana's bubbly attitude is faked or not it's good enough for me to forget this setback for now. I'm not going to make a scene here; I'll be handling this situation later.

. . . . .

**Mia**

I'm clenching my teeth hard and wincing from the abrupt fiery pain of Ana's fingernails sinking into my arm. She's staring to her right with her mouth hanging open. My mother is summoning those closest by to gather around herself and her brand new grandchildren. You can hear the oohs and aahs of her acquaintances flocking around the kids like an intriguing exhibit. And not only that, the Sanas, including Vittoria appears to be getting an introduction. The crowd begins to thicken; the kids are on the receiving end of subtle pats on their heads and pinches on their cheeks. Phoebe clutches her brother's arm desperately, she's becoming nervous and soon enough they're being swallowed up.

Ana's eyes go wide as she anxiously tosses her napkin on the tabletop and shot up from the chair making it topple over onto the grass.

She's heading directly towards the small crowd worried. In my own haste, I ineptly get up to go after her when Christian intercepts, pulling her roughly by her elbows into his arms and devouring her mouth with a smooth and potent kiss. He's holding on to her snug and you can see evidence of her struggling within his tight grip. One eye pops open and that's his cue for me to go handle the situation with our darling mother.

**Ana**

I have to admit, it's undeniably one the best kisses I've ever had with Christian, but this is _not_ the time.

"What are you doing?" I pull away from his mouth, whispering angrily.

"Ana, you need to calm down"

"What are you talking about? You know Phoebe hate crowds and your mother is over there making them like a spectacle in a petting zoo. I'm going to get them out of there"

"Mother is just showing them off"

"Oh of course, why you didn't say so" I feign, rolling my eyes.

"Don't think I haven't noticed the arctic connection you two have fashioned over the last few days, you're not good at hiding your feelings. Mother yes, but you, no"

"So I'm supposed to be fine with Grace parading my children to you ex-in laws and your former girlfriend. Well excuse me for being honest and true with my feelings. Not everyone can master the art of manipulation and pseudo-fondness, now let me go. One of us needs to rescue our children from the kraken"

A brief burst of chuckles is followed by a staid face, "Ana, mother means no harm. You're being unreasonable I know you had your indifferences in the past, I know she's trying and she speaks very highly of you"

"Really, what if I told you she's doing the complete opposite of what you're saying. . . . would you believe me" his grip loosens and he doesn't reply. I knew this was going to happen, I pull away and take step back. He has doubts about my disclosure and he doesn't believe me, again.

"Don't worry about the kids, Mia's on it; I don't want you doing anything impulsive. Remember, you're on the path to reclaiming your father's business and when you do, some of my mother's acquaintances will be your allies or your rivals. You don't want their first memory of you as having a squabble or tantrum with my mother"

"You're deflecting from what I just said and I'm _not_ having a tantrum Christian, that's not what this is"

"No? But that's what it will look like; Mother has a way of making a saint look like a tyrant. People will think you're trying to rip your children away from their grandmother. You will be seen as unbalanced and hot under the collar and have problem with Grace Trevelyan-Grey. Trust me, there people right now staring at us who are ready to blow this way out of proportion"

_Well you're right about one thing; I __**do**__ have a problem with Grace Trevelyan-Grey._

A surge of relief washes over me, I can see Mia strolling away from the pack hand in hand with Phoebe and Teddy, and Grace is back to entertaining her guests.

"How can you be worried about my image when you don't believe me, I said that your mother is playing the both of us and you don't respond to what I'm saying. . . . What? You think I'm trying to turn you against her or force you to take sides"

"I didn't say that Ana-"

"You didn't have to, but there'll come a day when you'll have to pick a side Christian. I hope when that day comes it won't be too late" With that I storm towards the house, ignoring him calling after me.

. . . . . . . .

The piercing eyes of Cecil Trevelyan are boring into me. Jeez, even his mammoth-size portrait has a life of its own. I stand immobilized with my arms crossed gazing at the depiction of Grace's influential father. Before I left for boarding school I remembered this vivacious, magnanimous man. Wherever he went, he commanded respect and his vision and voice were deemed to be prominent.

"You remember him" she says, standing close to my side.

"Yes I do" I answer without looking at her, "There were times I wished he was my grandfather, he was a kind man"

"True. You never knew your grandparents, did you?"

"No Grace, I didn't" I reply exasperated, "that's why I'm ensuring that my children get to know theirs"

"Funny you should say that" she states, crossing her arms, "How come my grandchildren don't carry my son's name" My face changes and my mouth open when cuts me off, her face contorts in revulsion and displeasure, "I have to simply introduce them as Theodore and Phoebe"

"And that boiled your blood didn't it, you insensitive creature. Good, something you have no control over and there's nothing wrong with their names, Grace. It's mine and how dare you insinuate that it's not as good as your family's" I declare.

"Yes, but they're Greys, a very powerful family name and it's only natural that they carry their father's last name. You had ample time to do this Anastasia"

My voice drops in a threatening tone and I move closer to her face, "You listen to me, _when_ or _if_ their names have to change that will be a decision made between Christian and I, not you. I'm their mother-"

"Yes but I am Christian's mother and I don't approve. I'll make my voice loud and clear until he does something about it. Usually, he's determined and rational, but _you_ Anastasia Steele, make him lose focus. That's the fault with my boys; Elliot abandoned his family to go after your ill-tempered friend"

"I'm not doing this with you" I declare before walking away, but she's hot on my heels trailing me into the kitchen. I observe the dessert carts lined across the room, some are empty. In my fit of anger I'm tempted to pile a plate high with sweets and stuff my mouth, just to avoid this conversation.

"Young lady don't walk away from me" she commands.

I stop abruptly turning to face her, I'm one short of fucking angry and she'll keep this up until I crack. "You know what your problem is Grace? You're trying to control our lives, but I won't let you. What's happening between Christian and I is none of your business-"

"That's where you're wrong Anastasia Steele, this time around, it _is_ my business, all of it. And I'd watch my attitude if I were you, the Steeles have no standing in this township, in this county, not even in this State. You're supposed to reestablish you father's company in the near future, to stand on solid ground you need this family"

Over her shoulder I spot a shadow outside the door, we have a listener. This is good, I need someone to hear this, hopefully it's Christian.

"What are you saying Grace? Are you saying that I can't do this, that I can't develop my father's business into much more than what it is, and to get support from the Greys I'll have to play by your rules" she smirks and remains mum, "You are something else, ever since you step foot in here you've been doing everything you can to upset me, and furthermore you've been trying to skew my image to the rest of the family. You lecture me about gratitude and in the end you called my children bastards, then parade them around to a woman I cannot tolerate, oh and you try to sabotage this event," her eyes flick a bit wider, "Oh yeah, I had a feeling it was you . . . . . I use to admire you. I thought you had goodness in you-"

"I did, but that all changed the day you tried to deceive my son-"

"I love Christian, then and now. And that's no lie" I fume, balling my fists tight at my sides.

"It doesn't matter. Trusting you isn't my priority at the moment. Your mother fled the country disgraced and wasted no time sinking her hooks into another wealthy businessman and your father left this world with nothing but a promise from my honorable husband and not to mention you left here jilted, pregnant and-"

Her head thrusts back as my right fist connects with her face. She stumbles backwards capsizing a trolley loaded with desserts and tumble clumsily on top of it. Parts of her ivory dress and legs are covered in chocolate, custards, jams and pastry. I launch myself towards her with my arms outstretched; I'm on my knees striking her with my hands while she's trying to shield her face from the blows.

"Stop it," she yells, "you're crazy"

"I'll show you crazy"

The thrashing is quick, uncoordinated but furious, my pent up rage unleashes itself into this. I can't get a hold of her though, everything is sticky mess and I need her to hold still so I can wrap my fingers around her collar or smack her in the face again. Her skin and clothes are smudged with chocolate ganache; she looks like she fell into pig pen. But oh I'm so mad.

Suddenly I feel someone grip my shoulders from behind and yank me off of her, hauling me away. My breath hitches when I see her face, she faces me and grabs me by the shoulders, shaking my body gently.

"Kate? What. . ."

"Sshhh, it's alright I came back"

"She. . . ." I begin to explain.

"It's okay. We heard everything" she whispers._ We?_

Elliot is standing by door cross and glowering at his mother. It's only now I realize that my hands are trembling and my clothes are unclean, mirroring Grace's own condition. From all appearances it's obvious we got into something. Just then, Christian and his father come running into the room flabbergasted by the commotion. His eyes quickly dart between the two of us a few times before he speaks, "What the hell is going on here?" his voice explodes angrily.

Kate still has her grip on me and we're both staring at the men standing in the doorway. Just then, Grace begins with quiet and mournful sobbing catching everyone's attention, and soon she bursts into tears clutching her face. Carrick is genuinely concerned and moves past all of us to assist his wife. I turn to Christian again and take another look at his face, he knows I did this and it seems that he's angry at me. Under the scrutiny of his scorching grey eyes he's already passed his guilty sentence. I'm not about to yield to his mother and let her walk all over me and if he doesn't understand this, then he's already lost me.


	23. Turning night into day

**Chapter 23 - Turning night into day**

**Christian**

Ana and my mother are in an unpleasant mess but more so my mother. Elliot grabs my arm before I could make a move, "Christian it's not what it looks like, don't do anything you'll regret"

"I'll handle this" I reply stern before looking back to Ana.

Kate wraps her arm around her shoulder protectively and Ana's eyes don't leave mine. Behind them, my father is assisting my mother to her feet and trying to console her.

"Ana," I say tender and breathe steadily.

"Wait. . . before you say anything I want you to know I didn't want things to be this way. I honestly thought we could forget the past and start over. But I was wrong and I was foolish to be so hopefully. I know love and lies shouldn't coexist, but I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend everything is okay when it's not. I'm not going to trade my happiness or my sanity just to be with you Christian. Why should I? Why, why should you do this now, I've never asked for anything" Her eyes are beginning gloss over with tears and her voice starts to crack. Kate's grip tightens, steadying Ana's trembling body, "All I wanted, was for you to believe in me"

The look on her face is heart-wrenching, but I'm strong enough not to tear my eyes away "You're not wrong Ana, and you're not foolish. I am. I need you to get cleaned up and get the kids. We're leaving this place"

"Wha, WHAT" Grace barks, "And that's it? She attacks me for no apparent reason and you don't reprimand her. Look at me, look at my face, I didn't do this to myself" a section of her face is swollen.

"No apparent reason? Have you no shame Mother, you're lying. The things you said to her were despicable. Kate and I were right outside that door, _you_ should be the one apologizing to her" Elliot blasts. "Christian, Ana reacted to her words and I suspect it's been going on a while. Don't believe-"

"Sorry Elliot, I don't want to hear it. I'll get the rest from Ana and I've already made up my mind, I don't want my family in this house" I take Ana by her sticky hand and guide her gently to me. Her expression transforms from stoic to surprised, her big blue eyes gaze at me in disbelief, "I believe you" I assure.

"You believe me" she repeats, streams of tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Yes, it's alright" never minding her condition, I embrace her against my chest and kiss her tenderly on her forehead whilst scowling at mother, "Go on, go get ready. Have Gail prepare the kids, we're leaving soon"

"I'll help you, c'mon let's go" Kate endorses, "Oh and Mrs. Grey, this was really enlightening" I keep my eyes trained on my parents while Ana and Kate depart the room.

"If you think I'm going to stand idly by and watch that woman walk out my life for a second time, you're sadly mistaken Mother"

"It wasn't my intent to drive her away, simply to get her in line. That girl is stubborn and naïve, she isn't ready to charge Steele Collaboratives-"

"Hold on. Is that what this is all about? You don't approve of her persona so you're trying to mold her into what you'd like. She's fine just the way she is, and she'll do well with Steele Collaboratives"

"Your father and I worked so hard on that company Christian-"

"As all of us Mother, especially Elliot" I raise my voice, "What's done is done, it's not up to you alone to decide what's right or wrong in this family. Raymond Steele left that company to his daughter with specific instructions, and it will be fulfilled. Now excuse me, my family needs me"

"_Your_ _family,_ Christian we're your family too. You can't leave now, what will people think. It's bad enough Elliot hadn't made an appearance, if you leave that will be scandalous"

"No Mother" my voice thunders in a whisper, "what's scandalous is that Anastasia Steele comes to you once again and you're going all out to debase her and make her feel unwelcomed. And you've got some nerve inviting Vittoria Sana to this house"

"You don't know what happened here Christian" she replies heatedly.

"And I don't need to know from you. This is my fault, I allowed this to happen, what I need to do is protect the ones I love. And don't twist my words, I _do_ love you Mother . . . . . but I love Ana and my children too and I'll do whatever is necessary to protect them, even if that means protecting them from you" she physically pulls back straightening her posture, "When Ana told me what happened between you two years ago, I didn't believe her, I called her a liar to her face, and I regret it . . . . I had an awful feeling something had happened a few days ago when she left here in the middle of the night. She took off just to get away from you, didn't she?" my father turns his gaze to her, "Even then she didn't complain or say anything negative and worst of all she refused to tell me. And now I know why? She knew I would doubt her and she was right. But this ends today Mother, you are not to come near any of us, Anastasia, the children . . . . . or myself"

She raises her hands as a harried bothersome smile flushes her faces, "Christian, I understand you're angry, but excluding yourself and those children from us is absurd and perverse"

"I never said you _and_ Dad just you, but if he wants to join you that's his choice. I cannot have you upsetting or harassing the woman I love behind my back. You're undermining any chance I have to rekindle a permanent relationship with her and those children, and I will not stand for it. So you have a choice, accept the way things are. . . . Or stay out of my life" I seethe through gritted teeth.

Elliot is remains frozen and stunned, the silence is loud as I walk out of the room. I've never used that aggressive and threatening tone towards my Mother, but I had to take a stand and mean every word of it. Along the way I pass Mia by the entrance.

"What's going on?" she mumbles wide-eyed, "What did I miss?"

. . . . . . .

**Elliot**

Teddy and Phoebe sandwich Kate into a hug while Ana purse her lips and twiddles her fingers before they enter they car. Just like before, we all take separate vehicles. Christian, Ana and the kids lead the way while Kate and I follow, and Taylor and Gail trail the line. Kate's eyes lift to the rear view mirror the further we get from the main house.

"You okay?" I enquire.

"Yeah. . . . Why you ask?"

"You looked back at the house. Just wondering what was going through your mind just now"

"When I came through those gates I thought this place was an illusion, something conjured from a fairy tale"

"I know what you mean, but every fairy tale has something ugly about it. Something that's concealed until it's revealed. Don't worry about Ana; she's exactly where she needs to be. Christian won't let anything happen to her and those kids"

"I know"

"And I won't let anything happen to you Katherine Kavanagh" she gently nips her bottom lip and blushes.

Roughly two hours ago I had the pleasure gracing my lips on hers in the airport parking lot, and I can't wait to kiss her again. Feeling a bit daring, I reach over and lace her fingers with mine, resting our hands on the center console.

_LaGuardia is the nearest airport but she could have gone to Teterboro. I pull to side of the road to contact the most efficient person that can find a needle in a haystack of needles._

"_Good morning Mr. Grey" he answers coolly._

"_Sullivan, I know it's early over there, but I need your help"_

"_Shoot"_

"_I need you to look up flight information for a Ms. Katherine Kavanagh; both names begin with a K. Most likely she'll be heading back to Seattle"_

"_Give me a moment sir" I can hear him busying himself as his fingers tap against the keys of his laptop. "Sir"_

"_Yes"_

"_She has a 12:15 direct flight to Seattle at LaGuardia"_

"_Thank you Sullivan"_

"_Glad I can help sir"_

_I waste no more time when the call ends, accelerating the car a bit to hasten the pace. She left rather early knowing fully well that her flight isn't until midday, which is less than three hours from now._

_To get to the airport, there's no need for too much flair and dramatics. After I'm done parking, I anxiously walk towards the airline check-in counter to enquire about the flight, but I didn't have to, because that's when I saw her. She was standing in line to get checked out by airport security. I slowly walk up to her and yank the strap of her purse from the side. She turns hurriedly, startled and a bit annoyed._

"_Oh my god, Elliot" she shrieks._

"_You're ending it. . . . Like this" I say._

"_Elliot please not here"_

"_Then where Kate, because I'm not letting you get on that plane"_

"_I'm going Elliot"_

"_No" my grip on her purse strap tightens._

"_Let go" she whispers._

"_Miss, you're holding up the line, you should step aside and resolve your problems with your boyfriend" the man behind complains openly._

_She steps forward and turns to him, answering calm, "You, mind your own business I'm not holding up the line, and please Elliot, let go of my purse"_

"_I can't . . . . . please Kate, give me another chance"_

"_Look, just give the man another chance and step out of the line lady" we ignore him this round._

"_Elliot, I like you a lot. And it's not about your money or your prestige. You're passionate and you're not afraid to show it, and I like that. That day I met you in Seattle, I was blindsided. Honestly I've never met someone like you. You're so bold and caring, and you're not afraid of anything but you're a bit overprotective"_

"_Sir, why are you grabbing this woman's purse?" a female security officer is standing close to us._

"_She's my girlfriend and I don't want her to leave" I reply instantly._

"_Sir, Ma'am, I need you to step out of the line, please"_

_Kate closes her eyes and huff in annoyance, "I can't believe this is happening"_

"_Thank you" the man praise._

_We're sitting in a mundane interrogation room side by side. Her arms are crossed and she's wearing a frown on her face, looking straight ahead. But she still has time to catch her flight, and I still have time to talk, so I continue._

"_Then why would you want this to end?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You said you like me a lot . . . . Why would you want this to end?"_

"_Because I don't want you to hurt me Elliot, I don't think I can handle it . . . . Not from you. Look probably this is good, maybe we need to work out our feelings-"_

"_I don't want that Kate, I want you to stay here with me . . . . I love you" I blurt out. Her eyebrows shots up and her mouth hangs open. "It's true, I love you Kate. I know I screwed up and there's no excuse for it, but I didn't want to lose you. You say you were blindsided when we met. Kate, you're all I think about, I bumped into you and you conjured this spell on me and I can't stop thinking about you. I hate what I did to you; I don't want you to feel that way ever again. I want to make you happy Katie, give me another chance"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes I want another chance" I reply chuckling._

"_No . . . . you said you love me?"_

"_Yes Katie . . . . I know it's only been a few weeks but I do love you" She takes a large breath and exhale, and her eyes begin to look glossy._

_We're both jolted when the door swings open and two serious-looking no nonsense immigration officers enter the room. One of them sits down and the other remains standing, fold his arms and glares down, melting us in our seats. The man on the other side of the cold table clasps his fingers together, flicking his eyes between the both of us . . . . the good cop bad cop routine._

"_You both check out and you're free to leave. Ms. Kavanagh your flight leaves in thirty minutes, if you leave now you'll be able to board without hassle"_

"_And my things" she enquire zipping her gaze over to the other man._

"_You can retrieve your bags from security. You have to understand, your actions were deemed . . . suspicious"_

"_We were just talking-" she say pointedly._

"_You were speaking in hushed tones and keeping back passengers while Mr. Grey grappled your purse. Now we weren't expecting a couple to have a lover's quarrel at a checkpoint, we're just doing our job. And I think Mr. Grey will agree, this all worked out in his favor"_

_He was right. Kate glance at me for a brief moment to see if I would concur, trying not to agree with a smile was one of the hardest things I had to do._

"_Well, this was interesting" she says casually, "Thank you officers; I'll collect my things in a moment. Can I have a word with Mr. Grey, privately?"_

"_You go right ahead, we're done here. You two enjoy the rest of your day" the man comments politely, getting to his feet._

_When the door closes Kate's neck snap to me, "Why did you come here?"_

"_I want you to come back with me, I want another chance"_

_Her eyes dip while she makes her decision, "Okay"_

"_Okay" I repeat enthuse._

"_Yes, okay" she giggles._

_Without thinking twice I reach over and embrace her, placing a kiss on her temple. I take a moment and hold her for a while. She's giving me another chance and I promise I'll do my best to do right by her. Kate is a good person and she deserves the best._

**Ana**

Admiring silently, I watch on as he cradles Phoebe in his arms. She's sleeping peacefully with her head resting on his chest. Teddy is curled up next to me with one arm thrown over my stomach. The evening's been very relaxing in contrast to this morning's hullabaloo. The children have fallen asleep between us. Despite everything, Christian, I, the kids, Elliot and Kate managed to have an enjoyable dinner about two hours ago. Ever since we left the Grey Estate no one spoke about the incident openly in front of the children. He tilts his head a bit and gives me a weak smile when he catches me gazing at him.

"Thank you" I whisper sincerely.

"For what?"

"For believing in me"

"No Ana you're wrong, I should be thanking you and apologizing. Believing in you was something I should have done from the start. . . . . So much has changed since that night I saw you in that elevator, and you've given up most of your life and yourself to be here with me . . . . . I want much more than to just believe in you Ana, I want the life we were always meant to have, I want to continue waking up next to you. I want game nights and artificial fruity cereals in the kitchen pantry . . . I should put the kids to bed-"

"I'll help"

"No it's alright, I'll do it myself. How about you get a bottle of wine and when I'm done I'll meet you in the sitting room" Before he takes them away one by one, I make sure to kiss my sleeping babes.

I'm not much of a wine connoisseur but I know the hotel would have stocked this cabinet according to Christian's request. In the end I chose two, something red and a rose. Minutes later he comes into the room and sits next to me on the couch, quiet and straight-faced. He opens a bottle and serves me a glass, then we both toast to our children and the life we currently share.

"I want you to do something for me" he says after he takes a huge sip from his glass. I nod. "No matter how bad things get, no more secrets"

"Alright" I agree lightly, "no more secrets"

From there on, he questions me on the events that took place between me and Grace, and I don't hold back. Between sips and refills he permits me to divulge the conversations word for word as best I can recall. His expression remains neutral the entire time; it was really difficult to decipher what he was thinking about the whole episode with his mother. This is a part of him I could never figure out; I couldn't look at him, even though what happened wasn't my fault. He scoots across to me on the couch and gently takes away my wine glass, placing it on the centre table next to the bottles. He captures my hands his, gliding his thumbs over my skin, slowly.

"What do you want Ana?" My eyebrows dip in wonderment, he's never asked this before but I can see he's dutifully focused on my face.

"I have everything I need Christian . . . . I don't need this" I gesture around me at the grand two bedroom suite we currently in, "I have the kids . . . I have you. Well I have you hopefully for a while but I'd like it to be longer-"

"How about forever?" he utters earnest, interrupting my brief, meaningless rant.

_Forever sounds good. I know the last thing I said was 'semi-permanent', but yes, I would say yes to forever._

My hands become flaccid and I lose all sensations in my fingers, his touch is strong, clasping my limp fingers between his. I can feel my eyes darting from left to right, searching his facade for a clue or a hint of what he's holding beyond those lips. This feeling is so familiar but I don't want to get ahead of myself. Seconds seem like hours, days, and my chest is heavy with anticipation. My lips part for no reason, there's nothing I want to say or ask. My body is reacting unduly to the words of a statement. Then my eyes begin to flutter in an effort to avert my gaze from him, he doesn't let up though, his eyes are fixed on me. To distract myself I look over to my half-filled glass. He applies gentle pressure with his fingertips to catch my attention once more. I bet he can see the eagerness dashed with a hint of caution in my eyes. In the cool surroundings of the room I'm warm and flushed. He leans in, slowly closing the gap between us, I find myself magnetically moving closer too.

"Christian, I-"

"I love you Ana, and I won't abandon you this time. Stay with me . . . Be mine forever" he breathes against my lips before taking them gently.

Between our tender kiss, he guides his robust hands around my waist, lifting me off the couch into his arms. It's obvious; he's taking me to bed. My eyes open slowly when I feel the sheets beneath me and his hands leave my body. I sit up and watch him shut the door and leave the lights on. He pulls his t-shirt off, and climbs out of his trousers and briefs, making his impressive erection spring free. His masculine form is quite remarkable and it's a sight to behold. Whilst taking charge of my own clothes, his lips would periodically trail kisses on different areas on my body . . . . my neck, across my stomach, between my thighs. In this moment I'm drunk and drowning in euphoric bliss. His gentle lips descend on me trailing kisses on the crock of my neck, slowly. The weight of his body moves forward, pushing me back onto the soft pillows. I groan involuntary and repeatedly under him. His fingertips brush the surface of my skin, skimming the surface of my nipples lightly. I surrender under the idea of being possessed by him. His mouth captures my nipples sucking greedily, making the nerves pulsate down my back. I close my eyes and exhale, reveling in this high, his mouth switching across my chest from left to right. With one tender stroke of his hand, he smooths a path along my stomach and ends at the area between my arched legs. Swiftly he inserts a finger, further arousing the wetness in my heated core. I moan without shame. I want more, my body is screaming out loud. Then, everything ceases . . . . for a brief moment.

Curious, my eyes opens, his darken eyes hover over me and he begins to move downwards, keeping his gaze on mine. I feel my breath quicken in anticipation. Christian begins to plant firm kisses between my legs, his tongue licks me in long strokes, up and down. The mild force of his hands clamp down on my thighs, holding them steady. The man is a god, his lips and tongue goes to work on my clit and that's when I go over the edge. I eventually succumb, praising his name and writhing in desire against his ministrations. He anticipates my actions, if he wasn't holding my legs they'd be pinned on either side of his head. My entire body shudders all the way until he's had his fill, but when he lifts his eyes to mine I can tell that he isn't done, and I don't mind.

Using as much force as I can, I push him to the side making him land on his back on the other side of the bed. He's pleased; I can see my actions are welcomed. His generous erection stands at full mast waiting for the next instalment. I grip him with one hand and begin to stroke in fluid movements, small groans croon from his throat letting me know that he's appreciating this. My thumb runs along the underside of his cock to the head, I can hear his breathing accelerate.

"Ana . . . . No . . . Anastasia, don't" I freeze, "Fuck you'll make me explode" he throws his head back and rakes his hand through his hair.

"One more thing" was all I said before my lips and tongue softly cover his tip. He gasps and cursed in one breathe, I'm lenient when a small spew of saltiness reaches my tongue, so I stop.

Slowly I straddle him, placing my splayed hands against his taut chest and align myself. I come down on him barely when he clutches me by the waist. He's anxious, desperate for me to sink myself down on his thick shaft, but my plan is one of slow, delicious torment. Reciprocating the sentiments of his lovemaking, I run my tongue along his neck down to his nipples. When I straighten my posture, I can see his dazed eyes staring upward, gaping at my breasts. He applies a bit of pressure forcing me down onto him; I stiffen slightly clicking my tongue in my mouth. My restraint is short-lived and my teasing has reached its limit, he pushes me down and drives his hips upward hitting me to the hilt, a soft breath leaves my lungs from the shock. From here on instinct will guide me, I begin to rotate my waist, grinding against him, I begin to moan and ride him hard, my insides grip him intensely and my head is thrown back in pure pleasure. His hands are forceful guiding my thrusts, and bouncing my body onto him. Time passes and I have no idea how long I stay on top of him, taking charge, pinning his hands to the bed, watching his face contort in desire, pleasuring the sexual goddess within me that's upon her throne.

The buildup is too much, I'm about to climax when he rises up and throws onto my back, still positioned between my legs. His carnal desires take over, pounding my body. The pace of his hips quicken, as he's also pulling me to him. Everything coils tight building towards a prolonged and powerful release. I scream and claw his forearms that are latched onto my hips pulling my body against him. His liquid heat fills me as a deep, bellowing grunt follows, he continue to glide in and out of me a while longer.

He fell onto the bed next to me and pulls me into his arms. We're both covered with sweat, listening to the rhythmic sounds of our breathing. His hand gently makes circles along my back and I feel myself drifting off to sleep.

"Ana"

"Hmmm?" I say softly.

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow" he whispers against my hair.

"Hmmm" I'm too tired to respond; besides I'm not sure what he just said, I think I'm dreaming.

"You're perfect" I manage to flash a tiny smile, "and I love you"

"I love you too . . . Christian"


	24. Missing Pieces

**Chapter 24 - Missing Pieces**

**Ana**

_God . . . . Will it always be this way? If not, I selfishly pray that time remain still forever. Forever_ . . . .

I blush affectionately at the word, suddenly I recollect the number of times we engaged in our passionate lovemaking throughout the night. He worshipped my body with his own, his hands, his mouth, his voice, perfection at its best. His ability to make me crumble with a simple kiss exposes my vulnerability for him. The collective series of spasms I received again and again in the early hours of this morning, has left me wanting. Now I'm here, staring back at him enamoured. My eyes travels along his handsome face to his slightly open kissable lips, the essence of his boyish features still lingers during his slumber, he looks so peaceful when he's asleep. I close my eyes, burying my face in his chest, inhaling his fragrance, enjoying our sacred union with our legs intertwined. His arm is resting on my body, lightly brushing against my hip. The awareness of his proximity is enough to peak a wave of heat within me. I love this, I love him . . . . . God, will it always be this way.

"Christian-" I murmur against him, he doesn't stir, "I never stopped thinking about us, not once. I hope this isn't dream, I feel so loved when I'm with you. I hope you feel the same way too" the words of my silent prayer go unanswered. I take one last whiff and smile. Carefully, I release myself from his clutches and quietly enter the master bathroom.

After a long refreshing and aromatic shower, I return to the room fully clothed where he remains asleep. _I must have worn him out_, I smirk. Just then a gentle shiver skips across my skin as I reminisce. I see his intense eyes flash through my mind, our gazes locked, heated and magnetic as I climax, towering over him. Before I exit the room I look back to the bed and smile, completely captivated by this man . . . . Please God let it always be this way.

**Christian**

I'm surprised when I wake up without Ana, I must have overslept and it appears that our activities all throughout night have clearly exerted me more than her. There's a hint of jasmine wafting through the room, evidence of her fragrance. Tossing over to my left, the small clock on the night stand concurs with my assumption, it's a little after ten, there's a small note on the right of clock.

_**Good morning my love,**_

_**I enjoyed watching you sleep, it's one of the simple things I take pleasure doing. I didn't want to wake you, you looked so serene.**_

_**I'm taking the children to breakfast, if you awake in time you can join us in the restaurant, it's now 8:23.**_

_**Yours forever,**_

_**Ana**_

_Yours forever, and forever it will be._

I take a sharp breath, filling my lungs and my body with happiness and lightheaded endearment. But by now they must have completed their meal. I quickly clamber out of bed, take a quick shower and throw on some clothes. Making my way through the suite, my phone sits lonesome on the coffee table and seems to be vying for my attention. I make my way out the door going over my messages from last night and this morning starting with voicemail.

**Hey . . . well it seems that you've overly exhausted yourself Mr. Grey (giggle), next time I'll go easy on you okay. Anyway, we've completed breakfast and Kate wants to go for a drive and explore the town. She asks if we'd like to join her, so umm, I think we'll go. . . . .when you get this message give me call . . . . bye.**

Well my planned surprise is delayed and I guess I'll be having a late breakfast by myself, I wonder what Elliot is doing. . . . .

**Christian . . . . it's me, Vittoria.**

It's new voicemail, my eyebrows crinkle instantly, yesterday at the brunch I avoided her at all cost, not wanting to upset Ana or alight the guests that were fully aware that Vittoria Sana was my former girlfriend.

**It was nice seeing you yesterday, you looked good, you looked happy. I didn't get to speak to you . . . . . and I'll be going to New York City tonight, uh, I was wondering . . .if, if I can see you, please . . . . One last time, and I promise you'll never see me again. We can meet somewhere public, as friends. I'm not looking for trouble, but I need this, please.**

**Mia**

". . . . look you have to believe me, he didn't know, none of us knew. I'm sorry things didn't turn out the way you want but you have to move on"

"I am" she answers hopefully.

"Glad to hear"

"If I need someone to talk to, can I call you?"

"Of course" I pause, taking my eyes away from the carton of juice I was about to retrieve from the refrigerator.

"Thank you . . . . good bye Mia"

"Good bye Vittoria"

After I end the call it takes me a while to remember why I standing in front of this huge icebox. I'm happy for my brother, truly . . . but as a woman I can't help but feel sorry for her. Yesterday could have been a nuclear disaster, instead of Ana and my mother centre stage the battling duo could have been my brother and his former lover. I positioned myself for a huge fallout, waiting for words to be hurled and tears to flow, but Vittoria's composure astounded me. I saw many things in her eyes, regret, failure, rejection, complimented with a hint of jealousy covered with a plastic grin.

Ana is my friend and so is Vittoria, but Christian's place is with the one he loves . . . . and he loves Ana, they're meant to be together.

**Carrick**

I enter the kitchen just in time to see my daughter guzzling a tall glass of orange juice and by her appearance it seems that she's heading out.

"Good morning, darling" when she catches my voice her head turns to the side.

"Good morning, Daddy" she responds hurriedly.

"Where are you off to?"

"Well I was supposed to meet up with Elliot and Christian, they're staying up in White Plains, but those plans seem to have changed. Christian was going take Ana to the house, and I wanted see the look on her face when she got there. He said something else came up so I'm off to meet up with a few friends from my old high school"

"That's good, have fun"

"Oh, how's mom doing?" she probes by-the-way, passing me on the way to the front door.

"Well the swelling from her allergies diminished, but her face. . . . that's another matter. But don't you worry, that will heal in a few days-"

"Trust me Dad, I'm not worried about Mom. I stopped worrying about her and her opinions a long time ago. What I'm worried about is this whole thing between her and Ana tearing the family apart. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Mom but Christian's right. We're all getting back together and there are three new additions, we should be celebrating instead of fighting. But if Mom doesn't understand that _this_ is a good thing, then I'm on Christian's side"

"I understand Mia" I purse my lips brooding, "Well you go on, I'll see you later"

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow, you go on there's enough time"

"Alright, love you Daddy"

"Love you too Mia" she gives me kiss and a warm, whole-hearted hug before I watch her retreat into the foyer.

As usual, my daughter's right. I've always respected Mia's viewpoint and judgements, there were times when she possessed some reckless qualities, but that was in a different time. Over the years she's develop a keen sense of self, I'm so proud of my children and their accomplishments.

Apart from Mrs. Cameron and the other house attendants busying themselves with their daily endeavours, the house is eerily quiet.

"You miss them, don't you" I turn towards the staircase and Grace is already making her way down when I hear her. I nod my head and cast my eyes to the floor, "I miss them too" she adds.

"I wanted to take them out on the lake today, maybe you and I should go"

"No Carrick" she mutters, "You know that's not what I should be doing today, I should be apologizing to my children and Ms. Steele . . . . . . . This house used to be full of life, laughter, stories. Now they're all grown up and gone, finding their own lives, their own happiness. I just want them to be happy Carrick"

"Darling," I reach down taking her hands in mine, "what makes you think that they're not happy? You're so concerned about them that you don't realize that they _are_ happy, and in your quest to control their lives, you're driving them away . . . . . Grace you're my wife and I love you completely, but you must see that you're destroying this family"

"I do see that now Carrick, but I don't want to drive them away, I'm trying to protect them. I didn't want us to be fooled again-"

"You think I don't know where this is all coming from," in my realization I'm careful not to raise my voice, I don't enjoy shouting at my wife, "this is about Carla not Anastasia. You're still angry at that woman but her daughter shouldn't have to pay"

"You think my behaviour is an attempt of vengeance?" she denunciate, pulling herself away and stepping back.

"Yes Grace, that's what I think" I say unruffled, folding my arms, "I know you were very close to Carla and what happened between you and her left a bitter taste in your mouth, but Anastasia is nothing like that and it's unfair to judge her based on the actions of another. I don't want this family divided, Grace, and I don't think you've realized that you're standing alone in your pool of selfish notions, your attitude must change . . . . this isn't a request, Grace" I conclude finite before walking past her.

**Ana**

I can't remember the last time when it was just me, the kids and Kate . . . well there's a little touch of Elliot. Christian has been MIA all afternoon. First I thought he slept through the day, but when we got back he was gone and no one seems to know where he is. Teddy and Phoebe run into the room and curl up on the couch, TV seems to be last stop.

I'm about to contact Christian when my phone rings, it's Taylor. Anxiety commingled with a drop of fear suddenly shots through my blood, I close my eyes and move against a wall expecting to hear something worrisome. Instead, he tells me that Christian wants me to join him at an undisclosed location and he will take me to him. The very thought of a mystery is alluring, and I'm blushing profusely when I hang up the phone. It appears the Gail has been privy to the event so when she comes in I quickly shower and change into a pair of skinny jeans, a tank top, cardigan and ballerina flats, my makeup is light and I place a few curls in my hair and run my fingers through them, it's very rare that I wear my hair down my back.

My appearance is simple and bubbly but I don't want to overdo it, besides it doesn't seem like he wants to do anything fancy or special.

. . . . . .

I won't lie, my senses were on high alert about half an hour ago as we were driving through the Rye. Initially, I assumed that Taylor is taking me to the Grey Estate, but my conscious suggested that I stay mum and see where all this goes. And that doesn't take long either. As the day threatens to morph into night against the backdrop of a cool, breezy afternoon I remain fixed in the backseat of the parked car, staring out the window like a stupefied child.

Oh my goodness, this is the surprise . . . . It's my house, it's where I grew up. Christian appears in the doorway and makes his way towards the car, when he opens the door I'm still shocked by what's going on. Even when he thrust his hand to me reality still hasn't set in.

"Ana" he calls out to me gently with a huge grin.

Wide-eyed and amused, we walk arm in arm through the front door.

"Christian," my voice trails off as I fill my eyes with the pristine surroundings, "What are we doing here?"

"Well one, I wanted to be alone with you and two, I wanted to give you these" he opens his palm and within is a string of keys.

"I don't understand, I'm supposed to get these in a couple of weeks"

"But I wanted you to have them now, while we're here. I told my parents of my intentions when we visited here last week, they agreed. I want you to have your keys now"

I laugh wholeheartedly, throwing my arms around him, "Can we take a look around?"

"Yes, but first I want you to walk with me . . . . . I have something to show you"

Minutes later, we were trekking down the footpath away from the house. I can't hide the feeling of familiarity coursing through me, we're approaching that spot where I first met him, it's also a place where we spent the majority of our quiet time together. Our footsteps are masked by the thick layer of brown and orange leaves scrunching below our feet. The air is magically charged somehow and a gentle smile spreads across my face. I never thought I would return to this place and not with Christian. I'm not cold but I grip my arms, cuddling myself.

"You know . . . . the last time we were here was the day before the wedding. We were talking about Harvard, then when we graduate, we were going to Venice . . . ."

"We can still go to Venice" he interrupts notably.

"I wanted to travel to Paris, see the cherry blossoms in full bloom in Japan"

"We can do all those things Ana, nothing's stopping you"

"No nothing's stopping me, but I'm still dealing with all these changes Christian. I have to balance us, the kids, my upcoming classes, my father's company and his assets, I don't want to be . . . . Overwhelmed, you know what I mean"

"I think I do . . . . But you speak of these things like they're not yours, you've inherited them"

"Yes they're given to me but I haven't earned them I made a promise to myself that I'm going to work hard on my father's legacy and earn the respect of his name"

There's a speckle of awe in his eyes, "I think he's already proud, Ana"

"Thank you" I blush.

"I want you to know that you're not alone, I'll be right here with you, every step of the way . . . . . I'm not going to lie, charging an organization comes with a number of challenges, my only fear is that it will change the good nature of your heart. You're a good woman and there are depraved, unscrupulous people out there waiting to take everything from you"

"I won't let that happen and _you_ won't let that happen" I smile back at him, "This place hasn't changed much"

"I agree, but the rest of us have" he says it like he's speaking to himself. He clasps my hands and faces me, "Do you see me in your future Ana, five, ten, twenty years from now"

"Of course I do, I do see you . . . . and Phoebe and Teddy. I see all of us together, happy. It's a recurring dream I've been having before I even meet you in Seattle, you might think it's strange but, I couldn't see myself with anyone else. You can even say I've been the downfall of my own happiness. But now that we're here I tell myself that I need to be cautious when I'm with you, I don't want to be alone again, Christian-"

"You won't be. I know we've lost a lot of time, and I don't intend to lose anymore. Thank you for giving me another chance . . . . . thank you for Teddy and Phoebe. You've given me a family, something I've never perceived for a long time. I spent most of my adult life trying to avoid despair and disappointment, I don't want that anymore. I want to spend the rest of my life in love . . . . Anastasia Steele _you_ are my first love" he reaches into his pocket and sinks to one knee.

Frozen and almost breathless, my eyes are fixed on the small box containing a sparkling diamond ring nestled within a crease of white velvet.

". . . . and I want you to be my last. You're more than the mother of my children, you're my friend, I love you Anastasia Steele, I never stopped . . . . I couldn't. Are you ready to step into another chapter with me. Marry me . . . . be my wife. Forever"

"Yes" I say before streams of tears flow down my face. He places the ring gently on my finger and kisses my hand.

"Do you like it" he asks wary.

"I love it . . . I love you Christian" he gets to his feet immediately and scoops me into his arms.

The back of his hand strokes my cheek gently and he captures my lips in a passionate kiss. I can feel the world disappear around us, as I melt in his tender grip.


	25. History

**Chapter 25 - History**

**Ana**

This was my idea . . . . Why?

Because in the end, I can present myself as the bigger person. Even though initially, I wasn't my plan to get into a physical altercation with Grace. Without notice, we all showed up at the Grey Estate to announce our engagement. In the back of my mind I told myself that if my father was alive I'd want him to know about this moment and respectfully, I thought it would only be fair if we told Christian's parents in person, even if Grace is less than pleased. Christian wasn't too keen in going back to the Grey Estate, reason being that he didn't want to repeat similar steps of our previous relationship. The first time we got engaged he proposed in the presence of our parents, this time the location was different. This time, he figured he didn't need any objections or approvals to his decision, so the utterances of his parents weren't necessary. However, I still believed his parents should be a part of it.

Carrick appeared to be overzealous when he saw us come through the door, I think it was mainly directed to the children. After making our announcement and receiving congratulatory acknowledgments, Carrick whisked his grandchildren away to the lake, leaving Christian and I alone with Grace. She's seated daintily on the sofa, across from us. The room is so quiet that the ice cubes in my glass seems to be communicating with each other. I've just completed a tall refreshing glass of raspberry lemonade when Christian asks if I'd like a refill. Yes he can tell, my discomfort is evident.

"Christian," she speaks, breaking the light tension, "Would you permit me to speak to Ms. Steele, alone"

"Absolutely not" he counters swiftly.

His response is not surprising by either of us, he holds his gaze until her eyes dips to her lap. I lightly squeeze his arm and look at him with pleading eyes, he shot her cautionary glare before he lifts himself from the couch.

"Thank you" the corners of her lips turn up slightly.

"I'll be in the next room if you need me Ana" he assures before walking away.

I clasp my hands together, and widened my eyes thoughtfully. Part of her face is a bit discoloured, and I'm not proud of that. Elliot told me that she had an allergy attack not long after we left. It seems that Grace is allergic to peanuts and other related products. Apparently, we were covered in not only chocolate and custards, but also jams and Nutella. Parts of her arms and face were swollen, but it was quickly remedied by the family doctor.

"None of us are able to recognize our faults completely. Sometimes we need someone daring enough to point them out" she lift her finger notably, "but it takes resilient ear to listen. I'm afraid my intentions towards my family were conjured in my mind and were driven by something disturbing" I scrunch my eyes attentively, "My parents and your father's parents were very close, did you know that?"

"No" I mumble mildly astonished.

"Yes . . . . there weren't much families residing on this part of the county. We were far and in between, and very close might I add . . . . When your mother moved to The Rye and married your father, she and I became inseparable, although from time to time our ideals differed. But that was the past, I used my discontent towards Carla to skew my opinion of you. I know my son loves you very much, and his love has never faltered ever since he committed himself to you. After the wedding he wore this pretentious mask, trying to elude every one that he has no room in his heart for another. When in reality, he wouldn't accommodate anyone else because he's never gotten over you. Christian's happiness lies within you, I've always known this . . . . . I want to apologize for my actions and my words. Seeing your children hurt, is discomforting Ms. Steele," I nod in agreement, "but knowing when to let go takes more courage than a strong heart can muster, a mother must know when to let go. You're a strong, intelligent woman and I did you an injustice by discrediting you, so I'm giving you my wholehearted blessing . . . . . Take good care of my son, Ms. Steele"

"I will" I say staggered, "Thank you"

. . . . . .

_**Seattle – a month later**_

"C'mon let me see" he calls, prompting me to give him my hand across the table, "Nice, so when is the wedding?"

"We haven't decided on a date yet, but of course you'll be the first to know when that happens. Right now I'm barely keeping up with my life, I have mid-morning classes, afternoons shadowing Elliot, thank god for Gail she's a huge help with the kids. But Christian and I help them with their homework, after such an active vacation we try to spend much time with them. These days Teddy is a bit displeased about a few changes"

José listens attentively and smirks, he's all too familiar with Teddy's attitude when he doesn't get his way.

"The week before the new school term began we had Phoebe and Teddy transferred to new school. He has a _thing_ for private schools, he's of the view that private school kids are too stuck up and preppy. The last thing he said to me was '_Mom I'm not going to like it, and I'm not going to make new friends'_" I whine, mimicking my son.

"Aw he'll get over it Ana, you know how Teddy can be sometimes"

"José, he said that over three weeks ago, and that was the last thing he said to me. Trust me, he's mad, he didn't want to leave his old school. I don't know, maybe he's having a hard time adjusting"

"You should ask him, maybe there's something you're missing"

"I did. Every step, every change, we would talk about it"

"How's Phoebe dealing with it all?"

"She couldn't be happier, and sometimes I'm worried that she'll exert herself from the amount of excitement oozing out of her"

He chuckles, "And her health?"

"Improving, the specialist says that her condition will diminish over time"

"Specialist? What, no Ethan?"

"Nope. No Ethan, it's better that way" I note curt, taking a sip of my latte. In corner of my eye I stop Taylor coming towards us, so that's my cue "I have to go, Christian is conducting a management meeting I want to observe a few things, and it would be good to see him in action"

"Good, you're getting into it very early, soon I'll be calling you Madam President" he jokes.

"Oh no I'm Ana to you, mister" I rebuff with a grin.

"When am I going to see my godchildren?"

"Whenever you want José, you know where we are . . . . Hey, thanks for taking a break with me" we stand together and I give him a hug, "Give Michele my love, and remember call me. There's a Mariners game coming up this weekend, I bet Teddy will like that"

"Not with this rain" He nudges his chin over my shoulder beyond the window to the sidewalk.

It's been raining every day since we got back from New York, we've hardly seen a spec of sunshine. One day it will be a light drizzle, next day there'll be overcast skies. But I don't mind, surreptitiously I love the rain.

**Christian**

"My father placed a great deal of trust and admiration in you Olivia, but unlike my father I'm not swayed by the platitude of outward appearances. You are to assist and receive instructions from myself and or Andrea, if you're not clear on your duties feel free to check with Andrea. Repeating myself is unheard off, Andrea can attest to this and usually there isn't any warning. In this environment, the last thing I need is a problem. Do like your job Olivia?"

"Yes Mr. Grey I do" she appeals rueful, "I promise, this will not happen again"

"Yes, see to it that it doesn't. You are part my personal staff and you should hold yourself in the highest esteem in this organization. Your incompetence and lack of judgement reflects badly on the CEO's office. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes Mr. Grey"

"That will be all" I bit out.

Not until she exits the room, my eyes flick across to Andrea in the adjacent chair. Her demeanour is calm and neutral.

"What is that young woman doing here?" Andrea is confused by my question, "She should be in Marketing giving Bradshaw hell, I read she graduated top of her class"

"Number two as a matter of fact, Sir" she corrected.

"And who was number one" I gesture, incidentally.

"Mr. David Kingsley", of course Andrea would know. When it comes to information she is very meticulous, she makes no qualms about doing extensive research and receiving the facts.

"She's very intelligent, and that makes for a very useful tool in my office. But if she doesn't straighten out accordingly I'll have her fired. Soon she'll understand the striking differences between my father and I, and I won't be challenged. Are you almost done with the MKG report?"

"Yes Mr. Grey, I'm waiting on last year's financials from the CFO, I'll call them again to fast-track the documents"

"No need to, I'll do it. I want you solely concentrating on putting together that report, nothing else should take precedence"

"Yes Mr. Grey" she concludes getting to her feet. Andrea can tell by the tone of my voice when a conversation has ended.

I take my eyes from the screen when I hear her voice again, she's standing by the door. "Ms. Steele, please come in"

I stop what I'm doing instantly and make my way to Ana when she steps through the door.

"Thank you, Andrea".

Ana seldom wear skirts, I don't know why. But when she does it's a gratifying treat for my senses. Earlier she walked into the conference room, modest but sexy, she isn't overdone and naturally beautiful. Periodically I glanced at her legs when she came into the room, and thinking about my lips spotting kisses along her inner thighs made my pants far too tight.

"I came to say goodbye, I have to review some notes and read a handout" She walks past me playfully, heading towards my chair behind the desk. Her light scent drifts to me making my senses go off.

My hand shots out and snakes around her waist, I press her body against me, "Did you go to class in this skirt?"

"No, I didn't want to show up to a Management meeting in jeans"

"I see" I note appreciatively, skimming feather soft traces along the curves of her body, "Is there any _other _reason why you're wearing a skirt" I breathe against her neck.

She exhales in a singsong hum and close her eyes. A low rumbling from deep within myself surfaces, I bring our lips together in a crushing and searing kiss. My hand grips the back of her neck to pull her closer, my tongue demands entry and dominates her. It's a beautiful transition from intensely primal to leisurely and seductive. Our kiss deepens and I can't tell where my body begins and hers end. Her hands grope the back of my neck, then rakes though my hair. Her groans are instigating one reaction, which is converging into my arousal.

"Christian, no" she objects, breathless, "we shouldn't be doing this in your office"

"I agree," I kiss her again, "But I can't resist you, I need you. Now"

My primary need at the moment is to take her, on top of my desk, on the couch, it doesn't matter. She looks so sexy I want to sink myself into her deep, feel the tightness of her hot pussy gripping me. My hands push her skirt up quickly and position her on my desk close to edge. I move between her legs pushing them apart, pull her forward and ground my erection into her wet core. The contact makes her moan in delight against my mouth. There's a light pulsing heat emanating from her, I greedily hook my fingers through her panties, when the desk phone buzzes. A round of expletives from A to Z is going off in my mind, but I try to ignore it. I should have told Andrea not to disturb me. Reluctantly, I press the intercom and try not to sound tousled.

"Mr. Grey, I have your sister, Ms. Grey on the line. Shall I put her through?" I pull away briefly so I can audibly and competently answer.

"Yes Olivia" I say, holding up a finger to my lips. My good-humoured fiancée acknowledges by shaking her head and smirking. Before my assistant puts the call through I take her lips deep and fervent.

"_**Hello Christian"**_ Mia's voice comes through the speaker.

"Hello Mia, Andrea will have that package ready by the end of the day. She's been working on it since this morning"

_**"Oh alright, but Dad wants the information by tonight, I was hoping that I can have it within the hour-"**_

"Give me two, I'll get more people on it"

_**"Greatly appreciated . . . . Are you alone?" **_she enquires cautiously.

I eye Ana to keep quiet, and grin, "Yes, how can I help you?"

_**"Are you out of your fucking mind"**_ she blasts.

"Excuse me" my mood does a complete one-eighty, I'm almost furious by the crass and disrespectful tone of her voice.

"_**If you ever do anything to hurt Anastasia, I'll destroy you,"**_ she threatens dangerously. Nevertheless, that got Ana's attention, she straightens her posture and stares curiously at the phone, _**"I got a call from Vittoria-"**_I scoop up the receiver before anything else could be heard, placing it to my ear, _**"she claims you two met the day after the brunch. What the hell is going on, tell me she's lying" **_I turn to Ana and lock eyes for what seemed to be a long drawn out moment, my heart sinks as I observe her complexion pales.

"Goodbye Mia" I grumble, dropping it down with a crashing thud.

I hadn't realized, but my other hand has been firmly clasped around Ana's arm all this time. Everything has gone cold and deflated from here on, clearly the entire mood has been dampened by this.

"What are you hiding from me?" she asks in a shaky voice.

"Don't be concerned" I try to assure.

"Maybe Mia will be more forthcoming" she hops off the desk and straightens her skirt.

"Anastasia don't"

"If you won't talk to me then let me go" her tone is low and insensitive. She jerks her hand away and lean away from me, "Spit it out Christian"

"Vittoria called the day after the brunch, she wanted to talk; she asked to meet me at a public place, so I went to her"

"What did she want to talk about?" Apologetically, I back away from her personal space, pressing my lips together and staring at her.

For a brief moment my eyes shot over her shoulder to the door as if I were looking for a way to escape this. When I look back to her face, she's bothered by my actions and waiting for some kind of explanation.

"Fine, I'm going home. I'll be there when you're ready talk" she remarks fiercely. I take a step to her but she quickly brings up her hands to my chest, shoving me brutishly to the side, I stumble back almost losing my footing. My hand catches the air, missing her by a few inches. She takes off sprinting, making a swift retreat to the door.

"Ana, wait"

"No, you had your chance and don't you dare follow me, Christian"

By the time I rounded the corner down the hallway, she had already entered the elevator and the doors were closing. For as long as live I would never forget that look on her face. She was marred with sadness and betrayal. I did that to her. And that revelation shattered my heart. I stomp over to Andrea's station to contact Taylor immediately, he should be close by. I want him to be with her, wherever she needs to go.

**Ana**

Without thinking, I dash out of the building into the pouring rain. Taylor is wearing a worried expression and he's already walking towards me with an umbrella. I turn away from him and head in the opposite direction. His quick steps turn into a jog and soon enough I hail a taxi. Before I climb into the car I flash an apologetic glance through my scrunched eyes. He pursed his lips and reaches into his pocket. My guess he's about to contact Christian to inform him that I've fled.

I clamber out of the backseat into the downpour in front of Escala Towers. Between the passers-by, I stand motionless on the sidewalk with my face lifted towards the heavens and my eyes closed, the cold rains pound against my skin, but somehow it feels hot.

Unexpectedly, I'm sheltered from my wet comfort, I open my eyes a bit surprised to find Taylor standing next to me with an oversized umbrella shielding us, his jacket is already off and he drapes it over my shoulders with his other hand. His kind voice urges me to go inside several times before I comply. When we get up to the penthouse he advise that I get out of my wet clothes but I ignore him, making my way towards the fireplace. All I need right now is the warmth of a fire. I turn it on, pacing back and forth dripping wet, mind racing, watching the blue flames dance in the electric fireplace.

Behind me, I hear Christian's footsteps come to a stop when he notices me in the living room. Quietly he dismisses Taylor and Gail before coming over, he reaches out to me and I back away.

"Don't' touch me" I warn, sneering at him, "I'm so angry at you right now I can't even think"

He sighs, "You should go change out of those wet clothes, you'll catch a cold"

"Never mind that, I want to know what's going on . . . . The truth Christian"

"Ana-"

"No"

His hands sinks into his pockets, "Something happened between Vittoria and I years ago . . . . I don't know where to begin" he mumbles.

"How about you start from the beginning, Christian" I spit, edgy.

"Vittoria got pregnant while we were at Oxford"

I gasp noticeably, my face morphs into astonishment and my hands unfold, falling sluggish to my sides.

"At the time I didn't want a child . . . so I told her to get rid of it and if she didn't I threatened to leave her. She was devastated that I couldn't reciprocate her exhilaration, it took a few weeks but eventually we agreed to go ahead with the pregnancy. When she started to show we told our families, so there was only one thing left to do . . . . One afternoon I mentioned the idea of marriage, but I told her not say anything to anyone . . . . I wanted to make it official in front of our parents for summer break. But that never happened, she lost the child the day before we were due to travel back to the US . . . . she was four and a half months into the pregnancy. Every year around that time she feels distressed. When she called that day I knew why she wanted to see me. She begged me to come see her, Ana"

"When were you going to tell me about this?" I mutter, inhibited.

There's a long pause between us as he's staring into my disbelieving eyes, "I hadn't plan on telling you" My eyes blast open in shock before narrowing into serpentine slits.

"How could you, you made me believe that what you and Vittoria had was a simple relationship, but you two shared something deeper. Do you know how stupid I feel? No wonder why she approached me that way at your house, I have two children for you and you denied her her pregnancy outright. Maybe it was better that you weren't around me when _I_ was pregnant"

"Don't say that, Ana. It would have been different between you and me, I didn't love her, I love you"

"And yet I take no comfort in that, it doesn't give you the right to treat her that way, to be so callous. Don't you understand, she lost a child for god's sake, a child she shared with you, something that was a part of you and you stand there claiming that your feelings for her were demure and simple"

"Ana you don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly . . . . I know what it's like to feel a child growing inside you every day, but I don't know what it's like to have it taken away from you. Vittoria needed you and you were cruel to her. And how can you say that you didn't love her but yet you stayed in a relationship with her after the miscarriage"

"No we broke it off after a few months. Our relationship was always tremulous, we weren't good for each other-"

I march up to him with my finger aimed to his chest, "But yet she was good enough to fuck over the years, even after you two left Oxford. She's damaged and it's clear that she's still in love with you, making it hard for her to let you go, Christian. After her miscarriage what did you do to help her?"

By his appearance he doesn't want to answer, his defiance is apparent throughout his entire body. I give him a piercing gaze to reiterate my resolve, I want an answer.

"I did nothing" his voice trails off.

Nausea successfully crawls across my chest, making me screw my eyes shut, "Did anything happen between you and her when you last saw her?"

"We embraced . . . . and she tried to kiss me"

"WHAT", my eyes shot open, "and you decided to keep this from me. My god when is this going to end. Christian I'm tired of these secrets, I'm tired of these lies"

"Ana I didn't lie to you"

"No, but you misled me" I laugh without pleasure, "You made me believe that Vittoria was a scorned, bitter woman that wanted her long-time arm candy back, not knowing that there's much more going on beneath the surface . . . Did you love her?"

"I told you I didn't" he stressed, taking a step closer. I respond quickly by stepping back.

"So you had sex with her for years after you conceived a child with her, and what she went through must have been tragic . . . . But you didn't love her"

His lips press into a thin line, "No"

"Why would you keep this from me?"

"I'm sorry"

"That isn't good enough", I call, walking away from him. He follows me to the base of the stairs and strokes my arm. "I said don't touch me" I pull away.

He shifted back a bit reluctantly from me, "I was trying to protect you"

"Think before you say another word, be very careful" I warn, pointing my finger to his face. He stands there shocked by my tone, I've never had to speak to him this way but I've had it with all this nonsense.

"I swear, I met her at a café and we talked, that was it. She needed someone to talk to, rightfully me"

"That may be true, but what's going to happen next year . . . . Or when she's hurting because the memory of her loss is entrenched in her mind. She needs help, and you need to apologize to her or she'll never move on, and she'll never let you go"

"Ana-" he extends his hand once more.

"I said don't touch me Christian . . . . I'm not sleeping with you tonight, as a matter of fact I don't know when I'll be sleeping in your bed again" his eyes look grim.

"The kids will think something is wrong between us"

"Then we'll have to provide an explanation when that time comes, now won't we?" I say meaningfully, "This time around things are different, I'm not going to _pretend_ to do anything in this relationship"

"I don't understand, why should I help Vittoria?"

"Because I know what it's like to be treated cruel or to be marginalized by someone you love. You say you didn't love her, but you only cared about her well-being then you should do this. It's obvious she needs help, professional help. Christian Grey you're going to fix this, because I'm not going to marry you with this hanging over our family. If you don't do this Vittoria Sana will be a permanent fixture in our lives, and I don't want this affecting the children"

"I understand" he replies, giving me a penetrable stare.

I held our gaze a while longer, making sure he could see the determination in my eyes, "And if you ever lie to me again, I promise it will be the last time"


	26. The Proverbial Fork in the Road

**Chapter 26 - The Proverbial Fork in the Road**

**Ana**

_This_, has to be the most mind-numbing course of the program, and Mr. Terence Sealy isn't the best lecturer for this module. His blasé, lacklustre way of teaching is barely an eye-opener for this new topic. The lecturers in my other courses are extremely interactive and lively, but hey, everything can't be perfect. I snicker silently at my own words realizing that I didn't even apply that to my own life. Christian told me what happened between him and Vittoria and something inside of me snapped. I didn't even give him a chance to explain further, I just read him the riot act and walked away. In retrospect, I realise that I was the aggressor in the conversation, I'm not second guessing the stance I took I'm just saying I should have let him explain further. But it's not too late, is it?

Then there's why, why would he treat someone so unpleasant in the first place? The absence of love shouldn't make his attitude towards her so horrible. Maybe there were other underlying factors in their relationship. Christian's personality makes it so easy to love him, but what was wrong with Vittoria.

Pensive and twisting my pen between my fingers I'm suddenly jolted out of my cerebral questionnaire. When I look up he's miffed, and maliciously staring at me. Oh my god, they're all staring at me. I shift uncomfortably in the wooden chair in a feeble attempt to make myself appear focused.

"Is everything alright, Ms. Steele?" he remarks emotionless.

"Yes Mr. Sealy"

"Please focus, I would like to believe that I'm not boring you into a sleep state. As you know, this is certificate programme may be short but your participation is to _your_ benefit. Now please, pay attention or at least pretend that my class interest you"

I huff noiselessly and nod, rubbing my thumb against the platinum diamond ring on my finger.

It's been three days since Christian and I spoke, I mean actual spoke. Not a casual 'good morning' or a hurried 'goodbye' with not much of a side glance. Meaningful sentences with verbs and colourful adjectives. Spending time with the children would be the only time he would come close to me. And furthermore I've discovered that it's hard to sleep without him, so I would read my management texts until my eyes surrender.

I'm at a crossroad and we can't go on like this. He went to comfort Vittoria right before he proposed to me, and he didn't have the decency to tell me on that day or afterwards. If I can't trust him . . . . Then what do we have.

**Christian**

"So, what did you say?"

"What _could_ I say, Mia? She was disenchanted about the whole thing-" I turn away from her staring through the window to the lifeless skyline.

"Not the whole thing, are you that daft?" she stomps over to me, "You basically told your fiancée that you're monster and you made Vittoria look like a helpless victim"

"So you think I was the victim, Vittoria didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do. We were both consenting adults?"

"Christian, you tried to help her and she didn't even want to help herself, she even tried to get you back on it. It's time you stop feeling sorry for Vittoria, you can't fix her with benevolences. And why didn't you tell Ana everything?"

"You didn't see the look in her eyes, Mia. This information was already bad enough, I don't think she could have handled anything else"

"Are you serious? I've seen you chew men to bits and spit them out and you're afraid to talk to Ana . . . . . Look, no need not worry about her, she's withstood worst over the years. If you talk, she will listen," her eyes glaze over in realization, "Wait, this isn't about her, this is about your pride and your indignity"

"It's not that simple, those things were in my past Mia-"

"Yes," she growls, "and everybody has one, brother. Good or bad. And are you meant to suffer for the rest of your life because of it? It's no wonder you were latched on to Vittoria for so long, you kept feeling sorry for yourself and in order to feel good you felt compelled to fix her" I give her a threatening gaze and withdraw myself, " . . . . . You have Ana and two beautiful children now. I agree, you made some dreadful decisions back then, but you shouldn't punish yourself. You did the right thing by asking for help . . . I know you swore me to secrecy, but Anastasia should know too. It was a trying time in your life. Nobody's perfect, not even a brass hot shot CEO"

"She's not even speaking to me" I admit.

"Have you tried?"

"No, every time I see her, she's either reading or doing something with the kids. I don't want to upset her further"

She sighs and rolls her eyes, "I was thinking about taking my niece and nephew to Tacoma this weekend. It would be perfect, in this way you and Ana can mend your broken lines of communication" I turn to contend but she doesn't permit it, "And you have no excuses, Phoebe told me she visited the doctor last week and she received five stickers. In kiddie language that means she perfectly healthy but Teddy is a little grumpy these days. Although, I can't blame him the weather here is horrible. So _I_, their wonderful fun-loving aunt will take them to the waterpark. We'll make a weekend out of it, stay at a nice hotel and spoil them a little bit. You know!" she shrugs her shoulders, "Have fun! You should get out of the city too" she winks.

When she reaches halfway across the room I say, "Okay, Gail will go with you"

"I don't need Gail, you can have one of your men take us there" she taps her finger against her lip and flick her eyes upward, "Hmm, how about Luke?"

"Sawyer, Luke Sawyer?"

"Yeah, Luke. He can stay with us for the weekend" her cheeks are clearly inflamed.

"You like him?" Refusing to respond, she turns on her heels and continue the path to door.

. . . . .

**Ana**

I crane my head to the side to take a peek at the clock. The penthouse is quiet and it's a few minutes after eight. The children are asleep, I'm in the living room and I assume Christian's in his office. Without moving my head my eyes become alert and I can feel someone watching me. I turn to the direction of my gut feeling and there he is, Christian is standing by the corridor holding up the wall. I smile, but not physically, quickly I place my attention back to my book that's lying in my lap.

"Can I have a word?" he asks, keeping his distance. I frown mentally at the current situation.

"Of course", closing my book and uncurling my feet.

Soon enough, he takes a seat on the single chair.

"Did Mia call you today?"

"Oh yes, she wants to take Teddy and Phoebe to Tacoma. I don't have a problem with it" I shrug my shoulders.

"Neither do I . . . . The weather has gotten better over the last few days" he states and pause. I try not to scrunch my face, I can't believe he's talking about the weather. "Would you like to go to Bainbridge Island, we could spend the weekend. I bought a house there recently and I'd like to take you"

My eyes narrow and I try to hold back a smirk, "Define _recently_"

"Yesterday as a matter of fact" he concedes candidly.

"Did you put Mia up to this?" I enquire lightly.

"No I didn't. I know you're in the middle of studies, so if you can't, it's alright"

"No it's fine. In a few weeks we'll have to write a paper, so taking a break now won't be so bad"

"So you'll go?"

. . . . . . .

When I woke up Christian and the kids were gone, but Gail's cooking permeated the entire penthouse. Instead of having breakfast I dove straight into lunch, packed a few bags for Phoebe and Teddy, watched some TV then Gail and I went to the corner patisserie to satisfy our sweet tooth. When we returned Christian and the kids had just gotten home. He ended his work day early so he could pick up the children himself. Teddy and Phoebe are so excited they don't bother to change out of their uniforms. Hastily I see them running down the stairs with their bags tossed over their shoulders.

"MOM" they explode together, sandwiching me with a hug.

"I should ask how did your day go, but I think it wouldn't matter" I comment.

"Alright guys," Christian states coming into the room, "What are the rules?"

"No diving and no running by the pool" Phoebe counts on her fingers, "and Teddy no peeing in the pool"

"He didn't say that" Teddy retorts embarrassed, "And I don't _ever_ pee in the pool Phoebe"

"Oh yes you do" Mia is off to side a bit amused by the tiff going on between the two of them.

"No I don't, stop it"

"Yes-"

"Okay you two" I say peaceful, "Just be safe, have a good time and listen to your Auntie Mia. She's going to report _everything_ back to me" I turn a pair of stern eyes to Mia, "Isn't that so Mia?"

"Of course" she waves nonchalant.

Seconds later, she looks past my shoulder and her eyes light up, Luke Sawyer just walked into the foyer. Phoebe and Teddy dart over to Christian and he gives both of them a hug. But before they leave him they're speaking to him softly, Christian shots me quick look before he answers them with an involuntary smile.

. . . . . .

Stepping out the car, I breathe in the cold, crisp morning air. Sunrise is peeking over the trees behind us, the early morning breeze hits my exposed arms like a cluster of sharp needles, making me shudder slightly. Instinctively, I hug myself as my huge eyes dart around, clearly it was foolhardy of me not to wear a sweater. Besides the night watchman, I'm assuming that we're the only ones here. The sudden warmth of a fleece blanket envelopes my shoulder and to my side Christian is rubbing my arms atop the surface. Gratefully, I pinch the edges and draw it closer. With a brusque touch, I feel him take my elbow and guide me down the jetty. We stroll through the long file of yachts and sailboats on both sides and the sound of the water lapping on the vessels. The sun's light slowly creeps across the morning sky and it's taken on a smoky blue colour accompanied by a few light clouds.

On turning right, I can see two men conversing the end of the jetty, they become alert when they spot us heading their way. We all greet each other and exchange firm handshakes. I find myself gazing around offhandedly at the other crafts in the marina as Christian question the men. Behind me I hear him say thank you and the men reply 'Goodbye, enjoy your journey Mr. Grey and Ms. Steele'. Quickly I turn around and wiggle my fingers through the thick cover and give them a courteous farewell. I tear my eyes from their retreating backs to Christian whose standing nonchalant gaping at me and his hands shoved in his pockets. Wordless I look away and turn my attention to the graceful vessel we're poised in front of. Before I could ask, I hear his slow footsteps approach.

"Are you ready?"

I hear myself inhale softly, "We're getting on this boat?"

"Yes"

"I didn't know you owned a boat"

"Remember I told you that I sailed for a while back in Europe"

"I remember"

"Well this is the boat"

"It's beautiful" I marvel scanning the length and breadth.

"I agree" he mutters, but his eyes are fixed on me.

. . . . . .

It was my first boat ride and it was beautiful, the morning sun, the city behind us, the rhythm of the sea lifting the boat and dusting my face with salty dews. Christian is a master at his hobbies and he handles himself very well.

Minutes after we arrived at the quaint three bedroom structure, a local caterer comes to the front door with trays of warm pastries and breakfast items. We situate ourselves on a small table at the back of the house. Then fifteen minutes of soft clanking of cutlery and passing food back and forth to each other.

_This is ridiculous, this is the closest we've been in days and we're acting like complete strangers._

"The kids think we're fighting" when I look up from my coffee he's pensively staring.

"We have very cognisant children, Christian"

"So this is a fight?" he asks, mainly for assurance.

"I hope it is" I say with a musing smile, "Because what's the sense of all of this. Why are we here?"

"I'm trying to apologize, Ana"

"And that's a good start . . . . But what I need right now is to trust you again. If the kids are going to be the foundation of our relationship, then-"

"What about love?" his eyebrows crinkle slightly, "Am I losing you, Anastasia?"

"I didn't say that, I-"

"Then why do I feel like you're waiting for this to end?"

We lock eyes for what seems like eternity before I spring up from the chair, "I'll clear the dishes" I announce walking away from the veranda.

I don't know how long I've been standing here, staring, reflecting, deeply immersed in thought. I blink a few times when a hand holding a cup comes into view by the sink. Realizing that he caught me daydreaming, I'm about to step away when his hand curves around my waist.

Before I can process what's happening his lips were already on mine, kissing me gently and I'm kissing him back. My hands reach up to push him away but instead I end up gripping his shirt, I can feel my heart swelling. I'm mentally cursing myself for my body's betrayal, his fingers slip under my top ghosting along the skin of my back. Reflexively I arch and press myself into him, deepening our kiss. His hand move away from body and begin to caress my face, I swiftly jerk myself away taking two steps back with my hands raised.

"How are we going to fix this?" I demand in an unsteady voice.

"By telling you everything" his voice is reassuring and calm.

Shaky and curious, I follow him to the small living room and I make sure to sit far from him on the opposite side. He's repeating an action of nervously tightening and unclenching his fists. I guess we're both nervous, I peer through the transparent glass behind him that looks across the bay to the mainland, waiting patiently in the deadened silence.

"Being an undergraduate was less than challenging," My eyes scoot back over to him, "I basically cruised through those years with no complications. But things became difficult after the first year of being a graduate. The work got more intense and demanding, we needed to do the extra work to support our dissertation in the final year . . . . . Randal my roommate suggested that I get out more just to take the edge off. We would party every weekend sometimes during the week. One time, I drank so much that I almost lost myself . . . . We found ourselves at an all-night fish and chips diner in the early hours of the morning . . . . That's when we met Vittoria and her friends. As luck would have it we were all residing in the same building. So from there on they would drop in to our apartment and hang out sporadically. Vittoria and her roomie Desiree would party with us, study, hangout, but we were strictly friends. After a while we'd forget that they were in our apartment. Sometimes they'd study all night or be brainstorming over a composition. I would envy their tenacity and wished that I could be more like them. One evening, I came home cursing and frustrated, I was about to throw in the towel. Randal and Vittoria tried to talk me out of leaving but I'd had enough, I couldn't keep up. That night Randal went out, leaving Vittoria there. She and I talked for a while . . . . that's when I discovered her secret."

His clasped, intertwined fingers tighten, exposing his veins under his skin. This must be really uncomfortable for him, because he hasn't looked at me once. He's sitting hunched over, legs apart and his hands gript together. His head is bent and his eyes fixed to ground, it's almost like he's recounting this story to himself.

"I would use it to keep me focused, to keep me up at night. In my mind it wasn't a problem, I thought. . I thought I could control it . . . . It wasn't supposed to get out of hand"

In his frustration he rakes his fingers through his hair and shots up from the chair. My crossed arms unfolds and slumps into my lap, somehow I'm too afraid to ask what he took, then I remembered something he said to me months ago, Vittoria would help him get his mind off of things. I try not to look astonish and watch him pace the small area. The fact that he isn't looking my way is eating away at me.

"I sacrificed one part of me for another, my occasional habit became frequent. I went to visit my family one Christmas . . . . that's when Mia caught me getting high in the bathroom. I despised myself that day, I felt so ashamed. My baby sister caught me doing the unthinkable . . . . Ana, I was addicted to cocaine"

Everything stopped including my breathing. Shamefully he turns away, looking towards the sailboat on the waters.

". . . . From that moment I decided to get help. I took time off from the university citing personal reasons which they generously acknowledged along with remuneration for their silence. I offered Vittoria to get the help that she needed and she accepted. Mia moved to the UK and I admitted myself and Vittoria to a private clinic but I stayed there over a hundred days just for good measure. I wasn't allowed any visitors during the first two months, but I found out that Mia came to check on me every single day. Thank god I got over that, it was worst time of my life. When I got back I found out that Vittoria checked herself out after sixty days. Our friends thought that she and I ran away to elope, the rumour actually brought us closer and we found ourselves getting involve romantically. She swore that she was clean, but sometimes she would become deeply depressed. Desiree always kept a vigilant eye on her, she was afraid that she would harm herself. But when we were in each other's company she was always happy, so I tried my best to support her."

"The topic of using would come up now and then, and she would ask if I missed it. It made me suspicious but I never pressed her about it. One time I saw it in her purse, she brought it into my apartment" he grumps angrily shaking his head, "She swore she didn't use it, claimed she got from someone at a party. I took it from her and flushed it. A few months passed and everything seemed to be going well, I was clean, I was focused, even better than before. Then, she told me she was pregnant, I became angry with her. When I got out of rehab I told her my sole goal would be to graduate, that's it, I even told her that I didn't want a serious relationship and she didn't mind. So when she got pregnant, it infuriated me . . . . in hindsight I knew I said some awful things. In the long run we talked about it, Vittoria getting pregnant was my responsibility too, and she shouldn't have to go through it alone. I was being selfish and I knew it . . . . I knew she loved me and I just wanted to give her what she wanted, so I thought marrying her would be the right thing to do. Desiree left to go home that summer, and Vittoria was alone at her apartment. She wasn't answering when I called so I went over there. She was asleep in her room. . or so I thought. When I pulled back the covers there was so much blood, I turned her over and she was pale . . . I thought she was dead. The police came by the hospital and questioned me in the waiting room. They found cocaine in her room, she was still using and because of that she had the miscarriage. The University found out about the find in her room and before it got out of hand she left the institution. I tried to talk her about what happened but she didn't want to. I didn't think about getting her help after her miscarriage. I talked to her about going back to rehab but she refused, so I told her couldn't see her anymore . . . . . After I graduated I ran into her in New York, she had long forgotten about the drugs and her dream of music and began a career in modelling. From there we started to see each other. I soon realized that my connection with Vittoria was based on my own hidden desire to take care of her, to make sure she's okay. I cared about her but I could never love her"

"As I got closer to you Ana I couldn't tell you about my past, I felt ashamed. I couldn't tell you that the father of your children was a drug addict. I'll understand if you don't want marry me, I'm not worthy. I lied to you, I hid my past, I did things behind your back . . . why should you be with someone like me?"

I walk over to him and tug his arm, turning him to face me. His gaze is plastered with humiliation and remorse. I can see he's broken, embarrassed and naked.

"Are you lying to me now" I say stoic.

His breath hitches and he shivers slightly, "I'm not"

"I can't tell the difference anymore, Christian" I say truthfully.

His chest expands on a deep breath, then he releases it in one exhale. "I deserve that . . . . These days I don't know what you're thinking, and I'm afraid that you're going to leave me. Losing you this way will be difficult . . . . But I need your forgiveness, please"

Wordless, I slowly wrap my arms around him and press my head to his chest. It's harsh to judge someone on their past and demanding that he mend his mistakes forthwith was an inappropriate suggestion. This is all we need, we love each and we should do everything we can to protect it.


	27. Flurries and explosions

**Chapter 27 - Flurries and explosions**

Everything is subdued and devastatingly quiet in the office of Dr. Victor Torres. The space is welcoming and tastefully outfitted in neutral colours and lighting. I offer a faint smile as he settles into his wingback chair across from the sofa where Christian and I are seated. His chin tilts upward and his eyes acutely dart between us, keenly observing our distance, stiff postures and the awkwardness of the entire experience. Regretfully, the ride over here was made in a similar fashion. Wordless, he tilts his tablet and grabs the stylus.

"I'd like to begin with the root cause of your tension" he states pointedly.

Simultaneously, we shift in a weak effort to mask our flagrant discomfort, I rub my hands together waiting for something, anything. My eyelids flutter in annoyance by his superficial muteness.

"Fine" I grumble, "I think we have a problem communicating. It's something that's plagued us since we were younger"

"Oh" he lifts his brows surprised, "You've known each other for how long?"

"Our parents were once close" Christian mentions nonchalant.

"You say they were _once close_ Christian. Can you elaborate?" Realizing what he'd just said, Christian eyes turn ruefully to me.

"Carla left after my father died" I wrap my arms defensively around my middle and lean forward.

"Carla is your mother" he asks, taking notes.

"Yes, I but I found out recently that she isn't my biological mother. Regardless that doesn't change my affections for her but it explains a lot"

"What do you mean Anastasia?"

"We were so different, but I thought it was all in my head. I was never good at anything unlike her and I tried to please her in so many ways. I always told her that I love her, but . . . . she would never say it to me"

By this time, Christian is leaning sideways with one knee between us and his hand laying across the top of the backrest, staring at me.

"And what was your relationship like when you were children" he side-tracks.

"We didn't really have one Dr. Torres" I jeer, "Mia and I were very close, Mia is Christian's sister. We saw each other all the time, Christian and I weren't friends, I would say hi to him but that's all. His brother was more outgoing. . ."

"Of course he had to be Ana, he was the reason why you would come over to our house in the first place. He knew you had a crush on him so he simply amused you" my expression is blank when I face him, "What, you think I didn't know you had a crush on my brother"

"That is a non-issue, why bring it up Christian? And that was a long time ago"

"You're right that was inappropriate, I shouldn't have brought it up" he answer defeated.

"No, no" Dr. Torres encourage, "please, we're here discuss the anomalies in your relationship. Nothing is exclusive here"

"And what is the purpose of shining a bright light on an innocent crush on his brother, Doctor"

"That is what I intend to find out from Christian, Anastasia" I see. My fiancé's statement wasn't a simple slip of the tongue, "Christian, when did your relationship with Anastasia began?"

"We were seventeen, she'd just gotten back from boarding school. I asked her to marry me a year later, but it didn't pan out the way I planned. Looking back at it now I can see that there were things I overlooked"

"Can you identify something?"

"Yes" he paused, "Ana wasn't ready to get married" my eyelashes flick slightly as I tried to swallow through the knot forming in my throat.

"Not because I didn't love him" I blurt out nervously to the man seated before us, "I loved him then, and I do love him now"

"Anastasia, I didn't hear him question your love"

"No but she's defending it" Christian acknowledges quietly with a small smile. I can feel his gaze on my profile.

"What triggered you both to seek couple's counselling?"

Christian withdraws suddenly and I make no apologies for hiding my emotions, my face turns into a scowl instantly when I turn to glare at him.

"Christian hasn't been straightforward with me, he keeps things from me . . ."

"Things I consider irrelevant, Ana"

"_Nothing_ is irrelevant when it comes to us, Christian. You shouldn't be the one to decide what I should and should not know. You know everything about me, the children, my friends. . . ."

"And your ex-lover I suppose huh?" he chimes in and I noticeably gasp.

"And what about what about your ex" I accuse, clenching my fist and ready for a fight. "Ethan and I weren't in a full-fledged relationship we were just friends"

"Just friends," he scoffs "don't be so naïve, Anastasia Steele. That man went out of his way to prove otherwise, but you didn't protest when he boldly stuck his tongue in your mouth"

"Ahh real mature Christian, and what about Vittoria" my voice raise, "the first time she saw me she called me a tramp to my face, in Italian" I pointed out, "Then she shows up at your family's house as if she belongs there, by your mother's invitation never mind you. And then the very next day when you should've been with me and the kids you run off to meet her for coffee to hash over old memories"

His jaw tightens, "Anastasia, I told you already it wasn't like that"

"Well how was it Christian? Because it was good enough for her to try to sneak a kiss your way. Or weren't you clear to her about your relationship with me. It's either she's delusional or very daring because she has a lot of nerve trying to put her lips on my man"

The corner of his mouth kicks up slightly, "Of course I was clear. But after I told you what happened when I saw her I was hoping you'd feel differently"

"How did you expect me to feel Christian after I thought I was distant third to that woman and your family? There was much more between you and her, much more than you and I had in the past, and more than you wanted to admit to"

"I was trying to protect you" he strains exasperated, but I continue without recognizing his statement.

"And how did I find out about this, through my happenstance presence in your office one fine day" I mock, springing to my feet, pointing directly to his face, "Your hot proposal came on the heels of a white lie. I thought that you were back at the hotel with Elliot when you were really out with your ex. What else did you two talk about huh? Did you wanted see if you were feeling anything for her or were you mentally seeking approval, making sure that you weren't making a mistake by asking me to marry you again?"

"Goddamit Ana, that's enough" Christian yells, meeting me at eye level.

"Anastasia . . . . .Christian" Dr. Torres articulates coolly, "Please"

We tear our eyes away from each other and resume our earlier positions, withdrawn and faraway.

"I want to go back a bit" Dr. Torres says, "Christian why do you set boundaries on what you share with Anastasia. Were you this way with her in your previous relationship?" When I look over his mouth opens briefly then it turns into a frown. "Think about it Christian" Dr. Torres then turns his attention to me, "Anastasia I'm intrigued by the number of thoughts resonated by Christian's meeting with his former girlfriend. Did you express these views to him?"

"A couple" I reply sheepishly.

"In your words what was his explanation and how did it go?"

"I did most of the talking, I didn't give him a chance to explain anything . . . . . but we did talk about it a few days ago"

"And look what it's brought us" Christian interjects, "I haven't been able to share my bed with own fiancée in weeks"

"Alright let's talk about that Christian. Before Anastasia found out about your meeting with your ex, how many times a week did you have sex on average?"

My eyes dips and lips curl contritely.

"Every day" Christian proclaim huskily, making my muscles clench and me leaning forward into the stirring below my waist, "Sometimes twice a day" he smirks.

Dr. Torres eyes fixates on Christian's demeanor, "Is this frequency normal for you Christian?"

"With Ana Steele, yes"

"And former lovers"

I close my eyes wishing that I could block out this bit information I'm about to be privy to. Vittoria is already painful enough, so thinking about Christian in the arms of another woman is gut wrenching.

"It could have been once or week, maybe twice a month on average" he forces out.

"I see . . . . and does your current arrangement address the issues at hand or does it provide a void in present relationship" we both remain mum.

. . . . . . .

_Broken Wings_ from _Mr. Mister_ plays in the background, my jaded eyes unwittingly follow the streaks of water that are striping the passenger side window. Above the towering buildings, the skies appear to be overcast by gloominess and dread, drenching the world below with its chilly torrent. I can remember my old apartment, I use to sit next to the window with my head resting against the cold glass, thinking about the past and my unexpected future. The raindrops would streak to the command of the wind, meandering, sliding, becoming smaller, leaving a part of itself behind.

Since we departed Dr. Torres's office half an hour ago the streets of Seattle are lonely and without character. People are walking quickly with their eyes cast downwards. I bet it's cold outside. I feel sorry for them. But I'm lucky. Lucky that things have more or less exploded in my life. The man I love is here with me, Teddy and Phoebe has discovered their father and the love in our family grows every day. I get to further my education and I have the opportunity to succeed my father's hard work.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sudden silence we've veered into in the private carport. The absence of the torrent raises the decibels in the car, making my lips twitch. For the entire ride home I've been somewhat absentminded, remembering our session with Dr. Torres. Most of what was said was glaringly obvious and self-explanatory, we just didn't take the time to listen to each other. Christian and I remain unnervingly hushed in the car when Luke and Taylor, who had been following close behind, pull alongside us and depart the vehicle. The sound of the private elevator opening and closing was his cue to speak.

"I'm sorry for speaking about Elliot and Ethan, I don't know why I mentioned it" _but I think I do_, "Over the years I've tried to block you out deliberately. I know it was selfish but I didn't want to know if you were happy with someone else. I couldn't live my life my without you, Ana. You are everything to me"

"And you must think it was easy for me over the years" I say inaudibly gazing half-lid towards the bare wall where we're parked in front of, "You broke my heart Christian, nevertheless in my mind wished you all the best wherever your heart took you . . . . even if it was without me. So yeah, you hit the nail on the head, you were selfish"

"Please forgive me, Ana . . . . . If therapy is what it takes to fix us, then I'm going all in"

"It was that bad, huh" I smile then sigh, "Dr. Torres propose that I should have individual sessions with him"

"Why" he queries.

"He thinks I need to talk about my relationship with my parents, primarily my mother"

In the backdrop of our conversation, a new song begins to play. My eyebrows crinkle, questioning the peculiar shift in genres on his playlist then I acknowledge the selection. . . . This was the song. This was the song chosen for our first dance as man and wife . . . . Dmitri Shostakovich's Waltz No. 2. I haven't heard this piece in such a long time, it's one of my favorites. But currently it's doing nothing for my present mood. Feeling a bit somber and wanting to run, my fingers reach for the door handle when he touches me lightly on my arm and tells me to hold on. I eye him as he gets out, leaving the car running. Soon enough he appears on the passenger side of the car and opens door opens, he offers his hand to me. In the backdrop of the music I can't help but feel a warm ripple course through me. When we were younger we would either waltz to this song or simply cuddle and fall asleep.

"Dance with me" he appeals bold but gentle.

Despite his request I remain frozen in the car. Up to this point I've done everything to draw an invisible line between Christian and myself. I wanted to give myself some time to be angry with him, or at least pretend to be. For the past week I deliberately starved myself from any activity that even had a hint of sexual connotation. I've distracted myself with studies, the kids and endless rounds of exercise. Unintentionally, I curl my fingers into my palm before I raise my hand but still I oblige and follow his lead. I look back to the car where both of our doors are open and the music is resonating through the private chamber.

God he smells good. The battle to keep my wits aligned is slowly being overpowered. My eyes dips to the front of his chest I know he's staring at my face, I can I feel it, and I dare not look up. The will to maintain my no nonsense façade takes a backseat to my hidden desire to trail my hands across his nape and over his broad, strong shoulders. I'm holding back a smile as my eyes slowly inch upwards . . . . . by now I'm staring at his beautiful neck and enjoying the way his hand is curving around my waist. It's funny that I haven't truly forgotten my past, everything comes flooding back whenever I'm with him. We both moved synchronized and effortless, but without eye contact, at least from me. Before the song concludes we come to an abrupt halt, his fingers moving gently against mine.

"Look at me, Ana"

My eyes are closed against the swell of the arousal coursing through me and his forceful tone. When I open my eyes his gaze is searing, and before I can exhale I'm blinded by his burning kiss. His urgency is obvious and it's pressing hard against my pubic bone, stimulating my own erotic desires.

"Why are you're punishing me, Ana" he says hoarsely, holding me tight, so tight I find it hard to breathe, "You know I can't go long without you. Do you want me to beg, I will if you want me to" he mumbles, catching my earlobe between his teeth.

"You don't have to beg" I moan with a shiver feeling his hands drift across my spine, and I grabbing the front of his shirt, "I need you inside me Christian"

"Yes" he rumbles menacingly, "and I need to be fucked"

Minutes ago we were twirling and floating gracefully in an elegant waltz, entangled in moment of poise and magnetism. But now he's kissing me with slow deep licks. This action alone is enough to make me come hard pinned against six foot of rigid muscle and oozing sex. Everything during our earlier session turned me on, his smile, his gaudy smart ass smirking, the way his eyes darken when he spoke about sex. It was all weighing on me and I needed to release in one form or another. Regardless of my outburst it didn't do the trick. It didn't provide the mental satisfaction I crave. I wanted him so badly I was willing to take him in front of Dr. Torres.

As he climbs into the backseat and I get on top of him. My shirt and bra fall away somewhere along with my shame and nakedness, which is the last thing on my mind. I'm safe in his protective arms. I want him to kiss me all over, be demanding, tell me and show me how much he desires me, how much he misses me. My body is feverishly aroused and his mouth is doing those slow, torturous actions that I'd rather feel between my legs. Drowning in euphoric desires and the inescapable wetness dampening my panties, everything inside of me is aching to take him fast and deep to the root. The air is saturated with primordial lust, love, sex, and the light natural musky scent off his skin. His hands smooth along the curves of my body upwards then cup my breasts, kneading and squeezing them softly, rolling and tugging my beaded nipples.

His hands trails to my waist and stills me. I look down at him as he gently brushes my hair back from my face. He swallows hard.

"I love you, Ana" he whispers, "Gave me a chance, let me love you"

My eyes sting quickly making a stream of tears flow. Lowering my face to his, I take his mouth hotly, tasting my tears through our kiss.

"Don't stop loving me" I whisper, "because I never stopped loving you"

"Never stopped Ana" skating his lips over my neck, "I never stopped"

The garments on the lower half of his body sits around his ankles and I'm positioned over him, knees on either side, minus my pants whilst I'm gliding my wet core against his erection. He squeezes my breast then takes my taut nipple in his mouth, lavishing it crudely in his mouth. His teeth sinks gently into the tighten knob making my body curve and sending a sharp jolt of arousal straight to my scorching core. I grab onto him too excited to be anything but gentle.

"Christian" I moan, breathing heavily and my cheeks remain wet with tears.

"I'm here for you, Ana. I'll always be here" through my throes of my passion I can hear his voice, ravaged and broken. I feel the hot moisture of his face over my skin, looking down I can see that he was crying too. I glaze over his stormy grey eyes frozen, touching his cheek to rid him of his own tears but the tears flowed regardless. With closed eyes, I feel him leaning into my touch. My mood warps into a sense of authority and want to the man this man that possesses me, the man that's claimed my heart and my love for so long.

"You're mine" he declare and state boldly, "You hear me, you're mine"

With one hand and a dangerous look in his eyes he reaches behind me, tearing my thin lace panties away. His fingertips stroke over my clit and rims over the opening of my sex. With my lips pressed hard to him, I circle my hips into his touch and whimper into his mouth. Fingering me leisurely, my already wet center overflows with desire, the desire to feel him inside me. My body begins to quiver as cup me into his hand and his finger eases in and out of me. His other hand rest at the top of leg with his thumb stroking the inside of my thigh. I come with a throaty scream of his name. Finally, release explodes through me, convulsing in fiery quivers. He extends the sensation of my pleasure by rubbing my throbbing cleft.

Fixing gaze on his face, I hover over the wide crest of his cock and come down slowly. I moan at the inexorable sensation of him deliciously filling and stretching, daring myself to take all him. I slam my hips down and cry out when he pierce me deep, it almost unbearable.

"Fuck Ana" he curse, trembling, "You've starved me for days, weeks"

"Forever Christian, I need you with me forever" I wail, clenching my sex around him.

"You have me forever, Ana. I'm yours, you've got me" he cry out strained.

"Oh God, you feel so good" I sing, captivatingly stroking my pussy against his rock hard cock.

It's affinity and electric, his adoring eyes tells me everything I need to know. In a world filled with distractions and obstacles, right now I'm at the center of his universe. His massive hands glide over the span of my back giving way to his tender lips to assault the top of my breasts. His throaty groans continues to sound off as I move myself along his length. Usually he would take charge of our encounters, but look at him now, quivering beneath me in the backseat of his car. Sweat lightly films our skin as I begin to move circular, ground my hips into him. He exhales loud and latches onto me with an iron grip, everything in my core tightens and convulse, sucking him deeper. His groans are making me hotter, wetter.

"Baby. . . .You're so tight" he rasps strung with a hint of appealing anguish.

Under hooded eyes, his neck arches into the seatback as he whispers heated praise and encouragement, staking his claim, proclaiming that I'm his forever, telling me how beautiful I am, how perfect this moment is, how he loves me and he would never stop, how he would never leave me. Everything is building and swelling and rushing through me like a tsunami of pleasure, undulating around him, trembling under my skin. My orgasm radiates from my center and shoots out of my fingertips and toes.

I sob an emotional acclaim, lost to him, "You feel so good, Christian"

Possessed by his stare, I pound him with everything I have, making sure to fuck him like I never had before. I continue to ride the wave of my climax, it's here he commands my rhythm, arching me slightly at an angle so that the head of his cock is rubbing a tender, aching spot inside of me. My eyes and my mouth go wide realizing that this enraptured moment is hereby extended. I sink my fingers into his shoulders and the thunder within me roars louder, forcing tears to prick to corners of my eyes. His breath hisses out between his gritted teeth, his frame flexes and ripples under me as his own orgasm tears into him, he was coming hard jetting scorching burst of semen. I scream out loving the feel of him.

Shattered, I slump my head against his shoulder, listening to him breath, watching his chest rise and fall. We remain still, vulnerable and comforting, fingers gliding worshipfully across each other. You can tell we're hanging on to the moment, like we don't want this to end, like nothing else matters. The quiet after the storm is always awkward, I'm about to lift myself away when he cups my back and turns me slowly, placing me flat on the backseat. I watch him get out the car with his eyes steadfast and discard all of his clothes. My breath quickens when I view him in all his bare, masculine glory as he fists his ridged cock and he climbs back into the car stretching himself over me.


	28. Turned tables

**Chapter 28 - Turned tables**

My fingers tap lazily on the countertop of the breakfast bar. I sit leisurely attired in a black poplin shell, cream slim fit ankle length trousers and black pumps on a stool with my legs crossed at my ankles swaying casually. Christian left quite early this morning and I bet he left exasperated. The mere fact that I chose to spend my night alone once again didn't go over well with him, but frankly I don't care. Oh no! It was going to take much more than just hot sex in the backseat of a car to get me back in his bedroom.

From day one my life has flipped, stretched and turned inside out for him and now he's trivializing my ideals for something I consider significant and unjust.

"Ms. Steele," I flip the page then look up from my tablet, Gail stands on the other of the counter. I smile. "Mr. Sawyer is here, he's on his way up"

"Thank you, Gail"

I look back at my tablet and the article in front of me highlights the most successful men and women for this year along with a simple collage of photos, which includes Christian Grey. Realizing that I've never taken the time to look him up on the internet I close my Flipboard app and go straight to Google. The latest news on Christian Grey or Grey Enterprises reports on the construction of a new casino in Las Vegas. Amused my eyes widen, I didn't know the Greys were involved in the gaming sector and their diverse portfolio is truly impressive. Quickly, I scroll down a bit and there are a few links that carry the same caption that were posted four days ago. My entire body reacts, I feel nauseous and my throat convulses to the point where I hop off the chair and head directly to the kitchen sink. Everything I've consumed this morning comes gushing out of me whilst my fingers are gripping hard on the cold stainless steel sink. I take a huge gulp of breath and open my eyes to sensation of what I think is Gail rubbing circles on my back. I gratefully take the sheet of paper towel she offers and dab my mouth.

After brushing my teeth and taking a good long look at myself in the mirror, I slipped of the ring and place it on the nightstand.

. . . . .

_And it don't take money, don't take fame  
don't need no credit card to ride this train  
It's strong and it's sudden it can be cruel sometimes  
but it might just save your life. . . ._

The car pulls in front of the Grey House and I wait patiently, calmly mumbling the words playing in my 80's playlist blasting through my earbuds. Sawyer opens the door and steps aside to let me out. On any other day I would have paired my phone with the car's Bluetooth and I would have been making idle chit chat with him. On any other day I would have been able to pop into the café to say hi to José. But today is not a good day. I push my way through the revolving doors and enter the lobby where it is sparsely populated with persons about their business. Staring onward, I head towards the bank of elevators and I observe Christian getting off one of them but he stops short when he sees me. I feel a light grip touch my elbow and I turn around, surprised. Ripping the music away from my ears, I smile when I see his face. My crappy mood is immediately lifted.

"Ana, how are you" he asks, taking a guarded and noted step back.

"Oh my God, Ethan. What are you doing here?"

"Coffee" he lifts his cup.

"Of course" I smile rolling my eyes.

"H-How are you, how are things?"

"Good, things are good" I lie, "And you"

"Nothing new same ole, same ole. But hey, you look great, you always do"

I lift my brows and give him a tight smile, but I welcome it. For a while, his compliment and his upbeat attitude made me forget the images that were seared into my brain almost an hour ago.

"How are the kids?" he shifts from one leg to the next.

"Oh they're good and Phoebe's treatments has reduced significantly, she's doing so much better"

"That's good to know, I miss them both"

"Yeah, I'll tell them that you asked for them"

"I miss you too, Ana" he admits but doesn't stress his emotions. "Well . . . . it was really good seeing you Anastasia Steele" his eyes are ruefully and his voice weighted, "I hope I see you again, take care, goodbye"

"Goodbye, Ethan" I say to his retreating back, his shoulders are slightly slumped as he walks away.

Stepping out of the elevators to the twentieth floor, I approach the double-door glass entrance of Steele Collaboratives with Christian at my side. Shelley, the receptionist instantly recognizes us and buzzes the entrance.

"Good morning Ms. Steele, Mr. Grey", she greets us when I step inside. Today she's sporting a new sleek bob haircut.

"You look lovely" I commend as I walk past her.

She gives a toothy grin while she's conversing to someone through her headset.

"You look lovely yourself, Ana. How do you feel?"

"Fuck you Christian, don't mock me. I'm not in the mood for it"

"When it comes to you my concern is always genuine"

"Look, we shouldn't do this now" I mumble as I see Elliot coming up the corridor of cubicles with massive steps towards us.

"Are you okay?" he queries almost immediately.

"Yes," I remark confused, "What's wrong?"

"Gail called, you're not feeling well. I was in the room when Christian got the call" he shrugs his shoulders, "You should have seen his face, he almost got sick himself"

I huff irate, "Well it's okay, I'm fine now"

"Are you sure? Because you can leave at any time if you feel-"

"It's okay, Elliot. This is important and I need to be here"

"Alright" he eyes me sceptical before glancing at Christian.

At the end of the hall, we come upon a conference room enclosed with glass walls. When we enter the space the waiting members get to their feet and greets us with firm, hearty handshakes. Christian is wearing a mask when he shifts into dynamic magnate mode but it's broken for a brief moment when he looks directly at me. However, my eyes don't linger.

The meeting is going well and my business dispositions and intuition kicks in. It's unbelievable how easy it is to converse with what you'd call 'high-powered businessmen and women', it's just matter of jargon, common sense and asking the right questions. I had two meetings last week with a smaller group where Elliot took the helm but for some reason _this_ feels natural to me.

In the end, the group exchanged smiles, comments and handshakes, and thank each for the healthy discussions. I was grateful that Christian wasn't in my perpetual line of sight, making easy for me to ignore him altogether. Everyone begins to exit the room so I quickly gather my purse, hastily throwing it over my shoulder. When I look up, Elliot is standing outside the room, he's waiting to take me to view a few schematics for some ongoing projects. He looks at me then he looks past me_. _A tender touch glides over my fingers, so light that it tickles but I pull my hand to my chest as if it burns. I turn to face Christian's impassive demeanour, his hands have retracted into his pockets.

"You're not wearing your ring, Ana" I remain emotionless and unresponsive to his presence. "I received your email"

I lift my eyebrows with a mock smile, "Of course you did, but I'm really not interested in what you think about it, or about me sending it to you. I just wanted you to know that I know and I'm willing to bet everything that you've already seen it too"

"Yes I did and I had PR clarify those misconceptions as soon as I saw them"

"I guess that's supposed to make me feel better, huh? And how is that going to fix things, Christian" I shrug my shoulders, "It's already out there . . . . _**The Last Rendezvous**_ with Vittoria before you proposed to the mother of your children" I scrunch my face sardonically, "I think that's what the caption says under the pictures of you with your hand on the small of her back paired with the image her having a laugh with her head thrown back"

"Ana, don't say it like that-"

"Don't you see, you gutted me by going to see her, and on top of that you believe that you did nothing wrong?"

He inhales deep, "Is that why you stopped to talk to him in the lobby, to get back at me"

"No, but tell me, what were you feeling when you saw us talking?"

"You've made your point, Anastasia"

"No I don't think so. But please go ahead, enlighten me"

His fingers curl into his palm before he scowls, "I wasn't pleased, but I was relieved when he didn't put his hands on you"

"And what if he did, what if he gave me hug, and I hugged him back. I mean you've set a precedence that should be applied to both of us" His eyes narrow suspiciously and I pause, folding my arms across my chest, "Don't flatter yourself , Grey, tit for tat isn't my thing and I would never use someone like that. It was nice to see a familiar friendly face, I know Ethan has feelings for me but he will not disrespect me or set out to ruin my happiness. But I'm glad it had some effect on you, because you need to know what it feels like"

"I meant everything I said last night" he urges, motioning his hand towards me.

"And so did I, but what happened last night wasn't for you" his breath left him, "Because this" I gesture between us, "just went into cardiac arrest and I'm about to just lay down and die. In my mind Ethan was threat to us and without thinking twice I drew a line between him and me. Even though Ethan and I were romantically involved he was also my friend, and I gave him up, for you. Why did I do it? To protect what we have Christian, and you're supposed to protect me and children, you promised"

"Ana don't leave me"

"God would you please stop it, I already said I wouldn't. But you can't expect me accept the way you dealt with this. And your hesitance to share things with me, means that you're not ready. You have to admit Christian, being in love doesn't fix everything"

His eyes are lost and begin to glisten over, "I'm so sorry, Anastasia"

My eyes glide over the massive conference table and stillness of the room, "I have to go"

"Wait" he declares walking back to a lone envelope on the table top. "This came for you this morning. I know what it is because a copy went to Cassius"

"What is it?" I probe taking it from his fingers.

"It's Carla, she filed a suit contesting the contents of your father's estate"

"I don't understand? Why would she do this?" I open the envelope quickly and turn away while my mouth falls open slowly.

"She believes she's being cut out of Raymond's will"

I turn to him aghast, "Is this necessary, she could have had her lawyers request a viewing of Daddy's will. Cassius, could have provided the documents, right?"

"Yes, but there's more to it. It's been recommended that his assets be put on hold until the assigned judge goes though the documentation. Cassius has more information to submit, he says it will take some time but I want him to speed this up and get it over with"

"Alright" I mutter almost breathless, "We should wait then, and don't do anything to influence the process. I know you have 'connections'" I gesture, "I know she'll be doing something underhanded to get what she wants . . . . But we shouldn't do the same . . . . . Will this have an impact on Grey Enterprise Holdings?"

"I don't care about that, Ana" he says under his breath, "There's more. . . . .Carla wants visitation rights for Theodore and Phoebe"

My vision blurs over, the blood is deafening my ears, my heart pounds reacting to some kind of terror. I can feel my body shaking against it, I don't want her near my children.

"Why is she doing this?"

There's a hardened expression on his face and fiery blaze in his eyes, "Don't you worry I'll take care of this. That woman is not getting close to our children"


	29. The Sit Down

**Chapter 29 – The Sit down**

_**Snap. . . .**_

Confused and semi-conscious my lungs seemed to be put on pause making me gasp and struggle to breathe. Without warning my mind goes into flight mode and I feel caged, bound and desperate, so I begin to claw my way out. The jolting impact of my backside hitting the floor wakes me up fully. I curse inwardly as my eyelids burst open against the morning light. For a few minutes, I lay flat on my back tangled between a mess of sheets and an arm draped over my face brooding on over my disturbing dream. The more I think about it, the less I understand. Carla basically abandoned me almost a decade ago but suddenly wants access to my children that she's never mention until now. But why?

I take a warm bath, change then walk out of my room into a noiseless and peaceful environment. For a while I stroll through the penthouse calling out to Christian and the children, searching every room. Opening the door to his home office, I poke my head in before stepping into the room. Even though he's not here, Christian's presence radiates throughout the space, I'm instantly encircled by his fragrance and essence. The picturesque view of the city blocks over draws me to the floor to ceiling windows, it's hauntingly frightful and awe inspiring. No wonder he enjoys looking out this window, to be so high up above the world inspiring himself to take the world by the horns. In contrast, this elevation makes my knees ache with uncertainty and anxiety. I turn to leave when my eyes focus on two framed pictures on his desk. Phoebe and Teddy embrace other tight and meshing their faces together cheek to cheek, they're jubilant and content against a windy day near the lake at the Rye. The next picture reflects Christian and I, his lips brushing against my skin between my neck and my shoulder, his arms are draped around my waist from behind while I'm leaning into him with my eyes closed like I'm deep in thought or enjoying the moment. I smile relishing the idea of Christian's thoughts not being far away from any of us, even when he's deeply immersed in his work.

I'm about to go back upstairs to retrieve my phone when I hear someone coming through the foyer, Sawyer stops abruptly and step aside to allow Kate to walk the rest of the way. I'm so excited by a visitor that I forget to thank him and run barefooted across the living to greet her. She raises her hands to her chest, palms facing me as if to stop me from crashing into her, but I don't heed her warning. I almost choke her with my embrace, her chin touches the top of my shoulder and she struggles to speak.

"You've got to be kidding, Anastasia Steele" she grumbles.

"Why" I laugh.

"The position for Katherine Kavanagh's best friend is officially vacant"

I pull away from her, crumpling my face, "Oh c'mon Katie, I haven't seen you in weeks but that doesn't mean I don't think about you"

"Don't Katie me, I am this close to abandoning you" she jokes, pinching two fingers together, "You don't call me anymore, and what have you been up to? You look like you've been working out"

"Yeah I have. I was just about to go call Christian, I can't find him or the kids"

"So I guess you didn't see that note on the coffee table" she points next to me. It's Phoebe's handwriting 'GONE FOR BREAKFAST' encircled in hearts and smiley faces in bright red marker.

"Well, that explains it. They probably didn't want to wake me" I smile lovingly before I grab her hand and pull her to the couch, "Hey, I know I have no excuse for not calling-"

"No you don't, I've been reduced to hearing about your life during pillow talk" she waves with a finger before flopping down next to me.

"I've been really busy lately with work, school and now this thing with my mother-"

"Oh yeah, I heard" she says grim, "and how are you going to handle it?"

"I don't know, but Christian has Cassius on it. I'm trying to figure out what her goal is by doing all of this. Challenging the will is one thing, but why the kids-"

"The kids? What does she want with the kids?"

"She wants visitation, can you believe it? She came downstairs a few months ago wanting to talk. Well that didn't end well and I told her to leave me alone and stay out of my life. Now she's contesting Daddy's estate and going after my children. I feel so helpless doing nothing and I'm not comfortable with that petition for visitation. I mean, what can I do about this? Can I stop it? I want to, but Christian says Cassius and his team will handle it. But not knowing anything is driving me nuts"

"I know how you feel . . . . Luckily, we have Uncle Pat" she suggests thoughtfully.

"Of course" I beam, "Okay let me go get the documents, I'll be right back" I hurry off running up the stairs.

As I take the envelope from my desk draw I spot the multihued colours off my pear-shaped diamond engagement ring glistening in the light. Mia mentioned that she spent a painstaking six hours with Christian looking for the 'perfect' one. It was a tossup between LT Denny's and Cartier, but in the end he settled with this beautiful piece from Tiffany's. When I turn away and I'm instantly reminded why I'm in this room to begin with. Obediently, I make my way to my phone vibrating on the nightstand. I pause when I see the picture of Christian's smirking sexy grey eyes and smile on the screen.

"Hey" I answer, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"**Hey guys it's mom, say hi. 'HI MOM'"** the kids' blast in the background**, "Sorry we left you home alone, I didn't want to wake you. The kids wanted to go out for breakfast so we went to a diner in your old neighbourhood, 'SANDY'S, MOM'"** Teddy cut in, **"Right, Sandy's. The food was great but I think I have to hit the gym for the next two days"**

"Aww, that's cool. Just as long as you guys enjoy yourselves"

"**And we are! We came around the park and saw an early little league game going on so we got out. Somehow I don't think the kids are in a hurry to get home, I don't know what time we'll be back"**

"That's okay, hope you cleared your schedule today, Grey" I giggle.

"**Of course, I had to" **his voice shifts, **". . . . Ana, I know you've been worrying. I can ask you to stop but I know you won't"**

"I can't help it, Christian. I feel like she's trying to take my life from me"

"**I won't let that happen my love . . . . What are you doing?"**

"Well Kate just walked in, so we're catching up and I haven't eaten yet, I might go out and get an early lunch or something"

"**I can arrange to have lunch sent up to you"**

"Thank you" I say appreciatively, "but that's all right. I think I want to go out"

"**Well make sure Sawyer takes you wherever you need to go" **I frown, _So much for me driving that black shiny sports car._ **"Anastasia, that isn't a request"** he states boldly, due to my delayed quietness.

"Yes Christian" I drawl, rolling my eyes.

"**Oh and Ana, I've seen the way you look at that car. I've got my eye on you . . . . Speed demon"**

"Killjoy" I shot back blushing before hanging up.

Walking back towards Kate I'm busy scrolling through my missed calls and messages when I spot an unfamiliar number, but it reads:

Anastasia darling,

I was wondering if we could have lunch today

We can meet at Zali's Bistro. Very public. Just you and me

Call me, Mother

I sit quietly next to Kate, stroking under my chin with my thumb. My mother wants to meet over lunch. At this point in the game it would be unwise to see each other without legal counsel. Kate is still on the phone but I can tell she's getting an earful, her only contribution to the dialogue since I sat down has been 'ah-ha'. My mind deliberates over the message wondering if I should accept her invitation. Curious isn't the appropriate word right now.

"What's got you so pensive?" Kate says alerting me that the phone call has concluded.

"My mother wants to have lunch . . . . Today"

"Did she call?"

"I missed it, she sent me a message" I mutter, going back to retrieve the message, "Here"

After reading, she twists her lips in doubt.

"Okay, I think we need to take a step back here. I don't think you mother is interested in Phoebe or Teddy. Uncle Pat has some reservations about what you mother is doing. He thinks the request for visitation is a ruse to gain sympathy from the judge"

"I don't follow" I reply truthfully.

"On one hand your mother is contesting the validity of your father's will and in the other she wants visitation rights to her grandchildren. The two suits are in contrast on an emotional level, whereas she's challenging you for money but in doing so she wants to gain a close relationship with her grandchildren. The suit contesting the will is already a recipe for disaster and it's going to generate friction and animosity"

"Not necessarily, I don't see it that way. But I get what you're saying, I'm supposedly keeping her out of the will and she wants to be cordial and be close to my children"

"Exactly. From anyone's standpoint she creating a situation where it seems that you're the one locking her out of your life through the family's money and your children. You haven't heard or seen your mother in so long and now she wants to construct a physical bond with her grandchildren? C'mon. Now legally, there's no provisions for grandparents rights in this State, but to contest it isn't unheard of, actually it's quite rare. I think she's using the visitation suit to paint you in a negative light"

"I don't see how?"

"Uncle Pat says he'll do some research for you, he says that visitations suit is a dud, but he believes she wants the court to view her as the victim. A hapless grandmother that has been ostracized by her own daughter, she has no finances from her deceased husband and no relationship with her grandchildren"

"I hear what you're saying but it makes no sense, she has money. She lives in France, has a son and her husband is rich"

"But that's not _her_ money. Okay, what weighed heavily on your mind when you got those documents?"

"That I don't want her near the kids"

"Exactly. You're thinking about Pheebes and Teddy, she's thinking about the money, deflection . . . . . Can I see those?"

Still bewildered, I passed the envelope to her. I sit silent, going over what she'd just said. If this is true, I've spent the last 24 hours worrying about my mother spending time alone with the children. At least now I feel a little better.

"Hmm, she's alleging that your father was mentally coerced, citing undue influence and lack of testamentary capacity. Meaning, one, he was forced or under duress to sign his last testimony and two, he wasn't of 'sound mind' when he signed it"

"I got that, but none of it is true. My father didn't project any mental illnesses when he became sick, he was very coherent"

"Mr. Grey facilitated and witnessed your father's signing of the will?"

"Yes," I smile, "He and my father were very close, he aided him until he passed. Daddy made him executioner of his Estate, leaving it up to him to manage his affairs until it could be handed over to me"

"Well I think your mother is openly accusing Carrick Grey of doing something unhanded here. . . . You should call her"

"Who?"

"Your mother. See what she wants, find out what her angle is" she exclaims excitedly.

"You just said it yourself Kate, she's after the money"

"I know what I said, but aren't you curious to know what she wants"

"Not really . . . . A little"

"So go call her . . . . Now"

I twist my lips ruefully and tap the number attached to the text message. When it rings I set it down on speaker atop the coffee table glancing across to Kate's inquisitive, gleeful expression.

"**Anastasia?"**

"Hello. . .Mother"

"**Good of you to return my call. Did you get my message?"**

"That's the reason why I'm calling. Zali's sounds nice. . . . I can be there within the hour"

"**It's quite early for lunch my dear, but I'll accommodate you"** _Unbelievable, the woman is acting like she's doing me favour_.

I close my and exhale, "I'll see you soon Mother, goodbye"

"**Goodbye, Anastasia"**

As soon as the call ends, Kate leaps off the couch. "I'm coming with you"

"No you shouldn't"

"Well I won't actually be _with_ you but I want to be close by, to watch"

"You find this entertaining, don't you?"

"Well yea! I haven't been doing much. The only action I've been getting these days happens with me and Elliot Grey all over our apartments"

"TMI Kate, TMI" I shake my head in disapproval.

"That reminds me, I need to go underwear shopping I think I'm wearing my last pair. Elliot is quiet destructive"

"UGH" I groan squeamish, running up the stairs.

. . . .

I'm not nervous, I'm far from that. But it doesn't curtail the questions and speculations adrift in my mind. The flow of traffic is easier today, seems like we'll be getting there sooner than I originally thought. Kate left while I was changing. She wants to scout my mother before I get there. My mind is so fixed on what may happen in the next four minutes that I'm jolted when my phone vibrates in my purse on my lap. When I open it my phone is face up with Christian's image appearing on the screen.

"Hi" I answer guarded.

"Ana, I know where you're going" his voice is low, but gentle.

"For lunch. . . ."

"With Carla" he finishes. The only person I told was Kate and doubt she would alert Christian to this.

"How do you know that?"

"You're really asking me that?" I grin shaking my head, of course he knows everything. I can hear him huff, "Ana be careful. I got a call, there are paparazzi outside that restaurant waiting for you. An associate of mine wanted me to know that your 'arranged meeting' with your mother was told to a few people and they know about the lawsuits. This is either a set up or photo op for her, she's going to make you look bad"

"We're pulling up right now" and he's right. A handful of photographers stand a few feet from the entrance of the restaurant.

"Ana. . . .I trust you, be careful"

"Okay" I breathe stunned before ending the call.

I keep my eyes frontal and walk quickly but unhurriedly into Zali's, leaving the soft clicking of their cameras and unanswered questions behind. It's true. They do know about the suits, the words YOUR FATHER'S WILL, STEELE COLLABS, YOUR MOTHER'S CONTEST and CHILDREN were just a few words I heard before I enter the establishment with my eyes forward and my head up. The hostess graciously escorts me along the pathway wrapped by dozens of filled chairs and tables. The recognition of my mother's turquoise eyes stand out instantly, she pushes herself from the table standing to welcome me with a big smile and leaning in to kiss me on both cheeks. When she steps back I look at her with an equivalent smile, it's obvious my mother's on display. Casually my gaze skims across the room. Kate is located two tables away and the paparazzi are now across the street, training their lenses in our direction. How convenient that we're sitting in perfect view of them, next to a window. Before we take our seats a server has already descended on us. Disregarding my hunger or the sudden lack of, I order a glass of wine and a Greek feta salad.

"Thank you for taking the time to see me", she fires right as the young lady walks away.

I lean forward clasping my fingers on the table, "Well your invitation was quite alarming, Mother, under these obtuse circumstances"

"Oh please Anastasia, stop being so melodramatic. I'm not doing this hurt you, I wanted to work this out another way but you wouldn't see me. I had to make . . . . Other arrangements"

"So you're saying this is my fault?"

She scoffs, "Absolutely. I was reaching out to you in that letter"

"_That_ was reaching out, so what do you call this?" I fake a smile to our external audience.

"I didn't call you to have a public argument. . . ."

"Oh yeah, then why are there photographers stationed across the street gaging you and I over what should be a simple early luncheon"

"How should I know? You're the one who's engaged to a billionaire czar, isn't it obvious they're here for you and not me"

"Okay, so why now? Why does it matter after so long, is it the money?"

"Don't you use that tone with me and try to cast aspersions on my absence in your life. I have to admit, over the years I have missed you. Not knowing where or how you're doing" she says in that god-awful melodramatic tone.

I close my eyes and wince slightly, finding her statement more of a farce or something out faulty admission. Straighten my poster, I strain a smile and cross my arms over my chest. "Well as you can see I've survived and I did very well for myself and my children"

"Yes you have" her tone is condescending, "Where's your engagement ring?"

"5.2 million is quite heavy for one finger"

"And it's very elegant, your fiancé has refined taste . . ."

We're interrupted when the server returns with my salad and to pour our wine. We're getting nowhere fast, all this small talk and playing catch up isn't exactly what I expected. When the server departs I move the salad aside.

"Mother, why are we sitting here?" I say incensed in a whisper.

"You could've waited until we've had lunch my dear"

"Why? Why should I figure your intentions are pure when you invite photographers to our lunch date?"

"I prefer if you keep your speculations to yourself, I told you already, I did no such thing" she defends with a frown, I drink half of my wine.

"Of course not, but it was done on your behalf" I say softly, "And since you won't get to point of our meeting, please, allow me. You're not going to get anything from this charade you're putting on and I want you to stop. After all these years you come running when you hear that there's money in Daddy's Estate then out you crawl out of your hole and interrupt everyone's life like if the world owes you" I enunciate tight.

"I think I'm entitled to Raymond's Estate just as much as you. . ."

"_Entitlement?_ Well if that's all you've got you're walking away with nothing"

"Thread lightly, Anastasia." she warns straight-faced, but I ignore.

"The suit for visitation is baseless and just a diversionary tactic. What you really want is the money, and your unfounded and frivolous claims are all wrong"

"No" she leans closer, deadpan, "your father was forced into signing those documents over to Carrick Grey, and I'm going to prove it"

"You will do no such thing, you should get on a plane and go back to your husband and your son. You're fighting a losing battle here and it's a categorical waste of our time. There's absolutely nothing for you here and I swear if you pursue this you'll lose more than what you've started with"

"Is that threat?"

"_Absolutely_. It became a declaration of war when you decided to use my children to further your own interests, but you're forcing my hand. You forget, Carla, I know about your past infidelities" she physically flinches by my revelation and the formal use of her name, "You got away with it by sending me to Boarding School, but there's _nothing_ you can do to shut me up now. And I bet there's a sumptuous clause within that will that states you get nothing if there's proof of an affair during the marriage"

"And what proof do you have. You were only a child, your thoughts were misconstrued. You don't know what you saw"

"Oh please I've seen plenty, and I doubt I'll have a problem getting my proof. Mike Rawlins took a hit in the downturn a few years back, I bet for the right price, he'll give testimony alluding to your affair"

Her face pales and lips turns into a thin line.

"Don't look so glum, Carla, the garden was a special place for me too" I take a satisfactory sip of wine.

"He's making you do this, isn't he? He turned your father against me, now he's doing it to you too" I can see she's inflamed and trembling.

"No, _I'm_ doing this" I state firmly, "And don't think I don't know about your advances to Carrick. You threw yourself at him like a cheap whore and he rejected you, if only Grace knew about her supposed best friend, she would scratch your eyes out" I drink the rest of my wine triumphantly.

"How dare you. ."

"Stop" I caution, "If you don't drop this I'll tell my lawyers what I know about you. Then your dirty laundry will be hung out to dry on every street across this country, and in France too. Everything will come out and I'm willing to bet that Daddy left you in the beginning because you were unfaithful to him"

I pause, reaching for the bottle of wine and refill my glass. Inside, I'm spitefully sneering but I maintain a blank façade to drive my point across. Before I resume, I take two generous sips.

"Think about it, do you want everyone to know about this. The men, your unbridled cruelty . . . . the abortion" she gasps, wide-eyed, "Oh don't be surprised, Carla, you knew our maids loved to gossip and I'm sure they'd be willing to shed a little more light on your life if I find all of them. . . . .So, like I said earlier. You're going to get on a plane, leave Seattle, and head back to France. I doubt your handsome, well to do husband would be so inclined on his wife and the mother of his son interfering with another affluent family and fishing for money like a bookie. . . . You started this, Carla. But I swear, it will end with me"

"You're being unreasonable"

"Hardly" I counter in a forceful soft voice, "Leave this place and never come back here"

She shakes her head, startled. "When did you become so crafty?"

"A long time ago. I guess I learned from the best" I state assertively, cocking my head to side.

"Well I guess we're done here" she smirks grabbing her purse from the back of the chair and getting to her feet.

The server returns to the table, order in hand. Her eyebrows furrows, confused that Carla appears to be departing. She stands off to the side darting her eyes back and forth between us. Carla slings her purse over her shoulder, put on her shades and is about to leave.

"Carla" I mock, "No kisses, the paparazzi are watching" She scowls as her fingers tighten uncomfortably around the straps of her purse. Tilting her chin upwards, she scoffs in contempt and walks past me to hastily exit the restaurant.

"Thank you" Kate says to the waitress, taking the plate gently from her hands and set it on the table then sits the vacant chair across the table. "Well. . . . that went okay. I thought I would see you two screaming and arguing, but it seemed everything worked out"

"Yes it would seem so" I repeat.

I'm instantly punched by a prickly hunger pang. I turn around desperately searching for our server, I have a sudden desire for something surf 'n turf.


	30. Small Steps Forward

**Chapter 30 – Small Steps Forward**

We used to have a couch like this at my father's house. You know, one of those sofas that's incredibly soft and when you lie down and your body melts into the upholstery. All you have to do is snuggle into it and you'll magically fall asleep, then when you wake up it will be the best sleep you've ever had in your entire life. The only reason I'm not planting my face on the cushions next to me is the evident datum that there are other patients of Dr. Torres gracing themselves on these very said seats, and I don't know where their backsides have been during the day. Earlier, I was tempted to cancel today's appointment due to my drained physical and mental state, I have exams tomorrow and I'm probably 80% prepared.

This is my second session alone with Dr. Torres and I plan to stick to our sessions. But right now, I don't have the energy to sit upright so I lean lazily on the backrest of the chair. The crow's feet on the corner of his eyes deepens when he settles into his chair.

"Good evening, Anastasia" he greets.

"Good evening, Dr. Torres"

His face crumples, "You seem exhausted"

"I am" I say, managing a faint smile, "Months ago I use to supervise a small coffee shop, I use to look forward to the scent of coffee and puff pastry every single day. I would wake in the morning get the kids ready for school, take them there, go to work meet new people almost every day whilst remembering all the regular customers. Teddy would come in the afternoon after school, we would come home and Pheebes would be already waiting for us. We'd make dinner, I would help them their homework, tuck them in at night and even though it was routinely, back then I felt . . . . Content"

"And that has changed?" he probes, examining my face, "How do you feel now?"

"Overwhelmed, stressed . . . . Sometimes bombarded"

"And what brings on these feelings, Anastasia"

"The changes in the last six months, school, my new job, the people that don't want me and Christian together, my Mother's deceitfulness and Christian's wavering loyalty to me"

"Let's touch on the hindrances you and Christian face. You said that there are people that don't approve of your relationship. Are they within your family?"

"No, as you know my father's deceased but he gave us his blessing before he passed. My mother couldn't more supportive, anything more she would've marry him herself. Christian's parents approved initially"

"Initially, you mean a decade ago?"

"Yes, when the wedding fell through his mother, Grace, turned against the notion, myself and my family. Carrick on the other hand has always been neutral, he believed we should have worked things out, he doesn't meddle. When I met Grace a while back she had a few choice words for me and she made it clear that she didn't want me with her son. But Christian did the unexpected, he fought for us and that changed everything. So I guess in her defeat, she has become a bit . . . . Accommodating"

"In our first session you said your mother and Christian's mother were very close. It would be safe to assume that she harbours some resentment over your mother's intentions for your nuptials. She feels betrayed and in return she believes that she should protect her son, that's from her perspective. But her internal antagonism with your mother should not be directed at you. Is there anyone else in Christian's family that feel this way?"

"No!"

"You said people, I'm guessing more than one"

I sigh, "Christian's ex"

"Is that . . . . . Vittoria?" he pronounces slowly notably reviewing his notes from previous sessions.

"Yes, they were together throughout college. But he broke up with her figuring that their relationship was unstable, then he went back to her. I didn't get that, if their relationship was so unhealthy, why go back to her?" I'm about to stop but something in his eyes encourages me to keep going, "At first I felt sorry for her, then I realize she's trying insert herself back into his life. It's like they were both feeding off of each other, she needed him to take care of her, and he needed to be supportive out of pity because of their shared past. I could be wrong"

"Or, you could be right. Does Christian 'take care' of you?"

"No" I shake my head, "He doesn't have to, I can take care myself"

"But what if he wanted to, will you let him?"

I straighten my posture and look away, glancing around brooding.

"Remember what we spoke about in the last session. Both your personalities are very assertive and determined, when you took separate paths years ago you built your life leading your children and proving to them that you can be there no matter the circumstances, it must have been difficult at times. Christian immersed himself into his work and his family's endeavours, both of you made menial attempts to move on with another partner. . . . . . How have you dealt with your interactions and sharing responsibilities over the last few days"

"It's been good and getting better. Instead of arguing, we discuss matters and we talk more about our feelings, which is a bit difficult for Christian"

"Let's backtrack a bit, you mentioned Christian has 'unwavering loyalty' towards you. Did you express this to him, let him know how it affects you"

"Yes" I say curt. On Saturday before I went to meet my mother he told me he trusts me. It surprised me but it isn't enough to convince me that he does.

"Do you and Christian continue to sleep separately?"

"It's only been a week Dr. Torres, I'm not going to jump into bed with him because we're engaged in couple's therapy"

"Apart from sleeping separately, are you having sex?" he asks calmly as he makes his latest entry.

Instantly, I blush remembering our encounter, "It happened one time after we saw you together in the first session"

"Oh" he says intrigued with raised eyebrows, "And what would you say brought out your desires"

"I don't know. . . . the conversations, the intensity, the music, our closeness"

"Would you say it's customary for you and Christian to have sex after a quarrel or when emotions are flared?"

I pause and my eyes look away for a brief moment, "Yes, I think we do"

"Is there a time when you talk about the problem afterwards?"

"No" I mumble as a revelation to myself.

"Anastasia, despite the fact that you and Christian have children, what other reason do you think is keen why you two should stay together"

"What relevance does that question bare here?" he takes a moment to study my reaction to his question.

"Anastasia, your life has completely changed in matter of months but I can see that you're not only working on your relationship as a couple but you're also working on your individualities to be a couple and a family. You've indicated that it's put some physical and emotional stress on yourself, Christian stands with you occasionally, and you appear to have a couple of impediments. But are these obstacles _too_ much to go forward"

"No, I don't think so. . . . I know much has changed with all of us and it's moved at a breakneck pace. I'll admit, sometimes I miss my old life but we love each other. We can get through this. . . and if we can't, at least we tried this time"

It's only seconds later that I recognise the languishing silence, I look up he's briskly writing on his tablet. When he return his eyes to me he leans forward slightly, pursing his lips.

"You encountered your mother this past weekend, how did that go?"

. . . . . .

Christian confidently strolls into the kitchen grinning at the children. He kisses them good morning on their foreheads before coming around the counter to kiss me surprisingly and unexpectedly, slanting his mouth across mine. My breath hitches and my eyes glaze over, his gorgeous physique is encased by his tailored suit which makes my mind race with mouth-watering lust. I can smell either his soap or shampoo waft to my nostrils, we pause gazing, longing, knowing that this currents or our magnetic pull will never dissolve. He leans in again and I don't move, the jolting sensation of his lips brushing against my ear makes my toes curl in my pumps. He withdraws and smirk but not before mouthing next to my ear on how great I smell and how beautiful my legs look in stockings. Beneath the shiver of my skin and hooded eyes we hear the distinctive giggling of our children in the background. His touch leaves me abandon and needing more when he casually walks over to coffee pot and pours himself a cup.

"Did you tell her, Teddy" he enquires, throwing his voice over his shoulder.

"No. . . it's pointless. Headmaster Strom won't like it anyway" he gripes.

"Son, no idea is pointless, it's sports and I think it's a great idea"

"Well Headmaster Strom's idea of sports is fencing, chess or archery. He says those are gentleman's sports and they refine a young boy into better man"

"Playing with swords and shooting arrows makes you a better person?" Phoebe tests, "That's so stupid"

"Phoebe, not because you don't agree with something that means that it's stupid" I say.

"And not because I can play chess that means I'm better than my brother" she counters titling her head with her shimmering blue eyes.

Conceding defeat, I silently sip my coffee watching Christian with huge eyes over the brim of my cup. Looking across to Teddy I can see the appreciation in his eyes for her, he grins before turning back to us.

"Mom, I think the school should have a baseball team. Now hear me out" I set my mug on the counter and cross my arms, "I know at least twenty guys who are huge baseball fans and some of them either play in their spare time or they're in little league. Nobody wants to do fencing or chess, they only do it because their parents make them. If we had a baseball team it will be fantastic. We have the numbers to make a team, we have the grounds to train and have our games, all we need is a coach"

"And uniforms, and someone manage your team, and not to mention Headmaster Strom's permission and funding from the school" I indicate.

"Yeah, which is the hard part. But I was wondering," his voice becomes small, "Would you and Dad mind sponsoring our team?"

I pause for a while, looking at his face. I can tell that this is important to him. I look over to Christian and he gives me slight nod.

"Alright" I begin, then he flashes a bright smile, "But, since this is project you're going to undertake, how about you make us proposal. You list all your points, tell us what you think is necessary to make this happen and you can present your ideas tonight"

"Like a business proposal" he exclaims.

"Yes, like a business proposal" I repeat.

"How about it we make it better" Christian add smiling, "A business dinner, tonight. We can all go out and Theodore can present his business proposal then. What do you say?"

"Yeah" he beams with his eyes wide.

"Can I help?" Phoebe screeches excitedly.

"Well yeah, I'll need an assistant"

"Don't push it" she twists her lips with one raised eyebrow.

"Okay time to go guys" I alert them when Luke mysteriously appears in the doorway, pleasantly calm.

They gather their things quickly, say goodbye and rush off to the elevator with Luke in tow. Gail has been nursing a cold for some time and she's staying away, fearfully that she'll pass it on to the children.

"I should be going. . . ."

"Oh no, not so fast Ms. Steele" Christian grabs me gently by the wrist, "I'll take to your class. . . .if you don't mind"

"No I don't mind, thank you"

We exit the private elevator into the garage, passing his fleet of cars. When I realize that we're walking towards the end my moderate steps turns to crawl, we're approaching his black Aston Martin V12 Vantage S. My eyes shamelessly skims over the car's intimidating presence and sleek form. It's dangerously sexy.

"Ana," he calls out to me holding the driver's door open. "Get in"

Subconsciously, I tighten the grip on the handle of my satchel and my other hand ball into a fist feeling a sudden surge of adrenaline under my skin. Settling into the seat and gawking around at the car's interior, I hadn't realize that my modest pencil skirt had elevated itself more than six inches exposing the clips of my garters.

"God, Ana" I hear him breathe to my left.

Immediately, I shimmy my skirt down blushing at his reaction and inclination. Before he gets into the passenger's seat I slip off my pumps and adjust everything to my likeness. I eagerly pull the seatbelt and hit the push to start button, a sliver of power slides across my body hearing the throaty engine.

A decade ago, Christian made me promise not to get behind the wheel of another sports car on the night he let me drive his father's Mercedes SLK. I was careless and emotionally burdened at the time, Daddy was hospitalized and the wedding was only days away. Christian and I went joyriding in the early hours of the morning speeding through the lifeless street of the Rye. The speed and the roar of the engine cancelled everything out of my mind. Secretly, I love fast cars and I think Christian realized this fact that night. My recklessness reared its ugly head when I ran through an intersection barely missing a solitary car, Christian on the other hand was less than impressed and forbade me from driving another sports car.

"How does it feel?" his voice rasped as I confidently merge into the city's traffic.

"Powerful, expensive and erotic"

"Erotic you say" he smiles sly.

"Yes, if I go faster I think I'll have an orgasm . . . maybe I'll marry the car instead"

"Not a chance, Ms. Steele. If this car is going to come between us I'll have it thrown into the North Pacific as soon as you get out" I chuckle at his idle threat, "Your meeting with Carla was successful"

"It was?"

"She dismissed the suits this morning, _and_ she's going home" _That's why he's in such a good mood_, "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing really, let's just say it was something she didn't want hear. Effective negotiations can be one-sided sometimes. . . .But you already know that, Christian"

"Hmm, your present knowledge and experiences are turning you into a ruthless businesswoman, I'm impressed"

"Don't be, at least not yet. Hopefully you and I won't need to go head to head on some roundtable discussions"

"Who knows, maybe one day we will"

"And if that happens I won't go soft on you"

"And when have I gone soft on you, Ana" there's a hint of innuendo in voice making the sensitivity between my thighs ever more present.

Good thing I left home early, I get to enjoy this experience a bit longer. I go onto the I-5 only for a short distance and a moderate speed just to get a feel of the power of this beast. When I pull into the parking lot I close my eyes, savouring the last forty minutes.

"Thank you" I say appreciatively.

"You're welcome, my darling" he takes my hand away from the steering wheel and gently kisses my knuckles, "I love watching you drive, and the skirt is an added bonus"

"Well I promise the next time drive I'll wear a shorter one"

He grins mischievously, "In that case you can drive as much as you want"

We both get out the car and meet to the front, embracing each other. "Good luck in your exams" he whispers in my ear, "I love you"

"I love you too"

"Taylor will be waiting for you when you're done"

"Okay"

"How about lunch?"

"Umm, Elliot and I are meeting around noon to go over some financial discrepancies"

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, don't worry about it, but I can meet you afterwards"

"I'd like that"

He lays his hand on the small of back as he walks me down the corridor towards the small classroom, I take measured calculated steps as shivers from his touch moves through me. For a brief moment I feel different yet familiar. Maybe Dr. Torres is right, having an outlet to discuss our challenges has made a difference and make things a bit more manageable. Two weeks ago I was so agitated by seeing Vittoria so intimate with him in those pictures but now, I'm halfway there to forgiving him. _I can't hold it over his head forever. . . .Or can I?_ _Hmmm._ No, I shouldn't but my behaviour wasn't aimed to be spiteful or bitchy, it was to show him that I felt betrayed and hurt, again. I point to the door and stop together at the entrance, the feeling of his hand leaving my body makes me frown mentally.

"Good bye, Ana. Go knock 'em dead"

"I will" I say confident biting my lip, "And Christian, if you ever put your hand on another woman's back like that, I'll break your fingers"

"It will never happen again, ma'am"

"It better not, you're stuck with me for a very long time, so get used to it"

"I am!"

I turn the door handle slowly enjoying my fiancé's fuck me eyes and gorgeous smirk until I step into the room.

. . . . .

_I'm at a lost. . . .and so is Elliot._

It's a good thing he's is here breaking this thing down in layman's terms for me. Accounting has always been my great nemesis, but I trust Elliot blindly to offer accurate guidance and details in what he's clarifying here. Nervously, I nibble at my fingernails wearing a worried look on my face, I'm in my oversized office seated between Elliot and Ms. Randi Howell, Steele Collaboratives newly appointed external Auditor. What has been exposed here is more than a discrepancy. It's years and millions of dollars in embezzlement from Grey Enterprises trusted Chief Financial Manager and God knows who else. I've instructed Ms. Howell to go over the numbers again and to provide us with comprehensive report by the end of the week. It's very disheartening to find out that company's monies were being skimmed and diverted all these years under GEH's watch.

"I have to tell Dad" he blurts out just as Randi exits the room, "How did this happen?"

"I agree he should be told but I think we should wait until Ms. Howell produces her report, and, I think we should get a second opinion"

"You don't trust her?" he probes.

"No it's not that. I think Carrick will be convinced if we cross all of our t's and dot every i, even if it means doing it twice. Elliot, we'll be accusing someone of stealing and we'll have to take this to the police, we have to be sure about this information"

"You're right, I'll have my assistant contract an independent Auditor. Let's see if they come up with the same results"

"Good, until then we can't say anything to the family, I don't want to raise any false alarms"

"And if it _is_ true?"

"Right now I'm hoping that it isn't"

"Me too"

I lean forward to the centre table and gather the scattered documents together in a neat pile.

"Heard you had exams today" I hear him say, "How did it go?"

"It was okay, I'm not worried about this one. I have two on Wednesday, _those_ are the ones I need to cram for"

"Nah you'll do well, and having Christian as your sounding board is a good thing. That's why he's the boss"

"He told you that, huh?"

"You and the kids are all he talks about, which is better than a year ago when he didn't say much" I don't comment but I'm happy about that titbit, "Speaking about significant others, you know in a few weeks I'll be travelling to Singapore to finalise the Kuok project"

"Yes"

"Well I wanted to take Kate with me. . ."

"Seriously, I think she will like that" I beam interrupting him, "Have you told her yet, I mean that you're going"

"Not yet, but I plan to stay there until the project is complete. It may take three weeks, or four"

"So? Go on and ask her, she'll love to go. If I know anything about Kate she dreams of travelling the world but she's never been outside the country. So trust me, you'll score extra points by doing this"

I get to my feet holding the documents to my chest and walk across the room to my desk. As I'm setting them down I hear a small tumult outside the office door. I look up just in time to see a woman heatedly barging through the door with Shelley hot on her heels. Elliot leaps off the couch and turns to them, I bet his face is just as astonished as mine.

Her eyes are unmistakably set on my face, I don't think she even notice that she's about to walk past Elliot, who's appears to be dumbfounded. Shelley picks up the pace, rounding her before my unwelcomed guest makes it to my desk.

"Ms. Steele, I'm so sorry" she apologizes with pleading eyes and splayed fingers, "I couldn't stop her, she came through the floor looking for you and Chloé hasn't returned from lunch, I told her you were unavailable but I couldn't. . . ."

"It's alright, Shelley, you did nothing wrong" I smile, "But I'd like you to get security up here when you get to your desk"

"Yes Ms. Steele" she replies tense, turning to leave right away.

Elliot criss-crosses the mildly shaken receptionist on her way out, very annoyed. "Are you mad? What are you doing here?" he shouts.

"This doesn't concern you" her eyes doesn't leave mine, "Although I'm not surprised you're standing here. I finally see you're in the presence of someone you approve"

Before he could retort I speak evenly, "It's alright Elliot, she'll be leaving soon"

"Actually, I was on my way up to see Christian" she declares, as her long lashes flutter, "I saw the name of your company on the building's directory. **STEEL COLLABRATIVES 12TH FLOOR,** so I thought I could pop in and say hi"

"Or primarily, you wanted me to know that you're going to see Christian. I'm not that naïve, the intention of your unwelcomed visit is to get a rise out of me, I will not allow you to ruin my day. Trust me, you've wasted your time but it will give me some pleasure seeing you kicking and screaming when security comes to throw you out the building"

"I'm not leaving this building until I see Christian. . . ."

"What the hell are you doing here?" my fiancé walks in with a silent but deadly mood, it's very clear that's he livid, "Never mind don't answer that, just get out"

"And this is how you treat me, Christian. Like I'm disposable, like what we had meant nothing to you. How can you do this so suddenly, I thought things were going well, then you dump me and ask _her_ to marry you?"

"No, no we already spoke about this. Vittoria I have family now" he looks past her to my face, "I love Anastasia and my children, and this is what I want"

"I've been trying to reach you" her voice escalates, demanding his attention back to her, "But you've forced me to come see you"

"I haven't taken your calls because I have no desire to entertain your whimsical ideas about us, I don't listen to your messages and I don't open your emails. I was hoping that we could work this out like adults, I use to think that this was a phase and you'd get over it, I use to think we could at least be cordial and maintain a long distance friendship but instead you're here stirring up crap"

"Friends" she deflates, and steps close enough to touch him.

Her hands moves from her sides and she's about to touch him intimately on his chest. I'm tempted to walk over there and rip her hands away when I see Christian catches her wrist firmly and pushes himself taking a step back.

"I know. You're in Seattle to do a show but that doesn't give you the right to come up here and harass my wife"

"She's not your wife" she yells, noticeably trembling.

"She already is, don't you see, Vittoria!" he barks, his eyes hard. "You and I could never be together, I've said this before and there's no other way to say it . . . . But this will be the last time"

Right about now we hear the footsteps of security approaching the door, when they enter the pair come to his side.

"Please escort Ms. Sana out of this building. She's no longer welcomed or prohibited to enter Grey House under any circumstances, not even with her parents. And if she persists, please contact the police" The men approach getting ready to accost her.

"Don't put your hands on me, I'll leave on my own" she declares proudly before taking a long minute to stare at him and stormed out of my office.

"Damn it" he spits out, pinching the bridge of his nose then taking in a chest full of air.

"I'll go make sure she leaves quietly" Elliot states exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

Christian's stunning eyes appears divested and relaxed, his face becomes rueful as he takes slow poised steps to me.

"I'm so sorry about that, Ana. Security told me she was on her way up but when she didn't show I. . ."

I hold both hands up to cut him off, "I made reservations for lunch and I'd rather spend the next two hours enjoying your company instead of talking about your ex"

His body freezes, and his eyes gazes at me for a long moment. Slowly, a smile crawls across my face as the cogs in his mind begins to turn to what I've said probably over a minute ago. It's an instant switch from frustration to awareness, he exhales lifting his brows. In a flash his mouth is against mine in a fiercely passionate kiss, and readily I tiptoe to deepen the connection. With both hands cupping my nape, he backs me into my desk pressing his body against me. One hand leaves me and ends up sliding up against my outer thigh under my skirt, his thumb smooths over the links of my garters.

"I haven't forgotten about these" he breathes against my mouth, "I think I'm going have you before I have lunch"

"What if someone hears us" I whisper, tickled. Shocked, I squeal when he raises my skirt and lifts me by my thighs.

"Then we'll have to be quiet", he replies in toe-curling sexy tone before kissing me hotly again.


	31. Make me an Offer

_**Deliberate short chapter**_

**. . . . . .**

**Chapter 31 - Make me an Offer!**

Instead of scrunching my face I'm doing the opposite. My eyes are wide with my fingers clasp on top of the table. Theodore's exudes his own level of know-how and coolness. He looks dapper dressed in a white shirt and khakis and his hair combed back neatly as he defines each note with the presentation pointer across 55" screen. Phoebe looks like a princess in her royal blue dress with gold trimmings standing on the other side managing the flow the slides from her tablet. I'm in awe of the commitment taken by them to put this together in such short notice. My obvious shock glances to Ana's relaxed demeanour as she chuckles and wiggles her eyebrows at my expression. Their presentation consists of only five pages but it's enough to express how dedicated and significant this is to both of them, chiefly Theodore. Mentally, I smile and commend Phoebe for her willingness and assistance to her brother's cause but this shouldn't surprise me. The twins comfort and support each other no matter what situation they're face with.

". . . .so until then we should elect a Treasurer, pick our team, get a Manager, design uniforms, logo . . . There's a lot of stuff to do, and we can do this in time for next year. For now we should get funding, but the team shouldn't rely on one source of income. We can do bake sales, raffles or a movie night" he says excitedly.

"Or a dance-a-thon at the school gym" Phoebe cut in, grinning.

"I found out that other clubs are receiving sponsorship from private companies and in return they can advertise the company's logo at their games. . . ."

I couldn't be more proud, my children are being very thorough and they're exploring different avenues to make this work. Noting that the weather is cold and ambiguous and it's an unusual time for baseball, Phoebe spouted a number of recommendations to prepare to the lead up of next season, which they will undertake independently and purposefully. But that isn't necessary, I'll make sure they have all the resources necessary to pull this off and if I have to single-handedly do it myself, I will.

"I hope you enjoyed our short presentation to assemble this baseball team at Beacon Learning Academy. Thank you for allowing us this opportunity to present our ideas to you. Do you have any questions?" Phoebe concludes.

Ana and I turn to each other, smiling.

"No" she answers, satisfied.

"I think you've answered any questions we may have had initially. I have to admit, I'm impressed. How did you do all of this?"

"Luke helped us" Phoebe points to him standing in the far corner of the room, "We listed all of our ideas on the computer and he did the slides then put them on my tablet. And when we got here he synced my tablet to the TV. Cool, huh"

"Yes, sweetie. Very cool" I say approvingly at Sawyer, who in return nods, smiling through his eyes.

It's refreshing how the kids have grown so close to my staff, particularly Gail and Sawyer. Ana and I get to our feet and reverend them with hearty applause and hugs.

For the rest of the night Phoebe doesn't leave me, she sits on my lap eating a small, approved portion of her dessert, and on the way home she falls asleep in my arms. By the time we get home, it's over an hour past their bedtime. The last time I carried her off to bed she was a bit smaller and she appeared fragile. Theodore's eyes are partially closed and he's slumped sleepily against Ana's side. We stop off to his room first and in one uncoordinated motion he flops down face first in bed. Ana pushes his hair away from his forehead and plants a kiss, he mumbles a few incoherent words before we hear his wispy breathing. Ana replies 'we love you too softly', before we quietly exit the room. Carefully, I put my daughter to bed, remove her glittery gold flats and bring her comforter below her chin while Ana stands at the foot of the bed gently admiring my doting actions. Together we share a glance relishing in our good fortune. We have each other and we share our beautiful children, I must be the luckiest man alive.

"Mommee. ." I turn to Phoebe's tiny voice, "Daddy"

"Yes sweetie" Ana comes closer and stands next to me.

"I love you" she reveals, with a half-lid tired smile.

"We love you too, baby" I reply, feeling my eyes sting. Satisfied he closes her eyes completely and snuggle into the pillow drifting off to sleep.

Ana and I make our way back downstairs to the living room, I need to talk and I'm not going to let this night end without resolving one important issue. Before she sits on the couch I gently reach out and touch her, making sure she views my face for what I'm about to say.

"Ten years ago, before I asked for your hand, I use to daydream about having a life with you. In my mind it was perfect, nothing could come between us. We wouldn't disagree or fight, we were insanely happy, we had a large family, and we loved each other unconditionally. But my fantasy, or my ideas on love doesn't compare to what's happening now. . . . . .I can only describe it as exhilarating and frightening at the same time. . . . Ana, I want to marry you"

She smiles, "I already said yes, Christian. Why are you. . ."

"Did you feel it? At the restaurant, on our way home. Because I did," I ramble, combing my fingers back through my hair, "and then when we got here, putting those children to bed. . ."

"They told you that they love you" she interrupts with a gentle smile, "It melts your heart, doesn't it! The way their eyes sparkle with admiration when they're with you, when they hold you tight like you're the only thing that matters to them. And in return, you'll give them everything and do anything to protect them. You're right. . . . we're the centre of their universe. That's the unconditional love you were just talking about. You felt it. Christian, Teddy and Phoebe will love you regardless and I. . . I will always love you because I know the man you are. And deep in your heart I know the person you want to be. . . . Everything is on schedule, and we're not going anywhere. We'll be married soon"

"No, I can't wait until next year, fuck everyone who's planning this wedding, those are minors details. I want you to be my wife at this very moment"

"Chris. . ."

"Ana" I take her face in my hands lovingly, "I need you, I need our children, I need us to be a family"

"But we _are_ a family"

"Yes, but I want more. I want everything with you. I want you to have my name. . . .Phoebe, Theodore. I want to give you everything I have, I want us to have more kids"

She inhales, surprised by my sudden declaration and takes a step back.

"Hold on, Christian, we can't just take off" she gestures, and begins to count on her fingers, "The kids have school tomorrow, I know you have that important meeting with your Dad and Clarence, we've just started couple's therapy and again, your mother and Mia are planning the wedding. I don't think they'll be too excited to find out that we've run off and gotten married without them"

"Anastasia, I don't care about that" I say forceful, bringing her towards me and curving my hands around her nape and waist, "Tell me having a huge wedding witnessed by the world is what you want, and I'll wait"

Her wide-eyes quickly scans the deep emotion expressed on my face.

"No. . .I don't want that" she whispers, certain.

"Then let's go in the morning" my lips brushes against her cheek down to her neck.

"Where?"

I lean away from her body bring my hands to her elbows, I don't want to force her. I can see that she's open to the idea but she's a bit anxious. She chews her lip unconsciously dipping her eyes down.

"Wherever you'd like. Bainbridge, the Rye, Europe, the Caribbean, in the Sahara Desert it doesn't matter. I just want you to be my wife, Ana. I want to have you all to myself"

"That's impossible," she whispers with a mischievous smirk, "we have children"

"It includes them, Ana. . . . .I know, I'm an idiot for not putting you and the kids first, and how could I readily say that I love all of you when I fell short of my words. But over the last few months I've become consumed in having you and I won't let anyone else get in our way. I'm done with Vittoria Sana, and my mother and the rest of my family can take a damn back seat with their wedding arrangements, just say yes my love" I reach into my pocket and slip the familiar ring back onto her finger, "Please say yes, Ana, and by the end of tomorrow we'll be Mr. and Mrs. Grey"


	32. Thank God for Love & Family

**Chapter 32 - Thank God for Love &amp; Family**

**Ana**

Why can't you lengthen a day? If the Masters of Time gave me a choice, today would be that day. There are those moments you want to bottle and savour. Instead they dissipate in a hurried blur only to be stored partially in memories or captured in photographs.

Christian has been ablaze with activity since I said the word YES, which is equivalent to the word GO for him. Thoughts from the night before made my slumber antsy with anticipation. I couldn't believe this was really happening. I lost most of my night tossing and turning, beaming and tittering like a love struck teenager. As a gesture, Christian was the one who recommend that we sleep apart, he said the next time he takes me we'll be man and wife.

The day officially started with the frenzied high-pitched screams and excitement of both Teddy and Phoebe after Christian announced our plans. Through their enthusiasm they jumped up and down on the sofa to my disapproval, but I can let that exceptional moment slide. When they calmed down they took off, running back to their rooms.

After I recommended my choice for the venue of the ceremony, my fiancé wasted no time in planning. He's been on the phone for the entire morning, making arrangements for both the wedding and our respective places of work. He had a million calls to make for himself, whereas for me and the children all he needed to do was to contact Elliot and the school. I assisted Phoebe and Teddy in gathering what they would need for two days. The fact that I choose to get married at my house is the only thing I knew about the wedding, oh and the fact that he's been liaising with Mrs. Cameron all morning.

The kids were heavily distracted only an hour into the flight, which made it easy for me to fall victim to my own drowsiness. In the end Christian teased me for being out for four hours.

We pulled onto the property close to five in the afternoon and the sun has already departed, but it seems like we'd chased the sun to ends of the earth. String lights dot the brushes along the driveway leading to the front of the house and right on cue Mrs. Cameron exits the house all smiles. I never knew or had a grandmother but if I was given a choice, she would definitely be my pick. As soon as the car door opens the children go running towards her, she bends down to meet them with warm, loving hugs. Christian gets out the driver's seat and unloads the trunk along with Sawyer and Taylor, who followed us from the airport in another car.

I stand off to side watching everyone bustle and fizz in their own way. This is an exciting and electrically charged day, but it's almost over. The kids, Taylor and Sawyer make their way into the house, Christian on the other hand nods and gestures to Mrs. Cameron's given report. They're speaking hushed and quite suspiciously. I do nothing but twiddle my fingers and occasionally toy with my ring, I'm curious and feel a bit left out. But knowing Christian, he wouldn't be acting this way unless it's a surprise. During their secretive conversation as if he can sense my uneasiness, he turns to me and presents a reassuring smile.

Ninety minutes later, I'm alone with Lidia who has carefully dedicated every second to detail and assisted me from head to toe. She spreads the modest train at the back of my dress and steps away prideful, she stares at me in awe and satisfaction. I walk slowly towards the full length mirror and I'm fascinated myself. My makeup is flawless and she's given me that smoky eyed look that I've wanted but couldn't reproduce myself. My hair is voluminous and radiant it's pinned in a side swept hairstyle with cascading curls over my right shoulder. Hanging from my lobes, the light catches the hues of a pair of elegant diamond crystal earrings with matching bracelet. But the highlight of this precious moment is my dress, and Mrs. Cameron captured my vision perfectly. It's a modern version of the dress I had ten years ago, she remembered. A simple laced bodice, light sweetheart empire waist chiffon dress. Wanting to examine the rest I twist my body, the dress starts from my mid-back and is stylishly laced long my spine. My shoes are low with laced trimmings.

Taking a moment, I interlock my fingers and close my eyes, breathing steadily. There's a prickly sensation seeping at the back of my eyes forcing it's way to the surface. Not many people get a chance to be with the one love, but here I am, standing dazed and mesmerized by my own reflection.

"Ms. Steele" I open my eyes to Lidia's voice, "Are you okay?"

"Yes" I smile.

"You look breath-taking" she proclaims, before glancing at her rose diamond studded watch.

"Thank you"

"I believe it's time Ms. Steele. . . .Are you ready?"

"Yes" I say, very assured and humble.

Mrs. Cameron stands in front of the exit which leads to the garden. The anxious expression on her face dissolves when she spots me gliding towards her with Lidia at my side.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cameron. For everything"

"Oh no time for that, go on, he's waiting for you"

Eagerly, she moves aside from the doorway allowing me to step over the threshold on to the backyard deck. Hanging string lights and crystals illuminate the darkness, turning the night into a vision. To my right on the far end, there's a table with seating for four with a beautiful centrepiece of fresh white bouquet, full of peonies, roses, and royal green ferns. I suddenly recognise the undeniable touch of my children's hands gripping my own I look down to their innocent, smiling faces. Phoebe is attired in a beautiful white dress with a royal blue waistband and Teddy wearing white shirt and black pants with royal blue suspenders. I crouch down to hug and kiss them, I've never seen them so happy, Teddy's teeth are showing across his face and he's holding on to a wooden box. They take me in the other direction, and there I see him. Christian stands under the links of starry lights, staring at me transfixed. The kids take me to him and they both offer my hands to him. I'm tempted to giggle at his flabbergasted expression, his gobsmacked eyes pore over me and it has turned up my anxiety.

"You're an angel, Anastasia . . . . You look stunning"

"Thank you" my cheeks heat up.

"I love you"

"I love you too" I whisper, breathing in the urge to cry. Mrs. Cameron stands next to the children and look on.

"Mr. Grey, are we ready?" the priest intervenes politely.

. . . . .

"_I gave you my love a long time ago,_

_Because I believed you were the person I was meant to be with,_

_The person that will inspire me to do better,_

_To be stronger,_

_To live each day full of fearless compassion and spirit._

_But tonight Christian Grey, I give you my heart,_

_Because you are my best friend,_

_And I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my days,_

_. . . . . Unconditionally"_

I stare back as his lips hangs lax and his eyes glistens over. Mrs. Cameron quietly sobs next to us.

"Wow" he breathes, "I didn't. . ."

"Me neither" I soothe, "It's okay"

"No, I can do this"

I tighten my grip on hands, encouraging him with nod.

"_Anastasia Steele, I promise to love you every day,_

_To care for you,_

_To be worthy of your love,_

_I promise to devote myself to you and our children,_

_I will protect you at all cost,_

_Carry your burdens and your challenges,_

_And brighten that light that makes you unique and perfect in my eyes._

_I promise to walk with you hand in hand every day,_

_And to love and cherish you forever,_

_. . . . Unconditionally"_

Eventually I release the breath I didn't realize I was holding, I wish this moment could last forever.

"Do we have the rings" the man enquired, delighted.

Cheerful and beaming, Teddy presents his small wooden box, opened. Surprisingly, lying on tiny pillow are the rings I've had my eye on for weeks, Christian caught me ogling at them over internet. He removes the diamond encrusted ring and slips it onto my finger and I do the same. And before he heard the final words, he was already on me, taking my breath away in a smooth, captivating kiss.

This magical night couldn't be more picture-perfect; it's just the four of us under the stars. Dinner and dessert is served by the Grey's personal household chef. Teddy and Phoebe light sparklers and zigzag jubilant across the grassy knoll close to the garden. Christian and I sit silent, holding hands, and occasionally giggling at the children's antics. In the background, soft soothing music drifts through the air.

"Are you happy?" he asks gently, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

"Yes, madly" I retort, "And you?"

"Irrevocably"

"You know," I pause, "when we get back there'll be questions. . ."

"I only answer to you my love"

"I'm serious," I chuckle, "I don't want to create a rift between you and your family. . ."

"And you won't. You, Teddy, Phoebe, you're my family, let me worry about the rest"

"So I guess you'll call them tomorrow!"

"No. We'll make the announcement when we go home. Besides, I left my phone back at the Penthouse"

"So did I" I laugh.

"If it's important, they can reach Taylor or Sawyer. Can't we enjoy our wedding day uninterrupted? I don't think that's too much to ask"

I sigh, reminiscing over the day. Christian Grey was able to produce a new everlasting memory in mere hours. I wish I could relive this moment every day for a week. Still holding my hand, he lifts himself from the chair.

"Dance with me" he requests softly.

We take minute steps to the melody of the music. I can feel the heat radiating from his body into mine, my head rests comfortably on his chest as I'm comforted in his warm embrace. The children become our small audience as they position themselves on the steps of the deck and watch us in awe. The world around us seems to have floated off, I inhale his scent continuously and my fingers strokes the lapels of his jacket. Sporadically, I would feel his lips press tender kisses on my forehead.

"Christian" I whisper in a whimper.

"Yes my love"

"Don't ever let me go"

"Never"

. . . . .

In their own admirable way they promised to stay awake with us but it's almost midnight and our children have officially lost the battle of the night. Apparently, Mrs. Cameron observed their weariness and came to their rescue and insisted on taking them inside to retire for the night. Moments later, she returned stating that she herself will take her leave. Mrs. Cameron is at the helm of the skeleton staff facilitated at the house, most of them are employees of the Grey's residence. Again, I thank her for the support and for making this night unbelievably miraculous.

. . . . .

I'm aroused by his fragrance, within his arms I stir and open my eyes. The lights are dim and I recognize that we're inside the house. My husband is carrying me up the stairs to our room. We were laughing, talking and drinking champagne, that must have been hours ago and I must have fallen asleep. When he kicks the door closed behind us I reach up missing his mouth, my lips land awkwardly on his chin.

"I'm sorry I woke you" he says.

"Don't be. Put me down" I utter softly.

He does what I ask without objection, the moonlight slivers through the curtains, lending the right amount of light for this moment. I step out of my shoes and closed the gap between us. His finger trails along my bare skin and down my spine. Willingly, I tilt my head allowing him to skim his lips down the side of my neck.

"Make love to me, Christian" I plea, softly.

I stay still as he goes around me, continuously peppering kisses along my bare shoulders. My eyes mechanically close, drunken in a euphoric stupor. Feeling the thin ribbon along my spine loosen, the back of my dress slackens then pools around my ankles. Not long, my strapless bra is removed. When I open my eyes he's standing before me, raking my entire body with his eyes from head to toe. A small groan escapes his throat before he scoops me up and gently lays me onto the bed. I watch him slowly undress, our eyes passionately locked on each other, my breath quickens as I grace my gaze across his naked body.

Brazenly, my arched legs fall open when he smoothly positions himself over me. Beguiled by his slow, passionate kiss the surface of my skin gradual heats. I feel his harden chest brush over the tips of my tightened nipples, shooting pleasure across my body. His hand tenderly captures my breast tweaking the sensitive flesh between his fingertips. A small grunt leaves him when he rubs his erection against the dampened surface of my panties. The sensation is heavenly and I moan deeply into his mouth as he devours my mine like a starving man. Suddenly, I feel a lone finger slide between the seams of my sex, making tender circles against the hot mound of flesh. Everything within me tightens and I'm ready to explode. He grunts again within our kiss tearing the flimsy lacy material away. In an instant his mouth is transferred from my mouth to my heated core. I feverishly combust, screeching softly, arching my body, scrunching the sheets between my fingers. He kisses me intimately plunging his tongue into my opening, tasting everything that I have to offer fully. On the verge of ecstasy my legs quiver for the inevitable. His tongue strokes me through, from top to bottom.

"Do I please you?" he taunts.

I don't reply. I'm unable to form coherent sentences under these circumstances . . . . . Again his mouth takes me and I cry out.

"Mrs. Grey, do I please you?" he breathes against my sensitive labia.

"Y-yes"

"You. Are. Mine"

"Y-yes" I say panting, "I'm yours, Christian"

"And I am yours" he declares, before fastening my legs in his hands and consuming me greedily. As my climax ripples through my body, I scream his name over and over in praise.

Christian is taking charge of my body, and I readily surrender to him. We make love leisurely and passionate, expressing our feelings and devotions through simple words and actions. I let him take me repeatedly; coiling me into a frenzied sex slave then releasing me into an enraptured sea of desire. The exquisite feelings of his length moving inside me prickle my eyes into tears. Incessant waves of my orgasms curl through my body, making me want more. He's divine. His skin glistens in sweat, making the muscles flexing across his arms and chest even sexier, while streams of perspiration meander down the side of his face and drip onto my cheek.

After reaching my apex five times already, I'm pinned below him, exhausted and satisfied. But it's clear that he hasn't had his fill.

"Christian" I close my eyes under duress of enraptured penetration, "You make me feel so good"

"It's you dearest Ana, you scorch me with infinite desire . . . . . I want to look into those beautiful eyes" he professes, "Look at me my love"

I obey, his gaze orders my body to do his will. Again I feel that tingle, but I thought I was done. He palms my hips raising me a bit further, thrusting deeper, the momentum picks up and we're hungry for each other.

"God Ana you're killing me" he grunts, "You feel so good . . . I don't want to stop"

"I'm coming" I yelp, curving my spine to his slick body.

"Fuck" he explodes, filling me with his liquid heat.

He collapses on his elbows, breathing heavily against my neck. The moisture of sweat, the scent of sex and our heartbeats commingle with our love. He rolls on to his back and pulls me into his arms. I want all of our days and nights from hereon to be filled like this, untainted love and passion.

. . . . .

**Christian**

I opened my eyes to the vision lying next to me. My wife is sleeping soundly, stretched out on her stomach. Deep brown strands of hair conceals her face and the sheets cover her elegant body. My eyes follows the outline under covers and so my mind paints a vivid picture of what's underneath. Using two fingers I sweep the curls from her face and place a tiny kiss against the crook of her neck. She looks beautiful sleeping peacefully. Below the sheets my hand trails along her skin and over her soft curves. The comforting warmth of her body makes me hard instantly, I must feel her again. Under the sheets I slowly urge her legs apart then press the tip of my cock to her entrance. The sensation is like having her soft lips over my crown. She stirs and smiles, murmuring my name.

"I hope you don't mind" I say against her ear.

"Only if you promise to wake me like this more often", her lips curve mildly.

I was already in her by an inch and she was sucking me with a gluttonous force. There were times when the primitive need to drive myself into her would overcome me, putting my own satisfaction before hers, because she feels so good. But during our hiatus it made me question myself and my control. Ana's sexual prowess has the capability to drive me to my knees, the contact alone is so pleasurable that the only resolution is to come inside of her. I can tell that she's ready, having her face down under me triggers a heighten sense to take control of her body, and my desire to fuck her senseless slowly threatens to take over. Her tight cunt is too inviting to decline, I push my erection into her then listen to her gasp and writhe in desire. My jaw locks under the instant feeling of her body. Relentless and against my will, my hips screw its way into her channel. Repeated groans echo from my throat reflecting the overwhelming pleasure that's racking through my body.

"Christian. . . ."

Her tangled hair is cast over her face, leaving her pretty open mouth exposed. She lifts her ass to a considerable angle and I can feel myself go all the way to the hilt. My chest heaves against her back and with each thrust I can hear her wispy moans which incites me to give her more, her anxious desperate fingers tangle the sheets as my body gives her long, guttural stabbing strokes, plunging deeper and deeper. My fingers find its way under her hip to her clit rubbing her in small, penetrating circles. With a tightened fist she pounds the mattress, bawling sweetly within her pillow. Her perfect tight pussy convulses, gripping me like a glove. In our passion I find myself cursing against her ear as her own orgasm ripples through me. That's when I press my face against her hair and inhale, then I release. . . .

"Ana," I whimper almost breathless, "I love you"

"I love you too"

. . . .

I've overly exhausted my wife.

It's almost noon and she's remains asleep upstairs. At least it's given me the chance to hang by the pool, spend time with the children and explore the house. At the end of the tour I wondered, Ana must have been lonely here. With no siblings, a detached absentee mother plus an ailing father, her life must have been forlorn. I myself couldn't imagine growing up without Elliot and Mia. I understand now why she spent so much time with Mia, why she admired my grandfather. When I was kid I thought she was an infatuated nuisance buzzing around Elliot but apparently our family was the compound that filled the void in her life.

Lunch is available and I've asked the cooks to prepare plates for the children. Phoebe and Elliot are in the entertainment room on the other side of the house, glued to the TV. Sipping on a pleasantly chilled glass of mimosa I mull over the events of last night when my wife's words flood my thoughts. She's right, out of courtesy we should at least tell my family. But in the end what goes on between Ana and I is none of their business. Taylor strolls into the room dressed casually in a shirt and jeans I haven't seen this side of him years, I stand before he can approach me. His expression suggests that he has something to account.

"Sir"

"Yes Taylor" I acknowledge, sinking my hands into my pockets.

"Mrs. Gr- . . . . . . I apologize sir. Your mother just called, she's been calling since last night"

"And"

"She insisting that she has a word with you, and each time I told her that you cannot be disturbed"

"Good, never mind my mother's persistence. How many times has she called?"

"So far . . . eight. She claims that she has important news and she must speak to you"

"Did she tell you what this important news is?"

"No, sir

"It's important! It's important but she couldn't tell you what's so urgent"

"No, sir"

"Taylor, my mother is having an episode. I left Seattle without telling her and now she wants to know what's going on . . . Is everything on schedule?" I divert.

"Yes, sir, we should be up by three"

"Good"

Now I have to get my wife out of bed, but what I have in mind may put her back to sleep.

. . . . .

_And just like that we're back in Seattle._

The overhead lighting reveals the natural shades of browns streaking through her hair. Aware that I'm gaping at her she periodically glances at me in the corner of eyes and blushes profusely. But nevertheless she's focused and finger walks through the form. Everything she does is so sexy; occasionally she would run her tongue along her lower lip while she reads. If this wasn't important I would be bold enough to turn her face and taste her mouth this very instant.

"When is the court hearing?" she says softly, looking up at me from the document.

"It isn't necessary, Cassius will handle those formalities. We just need to approve the name change. Everything will be finalized by the end of tomorrow"

"Hmmm, they'll be over the moon when you tell them. You think of everything Mr. Grey"

"Almost everything" I take the pen from her fingers and toss it onto the breakfast bar, "Let's play hooky tomorrow, the children are going to school, we can have the Penthouse to ourselves and I promise, you'll be too tired to go to work anyway"

I trap her in my arms against the counter and gently lean in.

"Fiend"

"Oh you have no idea, Mrs. Grey, you're in for a treat tonight" I grin, slanting my mouth across hers.

I can feel myself hardening again and so can she. Her small hands fist the ends of my hair as our tongues twist deliciously against each other. My hand cups the back of her neck, deepening our connection.

"No fair," she whines playfully against my lips, "Tonight is my turn, and trust me I think you'll like what I have to offer"

"Hmm, well in that case . . ."

We're jolted by loud screams then the sound of Phoebe and Theodore bolting across living room. In response we hear the voices of my mother and Mia reply to their obvious excitement. I'm a bit concerned that my mother and my sister have entered our home, unannounced.

"Sooner than you thought, huh?" Ana emits before giving me a chaste kiss.

I don't reply, instead I take her hand walk towards the commotion. Mia and my mother stands in the middle of the twins as they talk rapidly between each other, making their heads twist from side to side at a quicken pace. Mother smiles at them lively until she spots us entering the room. She breathes a sigh of relief and places her hands over her chest.

"My goodness, Christian and Anastasia, I was so worried"

Mother barely glance at Ana, instead she walks straight to me and embraces me. The small pleasure I felt when I saw her seconds ago quickly melts away. I couldn't bring myself to hug her back, instead my grip on Ana's hand tightens.

"I've been trying to reach you. I need to talk to you . . . . privately"

Calmly, I shift my eyes to the kids who are cognisant that privacy is needed right about now.

"Phoebe and I are going upstairs, Dad" my son says intuitively, taking his sister's hand, exiting quickly.

"Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of Ana" I state, deadpan.

Her electric blue eyes dip to our interlocked fingers then moves to Ana's left hand. We hear her catch her breath softly, her hands fall to her sides pulling back her shoulders. Mia is curious by my mother's lack of words, she comes to us then follows Mother's judgemental gaze. My sister's emotions bubbles to the surface in an explosive shriek and in one swift motion she crashes into Ana with open arms.

"Oh my god, finally" she bounces excitedly, forcing my wife to let go of my hand to return her embrace, "You two eloped, this is so romantic"

"Thank you, Mia" Ana blushes.

"Way to go bro, you finally grew a pair. Now how am I going to top this" she declares boldly.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find a way, Mia" I shot back with a smirk, "And Mother, if you're going to stand there and glare at my wife. You can easily see your way out"

The tone in my voice chills the air around us, good thing the children excused themselves minutes ago.

"No need for such punitive words, Christian. I apologize if I offended either one of you that wasn't my intent. I thought your wedding would have been shared by all of us, this is all so . . . . Unexpected"

"It was time and long overdue. Then again, seeking your approval is the last thing I need in my affairs"

"I see" she raises an unsteady hand to stroke her hair, but not a strand is out of place. I can see her mind is reeling from solidity of my statement.

"What was so important?"

She pauses and purses her lips ruefully, clasping her hands together. "Vittoria Sana tried to kill herself Tuesday night, she's resting at Mercy Private and they're watching her closely. Her parents are convinced that you treated her cruel and embarrassed their daughter by throwing her out of Grey House. They say she was involved in a spat with you and Anastasia at Steele Collaboratives"

"Don't bother to point fingers, Mother. I assure you, unlike Vittoria Ana didn't waste any of her precious time getting into a brawl over what she already knows is real, so there was no spat, it was all me. Vittoria had no business going to see Ana"

"And I agree, Christian" she raise her hands defensively. "Elliot recounted the entire incident and the media has been hounding all of us for a response"

"Well my response is this" I begin, sinking my hands into my pockets, "What happened to Vittoria was regretful, but it's clear now and it's even more pertinent that she requires help . . . and I, am not the person to give it to her . . . . I told her truth and I'll be damned if I take back what I said, I stand by it. Then again, her reaction is disturbing and selfish, and I refuse to pity her. . . . Thank you for informing me Mother, but there's nothing I can do and I won't get involved"

"I'm not asking you to get involved, son, but there was a time you and Vittoria were friends. All I'm asking is that you show her some compassion. Go talk to her, get her to come to her senses. She's refuses to speak to her parents. I know she'll only talk you"

"Mother" Mia gasps in abject horror.

"This is very difficult for her, Mia, and I believe you're still friends with the girl" my mother clarifies, "She has no one, whereas Christian has. . . ."

"Are you listening to yourself?" I growl, "You haven't even congratulated Ana and I on our wedding but you're asking me to show Vittoria kindness and equate her misfortunes. I'm not letting you interfere in my life, Mother. When I wanted to walk away from that woman years ago you came to me with the same appeal. I don't love her. She doesn't respect me, the fact that I'm involved with someone else or my family. And I bet the only reason you're standing here is because her parents put you up to this. . . . Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Christian, don't say that, I love you. You know I'll do what is necessary to protect this family"

"Then you should be proud of me" I fire back, "You've always taught us to put family first. That's what I'm doing, protecting my family . . . Mother, I don't like arguing you"

"Neither do I, Christian. But we haven't been able to see eye to recently. You've morphed into someone I hardly recognise . . ."

"I'm not doing this with you!" I snap, "Last night was the best moment of my life, I turned and new page and now you're here asking me to go revisit a previous chapter. The mere fact that you're doing this is pissing me off. So let me make this clear. There's nothing you could do or say that will change my position on Vittoria Sana, I want nothing from her, not even her friendship . . . . Don't come back here unannounced or it might be best if you just stay away"

**Ana**

Three pairs of eyes follow my husband out of the room until he rounds the corner, a loud bang follows, making the air become even thicker. Tension in the room is definitely set on high. Grace's eyes are set downward in disappointment, she tightens the hold of the strap of her purse. In the end her eyes look up to me, it the longest glimpse I've received since she got here.

Mia stomps over to her mother, fists clenched.

"Shame on you, Mother"

"None of you were listening to me, that girl needs help. I was trying to offer her parents a sliver of hope"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouts, bringing her fingertips to her temples. "Don't you want to see any of us happy?"

"I beg your pardon!"

"You always do this. You can't see past your need to control our lives and you don't care if we're happy. You're a selfish, conceited woman"

"That's enough young lady" Grace warns with a trembling finger.

Mia ignores her and continue, "I stood by and watched you belittle the man I love and tinker with my relationship"

"That's not fair, I was only doing what was best for you, Mia"

"So was Luke, don't you see? I loved him" she sobs, crushed, "Is this what you want? You prefer to see me like this, wounded. He can't even look at me, Mother . . . . . Because you ruined everything, and now you're trying to ruin Christian. . . . I can't be around you, I'm going have Taylor take me home" she concludes, stalking past Grace to the elevator.

The lone sound of ticking from the antique clock grows louder, and louder. I shuffle uncomfortably and bring my gaze back to Grace, who's already looking at me with sadden eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your day, Anastasia"

"Far from it, Grace" I say, folding my arms across my chest. "There's nothing you could say right now that can ruin anything"

"You must think I'm a terrible person" _As a matter of fact I do, but I'm not about to rub it in your face. Mia couldn't be clearer_. "I apologize for disregarding your nuptials"

"No" I mock laughed, "You practically ignored it all together . . . What do you want, Grace? Your life is perfect, your husband worships you, and your children adore you . . . . Why? Why can't you see that your actions are driving them away? It's crushing them"

"Because I don't want to lose them" she barks in realization and frustration.

My hands become slack and slips to my side. As a mother and for the first time I can sympathize with the woman standing before me. Although her insecure attitude is bit confusing, I can relate to that maternal bond to your children.

"Grace. . . ." I whisper.

"I'm sorry" she begins to cry

"Why are you saying that? You're not going to lose them"

"I didn't mean to shout, I should just . . . ." she waves her hands muddled, "Congratulations . . . . Please, take care of my son"

Quickly, she bolts to the elevator. And without thinking I go after her.

"Grace, please, wait"

When she gets to lift she begins to stab the button. She doesn't look at me, but she's acting like a frantic, cornered animal trying to get away. Before the doors to lift can open I take the chance and grab by her wrist, which forces her to look at me. Her eyes are filled with shock but I use the opportunity to do the unthinkable. I wrap my arms around her neck and still myself. Not knowing what is going on her mind I allow the moment to linger between us. Her body begins to tremble and her arms slowly curve around my waist. Deep and apologetic sobs heave out of her chest onto my shoulder.


	33. Hasty Conclusion

**Chapter 33 – Hasty Conclusion**

**Ana**

_I'm hunched over my desk as I smile wickedly with my hand propped under my chin, clearly my focus isn't with this exam. I stare uselessly at my text pretending to be deeply immersed in the words. Eventually, my thumb ends up in my mouth gnawing lightly at my fingernail. I think I'll drop by my husband's office without panties and show him how much I miss him. Just the image of me riding and straddling his gorgeous powerful body is enough to get me off in this chair. Mrs. Grey you're looking for trouble, you know very well he'll clear his schedule and fuck you unapologetically on top of his desk. . . .But that's the kind of trouble I like._

"_I know you wouldn't mind trouble Ms. Steele, you look like the type"_

'_Hmmm?'_

_My eyes dart upwards and he's inches away from my face, I pull back suddenly throwing myself backwards in the chair, a bit more I would have toppled over. I was about to draw attention to fact that my name has changed but I'm too alarmed by his proximity Mr. Sealy's eyes are narrowed and judgmental. I scrunch my own eyes in annoyance by the mere fact that he's in my personal space._

"_What am I going to do with you Ana?" he says with a smirk._

"_Excuse me?" I say, challenging the bold and formal use of my name._

_He straightens his posture, never taking his eyes off of me. Am I missing something here? I glance down for a brief moment then look up again, only to be startled this time by my mother standing in front of me._

_I feel my insides leap out of me and I attempt to scramble to my feet. She grabs my wrist and . . ._

Confused and semi-conscious my lungs seemed to be put on pause, making me wheeze and struggle to breathe. I'm fearful, caged and bound and begin to claw my way out. The jolting impact of my backside hitting the floor wakes me up fully. I curse inwardly as my eyelids burst open against the morning light. I've just fought my way out of a horrid dream. Spots are floating before my eyes as the pain grow under my skin. Quickly, I stagger to my feet with my hand covering my mouth and sprint into the bathroom.

After emptying my stomach in toilet, I sit on the floor with my knees curled inwards resting my face on my forearms while my mind flicker through the fragments of the unpleasant dream. It's a good thing I woke up alone, Christian would have been stark crazy out of his mind with worry. Makes no sense sitting here trying to rifle through my thoughts, so I shove the memory to the back of my mind and pull myself off the ground.

These past few days have both been concurrently impeccable and jagged for all of us. With the help of the paparazzi we're now officially, the Grey family of Seattle. To my dissatisfaction, the paparazzi took photos of the children outside their school on Friday afternoon, but when they came home we announced their name changes . . . . . _Theodore Raymond Grey and Phoebe Grey_. The entire weekend was dubbed with celebratory activities and congratulations from all over, thanks to the media. Once our union was broadcasted throughout Seattle it spread like wildfire across the state. But the idea of Teddy and Phoebe's pictures plastered across the newspapers and internet was a huge problem for me. But hey, it's part of my life now and I have to deal with it, somehow.

My side is throbbing, warm to the touch and it hurts like hell. Against the mild pain I indulge myself with a lengthy relaxing shower then quickly jumped into some loose fitting black pants suit and a pair of flats. Not wanting agitate my soreness, I didn't want to risk it with the pumps and it's a good thing too. I came down the stairs too fast, before I could get to the bottom I had to stop and grab the railing for support. A sudden shock of heat sticks me in my side making my body droop and my knees buckle in my step. I squeeze my eyes tight, clench my fists and grit my teeth in silent agony.

"Ana . . ."

I open my eyes and look off to the side. Christian is dressed pristine in a three-piece suit, all he's missing is his jacket. He comes around meeting me at the bottom of the stairs, we're almost eye-level and his face is smothered with fright and concern, "What's wrong?" he whispers.

"I tumbled out of bed, literally" I joked, straightening my posture.

"Do you hurt . . . where, tell me?" he demands, searching my face.

"I fell on my ass" I smile blasé, taking my eyes off of him "I don't think anything is broken, or it doesn't feel that way. Just some slight bruising"

"The way your face looked just now, I think it's anything butslight"

"It's nothing" I dismiss, resuming my walk and sidestepping him.

"Ana. . . ."

"Christian I don't want you or the kids to worry . . . ." I turn and say softly with my eyes shifting towards the kitchen.

"I'm not going to alarm the kids but you'll need to deal with me and wipe that stoic expression off your face. I'm going to get someone to take a look at you . . . now"

I open my mouth to gripe but I'm immediately cut off by his stern glare. Without another word he picks me up in his arms carefully bringing me to his chest, I feel a slight tinge of discomfort but I do my best not to alert him.

"Don't move" he commands kissing me through my hair and, settling me on the couch, "I have to make a phone call"

I watch him leave, quickly zipping out of the room. Not long after the kids walk in from the kitchen all smiles. They're both sharply dressed with their bags and ready to go to school, my plan to drive them this morning has been thwarted because of this accident.

"Mommy, can you fix my hair?" Phoebe asks.

I smile reluctantly and nod, but foolishly I know fully well that if I make an attempt to move there'll be surge of pain burning across my side. Smoothly I swing my legs off the couch and slowly stand upright, breathing uneven and biting my lip to keeping my pain hidden from them. Phoebe hands me her small brush from her backpack and a hair tie. Just as I'm done Sawyer walks into the room, I'm sure Christian sent for him, and I'm sure he's taking the children to school without me. I relent, there's no time to argue or negotiate so I let them go. Teddy and Phoebe hug me by my waist making wince internally. Christian walks in the room and stops short by the entrance, I'm standing. My pleading eyes meets his condemning gaze as the children scamper off in his direction.

. . . .

**Christian**

Only when the elevator car begins to move my eyes shot over to her.

"Sit" I order, coming within feet of her. She crosses her arms, defiant. "Don't you dare size me up Ana, sit your pretty ass down"

She huffs releasing what I can guess is the true distress of her pain, her body slumps forward into me and I catch her by her waist.

"Sorry" she mumbles.

I kiss her and gently spread her along the couch, "Don't apologize, just stop moving. Stay still until the doctor comes, okay"

"Okay"

In that moment the opportunity to kiss her glossy lips presented itself and I took it, sealing my lips over hers. She sigh melodiously as I dipped my tongue into her mouth . . . . and I inhale, allowing myself to indulge in this feeling. Our kiss deepens as the seconds ticked by, the more I taste her the more my pants begins to tighten. Gail is somewhere about the house and the doctor should be by soon. The need to bury myself inside her increases. Words can't express how much I love her, I take her palm guiding it straight to my hardened crotch. I groan into her mouth greedily wanting more than just a stroke along the head of my cock.

"This is what you do to me Anastasia" I admit, grazing my teeth along her neck "I wish I could take you right now"

"You want more?" she gapes at me wide-eyed, "Since we got married you haven't let a few hours go by without us having sex"

"Is that a complaint I hear?"

"No . . . you'll hear my complaints when you start slacking on your commitments. I'll have you know that you have one faithful and satisfied wife"

I smirk at her witty remark but then I stop abruptly remembering her distress, I can't risk putting her in more pain than she already is. I pull away slightly, gazing into her eyes touching nose to nose, feathering my thumb across her cheek.

"We shouldn't, at least not until we know what's wrong with you. You're in pain and you're trying to hide it but I can see it in your eyes and I want you to enjoy what I plan to do to you, Ana"

"Oh I know I'll enjoy it. You'll be surprised after being in labor for almost twenty hours my tolerance for pain is quite bearable"

"Twenty hours?" I remark aghast.

"Mr. Grey" Taylor's voice authoritative voice echoes from the foyer tearing my eyes away to the pair approaching us. I remain seated being mindful that my hardon may be in plain view of our guests.

"Dr. Davis, thank you for coming on such short notice"

I greet the medium height petite amber eyed brunette with a staid and firm handshake. Ana's expression is one of astonishment, I don't understand why. She's my wife and I would never let another man put his hands on her.

"No you were just lucky Mr. Grey, I was on my way to my practice and I hadn't come by this way yet. Is this the patient?" she eyes Ana with a mild smile and she doesn't wait for an answer or an introduction.

"Hello, Dr. Jewel Davis, and you are?"

"Anastasia Grey"

"Well Mrs. Grey, your husband said you had a nasty fall earlier"

"Yes, I fell out of bed, it hurts a bit when I walk"

"May I take a look?" the doctor requests.

Wordless, Ana unzips her pants and turns on her side to allow the woman to examine her freely. Carefully she flips her pants and part of her panties exposing the discoloration on her skin. I try not to alarm her with my expression, but goddamit she's been down-playing this all along and even though it's there on the tip of my tongue now is not the time to admonish her.

**Ana**

There's an awkward silence in the room, as I position myself upright on the couch my eyes dart between Christian and the doctor. It can't be that bad, I'm about to ask when Dr. Davis speaks.

"Mr. Grey can I speak to Mrs. Grey, alone" her tone is somewhat clipped and Christian and I both picked up on it. Immediately he folds his arms and becomes standoffish.

"No, Ana has an injury and I want to know what's wrong with her. Besides, I doubt there's anything you can say that warrants me leaving the room"

"Okay" she concurs quietly then turns to me, "Mrs. Grey you said you fell out of bed this morning but your injury isn't indicative with a fall of that nature . . . . . I need you to straightforward with me"

"I _am_ being straightforward Doctor, I have no reason to lie. Why would I lie?"

"To protect someone . . . maybe you're afraid" she speculates. Christian flinches and he bodily recoils gaping at me and Taylor standing next him.

"Unbelievable. You think I did that to her?" he fumes pointing, "I want you out of my home, you are way out of line, Doctor"

She isn't daunted by his angry outburst, as a matter of fact her demeanor challenges him.

"It's okay Christian, maybe you should give us a moment. . . . .please" As much as I want this woman to leave, I don't think throwing her out is not a good idea. The last thing I want is for her to leave here with the wrong idea.

"I'll be in my office if you need me"

He holds a lethal stare with the woman before exiting the room with Taylor in tow. I slowly flutter my eyes close and bring my hands to my face, this is a _huge_ misunderstand. She places her hand on my thigh alerting me back to her presence, she's seated at my feet close to the edge of the couch.

"Mrs. Grey, you can tell me what happened" she probes disturbed.

With weighted frustration, I huff "It's simple Dr. Davis, I was thrashing around in bed before I rolled and fell onto the floor, hard"

"Do you sleep on the top bunk of a bunk bed Mrs. Grey?"

"No, but my mattress is probably over two feet off the floor. Look, my husband didn't do this to me, he would _never_ do this to me. I understand your concern, but this isn't what it looks like and I would appreciate it if you would take those baseless notions out of your head"

"Mrs. Grey, most of my patients are women, I suspect that's the reason Mr. Grey called. Over the years I've seen my just share of accidental falls and mishaps, so my _baseless_ _notions_ give credence to my experience. What I'm asking you is something I usually query to any patient that displays this type of suspicious injury. I've had patients who'd ask me to report their dilemmas to the authorities on their behalf. So as a woman I'm simply apprehensive about cases like these"

"Well no need to worry, Doctor. I assure you, this is solely my doing"

"Alright" she replies content but a bit skeptical, "Can I have another look?"

. . . . . .

**Teddy**

"See ya later Teddy Bear" she says running away from me without looking back.

I stroll towards the building alone watching my sister skip towards a group of girls gathered on the front pathway. A couple of them are staring at me. . . .I hate it when people stare. You don't know what they're thinking, especially girls. They can be so strange sometimes, and they smile at you for no reason. I guess that's their nature, it was the same thing at my old school.

I stop in the middle of the passageway when hear a Grant Cobb shouting my name from the gate. I grab the straps of my backpack and watch him jog towards me with his spiky blonde hair and a huge smile.

"Thanks for waiting up" he hails almost breathless.

"No problem" I turn, resuming my walk towards the school building.

"Did you get to talk to your parents about your idea?" he asks excitedly.

"Yeah I did, last week. All I have to do now is go to Mr. Kennedy and Headmaster Strom"

"Trust me, Mr. Kennedy will be all for it, but Strom isn't gonna buy that idea! Baseball is for ruffians, remember"

"Yeah, who could forget his epic speech, _'anyone can use brute force to strike a man but only the brave can go up against a man with a sword. It takes skill, precision and heart to defeat your foes'_" I joke, clenching my fist and sounding off with a heavy gruff tone.

He chuckles and clap at my mock performance, "Hey, I saw your picture in papers yesterday. It must be cool, huh. You're like a celebrity now"

"I guess, but I don't really like the attention, and neither does Phoebe. She thinks the paparazzi are monsters"

"No wonder why she looked so mad in the pictures" he notes.

"So how was your weekend?"

He shrugs his shoulders and screws his face, "Nothing happened really, Dad didn't come home . . . again. And mom is recovering after her surgery"

"Surgery?" I say absorbed, "What's wrong with her?"

"Oh no it wasn't like that, she did something to her face. It's all wrapped up in bandages. She says it will come off in a few days. She couldn't eat a thing, she's been sucking her food through a straw since Friday. It looked painful though"

"I hope she feels better"

"Yeah, I hope so too, she isn't good company these days . . . . Hey, I have an idea. How bout I go over to your place later. I live right down street from you, and don't think my mother will have a problem with it"

"Sure, that's cool" I say.

"Really! I've never been to a friend's house before"

"Never?"

"Never"

"But you walk home with Brady and Seth every day and you've never been to their place?" we stop at our desks, resting our bags on the tabletops.

"No. Brady and Seth are cool, but sometimes, they do stupid things and I'm not looking to get expelled in a hurry. Who do you think glue Mrs. Rawlins' math book shut" he whispers.

"No way" I laugh loud.

"Yeah. Maybe you and I should start walking home, you can bring Phoebe if you want"

"Nah, my parents won't allow it. They say it's for our own safety"

"I understand. Your parents are rich and your Dad is a like gazillionaire right? I know. I saw it in a paper"

"I think so . . . I don't know. I hear people talking about it but, whatever" I dismiss, "I use to walk home from my old school, go roaming around the city. It was really exciting . . . but things are different now"

"Is that bad?"

"No, I didn't say it was bad . . . it's just different"

"You don't seem happy about it" he notes curious.

"No . . . . I'm glad to have my Dad, he's the greatest" I say sliding into the chair next to his. "I just thought I would get to keep part of my old life"

"What parts are you talking about?"

"Like walking in the city by myself, I miss my Uncle José and Auntie Kate. We all lived in the same building, I miss my old home, I miss my old school, my old friends"

"Yup, I know how you feel. When we moved here last year I missed my friends and my cousins. But it isn't all bad, if you hadn't come to this school you and I wouldn't be friends Teddy" he grins mildly.

He called me his friend and that made me smile. "Stop it, you sound like my sister . . . . But hey, I'm glad we're friends, Grant"

"I'm glad we're friends too"

. . . . . . .

**Christian**

Even more stringent adjustments needs to be made for my family. I'll need to recruit a few more CPOs to my team for my wife and kids comfort and safety. The unwanted presence of the media makes my daughter uncomfortable and honestly I don't want a repeat of her having an anxiety attack when she feels confined by them. Ana's perseverance to our family has given my mother a second chance to make amends with me. It's important that the children maintain their relationship with their grandparents. That is my Ana's aspiration.

This will be the third time I stick my head into the bedroom. My precious wife is fast asleep in the same king size bed she fell out of mere hours ago. I stand by the door a few seconds before closing it quietly. Her body is curled and nestled under the sheets, she's been asleep over two hours now. Thank god there are no broken bones or no sprains, but she did take a hard fall.

As I'm coming down the stairs I see my brother bolting through the foyer with Taylor hot on his heels. What is it with my family barging into my place? There's an ominous look on his face and I'm not sure what it is.

"Where's Ana? We had an important meeting today" he bellows as he darts across the living room perturbed.

"She's had an accident this morning and she's resting upstairs" I reply, keeping my voice in a level tone.

"Jewel called me a while ago" his voice seems strained.

"Dr. Davis, your impetuous doctor friend" the incense that muddled my thoughts earlier is creeping back in.

"Mr. Grey?" Taylor acknowledges a few feet away for assurance.

"It's alright, thank you" I say, afterwards he exits the room and returns to the foyer and I walk in the opposite direction, Elliot is now trailing after me.

"Jewel is of the opinion that . . . . that something happened to Ana"

"Okay, and what do you think?" I stop abruptly and cross my arms.

"I know you'll give Ana your last breath"

"You damn right I will" I say pointedly, resuming my pace.

"I'm sorry bro. You asked for the best female doctor in Seattle and that can only be Jewel Davis"

"That'll be the last time I get a recommendation from you. Hell, I should've called Sullivan, I wasn't thinking clear" I murmur absentminded.

"Thanks a lot, Christian. You're doing a great number on my self-esteem here" he retorts.

"Well I'm sorry, but she acted like she has something to prove, her professional opinion borderlines on outlandish assumptions. I've seen that behavior everywhere I go, and in the long run it costs more than any disgusting, hefty figure to fix it. . . . . Wait a minute, why did she disclose what happened here with Ana to you. . . . I have a good mind take legal action for her indiscretion"

"Hey, hey, no need for that" he tries to smooth things over, coming around to face me, "Actually I came here to see Ana, urgently"

"Well like I said before, she's resting. Whatever you need can wait, it can't be more important than her health"

"What's going on?" I hear Ana's voice behind us, "What are guys arguing about?"

"It's okay, Ana" Elliot reassures, "Christian isn't angry with me, that's his usual tone when he speaks to me. I'm here to antagonize him, it completes my day"

I make sure he observes my striking glare before I turn to Ana, "How do you feel?"

"Great! Whatever she gave is either damn good or it's very deadly because I don't feel anything right now"

"Should I be concerned about that?" I ask unconvinced and not knowing how to take her diagnosis.

"No I'm fine, Christian" she chuckles, slapping me lightly on the shoulder, "God, you're wound up so tight"

"Tell me about it!" Elliot murmurs below his breath.

"I guess Christian told you happened earlier, huh?"

"No" I interject, "But Dr. Davis did, filling his head with bullshit"

"She did what. . ." Ana scowls.

"It's alright Ana, Christian and I have already gone past that. . . ."

"Christian," my wife turns to me, "I don't want her back here"

"It's already been taken care of, darling"

"I'm really sorry about that, Ana. I kinda pried it out of her"

"You're lying and you're making excuses for her"

"How do you know I'm lying?"

"Because you do a thing with your face. Christian has a tell too but I'm not going to talk about that"

"What?" I exclaim.

"Anyway, I heard you were here to talk to me . . . . Is it about Randi's report?"

"Yeah" my brother answers with raised eyebrows.

"Christian, can we use your office?" Ana request.

"It's your office too" I reply, raising my hand towards the corridor.

"Thanks baby" she smiles, leaning in to kiss me.

**Ana**

Elliot doesn't go around sticking his nose in other people's business and he's only been here at least four times. So when I saw him earlier, insisting that he must see me I knew this had to be important, and it can only be one thing . . . Randi's report must have turned out something.

"Okay" I turn when I hear the door close, "What did she say?

"She's sticking by her initial report and get this, J &amp; W Accounting gathered similar results. To carry out this type of activity for so long and go undetected has to be the work of more than one person . . . So far we've identified two keys players," my silence and attentiveness prompts him to go on, "Harold Lacroix and Xavier Sana"

"Xavier Sana? . . . .Of course he's the Finance Director of GEH. . . ."

"And Harold Lacroix is the company's CFO . . . . . and, he's also Xavier's cousin through marriage. I had Sully run a preliminary background check on both of them. We can also request that they declare their assets and financials to the company, from there we can have separated and independent entities investigate these findings"

"I see!"

My jaw mildly stiffens and I twist my lips processing the information being divulged in bits and pieces. Vittoria Sana's Dad and his cousin have been funneling monies from my father's company. But how? Lacroix can't be the first and last of accounting checks and balances in Grey Holdings, it seems too risky, there must be someone else.

"What you wanna do, boss?" he asks earnestly.

"Is that all in the report?"

"Well besides what we went over last week, she also highlighted that the transactions were done in a way to mimic entries to the trust fund set up for the children . . . ."

"Fund, what fund?"

"I thought you knew, Dad commissioned two trust funds. One belongs to Phoebe and Teddy, and the other is the PS Cause for Children"

"What is the PS Cause for Children?"

"I was getting to that. It's a non-profit organization that facilitates the Seattle Children's Hospital. The trust funds are sponsored by Steele Designs Collaboratives and, the 'PS' in PS Cause for Children stands for Phoebe Steele"

"Oh my goodness" I state surprised, bringing my hands to my face" How long has this being going on?"

"Almost seven years"

"Carrick set this up since the children were babies . . . . Wow" I mumble, letting my thoughts trail off. He did keep his promise to Dad, he did his best to look after me and children all this time.

"Financially, the funds are established and nothing appears to be inappropriate. That's why it was easy to use these accounts to do their dirty work"

"What is the final diverted figure?"

"Approximately 6.3 million over three years"

"W-what, you're kidding, Elliot! Yet Lacroix remains the current CFO and Sana is a shareholder _and_ a Director of GEH . . . . We have to tell Christian and Carrick soon, tonight even"

"I agree, but this involves more than just Dad and little brother. Mother and Mia, and not to mention myself are all silent partners. We need to call in the entire family . . . . and the Department of Justice"

. . . . . . .

This is the first time I've seen him like this. The cool, mild-mannered man that I've grown to love like my own father isn't here tonight. His usual gentle face is marred by resentment and a harden expression. Everyone, even I look towards this resounding patriarch figure of our family, and we can all feel the discomfort and uneasiness emanating from his aura.

"Getting the right people to notice within law enforcement is minor. We can take our findings to them and they will handle the rest" Carrick notes with a menacing temperament and clenched fists. "I trusted them, all of them and they stole from us"

Grace sits next to Mia unobtrusively, legs crossed, forehead crumpled and eyebrows knitted. I guess this isn't the time to challenge our findings, it's a rare occurrence seeing Carrick Grey cross. I press myself into my husband's side while I watch his father ponder and pace the room like a deadly predator. Carrick is absent and withdrawn. He speaks, but not to us. Eventually he stops before the windows and stares into the adjacent darkness that engulfs the night.

He looks as if he's plotting.


	34. Taken

**Chapter 34 - Taken**

**Ana**

Things are wrapping up and everything will culminate by the middle of next week. I want this whole thing to be over and done with, the suspicions, the investigations, the blame games, everything. It all started when Carrick sent GEH's CFO Harold Lacroix and most of his right hand men and women on extended leave last month. There commenced an extensive internal audit on the financials of the entire group of companies under the umbrella of Grey Holdings Enterprises. After that night when Elliot and I confronted the rest of the family with our findings it was never spoken of again. Outside of that room we didn't want to let on to if we knew and how much specifically.

Kate and Elliot have been in Singapore for the last three weeks. She either calls or email whenever she does something new, which is all the time. Mia concluded her studies in Australia and has been actively involved in the company, she's been recently dubbed the new Iron Lady. Day by day Grace is evolving into warm, tender woman, she spends a generous amount of time at our home with the children, so much that Christian and I have even more time to ourselves. And Carrick, well let's just say his temperament has been altered. I haven't seen him smile since that night, not even with his grandkids. Since then Christian and Carrick have been on high alert. My husband has increased our security detail adding two more persons, and my newly appointed CPO/Personal Assistant shadows my every move outside the Penthouse.

Gail comes into the kitchen with her hair in a tangled mess sparkling with glitter dust and a stack of emptied bowls. She has finally emerged from Phoebe's room, it would appear that they accosted her over half an hour ago.

"What did they make you do?" I smile, curving my spoon in the tub of ice-cream.

"I had to judge their singing and dance competition"

"Hmmm, and I guess the picked Justin Bieber's Sorry"

"Yep" she grins, raising her eyebrows.

"Ana" Christian shouts from the foyer.

I take a curious peek through the doorway.

"Am I in the right house?" he asks dumbfounded coming towards me, "What's going on?"

I sigh, "You forgot . . . . Double sleepovers, remember?"

"Ohhh" he nods, "Where is that music coming from?"

"That's the girls in Phoebe's room. I've been listening to Justin Bieber over and over, I think I'm about to tear my ears off"

"And the boys?"

"Entertainment room, PS4"

"Well it could be worst, they could be running around the house scantily dressed, breaking stuff, playing spin the bottle or doing beer chugs" he jokes.

"Not so fast mister, in ten years maybe, for now no . . . . But I'll go peek in on them to make sure they're not doing any of those things"

"Aww c'mon the kids are fine" he chuckles, curving his arms around me.

"How was your day?" my voice switches to a more stoic tone.

"Let's just say yesterday was better"

"And I bet you'll use that line tomorrow"

"Maybe" he remarks resigned, pursing his lips.

"I wish I can help"

"Ana, we've already discussed this. You and Elliot have done enough and Dad doesn't want you near this, we can handle it. He doesn't want you in the line of fire, neither do I?"

"But I must watch _you_ take the blows. You and Carrick have been spending much more time travelling because of these investigations. We have no more Saturdays and Sundays, Christian"

"I know how you feel and I miss you and the kids, sweetheart. This isn't my first dance, I've been doing this a while now and stared down much worse, you have to trust me. What you and Elliot uncovered has just skimmed the surface. I need you keep out of this . . . promise me"

"Alright, I will . . . . . On another note, I have some good news" I say going to the counter behind me. Excitedly I hand him an already opened brown envelope. He takes it from my grasp and matches my smile.

Suddenly, he explodes loud in a chuckle, "This is wonderful, god I'm so proud of you"

I'm caught in his tightened hold while he peppers kisses on my face. I've just handed him the scores to the exams for the first three modules of my course. I was able to acquire two A's and one B.

Right there, our mouths meld into intense heated kiss, he restricts me against counter trailing his fingertips along my spine, smothering his face in my hair, "You smell like the coffee shop"

"Yeah," I moan, "I was chatting with José while I waited for some fresh pastries for the slumber parties"

"I like that smell, coffee beans, vanilla, donuts. It reminds me of the time you stepped into the elevator, the first time I saw Phoebe . . . . I've missed you today" he breathes next to my ear.

"Then you should have come by my office for lunch, you knew I was wearing a dress" I tease, his hands becomes more eager pressing into my flesh, "We have eleven children in the house, Mr. Grey, and you must be on your best behaviour"

"Then we should move this to the office, Mrs. Grey" he suggests with a smirk and fiery eyes.

. . . . . . .

The kids' sleepover guests were all gone by eleven, except for Grant. He and Teddy are officially attached by the hip; his mother has given him consent to stay with us until this afternoon. As a matter of fact, Grant has been spending a lot of time with us lately. After school he would be upstairs doing homework with Teddy, sometimes he would have dinner, then Luke would take him home.

It's Saturday and we're off to do some shopping with the kids, and when I say _we_ I mean Grace and I along with Grant. Samantha, my newly appointed CPO is already waiting in the foyer with Grace, Luke is downstairs in the carport and the children are still upstairs. In the mean time I rifle through my messages and alerts, I gasp. Strange enough all of them have one thing in common. The photos are of my daughter from different angles, it appears that this was taken yesterday outside her school; she's flipping the bird to the paparazzi before she enters the car. Horrified is not the word, I know how she feels about them but this not the way. Immediately I call Christian and before I can say anything he tells me that he's already seen it and chuckles about it. In the end we decide that we'll have a talk with her when he gets home from work and we get back from shopping. I wouldn't say I'm angry but I'm not pleased either, and trying to talk her in my present state of mind will only come out wrong and I'll make her look like the bad guy. Everyone is laughing at this; even Kate emailed ending her message with _**#PhoebeRocks**_.

Three hours and twenty-something outfits later Phoebe tries on her third dress. Teddy and Grant are stark bored out of their minds and Grace is doing whatever she can to be good company to them.

"How long is this going to take, Mom?" my agitated son complains.

"I'm sure your sister is almost done sweetie, aren't you Phoebe"

"No" she replies solid from the change-room.

He rolls his eyes and slouches further into the chair.

"Would you boys like a shake?" Grace invites temptingly, "There's an ice-cream shop two stores down, we can go there"

"Yes please grandma, we should go there and leave Mom and Phoebe to do this girlie stuff" he leaps off the chair and wave his hands around.

"Hey I want ice-cream too" Phoebe protests from behind the door.

"We'll catch up with them when we're done here" I say to her, "Thanks Grace, save us some seats"

She smiles before she rests her hands on the boys' shoulders and usher them towards the door. I motion to Samantha go with them while Luke remains positioned across the room, trying to blend in to the background. Phoebe comes out seconds later with her lips twisted and a disenchanted look on her face. It would seem she doesn't like this one either.

"Okay I promise, this is the last one" she huffs, exiting the small room.

"And, you don't like it" I brogue after examining the expression on her face.

"Not really, it's too . . . . I don't know"

"Loud" I comment from the bright colours almost stinging my eyes, "I think you have enough clothes to last you another five years here"

"Oh Mom, don't be so dramatic" she exclaims tilting her head before going back into the room.

For a moment my eyebrows crumple, I never heard her speak like that before. Maybe school and her new friends are starting to rub off on her. The female store attendant who is paying a great deal of attention to us diligently scoops all of Phoebe's selections and head to the cashier. In the corner of my eye Luke is making small calculated steps towards me.

"Mrs. Grey" I'm jolted by a man's heavy and raspy voice.

I look to my right and I'm faced with a tall and very intimidating individual. He's dressed in black jeans, leather jacket and a t-shirt with big muscles stretching across his shoulders from his neck. His head is clean shaven but he's has a five o' clock shadow, and his aqua blue eyes are piercing. From two feet away he reaches into his side and swiftly pulls out a gun. From this angle Luke can't see a thing but it doesn't take long for him to realize that something's wrong. My body is practically paralyzed with fear. I hear Luke quickly padding his way towards us when the man straightens his arm next to my head and fires twice in rapid succession. I automatically move sideways to avoid the sound with my hands against my ears, then I crane my head to see if Luke is okay. But he's not, he's is lying flat on his back on the ground, I'm astounded and terrified how fast this is happening. I pray silently that he's not dead, that Phoebe stays put and she won't open that door. When it doesn't happen I mentally breathe a sigh of relief.

"Get up and go get your daughter" the man instructs as he grabs me roughly, digging his fingers through my shirt.

I shake my head objecting and tears begin well into my eyes as he's pulling me by my arm.

"Maybe I should go get her" he proposes, unpleasant.

"NO" I yell, bringing my hands up in a plea.

Taking a chance I steal a glance at the traumatized women at the counter. I bet a whole minute hasn't gone by yet, but feels like forever. This place must have cameras or a security system so they must have alerted someone to what's going on. I meekly knock and call out to Pheebes when she slowly pulls back the door. She's frightened, her face is paled and her breathing is shallow and mildly laboured. I motion her with my lips to be mindful to breathe steadily and she complies with my silent directive.

"Let's go" he commands when she slowly steps out, turning the gun on her. I pull her to the opposite side of me in an effort to keep some distance between her and the man's gun. I won't let him harm her.

Just as we're about to exit the store a panel van pulls up. I feel the hard steel resting on my lower back, I can't let this happen, I don't see a positive outcome if we get into that van. I give Phoebe a firm squeeze on her arm prompting her to look up at me.

"Go get ice-cream" I mutter.

In that instance she hesitates and I risk turning into my captor and shove him hard into the glass door of the store. Angrily he takes aim at her as she runs away and I quickly struggle with his extended arm. The gun goes off hitting the concrete, sending pedestrians that were walking towards us scampering in the opposite direction. Thankfully my daughter escapes along with them. In a flash his enormous hand engulfs my neck pressing his thumb forcefully against my throat. My hands claw at his arm as I struggle to gain a breath of air, he's so close I can smell the tobacco on his lips and see the wrath in his dark eyes. He grins maliciously pressing the gun to my temple, fearful I empty my mind and close my eyes. He shoves me vehemently dragging me part of the way towards the van and slides the door shut. Again he grins under the dim light of the van when we begin to move, he scowls and punches me across my face making the light disappear from sight.

**Christian**

The words UNKNOWN NUMBER displayed on the screen catches me by surprise. I part my lips to acknowledge the caller but I'm rudely interrupted before I could do so.

"Mr. Grey, no need for formalities so let's get to it" he drawls in foreign accent, "I'm looking at your wife, she's very beautiful when she's asleep . . . Beautiful but stubborn. ."

"Who the fuck is this?" I seethe leaning forward catching Taylor's attention in the rear-view mirror.

"That is not important Mr. Grey but this is what you need to do. We have your wife and we have demands, so there'll be no police involvement. Don't call them, don't talk to them. We see the police going to your floor, we'll kill your wife. We see you going to meet the police, we'll kill your wife. Do you understand, no police"

"I understand" I exhale.

"And Mr. Grey, we're always watching you" I almost turn my head to peer out back window, "Call your mother she has your children and she's probably calling the cops as we speak. Stop her"

"Wait, please don't hurt Ana"

"Do as we say and we won't have to . . . . Tsk, it's funny Mr. Grey, men like you are usually impenetrable and void of any weaknesses" I can hear him smile on the other end before the phone goes dead.

**Ana**

I slowly awake to the mild discomfort in my side and my jaw. Periodically, a slight prick of pain would return from the fall I incurred weeks ago and habitually I would nurse it with a few painkillers. Soon enough I find that my movements are restricted, my hands are bound by handcuffs and they're attached to a cold metal pipe. The paint on the walls is dull and flaky whilst the floor is moist and frigid setting the tone of the room for loneliness and despair to seep into my consciousness. Impulsively, I look around quickly trying to decipher the space for a means of escape, there's not even a window.

Minutes later I try to settle down, it's clear I'm not going anywhere for now but the cold sensation on my hip is making the pain lance unbearably. The sound of locks and keys clank on the other side of the door, someone is coming into the room. I close my eyes, let my body go limp and reposition my head against the wall. The distinct sounds of men's shoes trod against ground, then I hear their voices.

"Vadik, what the hell is this?" the first man grips, "This isn't what I paid for, this place isn't fit for a dog. I told you to hold her captive, not break her. She's no good to me if she catches pneumonia or if she's dead. I don't want her sleeping on the floor, get her out of here"

He comes closer and smears his finger along my lower lip.

"Is this blood?" he asks, furious.

"She put up a fight" the other man speaks, who I recognize as my initial abductor.

"And you couldn't handle a small woman without hitting her, don't ever let this happen again. I want her gone from here tonight, I can't sweeten the deal with Grey if we treat his wife like an animal. He'll comply easier if he knows she's okay. If you hurt her, it will make things more difficult with additional complications" he spits.

Only one pair of shoes could be heard trotting out of the room, my guess would be the first man, the one who's making this all possible. I'm curious to peep as the lone man in the room approaches me, I can sense him, he's close. He swiftly unlocks the metal bracelet from the pipe and then refits them around my wrists. My eyes remain closed and my hands are still bound but limp in my lap.

"You are one, beautiful woman" he murmurs, touching my face.

Beneath my skin I cringe, revolted.

"If you weren't so important. . ." his nose brushes my hair, inhaling my scent, "Hmm, you smell good"

My toes begin to curl and I quake when his gigantic hand is splayed across my back. Then, my eyes burst open when his tongue touches my neck.

"You taste good too. . . ."

With a fierce scream and rage I push him hard and swing my confined hands to his face. The handcuffs connect perfectly creating a gash across his cheek. Quickly I get to my feet while he squirms and clutches his face, the door is still open. My feet fitted in comfy ballerina flats, takes me sprinting across a large, vacant warehouse. Lost and unsure of where I'm going, I bend the corner and halt unexpectedly, slipping to the floor landing on my already bruised backside.

Two men are gazing back at me, as I slide backwards on wet floor away from them. Their faces are neutral and impassive as they take calm, collective steps towards me. Now I'm frightened more than ever, and I doubt I'll ever get out of here. Because I've seen the faces of my kidnappers . . . and I know their names.

**Christian**

_It's been seven hours since the phone call._

The glass of whiskey I poured hours ago stands alone on my desk. At the moment I was about to drown myself in the decanter, but Theodore and Phoebe came to my office door. Earlier, I put them to sleep in our bed, Ana's fragrance looms in the air, staining the pillows and sheets, I guess we wanted to feel her all around us. Theodore held on to me tight while Phoebe cried uncontrollably into my side. When sleep enveloped them I exited quietly and came to my office. Not long after and before I can take that first sip my children appear at my door, distressed. At the moment they're both asleep, Phoebe wraps her arms around her pink bunny on the couch while Theodore is curled up on a single seat chair. Their little minds may not be at ease but at least I want them here with me, safe. Mother is asleep upstairs after I turned down her offer to look after them at her apartment.

My trembling hands are clasped together and pressed against my forehead. I'm in unfamiliar territory, for the first time I don't know what to do. My wife's welfare is in the hands of unknown variables hiding behind their unscrupulous motives.

I look across the table top and quickly grab the phone when it vibrates. Doing my best I exit the room quietly to take the call, it's Sullivan.

"Yes" I make my way down the corridor towards the kitchen.

"We have a break, boss. Mrs. Grey and the children were being followed by a photographer this afternoon. Fortunately, he's a friend of mine and I was able to get the photos of the man that took Mrs. Grey and the registration number of the van, for a price of course"

"Of course, what did you find out?"

"Well from the pictures the abductor tried to get Mrs. Grey and your daughter into the van, but she fought him off giving the girl a small window to escape. She even stopped him from shooting the little girl, Mrs. Grey put up one hell of a fight, sir"

My eyes flutter shut in disbelief, that son of a bitch tried to shoot my daughter.

"Vadik Ivankov is a low level hand in the Russian mob and practically a nobody, but a nobody like him wouldn't do this for kicks. The van used was wearing false plates, it was last seen entering an abandoned property in Kennewick, they didn't stay long. I sent a couple of men there but everyone had already packed up and left. I know we're running out of time, Mr. Grey, and I have a number of ears on the ground throughout the state. We will find her"

"Thank you, Sullivan. I know you'll do your best"

"Have they contacted you again?"

"No"

"I'm guessing they had her moved and probably they're in transit, they should call soon. I know some of their people, can't hurt to ask around"

"What should I do?"

"What you're already doing. Stay at the home with the children, I've already assigned Samantha elsewhere, and I've instructed that Taylor is not to leave your side. We don't want too much physical activity brewing at the Penthouse. These people don't make idle threats; if they say they've got eyes on you, trust me they've got eyes on you but you need not worry I'm going to find out who they are and neutralize the situation. I haven't heard anything from the police surrounding the kidnapping but they've gotten some reports on the shooting in the street. We've obtained the footage from the store, we couldn't use it, the quality wasn't good. The women were shaken up but they agreed to keep their silence for Mrs. Grey safety"

"What about Luke?"

"He's . . he's doing well, sir. The bullets didn't hit any vital organs but he'll be out for a while"

"I want him to be comfortable, I'll spare no expense" I assert.

"Yes, sir, I'll keep you abreast as soon as I get updates from my men . . . I'm sending copies of the photos to your private email address in a few minutes"

"Thank you" I conclude, exhaling taxing rubbing the bridge of my nose.

I have to find her, I have to get her back home, we need her . . . . I need her. In the stillness and the darkness of my home I can do nothing else. Slowly I sink to my knees, laden with anguish and heartache, burying my face in my face in my palms, and cry soulfully for my wife.


	35. A Way Out

**Chapter 35 – A Way Out**

**Yuri Baldwin **

_What the fuck have I gotten myself into? _

With Ana in my arms Vadik forbearingly opens the door and steps aside. She is light and hangs loosely like a rag doll against me. On my left there's a modest room with small bed already prepared, I gently lay her down and take a step back. A few hours ago I stood by and watched Vadik rest his knee across her back, pinning her to the ground. I can hear her screaming no, no, over and over in my head when the needle entered her arm. My hands palm my face in frustration, I can't believe this happening, I can't believe that I was so dumb that I hadn't checked this out beforehand. Vadik's footsteps come into the room.

"Yuri, I'm going to get this thing looked at" he indicates, while holding a cloth against his swollen cheek, "Finally we can get some quiet from this stupid bitch . . . See, she's much better when she's asleep. . . No?"

I don't answer, emotionless my eyes follows his toothy grin until he exits the front door. Seeing her under these circumstances was the last thing I expected after I haven't seen her months. My phone rings again, this time I'm able to take the call and I don't want to answer, but then again I don't have a choice. He greets me in his usual jovial, native Russian tongue, I'm glad to hear from as he always checks up on me, more than my own father.

"Papa" I answer with a gaudy smile.

"How are things my boy?"

"Good, good"

"When are you coming to visit?"

"Soon papa, soon"

"Good, good, there's a reason why I'm calling . . . . I want you to do something for me. A friend of a friend of a friend called me a while ago. He's asking about a snatch that happened yesterday in Seattle. I wasn't interested until he mentioned the name"

I pale instantly, how am I going explain this to dedushka?

"Yuri, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here Papa"

"It's Ana . . . . You remember Ana, that nice girl I tried to set you up from the coffee shop downtown, the one that gave me my precious Wanda"

"Yes, Papa, I remember" I say ruefully, glancing at her motionless body on the bed.

"Nikolai knows about this, he says he has nothing to do with it but my people say Vadik is involved somehow. . . ."

"Papa" I try to interrupt.

". . . . . You know that asshole is an animal; if he's got that girl then she's as good as dead"

"Papa"

". . . . I want you to call him, hear what he has to say"

"Papa" I raise my voice a bit, making the other end of the line go silent, "She's with me"

"I don't understand"

"We got her Papa; actually I'm looking at her right now"

Silence stretches for a moment until I hear calmly speak. "Goddamit, Yuri, who the hell is _we_ and how did this happen?"

"I swear I didn't know it was her. They grabbed her out of Seattle; all I did was go pick her up at a drop off point two hours ago. We're supposed to hold on to her for two days or until we get the payoff"

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah well, Vadik smacked her around a bit and drugged her before we got here"

"And where is that?"

"Yakima, by Kristina's place"

"Okay listen, we can't do anything about it now, Yuri. But you do what you can to protect that girl you hear me, this is serious son. Nikolai says this thing is making them look bad and it won't be pretty when they find out who's responsible. The best I can do is vouch for your part in all of this. I'm going to make a few calls, if you move her let me know. Is Vadik with you now?"

"No"

"Good, you've got to get that girl out of there and I have you get you out of that situation"

"Thanks, Papa"

"Don't thank me yet" he concludes.

**Christian **

I'm jolted hard out of an uncomfortable state of slumber when my eyes forces its way open. There I realize that my phone is vibrating against the tabletop next to my arm. My children are twisted and knotted against their blankets but they remain asleep. The words UNKNOWN NUMBER flashes and I scramble to pick it up. I answer alert but groggy, waiting intently for the person on the other end to reply.

"You will transfer one billion dollars to an offshore account, the instructions and wire coordinates will be sent to your private email account soon"

This isn't same person from before; in fact his or her voice is disguised. The fact that this person knows my private email address is troubling but asking how they got that information is not important right now.

"It's impossible to transfer that amount of money all at once"

"This is not the time to be difficult Mr. Grey or to play with your wife's life. One billion dollars, you have forty-eight hours to complete the transaction"

"Is my wife okay? Let me speak to her" I say firm and frantic, gripping the phone hard within my palm.

"You will . . . soon" The floor is ripped from under me when the line goes dead.

My eyes trail off into the distance where the tip of the sun is peeping over the horizon. There's a knot in my neck and back which I'm disregarding at the moment. Nothing is more critical than the safety of my family, my wife is somewhere out there and the more I think about it the more I want to do something desperate. Instantly, I make a call and listen for an answer.

"Father . . . they just called"

. . . . . .

**Ana**

_We sit peacefully on the shore watching the children splash each other in the clear salt water. My back rests flush against his hardened chest as goosebumps skip across my skin when I feel his fingers brush against my bare belly. _

"_What are you thinking?" he murmurs in my windblown hair._

_I smile, rubbing my thumb over his ring. "You have single handedly driven me crazy and made me fall in love with you over, and over again in the last eight months" his warmth penetrates me as his hands clutches me tighter from behind, "Before that time when I saw you in that elevator, my life was content. But now it's complete . . . . And I don't want it to ever go away" I smile, "I know it won't be sunshine every day, but I want you to know that I don't regret anything that's happen in our past or now" _

_Teddy and Phoebe scream and laugh in the water. _

"_It will never go away, Ana" he breathes, "I promise" _

_Ana . . . . Ana . . . . _Ana . . . . Ana

I struggle to open my eyes against the overhead lighting. The blurry image of an individual shaking me by shoulders and calling my name begins to take shape before my eyes. I draw a deep breath and scoot over to the corner of the bed when I recognize his face.

"Wake up, you have to eat" he says detached, "You've been out for more than twelve hours"

I stay mum, glancing at my new surroundings.

"Hey" he says firm, catching my attention, "Did you hear what I just said?"

"I'm not hungry" I mumble, sitting upright against the metallic headboard.

"I don't care, come outside you have to eat something" he points stern with clench teeth coming closer to the edge of the bed.

"I said I'm not hungry" I shout.

"If you want . . . I could feed her" the man known as Vadik suggests in sneering drawl, absent from our view.

He appears in the doorway scraping under his finger nails with a tip of a broad hunting knife. There's a small spread of gauze and tape across the wound I had given him last night. Remembering the sickening way he manhandled me and forcefully stuck a needle in my arm fuels my anger.

"I'm not afraid of you twisted piece of shit. You come near me again I'll put your knife in the other side of your face pretty boy"

"What did you say?" he stomps into the room clutching the handle of the knife with brute force.

"Vadik stop" the man at my bedside commands, not taking his eyes off of him, "Leave us . . . go walk it off, now"

He scowls and points the tip of the blade at him, trying to intimidate me before he leaves the room. My apparent savior steps out when he hears the front door closes, I guess he's ensuring that he's gone for sure. It's a two room apartment, small and comfy and most important, warm. He trots back into the room and I bring my feet towards my chest and shift a bit, stiffening my body in the process.

"It's okay, Ana. I'm not going to hurt you" he pleads with hands raised.

"How the hell is this okay, Yuri?"

"Shhh, be quiet" he whispers looking back at the entrance, "I didn't know you were the job"

"_The job_" I cringe my face, "This is what you do for a living, you kidnap people. Does your grandfather know what you do?"

"Yes, who you think got me started but he's retired now . . . . Look, I swear I didn't know it was you until you saw me earlier. Good thing you didn't say my name either"

"And what about the other man you were with, Xavier Sana"

"You know who he is?"

"Of course I know, I've seen him before"

"Well he thinks you don't who he is his; he said you two weren't familiar with each other"

"No we aren't but I know who he is . . . . I made it my business to know" I add.

"I talked to grandpa and I'm going to get you out of here, but you have to play nice, Ana. Vadik is not an easy person to control, I've seen him kill people for no reason at all and he hates women that fights back"

"Well I'm not going to roll over and let him put his hands on me, I'll die before that happens. That man pointed a gun at my daughter and pulled the trigger, he almost shot her. I promise he's going to pay for that"

"Ana, you can't deal with this now" he pauses and exhales long, "This thing is bigger than what I bargained for; your husband must really love you"

"You have no idea" I snicker, hostile.

"Hey, I'm sorry. The last time I saw you, you were working at Signature's downtown; you weren't some billionaire's trophy wife. You have to believe me, I didn't know. But Papa is going to do everything he can to fix this . . . . Please trust me, Ana"

I want to believe him, but everything up to this point is telling me otherwise. His voice is convincing me a little; he's distressed and looks like he's in big trouble.

**Christian**

Most of the morning was spent on the phone with my father and Sullivan combing over the details and pictures. I greatly admire my wife, she is a force to be reckoned with; her bold and impulsive tactics proved that she would do anything to protect our children, even putting her own life at risk. I can't imagine what she was thinking when that man put his hand around her neck. I randomly walk towards the living room expecting Mother to be there, and I'm right. She and Theodore are huddled closely together having a quiet conversation. I do appreciate the fact that she's here.

"Where's Phoebe" I question, interrupting their quiet dialogue.

"She's in her room" Theodore replies low-spirited.

"Has she eaten anything?"

"No"

"I have to make her eat something" I say combing my fingers through my hair, "She needs to take her medication"

"Let me go get her" Mother offers.

"No let me" discouraging her effort to get up.

Only now it's occurred to me that Phoebe hasn't spoken about the incident openly. Ana and I have been visiting Dr. Torres on weekly basis, even after our wedding. It's the reason why we've able to cement our bond with each and the children. In the beginning I didn't believe in shrinks, as matter a fact I didn't believe that they could fix anything. But it looks like Phoebe needs someone to talk to, and I have to get her there, starting with me.

"Pheebes" I knock on the door.

Silence rings through on the other side of the door. I knock again for good measure, maybe she's asleep. A sensation of dread churns in my mind; I hope she hasn't been crying incessantly to trigger an anxiety attack. Without thinking I turn the doorknob and nothing, it's locked. I pound the door calling her name but there's no answer. Swiftly I jog down the hallway and retrieve the extra key to her room. It's even worse when I step through the door. Her room is immaculate and her bed looks like it hasn't been slept in. Taking huge steps I frantically look under her bed, behind the drapes and even out the window. On the other side of the room, I open the door to her closet and the florescent bulbs come on. I exhale relieved when I see her bright blue eyes looking back at me. Slowly I come down taking a seat on the floor while she removes her earbuds. Her eyes are a bit reddened and her face is veiled with dry tears.

"What are you doing in here, Pheebes? I didn't know where you were" I say gently.

"Sorry if I worried you, Dad"

"It's alright princess. You haven't eaten anything" her eyes glance away, "Talk to me"

She shifts and plays with fingers, "Is Mom coming back?"

I want to say yes . . . of course . . . thereby erasing any doubts from her mind, but the reality is I don't know what we're dealing here and I don't want to give her hope when the outcome is beyond my control.

"Phoebe, I'm doing everything I can to bring your mother back to us, and I won't stop trying . . . You know that right"

Her eyes are empty, "I left Mom alone with that man"

My chest tightens as I hear the regret in her voice; she's tearing herself up about this.

"Phoebe, Mom wanted you to be safe . . . ."

"But who's going to save her" she pounds her hands against the floor.

"Phoebe" I reach out to her.

"That man has a gun and he's going to hurt her" agony instantly mars her already destressed face, and then the tears flow.

I pull her towards my chest and listen to her cry. She's shaking uncontrollably and all I can do is let her while rocking her gently. We share this moment of grief, silently crying with her and praying that Ana is alright, for the sake of all of us.

**Carrick **

"Mr. Grey, Mr. Sana has arrived" Samantha's voice comes through the intercom.

"Yes, please send him in" I instruct.

Not long after the door opens swiftly and Samantha leads him in, she stands at entrance while we greet other to await further instructions.

"That will be all, Samantha" I thank her.

Xavier's gaze lingers on her as she turns and walks away; his eyebrows are lifted with a glint in his eye.

"Where in the world do you find these gorgeous women, Carrick? Does GEH have specific criteria when you're hiring?"

"Not that I know of" I feign a hearty laugh patting him on the back, "Please have a seat"

I settle into my high back leather, leaning back comfortably.

"I know you're busy so I'll be brief. There's a considerable investment that came to my attention recently and I have connection with the Royal family of Dubai, there's talk about more construction for next year. I want to make this my last contribution to GEH, I would like to retire in a couple of months with a huge account in my back pocket. This is an opportunity for GEH and Steele Designs to get in there" he grins, "I was hoping to see Christian today, seeing that you've been assisting with the audits over the last few weeks he's been here with you. How is that been going?"

"It's been going well, routine. I've decided to have an impromptu Board meeting on Tuesday; we'll announce the outcomes and resolve everything that needs to be"

"Sounds serious . . . anything I should know about?"

"No not at this time"

He gazes at me unconvinced and flicks and impractical smile, "I've been meaning to ask you . . . . In all my years working for this company we've done Audits, Financials, I've been a part of everything, so have Harold . . . . I don't know, I may be wrong, but feel somewhat slighted by the recent activities here. You and Christian seems to be the only one who knows what's going on"

"Frankly I don't know what you're asking, Xavier. This is my family's company. . ."

"Which I've helped you to build" he interjects.

"And in return you've been offered a considerable amount of shares for your dedication over the years"

This time he feigns a tight smile, "You're right . . . . I was only speaking for Harold. This place is his life; he's been distant these days. I've been talking to him since you sent him on leave and he's not himself. If anything goes wrong in the investigations, please, I want to be there when you decide to take whatever action against him"

"I'll consider it, Xavier?" I lean forward, placing my interlocked fingers on top my desk.

"As a matter of fact, he's afraid he's going to lose his job"

"Hmm" I hum, rubbing my chin.

Harold Lacroix is putting up a grand display for Xavier and keeping him in the dark. He's been assisting the authorities quietly over the last four weeks with their investigations, and at the head of the operation is the man that's seated on the other side of my desk. This slithering snake is bold enough to come here to dangle lucrative prospects and parlay for his cousin's position while he's the one pickpocketing companies all these years, but what he doesn't know is that the DoJ is ready to bag him, tag him and haul his ass off to jail.

"Alright, we'll talk more about that Dubai opening, sounds good" I tantalize him, "But I need you to do one thing for me"

"Anything" he states without hesitation, straightening his posture.

I begin to scribe across the writing pad, with eager anticipation he waits for what I'm about to present to him. When I'm done I tear the page away from the pad and push it towards him on the table. He reads the note and scrunches his face.

"What is this, Carrick?"

"It's an address . . . I want you to release my daughter-in-law and have her dropped off at that location"

"Your daughter-in-law . . . . has something happened? Carrick, I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Let's not play this game, Xavier. You're dealing with me now, not my son" he's trying hard not to give it away, "Have her there by the end of the day. If you don't, you'll lose much more than you're about to"

"You're making a mistake, I know nothing about this" he growls, "You've gone off the deep end, Carrick. I knew something was wrong with you; you've been behaving like tyrant lately. How long have you known me? How long have I stood in your defense time and time again, never reproaching your leadership or authority? Now you come to me with these wild accusations. I want nothing to do with it"

He pushes the chair from beneath him, making it topple over then departs from my office enraged.

**Xavier Sana**

I look back to the Grey House one last time before I climb into the car. Jasper closes the door and makes his way around to the driver's seat.

"Where to Mr. Sana?"

"Take me to the condo, Seattle is not looking so prosperous anymore" I say as we merge into the flowing traffic. "Be on standby, my wife and I will be taking an impromptu trip"

He nods then turns his eyes straight ahead. Using another phone I purchased recently, I coolly make a vital phone call. It rings twice then I hear his voice answer, time to tie up some loose ends.

"Get rid of them . . . all of them" I direct, before hanging up.


	36. Tough Decisions

**Chapter 36 – Tough Decisions**

**Carrick**

". . . . . so the tables have turned. You know what that means right?"

"Yes I do, Sullivan" I say slightly troubled.

"I heard he was at your office, did you ask him?"

"Yes"

"And what did he say?" Sullivan enquires.

"He flagrantly denied it"

"Of course he did, he took her under the guise of the Russian mob. Inadvertently he's just made this situation worse, it's out of our hands from here, Mr. Grey. . . . . I'm sorry"

"Don't be. Xavier made his choice . . . . . now he'll have to face the consequences . . . Thank you Sullivan, for everything"

"You're welcome, Mr. Grey"

I gaze at the adjacent buildings throwing my thoughts to the winds channelling through the city. The ramifications of Xavier's short-lived and problematic involvement with a handful of Russians were ignorant. Clearly he didn't know who he was dealing with; he treated them like thugs for hire for a precarious task through the wrong channels then goes a step further by requesting that one of them eliminate two of their companions within the organisation. . . Big mistake, he disrespected them, and now Xavier is going to get what's coming to him.

**Yuri**

Kristina was able to bring me some toiletries and clothes for Ana, they're about the same size. Since we came here, Ana hasn't made an attempt to eat anything, neither has she asked to use the bathroom. Given her misgivings about Vadik I don't blame her, still it worries me. She's just sitting on the bed with her back against the wall and her knees touching her chest. On occasion I would see her eyes flutter in momentary drowsiness, then she would become alert when she hears movement or like now, when I walk into the room

"Look . . . I got these things for you, go freshen up" I command loud enough for Vadik to peer into the room.

Ana glances at bag on the bed, knits her eyebrows in annoyance then looks up at Vadik who's tilting back on his chair.

"It's all right, I'm not going anywhere, now go on" I whisper.

She scoops up the package and draws it close to her chest.

"Should I come join you?" Vadik taunts when she exits.

She disregards him and continue to pace towards the bathroom with me shadowing her. I watch her enter and listen for the lock to turn in the door, Vadik is wearing a chary smile.

"You've taken a liking to her. . . No?" he queries.

"Don't be foolish, I don't know what you're talking about. Sana wants us to take care of her and I don't need to beat on her to get her to what I want"

Vadik shrugs his shoulders nonchalant, "You do things your way, and I do things my way, in the end I want to make sure I'm getting paid"

Half an hour later Ana comes out neat and freshly changed, I can tell she's frail by the way she hobbles back into the room and climbs onto the bed. She probably thinks I'm faking right about now but I'm genuinely glaring her and also tempted to rough her up myself just to get her to drink a glass of water. Before I can say or do anything my phone rings, it's Papa. I answer equably in order not to arouse any notions from Vadik, he doesn't look at me but I can tell he's listening.

"Yuri"

"Yes" I answer firm.

"Is Vadik there?"

"Yes"

"It's done, take down this address . . . ."

Quickly I scribble his instructions on a small scrape of paper. When he's done he repeats himself, ensuring that I have each detail.

"I got it"

"Good, you take her to that address, now. If Vadik tries to stop you, shot him"

My eyes enlarge, surprised, "But. . . ."

"Don't hesitate, Yuri, shoot the bastard. You know he'll kill you if he has to, you and Ana. Now go, call me when you drop her off" the line goes dead and I inhale deeply.

Wordless, I walk past Vadik and enter the bathroom to splash some water on my face. I take few minutes to stare at my reflection before pulling my gun from waist to check it. This isn't going to be easy, Sana promised Vadik payment before Ana is set to be released. He's not going to give in to this. I come out of the bathroom still not looking at Vadik and walk straight into the room where Ana is.

"Come on" I say, "Put your shoes on, we're getting out of here. You're going home"

Her face lights up and she beams excitedly. Swiftly she slides off the bed and jumps into her shoes, but I caution her to stay back until I give the signal to come out. Vadik is heading towards me straight-faced and concerned when I come out of the room, obviously he heard what I said to her.

"What's going on" he nudges his chin to the room.

"I'm dropping her off somewhere, it's over"

"Says who? Who called you? Was it Sana. . . . He told me I'll get my money before the bitch walks out of here"

"Things have changed, Vadik. Nikolai wants her gone and having her here is bad for business, it's bad for all of us"

"Fuck Nikolai, I don't care . . . Sana told me I'll get the rest of my money and I plan to collect one way or the other" he threatens taking a step to move past me.

"No Vadik" I shove him against the chair, "I won't let you touch her"

He's angry and his hand is moving gradually behind him, "She's not leaving here until I get my money, Yuri"

"Vadik, don't" I warn deadpan.

I pull out my gun and slide the barrel but keep it directed to the floor, he's unsettled and his hand stops.

"We're going to walk out of here. . . ." I call out to her, he's more perturbed when speak her name. She locks eyes with him, quickly walks past me and heads towards the door.

In one swift motion he snarls, reaches for his gun and fires at me. Without thinking I shoot him, pulling the trigger probably three or four times. I manage to hit him squarely in the chest . . . he's dead. Ana is pressed against in front of the door with her eyes closed, I touch her gently on her shoulder and she opens her eyes.

"It's all right" I guarantee. She glances over to his lifeless body mangled on the floor, "Let's go"

Before we get to bottom of the stairs Kristina is looking up at us agitated. She begins to blurt out a series of questions in Russian and I'm not up to the task to answer. I could only tell her that Papa will take care of it and don't speak to anyone about this. Hesitantly, she narrows her eyes at the both of us before she goes back into the house. Ana sprinted towards the car and she's nervously waiting for me on by the passenger side. I reach for the keys, only to realize that my fingertips are wet, and crimson.

**Ana**

_Something's wrong._

Yuri has stopped in the middle of the pathway and he's staring at his hand, I quickly pace back to him. Within the palm of his hand are his keys and his fingertips are covered in blood.

"You've been shot" I breathe.

I lift his jacket aside and there's an area of wetness expanding around an entry wound on the left side of his body. He's wearing a black t-shirt so you can't see the blood unless you touch the spot. There's a small face towel in his inner pocket so I take it and hold it against the oozing hole. Grabbing the keys from his hand, I lead him down the pathway to passenger side of the car. Thoughtlessly I get in and begin to drive, I don't know where I am or where I'm going but I need to get to a hospital. Minutes into the drive his head lolls to side and he glances out the window.

"You're going the wrong way" he mumbles.

"What? What do you mean? Where should I go?" I shriek panicky.

"We're supposed to meet someone in West Valley" he swallows hard and inhales, "It's fifteen minutes away. . . ."

"No we're getting you to a hospital" I contend.

"I don't think it's that serious, Ana . . . . I've been shot before"

"Says the man that's cold sweating and breathing irregular . . . . Who is it we're supposed to meet?"

"Her name is Samantha . . . . You know her?"

"Yes I know her. . . Okay I'll go to her, only if there's a hospital on the way"

"Yes there is . . . there's a Medical Centre not far from the meeting point"

Yuri remains slumped in the seat, periodically I would glance over to make sure he's awake. His eyes are beginning to flutter and his white rag is completely soaked in blood. His speech slurs as he mumbles we're close.

"Is Katrina family?" I asks, distracting him from his present state.

"Sought of, she's not blood but we grew up together as children . . . turn left here"

"Are your parents in organized crime too" I enquire, making the side of my mouth kick up and also his.

"Yes, my father. He moved back to Russia when I was a boy, my mother is dead. Papa raised me ever since"

"Sorry, . . . Is Mr. Baldwin your Dad's father?"

"No . . . mother's"

"You have a family?"

I wait for him to reply and he doesn't answer, I reach over and shake him slightly and his eyes open faintly.

"Yuri, come on stay with me . . . Do you have a family?"

"No . . . I have a daughter . . . Her name is Ivana . . . she's fifteen . . . beautiful . . . bright . . . just like her mother"

He's out again, and this time he doesn't respond when I nudge him, "Yuri, Yuri, oh god please open your eyes. I can't face Mr. Baldwin to tell him this, please don't do this to me" I beg in a sob.

Approaching the location, my eyes and mouth widen when I spot Carrick's black Bentley parked on the side on the road, I pull in front of it and dart out of the car. Samantha climbs out of the driver's seat hastily with her eyes fixed on the blood on my hands and my jeans. She proceeds to take me by my shoulders when I stop her. In a flash Sullivan appears on the other side of the vehicle and he's got his gun drawn at Yuri.

"NO, WAIT"

**Magnolia, Seattle**

"Xavier Sana"

On hearing his name he turns his head directly into the path of the gun. Two shots ring out against the background of a quiet late afternoon, followed by several more. Calmly a man walks away, leaving the other man's lifeless body on the ground.

**Christian**

It was a five minute drive from the landing point to the hospital. I hastily jog down the corridor towards my father, he's conversing with a doctor in the hallway.

"How is she?" are the first breathless words that comes out of my mouth.

"She's a bit dehydrated and fatigued, but she'll be fine" my father declares, "This Dr. Crawford, he attended to Ana when she came in"

"Thank you, Doctor. Can I see her?" I asks impatiently.

"Of course" he motions down the hallway.

I can see her sitting upright in the bed with an IV line attached to her wrist, she spots me on the other side of glass and I burst into the room, practically throwing myself against her. I sandwich her body against me almost crushing the air from her lungs, smothering her face in my hands frantically, kissing her long and hard, groaning unrequitedly, feeling the enraptured taste of her tender lips and tongue. The familiarity of her fingers twist painfully within my hair as I give in to her. I want to hold her longer, tighter. Our mouths meld painfully across each smearing in painful bliss and overjoyed anticipation. I bring my lips from hers and continuously dot her forehead and hair with kisses.

"Thank god you're safe" I say mercifully, resting my chin on top of her head.

"I'm okay, Christian"

"This won't happen again, god I'm not prepared to lose you, Ana. I'm going to find out who did this. . ."

"It was Xavier Sana" she murmurs against my shirt.

I pull back to examine her face, "What?"

"I saw him last night, he did this and I'm sure . . ."

Just then Dr. Campbell comes into the room with a mild smile on his face, I look back at her and our eyes meet in a telepathic gesture; she's convinced of what she saw and I believe her.

"How are you, Mrs. Grey?" he enquires at the foot of the bed.

"I'm okay"

"Good, we can release you in a couple of hours. . . ."

"What about Yuri?" she exclaims, cutting him off.

I crumple my eyes in wonderment, "Who's Yuri?"

She pauses, "Mr. Baldwin's grandson"

"Mr. Baldwin? The old man you gave your car?"

"Yes, his grandson"

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'll explain later" she mouths then turns back to the doctor, "How is he?"

"We couldn't remove the bullet, he unconscious but he's stable. Mrs. Grey, we found traces of Propofol in your bloodwork. This combined with your friend's injury made it necessary for us to call the police. They wanted to speak with you, but Mr. Grey intervened. . ."

"My father?" I probe.

"Yes" he answers, "We'll change your IV fluids momentarily; in the meantime you should get some rest"

From the second he exits the room I tug her chin lower my lips to hers, capturing her mouth in another burning kiss.

"Dr. Campbell is right, you should get some rest. I'll find out more about Yuri . . . I'm not leaving here without you, I'll be right outside"

She smiles and hugs me tight, "Thank you . . . I love you"

"I love you too, Ana"

I watch her settle in before I exit the room. Sullivan and my father are speaking low in the waiting room when I approach them.

"How is she?" my father asks.

"She appears to be fine. The doctor says she was drugged"

"Yes, she'll be drowsy for a while" my father adds, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She said Xavier Sana is responsible for this" I begin, the men in my company gaze at me composed, "She saw him, last night. Did you find this out, Sullivan?"

My father turns to him, "Excuse us, Sullivan"

He acknowledges us both and exit, leaving my father in the crosshairs of my questions.

"Why didn't you tell me, why didn't Sullivan tell me?"

"I told him not to. I made sure you knew the important details, that was all"

"_This_ was important, Dad. That son of bitch had my wife and you think I didn't need to know that"

"You would have done something unpredictable" he argues.

"You don't know that" I fire back at him.

"Yes I do. You would have confronted him too soon and you would have put her life in danger"

"I would never do that, she's my wife. . ."

"And you're my son . . . . I needed you to focus on your children. Christian, Ana is alive and she's safe. You have your wife back and your children have their mother. You have to understand I would go to hell back for all of you. I wanted to be the one make those difficult decisions, to make those phone calls, to talk to those people"

"Who are you talking about? The Russians, you were talking to them. . ."

"Only one time, for the rest of way I left it up to Sullivan. He's a very resourceful man but being businessman doesn't mean that you can't familiarize yourself with both sides of the coin . . . . Don't distress yourself with Xavier Sana that's already ironed itself out"

I open my mouth but he cuts me off.

"One day I promise, I'll tell you . . . but not today son, not today"

**Cowlitz River, Kelso – The next day around 6:30am**

"Why am I not surprised . . . Vadik Ivankov"

"Same thing I said, sooner or later it will catch up to you" the second man utters, "He wasn't killed here, it looks like he was dumped here"

"Ironic, isn't it. Seems fitting, knowing he was involved in another's demise in the same way. . . . Who discovered him?"

"That couple right over there" he points to the elderly man and woman, "They were taking a walk along the trail to the river when they found him. We found his ID, wallet, cash but get this. We had a crew check out his place in Shoreline; they found piles of information on a Xavier Sana. Turns out he's a Director with Grey Enterprises Holdings in Seattle; Ivankov had pictures, details about his whereabouts, a few personal items, stacks of cash . . . Xavier Sana was killed yesterday afternoon in front of his home in Seattle, they're ruling it as a hit"

"Any word on who did it?"

"Not until now! But I think we have our man right here" he states as his eyes trails over the length and breadth of the deceased man on the wet dirt.

"So, Ivankov was contracted to kill Sana, and that someone got rid of Ivankov?"

"It would seem so"

"But why? Nikolai would never cap one of his boys. . . We should take a trip to Seattle, see what Sana was up to before he got whacked"

**Christian**

Instinctively my arm reaches for her, she's not here. Ana's side of the bed is cold and the sheets are thrown back. It's almost seven in the morning and my wife is not in bed, normally she would awake close to eight or later.

Last night, the moment I bolted the door behind us to the suite our hands were all over each other. I made love to her over and over for hours, relishing in the sounds of her breathing when I thrust into her. The warmth and softness of her skin, the natural scent of her body, the smoothness of her silky hair, the way she screams and trembles when she orgasms, her fingers raking across my back, gripping my ass pulling me deeper inside of her, her pussy tightening and releasing beneath me. I was demanding last night and I make no apologies for it, spending one night without her was unbearable and I wanted her to know that. I wanted it all and I want more, my cock twitches with needy anticipation.

I'm worried that maybe her ordeal has made her uncomfortable and distressed, now she's out of bed before I am. The doors to the balcony are ajar as morning breezes filter into the room, I can see her staring off into the horizon pensively.

"Hey" I smile, shuffling towards her.

"Hey"

"Is everything all right?" She moves over and I sit next to her.

"I'm fine . . . I just needed this" she indicates, tapping her slender fingers around the coffee mug.

"You couldn't sleep?"

"I'm not troubled Christian, actually I'm glad I got out before things got bad . . . . It was only one day"

"It felt longer to me . . . . Ana, I want to know happened to you. Who did this to you?" my thumb skims the surface of her bruised lips.

"His name was Vadik . . ." my mind quickly remembers the man in the photos, "I fought him every chance I got, but he didn't appreciate my tenacity . . . If it wasn't for Yuri, that man could have killed me or even done something worse. Having Yuri there was both a coincidence and blessing in more ways than one"

"You trust him" I ask earnestly.

"Yes, he did what he could to get me out of there. I owe him my life . . . At first they took me to an old warehouse, Xavier came to see me that night, he didn't want me there so he told Vadik to take me somewhere else . . . He left Vadik alone with me, that's when he began . . . to touch me. I was able to fight him off and made a run for it, not knowing where I was going. That's when I almost crashed Yuri and Xavier, Vadik held me down and drugged me. The next day Yuri started to panic so he called his grandfather. Later he told me he was getting me out of there. But Sana had already promised Vadik money before they'd let me go, and he wanted it. I saw a gun, I heard shots and when I opened my eyes Vadik was dead. It wasn't until we got to the car I realized that Yuri was injured. He was unconscious when we met up with Samantha and Sullivan . . . After that, all I remembered was seeing your beautiful face on the other side of that window and asking about Yuri"

"Don't worry he's doing fine, Sullivan has someone keeping an eye on him. I believe he's still unconscious, we'll know if anything changes. I was thinking, maybe we can make him an addition to the team"

"Why?" she questions.

"I'm guessing you trust him and we could use one more man"

"I thought you said Luke will be back in a month"

"Yes I know, but Yuri sounds like a good guy and this will be a good opportunity for him to get out of what he's doing"

"That's if he can" she adds.

"I think I'll be able to convince Mr. Baldwin, one man to another"

She nods unemotional looking away from me, "Christian . . . when that man put that gun against my face, I'd already convinced myself that I wasn't going to see you and kids again"

"Come here, baby" I whisper soothing with a sigh, "Let me assure you. We're going to have more sleepovers, birthday parties, shouting matches, sibling rivalry. Grey Enterprises and Steele Collabs are going to expand and dominate the world. Theodore and Phoebe will have a new brother or sister, or two, or three" she bursts into a fit of giggles, "Graduate from high school, college, go on to fall in love, get married and have children of their own . . . . . and you and I, we're going to grow old together"

"Hmm, seems like you have this whole thing mapped out"

"Yes I do" I kiss the top of her head, "You're stuck with me for life"

**Carrick**

I have a fifteen minute window until my next meeting. There's a knock and the door swings open with Andrea leading the group. The trio of men walk in void of emotion but full of purpose. The first man Lt. Nix extends his palm to me and I respectfully return the gesture. He introduces me to the curious pair that's skimming their eyes over the office. After introducing themselves I offer them a seat and they oblige, the drink on the other hand they staunchly refused.

"Thank you for seeing us Mr. Grey" Lt. Nix begins, "This is quite an office you have here"

"It is isn't it? Actually it's my son's, Christian. I can ask 'how can I help' you but I believe I know why you're here. What do you need to know about Xavier Sana?" it would seem my straightforwardness has caught them off guard but I'm not about to dance around this topic.

"How long have you known him, Mr. Sana?" he starts.

"Almost twenty years, he was the Accounting Controller for our Eurasian branches for six years until he moved to the United States. It's then I made him the Financial Director of the group in New York up until our offices opened here Seattle"

"Would you say your relationship with Mr. Sana was more of a friendship than mutual business?"

"Yes I would, like I said before we've known each other a very long time"

The pitch of his voice grows slightly, "Mr. Sana's daughter even had a long term relationship with one of your sons . . . Christian. Yes?"

"I don't see the relevance, Lieutenant. I doubt you're here to chase me in circles"

"No Mr. Grey . . . We found some personnel information and pictures of Mr. Sana in this man's residence" Lt. Nix reveals, handing me a photo. "Do you know this man?"

I shake my head, "No . . . who is he?"

"His name is Vadik Ivankov, he's connected to the Russian mob. We believe he was hired to kill Xavier Sana, then Ivankov was found dead this morning over a hundred miles away. We couldn't find the gun but we found bullets matching the ones used on Mr. Sana at Ivankov's apartment"

I can feel their eyes boring into me for a response, "I've never known Xavier to associate himself with such persons"

"That maybe so, but do you know of anyone who may have a grudge against Mr. Sana, anyone who may have threatened him, followed him, did he feel unsafe, was he being watched"

"I don't know, he never mentioned anything. Xavier and I have had our fair share of enemies. We've fired people; let some go over the years, taken over businesses, there were a few unrealistic deals that didn't pan out . . . It could be anyone"

"Hmm . . . . We were told the Mr. Sana was being investigated for alleged corruption here at Grey Enterprises Holdings"

"Yes that is true. I'm not at liberty to divulge the details of the findings or the investigations. But what I can say is that there's going to be a board meeting tomorrow and Xavier would have been arrested for insider trading and embezzlement"

He lifts is eyebrows but keeps his pokerfaced façade, "Weren't you and Mr. Sana close?"

"Very"

"And yet he betrayed you, stole from your company. It seems that Mr. Sana . . . ."

"Let me stop you right there, Lieutenant. If you think I had anything to do with this then you're wasting your time. Xavier Sana was about to spend twenty-five to thirty years in a federal prison. I would rather have rather seen him being led through these offices and out of the building in handcuffs, trust me it would have been tremendously gratifying. Knowing he's dead does nothing for me"

"By the way things were looking yesterday it seemed like his was on to you"

"Why do you say that?" I cross my arms.

"His wife says that they were about to go to Italy for an impromptu visit. Did he mention anything?"

"No, he didn't" I say curt.

There was an ominous pause loom across the room, "Well Mr. Grey, thank you for your time. Please call if you think of anything, and if we have more questions we'll . . . ."

"You'll speak to my legal counsel; this was just a courtesy call gentlemen. I'm a busy man but I have nothing to hide. If you wish my Executive Assistant, Andrea can give you the contact information for company's legal department. We're all saddened by the unfortunate events that were perpetrated against Mr. Sana but be rest assured that I, or anyone I know of didn't had anything to do with this . . . good day gentlemen"

**Grey House elevator (going down)**

"What do you think?"

"I don't know?" Lt. Nix replies incredulous, "Either he's oblivious. . . Or he's good liar. It doesn't matter, as of this morning Seattle police believes Sana was executed by Ivankov. Who killed Ivankov is still a mystery, but you won't see me turning over any stones to find out who did that. It was problem that fixed itself?"

"You're right, but I could say the same thing for Sana's execution?" his comrade utters.

"Felix, whether he had anything to do with it or not, you can't pin a man like Carrick Grey so easily"

**Christian**

I've been detached from my phone since I was reunited with Ana, nothing else was more critical in the last twenty-four hours. As she slept peacefully on the flight back I was able to filter through the barrage of missed calls, text messages and emails.

Is this what my father was talking about, about things ironing themselves out?

When the elevator doors open Phoebe and Theodore cast their eyes to us. They leap off of the couch and sprint across the room. I had to let go of her hand quickly before she got down one knee and they came crashing into her opened arms. I stand to the side with my mother and listen to my children painfully sob against Ana, in heartache and relief.

Thank god the worst is over but what does Dad know about Xavier, and do I really want to know.


	37. Unknown

**Chapter 37 – Unknown **

**Carrick**

"YOU'RE A GODDAMN LIAR" she screams getting to her feet and a trembling, well-manicured finger extended to my face, "How could you? Xavier was an honest, honourable man. I will not allow you desecrate my husband's memory"

"I have done no such thing, Isabella. Your husband was being investigated under suspicious circumstances. Never in my wildest dreams would I believe that Xavier was the mastermind behind this, and after what I've seen I can't argue with the outcome. It's regretful what happened to your finances but I'll be damned if I let your husband get away with my family's money, dead or alive . . . Your accounts will remain frozen until restitution is complete"

"Don't do this, Carrick, please" she pleads.

"It's already been done, Isabella, and I can't or won't reverse it" I state stiffly.

Shaky, her hands clutch herself as if she was cold and lonesome. "What will we do?" she mumbles below her breath.

"Regardless of the end result, I'll ensure that you and Vittoria aren't destitute but Grey Enterprises will retrieve its due restoration"

Her saddened and abashed gaze dips to the tiled floor, "How much did my husband embezzle?"

I twist my lips ruefully, almost lamenting if I should divulge the total indiscretion of her husband's greed. Her head shoots up when my reply isn't forthcoming.

"Carrick" she prompts.

"A little over forty-eight million in total. It was discovered throughout the subsidiaries and affiliates" her body falls back onto the couch and she cups her face, sobbing. "The Board has decided not to divulge this information publicly, it will do no good for your family's name and GEH. Regardless, the company will make the necessary arrangements for Xavier's funeral . . . However this situation will be resolved within discretion. Preliminary findings revealed that Xavier possessed three overseas investment accounts and there's inadequate funds to reimburse the company"

Her head moves from left to right with blank, dazed eyes. "I can't tell Vittoria about this, it will destroy her. She's having a hard time coping with her father's death . . . . Xavier has been so isolated and angry in the last two weeks of his life, he wouldn't talk to me"

Isabella Sana is seated across from me, drenched in grief and humility yet I can't bring myself to sympathize with her, in this moment I feel nothing. What Xavier did left a bitter and undesirable taste in my soul but I won't punish his family for it.

. . . . .

"Anastasia, it's pleasure seeing you but what are you doing here?" he smiles as I walk in, "I thought I said you two should stay at home for a few days.

"Nooo" I drawl, "You told Christian that _he_ should stay with me for few days"

"Well that instruction was also extended to you my dear"

"An instruction, well are you going to scold Christian because he's just outside that door talking to Ros" I lift my eyebrows and chuckle at his liveliness; I haven't seen him so cherry in weeks.

"It so good to see you" he embraces me, tenderly. "You didn't have to come in; Elliot is on top of things if you were wondering"

"No, I wasn't worrying about the operations; I know everything is in good hands. It has been for almost a decade" I say pointedly.

I held his gaze and produce a tiny smile, my eyes skims over his gentle face but deepened stare. Eventually, I turn towards the panoramic view of the city beyond the floor-to-ceiling windows. The image draws me involuntarily towards the glass and I continue to stare. With an unexpected turn I look back at him and he remains positioned where I left him.

"Thank you . . . for everything" I say earnestly.

"You don't have to thank me, I'm just glad you're home . . . We all are" My minute and measured strides take me across the room with my arms crossed, "Before you walked in I'd just send a congratulatory note to Elliot and Kate on their engagement"

"Yes, isn't it wonderful" I beam, "I skyped them right after I got Kate's message. Elliot asked me how I was doing and if I had gotten over that fever . . . . That's when I realize that he didn't know"

"No he didn't . . . I didn't tell Mia either. It was better to explore the situation primarily without involving them, then we realized it would be best to keep everyone out of it, hoping that things wouldn't escalate"

"Christian told me about the results of the investigations. . ."

"And everything will be handled by our Legal Department, you nor I will have nothing to do with the outcomes. Isabella Sana has agreed for restitution to take its course, but she doesn't want her family's name to be scandalised"

"That's good, even though I don't particularly like her daughter that doesn't mean I want them to be ruined. I don't think I could live with that"

"It depends on your idea of ruined, Anastasia. Vittoria would beg to differ" he mocks mildly.

"Yes she would" my sarcastic tone echoes as I rock on the balls of my feet.

"When I last spoke to Isabella, she appeared naïve to a number things surrounding her husband's activities. With the amount of revealing undertakings over the past few weeks, I don't know who I can trust around me" he admits softly with a blank expression.

I'm wide eyed and blinking like some lights on a Christmas tree, eventually he catches my expression and smiles. I take some seconds to scan his features, "This whole thing has changed you, huh?"

"It has touched those of us who knew in one way or another" he pauses, "Business isn't all about shrewd deals and building empires. We celebrate our successes and we bear the brunt of the inevitable consequences for those successes . . . . Anastasia, you've already begun to put your energies and talents into something that's going to make you proud and it will propel you to endeavour and do better each day, every month, every year. A number of decisions you make will give you question your own judgement, sometimes you'll miss out on something that's happened with Phoebe or Teddy . . . . it's going to strengthen you on some days or drain you other times, it's going to create allies and adversaries. There are people who are going to envy you, there are those who won't be happy with your ideals and even try to stop you. Along the way this world of business will alter you. Trust and loyalty will be your biggest influences, and your conscience will be your guide. But most of all those closest to you will be at the centre of your world . . . Raymond would have been very proud of you, as so am I"

My lips curl into a smile of humility and gratitude, "Thank you"

"I'm sorry, I'm beginning to ramble. What brings you here?" he motions to the couch.

"Christian hasn't said much about the negotiations for my release, more or less he's mentioned your connection somehow, and I didn't want to question Yuri about it. It's just that I read something in the paper this morning and it's rather strange"

"Let's hear it" he gestures, prompting me to go on as we sit simultaneously.

"I read that the man suspected to have killed Xavier Sana is also dead. His name was Vadik Ivankov. This was the same man that took me away and held me captive. Before Yuri could get me out, they had an argument and that took a dangerous turn fast. Yuri killed him before we left the house, I know he did. Yet hours later Xavier was executed in Seattle by Vadik. It's peculiar, that's all" I say, leaning myself back into the cushions of the couch.

"I watched Christian fall in love in with you before he even realized it. Back then nothing could have stopped him from being with you, Grace and I accused him of rushing things but he wouldn't hear of it. Then I watched him implode and torture himself when your wedding was dissolved, he became . . . indifferent. For years I didn't recognise my own son. There were times I would try to engage his attention with a few attractive associates, but he would never bite. But I never thought I would see him come back to life when he found you, then discovering that he was a father was the icing on the cake. It was then he told me that he would do everything he can to make you say yes to him . . . . The night you were taken I saw him, and I never want to see my son like that again. In all my years I've never seen someone so broken, so lost . . . . . Christian will do anything for you Anastasia and I know you'll do anything for him. You both love each other unequivocally, it has never died, and it's brought you two together years later. I don't think he wants to lose you again under any circumstances . . . . I'm not one to insert myself into the affairs of my children's relationships but if I can help, I will"

My eyes dip as my mind recaps the utterances of my valued father-in-law and honestly glaring logic is preventing my brain from piecing his words together.

"I know that look, Anastasia, and you're nothing short of Raymond Steele.

"So what you're saying is that you're not going to tell me what happened" I cock my head.

"Not a chance" he fires back swiftly with a small smile, "Let's leave the past were it is . . . and move forward into the future. . . .


End file.
